ESCANDALO EN PRIMAVERA
by Awita Andley
Summary: Después de pasar tres estaciones en Londres buscando marido sin obtener resultados, el padre de Candy Andley le ha dicho que ella debe casarse. Ahora. Y si Candy no puede atrapar un pretendiente apropiado, ella se casará con el hombre que su padre ha elegido: el despiadado y distante Terry Grandchester, un hombre que Candy siempre ha despreciado... Adapt. de novela Lysa kleypas
1. Prologo

Saludos seguidoras, esta publicación es una adaptación de la novela de Lisa kleypas, 4to de la Serie de Novelas _Wallflower, _ ya que existen 2 adaptaciones hechas por otra amiga Mibel Ardley quien adecúo la 2da y 3ra _Wallflower _de esta famosa escritora, espero les encante este nuevo trabajo de mi parte y espero sus comentarios….. Saludos las invito a leer….!

Original: Lisa kleypas

Adaptación Awita Andley

PRÓLOGO

—He tomado una decisión sobre el futuro de Candy—Williams Andley anunció a su esposa e hija—. Aunque a un Andley nunca le gusta admitir la derrota, no podemos hacer caso omiso de la realidad.

—¿Qué realidad es esa, padre? —preguntó Candy.

—Tú no estás hecha para la nobleza británica —frunció el ceño, y añadió—, o quizás la nobleza británica no está hecha para ti. La rentabilidad de mi inversión en la búsqueda de marido para ti es mala, ¿sabes qué significa eso, Candy?

—¿Que soy una inversión que ha rendido menos de lo esperado? —adivinó.

Uno nunca supondría que Candy era una mujer de veintidós años. Pequeña, delgada, y de pelo rubio ondulado, ojos verdes esmeralda, todavía tenía la agilidad y la euforia de una niña cuando otras mujeres a su edad ya eran matronas jóvenes y sobrias. Cuando se sentaba doblando las rodillas, parecía una muñeca de porcelana abandonada en la esquina del sofá. Molestó al señor Andley ver a su hija prestar atención al libro en su regazo con un dedo atascado entre sus páginas. Obviamente apenas podía esperar a que él terminara para reanudar la lectura

—Deja eso.

—Sí, padre. —Sigilosamente, Candy abrió el libro, para verificar el número de la página y señalarlo, con el fin de continuar después. Hasta ese pequeño ademán molestaba a su padre. Libros, libros... La simple visión de uno había llegado a representar el fracaso vergonzoso de su hija en el mercado matrimonial.

Mientras fumaba su gran cigarro, el señor Andley estaba sentado en una silla acolchada en el salón de la suite de hotel que habían habitado durante más de dos años. Elizabeth, su esposa se sentó como un bastón larguirucho cerca de él. Andley era como la cerveza negra de barril, tan intenso en sus dimensiones físicas como en su temperamento. Aunque era calvo, poseía un espeso bigote, como si toda la energía requerida por el pelo sobre su cabeza para crecer, hubiera sido desviada a su labio superior.

Elizabeth se unió en matrimonio siendo una joven extraordinariamente esbelta y se había vuelto aún más esbelta a través de los años, de la misma manera que una pastilla de jabón que se va gastando gradualmente. Su pelo negro y suave estaba peinado sobriamente, las mangas de su vestido se ajustaban a unas muñecas tan diminutas que el señor Andley podría romperlas de la misma manera que a ramitas de abedul. Incluso cuando estaba perfectamente sentada, como ahora, Elizabeth transmitía una energía nerviosa.

Andley nunca había lamentado escoger a Elizabeth como esposa, su dura ambición correspondía perfectamente con la suya. Era una mujer implacable, de instintos afilados, luchando siempre por tener un lugar para los Andley en la sociedad. Fue Elizabeth quien había insistido en que, debido a que no podían ser aceptados en la alta sociedad de Nueva York, trajeran a las niñas a Inglaterra. "Buscaremos pretendientes con un titulo", había dicho con determinación. Y sin duda, habían tenido éxito con su hija mayor Anny.

Anny se las había arreglado para coger el premio más grande de todos, Lord Cornwell, cuyo pedigrí era oro puro. El conde había sido una adquisición segura para la familia. Pero ahora Andley estaba impaciente por regresar a América. Si Candy fuera a conseguir un marido con titulo lo habría hecho ya. Era tiempo de acortar sus pérdidas.

Reflexionando sobre sus cinco hijos, Andley se preguntaba cómo podía ser que tuvieran tan poco de él. Él y Elizabeth habían producido tres hijos varones pasivos, que aceptaban las cosas como eran, seguros de que todo lo que querían simplemente caería en sus manos como fruta madura de un árbol. Anny era la única que había heredado algo del espíritu agresivo de los Andley... Pero era una mujer y por lo tanto era un desperdicio completo.

Y luego estaba Candy. De todos sus hijos, Candy había sido la que menos parecía un Andley, ni entendía a su padre cuando hablaba de negocios, ni parecía absorber nada de lo que él decía. Cuando le había explicado por qué debían poner su capital en acciones de deuda pública inversionistas que querían rentabilidades de poco riesgo y regulares, Candylo había interrumpido preguntando: "Padre, ¿no sería estupendo si los colibríes tuvieran servicio de té y fuéramos lo bastante pequeños para ser invitados?".

A través de los años, los esfuerzos de su padre por cambiar a Candy habían obtenido una firme resistencia. Candy era obstinada, se sentía a gusto con su manera de ser y por lo tanto tratar de cambiarla era como provocar a un enjambre de abejas.

Puesto que Andley conocía la naturaleza imprevisible de su hija, no le sorprendió en absoluto la carencia de pretendientes que quisieran tomarla por esposa, ¿qué clase de madre sería ella? Parloteando sobre hadas que vuelan bajo el arco iris, en lugar de inculcar reglas sobre el decoro en sus hijos.

Elizabeth intervino en la conversación, su voz tensa por la consternación.

—Querido señor Andley, la temporada está lejos de terminar aún, creo que Candy ha hecho excelentes progresos. Lord Cornwell la ha presentado a varios caballeros prometedores, quiénes están muy interesados en la perspectiva de tener al conde como cuñado.

—Estimo —dijo Andley sombrío—, que es precisamente ese el interés de tales caballeros, el tener a Cornwell como cuñado, y no a Candy como esposa. —Fijó en Candy una mirada dura—. ¿Va a proponerte matrimonio alguno de esos caballeros?

—¿Cómo puede saberlo ella? —protestó Elizabeth.

—Las mujeres siempre saben esas cosas —señaló—. Contéstame Candy, ¿existe alguna posibilidad de llevar a alguno de esos caballeros ante el altar?

Su hija vaciló, y una expresión de preocupación apareció en sus ojos oscuros. —No, padre —admitió con sinceridad finalmente.

—Como me temía —Andley cruzó sus gruesos dedos sobre el estomago y miró a las dos mujeres con severidad—. Tu carencia de éxito se ha vuelto un inconveniente, hija, me molesta el despilfarro en trajes y baratijas, me molesta que sea un negocio improductivo, más que eso, estoy sumamente molesto porque este asunto me ha retenido en Inglaterra cuando me necesitan en Nueva York, por lo tanto he decidido ser yo quien escoja marido para ti.

Candy miró a su padre sin comprender. —¿A quién tiene en mente, padre? — Terry Grandchester.

Ella le miró fijamente como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Elizabeth hizo una rápida inspiración.

—¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido, señor Andley! No habría ninguna ventaja para nosotros o para Candy con tal unión, el señor Grandchester no pertenece a la nobleza, ni su linaje es de importancia alguna.

—Pertenece a los Grandchester de Boston —contradijo Andley—, una de las familias más antiguas y distinguidas de la ciudad. Puede sentirse orgulloso de su sangre y su nombre, y lo más importante, trabaja para mí, y posee una de las mentes con más capacidad para los negocios que he visto jamás. Lo quiero como yerno. Quiero que él herede mi compañía cuando sea el momento.

—¡Usted tiene tres herederos legítimos! —exclamó Elizabeth ultrajada.

—Ninguno de ellos sirve para llevar la empresa, no tienen instinto para los negocios. —La idea de que fuera Terry Grandchester su heredero, lo reconfortaba, se había formado bajo su tutela durante casi diez años, cuando pensaba en él, sentía una punzada de orgullo, el muchacho era más un Andley que cualquiera de sus descendientes—. Ninguno de ellos tiene la ambición y la frialdad de Grandchester—continuó el señor Andley—. Lo haré el padre de mis herederos.

—¡Ha perdido usted el juicio! —exclamó Elizabeth con indignación. Candy habló con un tono tranquilo ante la desfachatez de su padre.

—Creo que mi cooperación es necesaria en este asunto, especialmente si hablamos de herederos, y le aseguro que ninguna energía en la tierra me obligará a tener hijos de un hombre que ni siquiera me gusta.

—Hija, pensé que desearías ser útil para algo —gruñó el señor Andley. Estaba en su naturaleza frenar cualquier asomo de rebelión de manera drástica—. Creí que desearías un marido y tu propio hogar en lugar de continuar tu existencia parásita.

Candy se estremeció como si la hubiera abofeteado. —No soy un parásito.

—¿No? Entonces explícame en que se ha beneficiado el mundo de contar con tu presencia. ¿Qué has hecho por alguien alguna vez?

Encontrando injusta la tarea de justificar su existencia Candy lo miró fijamente en silencio. —Este es mi ultimátum —dijo Andley—. Encuentra un marido apropiado, tienes de plazo hasta final de mayo, o te casarás con Grandchester.


	2. Cap 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

—No debería contarte esto —Candy murmuraba mientras se paseaba de un lado para el otro en el salón de la mansión Marsden la noche siguiente—. En tu condición no debes preocuparte por nada. Pero no puedo guardármelo para mí por más tiempo o estallaré, lo que será probablemente infinitamente más angustioso para ti.

Su hermana mayor levantó la cabeza del hombro confortable de lord Cornwell.

—Dímelo —dijo Anny, intentando controlar otra ola de náuseas—. Solo me angustio cuando los secretos son sobre mí. —Se reclinó sobre el sofá largo, liberándose del brazo de lord Cornwell que inmediatamente colocó en su boca un azucarillo con sabor a limón. Cerró los ojos cuando se lo tragó, sus pestañas oscuras se cerraron como medias lunas contra sus suaves mejillas.

—¿Mejor? —Cornwell preguntó suavemente, limpiando con un dedo un poco de azúcar en la comisura de sus labios.

Anny asintió con la cabeza, terriblemente pálida.

—Si, creo que eso ayuda. ¡Uf!. Reza para que sea un niño, Marcus, porque esta es tu única oportunidad de tener un heredero. ¡No voy a sufrir nunca más esto!

—Abre la boca —dijo, y le colocó otro azucarillo en los labios.

Normalmente Candy habría estado conmovida por ser testigo de la intimidad de los Cornwell... Era infrecuente que alguien viera a Anny tan vulnerable, o a Marcus tan paciente y preocupado. Pero Candy estaba tan distraída por sus propios problemas, que apenas notó su interacción cuando espetó.

—Papa me ha dado un ultimátum. Esta noche él…

—Espera —murmuró el conde, ajustando la postura de Anny, la colocó más cerca de él, ella se inclinó aún más sobre su marido, que le puso la mano sobre la curva del estómago. El murmuró algo indescifrable en su pelo de ébano desordenado, y ella asintió con un suspiro.

Alguien que presenciara la ternura con que Cornwell cuidaba de su joven esposa no podría si no sorprenderse de los cambios producidos en el conde, que había sido conocido siempre como un hombre naturalmente frío. Se había vuelto una persona mucho más accesible, sonreía más, y sus estándares sobre el comportamiento apropiado eran mucho más flexibles, lo cual era una buena cosa si uno tenía a Anny como esposa y a Candy como cuñada.

Los ojos de Cornwell, de un marrón oscuro, parecieron casi negros, cuando se concentró en Candy. Aunque no dijo una palabra, Candy leyó en su mirada fija el deseo de proteger a Anny de cualquier cosa que pudiera agitar su paz.

Repentinamente Candy se sintió avergonzada por haberse precipitado a venir a contarle a su hermana lo ocurrido con su padre. Debía haberse guardado sus problemas en vez de acudir a ella como una niña asustada. Pero entonces, los ojos marrones de Anny la miraron, tibios y sonrientes, y un millón de recuerdos de infancia bailaron en el aire entre ellas de la misma manera que luciérnagas alborozadas. La intimidad entre hermanas era algo que, incluso el más protector de los maridos, no podía alterar.

—Vamos, cuéntamelo —dijo Anny, acomodándose contra el hombro de Cornwell—. ¿Qué dijo el ogro?

—Que si no encuentro a alguien con quien casarme para final de mayo, tendré que aceptar el que ha elegido para mí. Y adivina quién es. ¡Adivina!

—No imagino quien —Anny dijo—. Papá es tremendamente exigente, es difícil que apruebe a alguien.

—¡Oh!, a él si lo aprueba —Candy respondió siniestramente—. Hay una persona en el mundo que papá aprueba al cien por cien.

Ahora, incluso Cornwell estaba empezando a parecer interesado. —¿Es alguien a quien conozco?

—Lo conocerá pronto —dijo Candy—. Mi padre lo ha invitado, llegará a Hampshire la próxima semana para la caza del ciervo y los festejos.

Cornwell intentó recordar los nombres que Williams Andley le había pedido que incluyera en la lista de invitados para la caza de primavera.

—¿El estadounidense? —preguntó—. ¿El señor Grandchester? —Sí.

Anny miró fijamente a Candy sin comprender y de súbito enterró la cara en el hombro de su esposo con un grito ahogado. Al principio Candy temía que estuviera llorando, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Anny se estaba riendo, con una risita nerviosa.

—No... No puede ser... ¡Qué absurdo!... tu nunca podrías...

—No lo encontrarías tan divertido si fueras tú quien tuviera que casarse con él —dijo Candy frunciendo el ceño sin entender su diversión.

Cornwell miró de una hermana a la otra.

—¿Qué es lo que está mal en el señor Grandchester? Creo que su padre ha comentado que es un caballero bastante respetable.

—Todo está mal en él —dijo Anny, dando un último bufido de risa. —Pero tu padre lo aprecia —apuntó Cornwell.

—Oh —se burló Anny—. Mi padre se siente halagado porque el señor Grandchester se esfuerza en imitarlo y graba en su memoria cada palabra que él dice.

El conde consideró sus palabras mientras sacaba otro azucarillo de limón y lo ponía en los labios de Anny que emitió un sonido de placer cuando el dulce se derritió en su garganta.

—¿Tu padre está equivocado al creer que el señor Grandchester es inteligente? —Cornwell preguntó a Candy.

—Es inteligente —admitió—. Pero una no puede tener una conversación con él, hace miles de preguntas, y lo absorbe todo pero nunca dice nada.

—Quizás Grandchester es tímido —señaló Cornwell. Ahora fue Candy quien no pudo contener la risa.

—Le garantizo, milord, que el señor Grandchester no es tímido. El es... —se detuvo encontrando difícil transformar sus ideas en palabras.

Terry Grandchester poseía una frialdad innata que era acompañada siempre por un aire insufrible de superioridad. Uno nunca podía decirle cualquier cosa sin que él la supiera ya; lo sabía todo. Debido a que Candy había crecido en una familia poblada de naturalezas intransigentes, para ella había tenido poco interés una persona aún más rígida e inflexible.

En su opinión, no hablaba en favor del señor Grandchester que armonizara tan bien con los Andley.

Quizás habría sido más tolerable si hubiera tenido algún atractivo, pero el señor Grandchester no había sido el objeto de gracia alguna. Ningún sentido del humor, ningún vestigio de amabilidad, y por añadidura, ninguna belleza física: alto y desgarbado, tan torpe que sus brazos y piernas parecían colgar de él como sarmientos. Recordó la manera en que su abrigo colgaba de sus amplios hombros sin llenarlo, de manera que parecía que no había nada dentro.

—Sería más fácil enumerar todas las cosas que el señor Grandchester no es —dijo Candy definitivamente—. Para ser sincera, no existe ninguna razón por la que él deba gustarme.

—Ni siquiera es atractivo —Anny añadió—. Es un saco de huesos. —Acarició el musculoso pecho de su esposo, en un elogio silencioso de su musculosa constitución.

Cornwell parecía divertido. —¿Grandchester posee algún rasgo positivo?

Ambas hermanas consideraron la pregunta.

—Tiene dientes bonitos —dijo al fin Candy de mala gana. —¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó Anny—. ¡Nunca sonríe!

—Vuestra valoración de él es muy negativa —comentó Cornwell—. Tal vez el señor Grandchester ha cambiado desde que usted lo vio por última vez, Candy.

—No tanto como para que acceda a casarme con él —señaló Candy.

—No deberías casarte con él si no lo deseas —Anny dijo con vehemencia, revolviéndose en los brazos de su esposo—. ¿Tengo razón, Cornwell?

—Sí, mi amor —murmuró, apartando un mechón de pelo de su cara.

—Y no permitirás que mi padre aleje a Candyde mí —insistió Anny. —Por supuesto que no, siempre se puede llegar a algún acuerdo.

Anny se desplomó contra él, teniendo fe absoluta en las capacidades de su marido.

—Ya está —farfulló a Candy—. No hay porqué preocuparse... ¿lo ves? Cornwell lo tiene todo... —hizo una pausa para bostezar intensamente— …controlado...

Candy sonrío con ternura al ver que a su hermana se le cerraban los ojos, vio como Cornwell miraba fijamente a Anny, así que se puso en pie y murmuró una despedida. Él respondió con una inclinación de cabeza cortés, sin desviar su atención del rostro soñoliento de Anny. Y Candy no pudo evitar preguntarse si algún hombre, algún día, la miraría a ella de esa manera, como si fuera un tesoro precioso en sus brazos.

Candy no dudaba de que su cuñado trataría de ayudarla de cualquier manera posible, aunque fuera solamente por Anny. Pero su fe en la influencia del conde fue atenuada por el conocimiento de la voluntad inflexible de su padre.

Aunque ella lo desafiara con todos los medios a su disposición, Candy tenía un mal presentimiento, las probabilidades no estaban a su favor.

Se detuvo un momento en la puerta del salón y miró a la pareja en el sofá con un gesto de preocupación. Anny se había quedado completamente dormida, su cabeza se hundía en el pecho de Cornwell. Cuando el conde levantó la mirada hacia Candy vio su tristeza y arqueó una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa.

—Mi padre... —comenzó Candy, instintivamente se mordió el labio. Su cuñado era socio comercial de su padre, no era apropiado ir al conde de Cornwell con quejas sobre tan importante aliado. Pero la paciencia en su expresión la animó a continuar—Me llamó parásito — dijo, hablando en susurros para evitar perturbar a Anny—. Me pidió que le dijera en qué se ha beneficiado el mundo con mi existencia, o si alguna vez había hecho algo por alguien.

—¿Y qué contestó usted? —preguntó Cornwell. —No pude pensar en algo que decir.

Los ojos de color café del conde eran indescifrables. Hizo un ademán para que ella se acercara al sofá, y cuando obedeció, para su asombro, apretó su mano afectuosamente. El conde, generalmente circunspecto, no había hecho nunca una cosa así.

—Candy—dijo suavemente—, la mayoría de las vidas no se distinguen por grandes logros. Son importantes por un número infinito de pequeñas cosas. Cada vez que usted es generosa con los demás, o pone en alguien una sonrisa, da significado a su vida. No dude de su valor, querida. El mundo sería un lugar más triste sin Candy Andley en él.

Pocas personas negarían que la propiedad de Stony Cross Park era uno de los lugares más hermosos de Inglaterra. El condado de Hampshire poseía una variedad infinita de terreno, desde bosques impenetrables a praderas floreadas, de los pantanos hasta los peñascos de piedra color miel en la rivera del río Itchen.

La vida resplandecía por todos lados, los pequeños brotes que surgían del manto de hojas caídas al pie de los envejecidos robles y cedros, las campánulas que brillaban intensamente en la parte más oscura del bosque.

Saltamontes que saltaban por las praderas llenas de bocas de dragón y jacintos, mientras que azules fresias se mezclaban con los blancos pétalos de las flores silvestres. Olía a primavera, el aire saturado del olor del seto y el verde césped.

Después de doce horas de viaje en carruaje, que Anny describió como un infierno, los Cornwell, los Andley, y los diversos invitados se alegraron de llegar a la propiedad de Stony Cross Park por fin.

El cielo era de un color diferente en Hampshire, un color azul más suave, y el aire estaba lleno de una tranquilidad dichosa. No había sonidos metálicos de ruedas y pezuñas sobre calles pavimentadas, o vendedores y mendigos, o silbatos de fábrica, ni ninguna señal del ajetreo de la ciudad. Aquí solo se oía el cantar de los petirrojos en los setos, el murmullo de pájaros carpinteros entre los árboles, y el chapoteo de los martines pescadores alimentándose en el río.

Anny, que había considerado el país mortalmente aburrido antes, era feliz por estar de regreso. Para ella el aire puro del campo fue como un bálsamo, y después de su primera noche en la casa solariega se sintió mucho mejor de lo que se sentía hacía semanas. Ahora su embarazo ya era visible y vestía trajes holgados propios de su estado, era la etapa en que no era apropiado asistir a eventos sociales. En su propiedad, sin embargo, Anny tendría una relativa libertad, aunque restringiría sus interacciones con los invitados a grupos pequeños.

Candy fue instalada en el que era su dormitorio favorito de la casa, para su placer. La habitación era encantadora, había pertenecido a lady Aline, hermana de Cornwell, que ahora residía en América con su marido y su hijo. El rasgo más encantador del dormitorio era un gabinete diminuto al que estaba conectado, que había sido traído de Francia especialmente y vuelto a montar; originariamente perteneció al mobiliario de una residencia lujosa del siglo diecisiete y estaba equipado con una chaise-longue que era perfecta para dormir la siesta o leer.

Acurrucada con uno de sus libros en una esquina de la chaise-longue, Candy se sentía oculta del resto del mundo. ¡Oh, si tan solo pudiera quedarse aquí en Stony Cross y vivir con su hermana para siempre! Pero incluso cuando la idea pasó por su mente, supo que nunca sería totalmente feliz así. Quería su propia vida... su propio marido, sus propios niños.

Era la primera vez que Candy y su madre se habían vuelto aliadas. Estaban unidas en su deseo de evitar un matrimonio con el odioso Terry Grandchester.

—Ese desafortunado joven —Elizabeth había exclamado—. No tengo la menor duda de que fue él quien puso la absurda idea en la cabeza de tu padre... Siempre he sospechado que él...

—¿Sospechado, qué? —preguntó Candy, pero su madre cerró con fuerza sus labios hasta que fueron una línea rígida.

Cuando Elizabeth examinó detenidamente la lista de invitados, informó a Candy que un gran número de caballeros candidatos para esposo se estaban alojando en la casa solariega.

—Aunque no están directamente en la línea de sucesión, pertenecen a familias nobles — dijo Elizabeth—. Y uno nunca sabe... A veces ocurre una desgracia... una enfermedad fatal o un accidente grave. ¡Algunos miembros de la familia podrían desaparecer y luego tu marido heredaría el título! —Con la esperanza de que una desgracia les sucediera a los futuros suegros de Candy, Elizabeth volvió a centrarse en su lista de invitados.

Candy estaba impaciente por que Patty y St. Vincent llegaran a la mansión al final de la semana. Extrañaba a Patty terriblemente, especialmente desde que Eliza estaba ocupada con su bebé y Anny se movía demasiado despacio para acompañarla en las caminatas rápidas que ella tanto disfrutaba.

En el tercer día después de su llegada a Hampshire, Candy fue a dar un paseo por la tarde. Tomó el camino que había atravesado en muchas otras visitas previas. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de muselina azul con detalles de flores, un par de robustas botas para caminar, y una pamela de paja atada con cintas.

Andando deprisa por un camino más allá de las praderas brillantes decoradas con flores amarillas y rojas, Candy consideró su problema.

¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrar un hombre para ella?

No es que ella no deseara enamorarse de alguien. A decir verdad, lo deseaba tanto que parecía terriblemente injusto no haber encontrado a alguien todavía, ella lo había intentado, pero siempre fallaba algo.

Si un caballero tenía la edad correcta, era pasivo o pomposo. Si era amable e interesante, era lo suficientemente viejo para ser su abuelo o tenía algún otro problema, como tener mal aliento o escupir mientras hablaba.

Candy sabía que no era una gran belleza. Era demasiado pequeña y etérea, y aunque había sido elogiada por sus ojos oscuros y su pelo negro en contraste con su piel blanca, también había oído que las palabras "menuda y delicada" y "traviesa" le eran aplicadas muchas veces. Las mujeres menudas y delicadas no atraían a los hombres como las rubias bellezas esculturales.

También se decía de ella que pasaba demasiado tiempo con sus libros, lo que era probablemente cierto. Si fuera posible, Candy dedicaría la mayoría de su tiempo en leer y soñar. Cualquier caballero sensato llegaría a la conclusión de que no sería una esposa preparada para la dirección y administración de un hogar. Y tendría razón.

Candy no se había preocupado nunca por el contenido de la despensa o que cantidad de jabón era necesaria para la colada diaria. Estaba más interesada en las novelas, la poesía y la historia, que hacían volar su mente a un mundo de fantasía mientras miraba fijamente a través de una ventana sin ver nada... En su imaginación vivía aventuras exóticas, viajaba en alfombras mágicas, navegaba por grandes océanos, buscando tesoros en islas tropicales.

Y había caballeros emocionantes en los sueños de Candy, inspirados por los relatos de héroes gallardos y nobles que solía leer. Estos hombres imaginarios eran mucho más excitantes e interesantes que los hombres ordinarios... Hablaban de forma hermosa, destacaban en las peleas de espada y los duelos, y sus besos producían desmayos en las mujeres.

Por supuesto, Candy no era tan ingenua como para creer que tales hombres existían, pero tenía que admitir que con todas estas ideas románticas en la cabeza, los hombres reales parecían... bien, terriblemente aburridos en comparación.

Levantando la cara hacia el sol que brillaba a través de la copa de los árboles, Candy entonó una melodía popular que la gente llamaba "La vieja criada en el desván":

Vendrá un hombre rico, vendrá un hombre pobre. Vendrá el tonto o el listo.

¡Pues ninguno vendrá! ¡Y por pena te casarás!

Pronto llegó al objetivo de su paseo. Ella y las demás floreros habían estado antes allí. Un pozo de los deseos. De acuerdo con la tradición local, fue habitado por un mago que cumpliría tu deseo si lanzabas un alfiler en él. El único peligro consistía en estar demasiado cerca al hacerlo, porque el mago podría tirar de ti para llevarte con él a vivir para siempre.

En otras ocasiones, Candy había pedido deseos para sus amigas y se habían hecho realidad siempre. Ahora necesitaba un poco de magia para sí misma.

Poniendo su pamela suavemente en el suelo, Candy se acercó al hueco en la piedra que chapoteaba agua y miró el fondo fangoso del pozo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su vestido y sacó una cajita de alfileres.

—Bien —dijo con solemnidad—, puesto que he tenido tan mala suerte a la hora de encontrar el hombre que siempre deseé, le dejo la elección al destino, no pongo ningún requisito, ninguna condición. Esto es lo que pido... El hombre perfecto para mí. Estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Sacó los alfileres de la cajita, y los tiró en el pozo, reflejaron la luz del sol antes de golpear la superficie del agua y deslizarse bajo su superficie oscura.

—Me gustaría que todos estos alfileres fueran para el mismo deseo —dijo al fin. Se quedó allí de pie un momento, con los ojos cerrados. Escuchando el sonido del agua, el revolotear de un colibrí atrapando un insecto en el aire, y el zumbido de una libélula.

Hubo un ruidito repentino detrás de ella, como el sonido de un pie pisando una ramita. Candy se dio la vuelta y vio la forma oscura de un hombre venir hacia ella. Estaba solo a unos pasos. La conmoción de descubrir a alguien tan cerca cuando había pensado que estaba sola hizo que su corazón latiera más rápidamente.

Era tan alto y musculoso como el marido de Eliza, aunque parecía algo más joven, aún no tendría treinta años.

—Perdóneme —dijo con una voz profunda cuando vio su expresión—. No quería asustarla. —¡Oh!, usted no me ha asustado —mintió alegremente, su pulso todavía desbocado—. Solo estoy un poco... sorprendida.

Se acercó a ella con un andar relajado, las manos en los bolsillos.

—Llegué a la mansión hace un par de horas —dijo—. Me dijeron que estaba usted paseando por este sendero.

Había algo familiar en él. Estaba mirando a Candy como si esperara que ella lo conociera. Ella sintió la inquietud que acompaña al intento de recordar a alguien que ya nos ha sido presentado.

—¿Es usted un invitado de lord Cornwell? —preguntó, tratando de recordar desesperadamente.

Le ofreció una mirada curiosa y sonrío ligeramente. —Sí, señorita Andley.

Sabía su nombre. Candy lo miró aún más confusa. No entendía cómo podía haber olvidado a un hombre tan atractivo. Era fuerte y muy masculino, no guapo, pero definitivamente varonil y hermoso, demasiado perfecto para ser un hombre corriente. Sus ojos eran del color del cielo en una mañana clara, un azul intenso, aún más intenso en contraste con su piel bronceada. Había algo en él, una clase de fuerza interior que hizo que ella diera un paso atrás ante la intensidad de su mirada.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza para mirarla y un destello caoba se reflejo por la superficie de su pelo marrón oscuro. Su grueso cabello estaba cortado con un estilo mas informal, distinto al que los europeos preferían. Un estilo americano. Candy se dio cuenta entonces de su acento americano. Y ese olor fresco y limpio que emitía... si, pensó, sorprendida, era la fragancia de...

¡El jabón de la marca Andley!

Repentinamente Candy se dio cuenta de quién era él y sus rodillas estuvieron a punto de doblarse.

—Usted —susurró, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al contemplar el rostro de Terry Grandchester.


	3. Cap 2

Capítulo 2

Candy perdió el equilibrio y debió de tambalearse un poco, porque él extendió los brazos y la agarró suavemente, sus manos rodeando sus brazos.

—El señor Grandchester —susurró en un murmullo ahogado, intentando alejarse de él instintivamente.

—Se va usted a caer en el pozo. Venga conmigo.

La sostuvo suavemente pero con firmeza separándola varios pasos del burbujeo del agua. Molesta por que la arrastraran estando todavía algo aturdida, Candy se tensó en sus brazos.

Algunas cosas en él no habían cambiado, pensaba intranquila. Terry Grandchester era tan dominante como siempre.

No podía dejar de mirarlo fijamente. ¡Dios mío!, nunca había visto tal transformación en una persona. El anterior "saco de huesos", como Anny lo había descrito, se había convertido en un hombre grande y fuerte que irradiaba salud y vigor. Estaba vestido con un traje elegante, aunque algo pasado de moda, un poco más holgado en comparación con los trajes ajustados que se usaban en ese momento. Aún así, la tela era de calidad y no ocultaba su fuerte musculatura.

Los cambios producidos en él no eran solo físicos. La madurez le había dado un aire de seguridad y confianza en si mismo, tenía la mirada de un hombre que conocía sus habilidades. Candy recordó como era cuándo empezó a trabajar con su padre... Había sido un oportunista, flacucho y de mirada fría, vestido con ropas caras, pero raídas y zapatos viejos y desgastados.

"Esa es la esencia del viejo Boston", había dicho su padre con indulgencia cuándo sus hijos se habían burlado de Terry Grandchester y sus zapatos viejos. "Hacer que un par de zapatos o un abrigo duren para siempre. Ahorrar debe ser una religión, sin importar el volumen de la fortuna familiar".

Candy se soltó de sus brazos.

—Está usted muy cambiado —dijo, tratando de reponerse.

—Usted no —respondió él. Era imposible saber si el comentario fue un cumplido o una crítica—. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el pozo?

—Era... pensé... —Candy buscó en vano una explicación sensata, pero no podía pensar en nada—. Es un pozo de los deseos.

Su expresión era solemne, pero había un parpadeo sospechoso en sus astutos ojos azules como si algo lo divirtiera.

—Usted se toma esto en serio, ¿no es cierto?

—Todos los habitantes del pueblo vienen a pedir deseos al pozo —respondió Candy de mal humor—. Es un pozo de los deseos legendario.

La estaba mirando atentamente de la misma manera que ella siempre había odiado, fijamente, absorbiéndolo todo, sin que se le escapara ningún detalle. Candy sintió que enrojecía bajo su intenso escrutinio.

—¿Qué pidió usted? —preguntó. —Eso es privado.

—Conociéndola —dijo—, podría ser cualquier cosa.

—Usted no me conoce en absoluto —dijo separándose más de él. La idea de que su padre la diera en matrimonio a un hombre que era tan inapropiado para ella en todos los sentidos le parecía... una locura. El matrimonio con él sería un negocio, un intercambio de dinero y responsabilidades. Sólo sentirían decepción y desprecio mutuo. Y estaba segura de que él no se sentía atraído por ella tampoco. Nunca se casaría con una mujer como ella si no fuera por el aliciente de tener algún día la empresa de su padre.

—Quizás no —concedió él. Pero sus palabras sonaron falsas. Porque él pensó que sabía exactamente quién y qué era ella. Sus miradas fijas se enfrentaron, midiéndose y desafiándose.

—Teniendo en cuenta que es un pozo legendario —dijo Grandchester—, odiaría pasar por alto una oportunidad tan buena—. Metió la mano en un bolsillo, rebuscó un poco y sacó una moneda de plata grande. Candy estaba acostumbrada a ver dinero americano.

—Se supone que debe usted tirar un alfiler —dijo. —No tengo un alfiler.

—Es una moneda de cinco dólares —dijo Candy—. No irá usted a tirar eso, ¿verdad?

—No voy a tirarla —dijo él—, voy a invertirla. Explíqueme cual es el procedimiento adecuado para hacer esto, es mucho dinero para malgastarlo.

—Se está burlando de mí.

—Me lo tomo muy en serio. Y puesto que nunca he hecho esto antes, un poco de ayuda sería bienvenida. —Esperó su respuesta, y cuando fue evidente que ella no iba a decir nada, una sonrisa asomó en una esquina de su boca—. Voy a tirar esta moneda al pozo aunque no me ayude.

Candy se maldijo en voz baja. Aunque era obvio que se estaba burlando de ella, no podía resistirse. Un deseo no era algo para tomarse en broma, especialmente uno de cinco dólares, ¡caramba!

Se acercó al pozo y dijo secamente.

—Primero póngase la moneda en la palma de la mano. Rápidamente él se puso a su lado.

—¿Y después?

—Cierre los ojos y concéntrese en lo que usted más desea. —Hubo un matiz sarcástico en su voz cuando añadió—. Y tiene que ser un deseo personal. No puede ser algo sobre fusiones empresariales o fideicomisos bancarios.

—Aunque usted no lo crea, pienso en otras cosas además de los negocios.

Candy le ofreció una mirada escéptica, y él la sorprendió con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Alguna vez lo había visto sonreír antes? Quizás una o dos veces. Tenía un vago recuerdo de la ocasión, cuando su cara era tan enjuta y delgada que más que una sonrisa parecía una fría mueca grotesca por donde asomaban unos dientes blancos. Pero esta sonrisa era diferente...

pícara y divertida... y la desarmó. Sintió un destello de tibieza que hizo que se preguntara qué clase de hombre se ocultaba detrás de su imagen sobria.

Candy volvió al presente cuando la sonrisa desapareció y él se convirtió de nuevo en el habitual hombre de piedra.

—Cierre los ojos —le ordenó—. Sáquelo todo de su mente excepto el deseo.

Sus espesas pestañas se cerraron, dándole la oportunidad de examinarlo con detenimiento. No era un rostro común... era demasiado anguloso, tenía una nariz demasiado larga, y una mandíbula ancha y obstinada

Pero todo el conjunto no carecía de belleza. Los ángulos austeros de su cara eran compensados por sus hermosos ojos, la suavidad de sus pestañas negras y una amplia boca que insinuaba sensualidad.

—¿Y ahora qué? —murmuró, sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados.

Mirándolo fijamente, Candy se horrorizó por el deseo que se apoderó de ella de acercarse a él y tocar la piel bronceada de sus mejillas con la yema de los dedos.

—Cuando vea el deseo con claridad en su mente —se las arregló para decir—, abra los ojos y tire la moneda en el pozo.

Sus pestañas se abrieron para revelar unos ojos tan brillantes como un fuego de color azul. Sin mirar al pozo, lanzó la moneda directamente en el centro.

Candy se dio cuenta de que su corazón había empezado a palpitar como cuando había leído los pasajes más espeluznantes de La Historia de Penélope, en la que fue capturada por un bandido que la encerró en una habitación de la torre hasta que accediera a entregarle su virtud.

Candy supo que la novela era absurda incluso antes de terminar de leerla, pero eso no había impedido que la disfrutara. Y quedó perversamente decepcionada cuando Penélope había sido rescatada de la ruina inminente por un héroe soso llamado Reginald, quien no era tan interesante como el malvado.

Por supuesto, la posibilidad de estar encerrada en la habitación de una torre sin ningún libro no le había resultado atractivo en absoluto. Pero los monólogos amenazadores del malvado sobre la belleza de Penélope, y su deseo por ella, y la amenaza de que la forzaría, le habían parecido muy interesantes.

Sólo era cuestión de mala suerte que Terry Grandchester se pareciera tanto al apuesto bandido que Candy había imaginado.

—¿Qué pidió usted? —preguntó. Una mueca apareció en su boca. —Eso es privado.

Candy frunció el ceño cuando reconoció el eco de sus propias palabras.

Reparó en su pamela, que estaba en el suelo, la recogió y echó a andar por el sendero. Necesitaba escapar de él, la perturbaba.

—Regreso a la casa —dijo girando el rostro—. Que tenga un buen día, señor Grandchester. Disfrute de su paseo.

Para su consternación, él la alcanzó con sólo unos pasos y se ajustó al paso de ella. —La acompañaré.

Se negó a mirarlo. —Preferiría que no lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué no? Vamos en la misma dirección. —Porque prefiero caminar en silencio.

—Seré silencioso entonces —y siguió caminando junto a ella.

Pensó que no tenía sentido oponerse cuando era obvio que estaba decidido a hacerlo y cerró los labios con firmeza. El paisaje del bosque era tan hermoso como antes, pero ahora ella se sentía incapaz de disfrutarlo.

No se sorprendió de que Grandchester hubiera hecho caso omiso de sus objeciones. Sin duda, él trataría el asunto de su matrimonio de la misma manera. Sin importarle lo qué ella quería, o lo que le inquietaba. Dejaría de lado sus deseos e insistiría en salirse con la suya.

Debía pensar que era tan influenciable como un niño. Con su gran arrogancia, quizás pensaba que se sentiría agradecida de que se hubiera dignado a casarse con ella. Se preguntaba si se tomaría la molestia de proponerle matrimonio siquiera. Muy probablemente tiraría un anillo en su regazo y le ordenaría que se lo pusiera.

Mientras continuaba la horrorosa caminata, Candy tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de salir corriendo. Las piernas de Grandchester eran tan largas que daba un paso por cada dos suyos. Un nudo de resentimiento se alojó en su garganta, ahogándola.

Pensó que el paseo era un símbolo de su futuro. Podría caminar tan rápido como pudiera y llegar muy lejos, pero jamás lograría dejarlo atrás, jamás volvería a ser libre.

No pudo soportar por más tiempo el tenso silencio.

—¿Fue usted quien puso la idea en la cabeza de mi padre? —exclamó. —¿Qué idea?

—¡Oh! no sea condescendiente conmigo —dijo con irritación—. Usted sabe a que me refiero.

—No, no lo sé.

Al parecer insistía en jugar con ella.

—El negocio que usted hizo con mi padre —dijo—. Usted quiere casarse conmigo para poder heredar la compañía.

Grandchester se paró con tal brusquedad que en otras circunstancias la habría hecho reír. Como si hubiera chocado contra una pared invisible. Candy también se paró, cruzándose de brazos dio media vuelta para enfrentarse cara a cara con él.

Su expresión no reflejaba absolutamente nada. —Yo no…

Su voz sonaba rota cuando intentó hablar y tuvo que carraspear antes de poder decir: —No sé de que diablos está hablando usted.

—¿Seguro que no? —Candy preguntó débilmente.

Así que su suposición no había sido correcta, su padre todavía no le había planteado su plan a Grandchester.

Si uno pudiera morir de mortificación, Candy habría expirado en ese mismo momento. Sintió como se abría la herida mas profunda de toda su vida. No era necesario que Grandchester lo dijera, nunca habría estado de acuerdo con la posibilidad de unirse en matrimonio con una florero.

El crujido de las hojas movidas por el viento y el gorjeo de los pájaros se hizo mucho mas intenso en el silencio que siguió. Aunque era imposible leer los pensamientos de Grandchester, Candy percibía que estaba analizando rápidamente todas las posibilidades y conclusiones.

—Mi padre habló como si ya fuera un acuerdo establecido —dijo—. Pensaba que usted había hablado con él durante su última visita a Nueva York.

—Nunca me mencionó algo de esa índole. La idea de casarme con usted nunca ha pasado por mi mente. Y no tengo ambición de heredar la compañía.

—Usted no tiene nada más que ambición.

—Es cierto —dijo, mirándola atentamente—. Pero no tengo la necesidad de casarme con usted para asegurar mi porvenir.

—Mi padre pudo pensar que usted aceptaría en el acto la oportunidad de convertirse en su yerno, puesto que usted le tiene un gran afecto.

—He aprendido muchísimo de él —fue su réplica cautelosa.

—Estoy segura de ello —Candy se refugió tras una expresión desdeñosa—. El le ha enseñado muchas cosas que lo han beneficiado en el mundo de los negocios. Pero nada que lo beneficiara en la empresa de la vida.

—Usted desaprueba los métodos de su padre —afirmó rápidamente.

—Sí, ha vendido su corazón y su alma por la compañía y hace caso omiso de las personas que lo quieren.

—Gracias a eso usted dispone de muchos lujos —señaló—. Incluyendo la oportunidad de casarse con un par británico.

—¡Los lujos no significan nada para mi! Solo anhelo vivir una vida tranquila.

—¿Para sentarse en una biblioteca a solas y leer? — Sugirió él con demasiada suavidad—. ¿Para caminar por el jardín? ¿Para disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos?

—¡Sí!

—Los libros son costosos, y las casas bonitas con jardines aún mas, alguien tiene que pagar para que usted disfrute de una vida tranquila.

Esa afirmación estaba tan cerca de las palabras de su padre llamándola parásito, que Candy se estremeció.

Cuando Grandchester vio su reacción, su expresión cambió. Empezó a decir otra cosa, pero Candy lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—No es de su incumbencia cómo vivo mi vida o quién paga por lo que hago. Guárdese sus opiniones para usted, no tiene ningún derecho a opinar sobre mi vida.

—Lo tengo si mi futuro está siendo ligado al suyo. —¡No es así!

—Lo es en un sentido hipotético.

¡Oh!, Candy odiaba a las personas que utilizaban retóricas cuando discutían.

—Nuestro matrimonio será cualquier cosa menos hipotético —le dijo—. Mi padre me ha dado hasta final de mayo para que encuentre otro hombre con quien casarme.

Grandchester la miró fijamente con súbito interés.

—Puedo adivinar qué clase de hombre está buscando, un rubio aristócrata sensible y delicado, divertido y con tiempo libre suficiente para tonterías caballerosas.

—¡Si! —le interrumpió Candy, preguntándose cómo se las había arreglado para que la descripción de tal caballero lo hiciera parecer un necio.

—Eso imaginaba —la presunción en su voz tensó sus nervios—. La única explicación posible para que una joven como usted siguiera sin un compromiso después de tres temporadas es que es usted tremendamente exigente. Usted no quiere nada menos que el hombre perfecto. Por eso su padre está forzando las cosas.

Ella se distrajo momentáneamente por las palabras "una joven como usted" como si ella fuera una belleza. Decidió que el comentario había sido hecho solo con un profundo sarcasmo, y entonces sintió que la ira la consumía.

—No aspiro a casarme con el hombre perfecto —dijo apretando los dientes. A diferencia de su hermana mayor, que poseía mucha fluidez verbal, ella encontraba difícil hablar cuando estaba enfadada—. ¡Sé muy bien que no existe!

—¿Entonces por qué no ha conseguido usted a alguien cuando incluso su hermana se las ha arreglado para atrapar a un marido?

—¿Qué quiere usted decir con "incluso mi hermana"?

—"Cásese con Anny y consiga un millón"—la frase ofensiva había causado mucha diversión en los círculos de la sociedad de Manhatanville—. ¿Por qué cree que nadie en Nueva York se atrevió a proponerle matrimonio a su hermana a pesar de su enorme dote? Porque esa mujer es la peor pesadilla para un hombre.

Eso la hirió.

—Mi hermana es una joya y Cornwell tiene el buen gusto de reconocerlo. Podría haberse casado con cualquiera, pero la quería a ella. ¡Le desafío a que se atreva a exponer su opinión sobre ella delante del conde! —Candy dio la vuelta y continuó el sendero, caminando tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían.

Grandchester la alcanzó fácilmente, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.

—Para finales de mayo... —meditó, sin el más leve indicio de cansancio a pesar del ritmo de los pasos de Candy—. Sólo faltan dos meses escasos. ¿Cómo va usted a encontrar a un pretendiente en tan poco tiempo?

—Me pondré en una esquina de la calle con un cartel si tengo que hacerlo.

—Mis más sinceros deseos de que tenga éxito, señorita Andley. En todo caso, no sé si estaré dispuesto a ser el elegido por omisión.

—¡Usted no será el elegido aunque no haya ningún otro! Le garantizo señor Grandchester que nada en el mundo entero me hará acceder a ser su esposa. Compadezco a la pobre mujer que se case con usted, no puedo imaginar a nadie que merezca tener a un pedante tan frío e indiferente por esposo.

—Espere... —su tono se suavizó como si buscara el principio de una reconciliación—, Candy...

—¡No pronuncie mi nombre!

—Tiene usted razón. Eso ha sido inapropiado. Le pido perdón. Lo que quise decir, señorita Andley, es que no hay necesidad de esta hostilidad. Estamos afrontando una cuestión que tiene mucha importancia para ambos. Espero que podamos ser lo suficientemente sensatos como para encontrar una solución aceptable a tiempo. Intentemos tratar este tema con cortesía.

—Hay solamente una solución —dijo ella con gravedad—. Y es que usted le diga a mi padre que se niega a casarse conmigo bajo cualquier circunstancia de manera categórica. Prométame eso y yo trataré de ser cortés con usted.

Grandchester se detuvo en el sendero, lo que forzó a Candy a detenerse también. Girando la cabeza para mirarlo, levantó las cejas con expectación. Dios sabía que no sería para él una promesa difícil de hacer, teniendo en cuenta sus anteriores declaraciones. Pero le estaba ofreciendo una mirada larga e incomprensible, con las manos todavía en los bolsillos, y el cuerpo tenso en silencio. Parecía como si estuviera esperando algo.

Su mirada se deslizó sobre ella en una franca evaluación, y había un brillo extraño en sus ojos que le produjo un escalofrío hasta la médula de los huesos. La estaba mirando, pensó, de la misma manera que un tigre al acecho. Lo miró sin parpadear, tratando de percibir sus pensamientos desesperadamente, intentando discernir el anhelo y la necesidad que percibía en su mirada. ¿Pero necesidad de qué? No de ella, indudablemente.

—No —dijo él suavemente, como si hablara consigo mismo.

Candy agitó la cabeza perpleja. Tenía los labios secos, y tuvo que humedecérselos antes de poder hablar. La turbó que su mirada siguiera el pequeño movimiento de su lengua.

—¿Ese es un "no" de..."No, no me casaré con usted"? —preguntó. —Es un "no"... —respondió él— de... "No, no voy a prometerle eso".

Y con esas palabras, pasó por su lado y continuó hacia la mansión, dejándola que continuara sola, lo cual hizo Candy después de tropezar varias veces.

—Se comporta de esa manera para mortificarte —dijo Anny con disgusto cuando Candy le relató lo ocurrido, horas mas tarde. Estaban sentadas en el saloncito privado de la casa con sus dos amigas más íntimas, Eliza Brower y Patty St Vincent. Formaban el cuarteto de las floreros que por varios motivos no habían conseguido atraer ningún pretendiente dos años atrás.

Existía la creencia popular en la sociedad victoriana de que las mujeres, con su naturaleza voluble y menor inteligencia, no podían tener la misma calidad de amistad que los hombres. Solo los hombres podían ser leales, y podían ser capaces de ser amigos honestos y fiables.

Candy pensaba que eso era absurdo. Ella y las floreros...Bueno las ex floreros... compartían el regalo de una profunda confianza afectuosa. Se ayudaron y se apoyaron sin pizca de competición o celos. Candy adoraba a Eliza y a Patty tanto como a Anny. Podía imaginarse a sí misma, parloteando sobre sus nietos, tomando té y bollos y viajando con ellas cuando fueran ancianas, damas de cabellos blancos y lengua sarcástica.

—Y no creo en absoluto eso de que él señor Grandchester no sabía nada sobre el asunto de la boda —continuó Anny—. Es un mentiroso y un aliado de papá. Por supuesto que quiere heredar la compañía.

Anny y Patty estaban sentadas en sillas tapizadas de brocado junto a la ventana, mientras que Candy y Eliza holgazaneaban sobre la alfombra entre el montón de ropa que formaban sus faldas. Una niña rolliza con una masa de rizos oscuros gateaba de un lado al otro entre ellas, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para examinar con concentración algo de la alfombra con sus deditos pequeños.

El bebé, Isabelle, hija de Eliza y Anthony Brower había nacido diez meses atrás. Seguramente ninguna niña había sido jamás más adorada que esta por cada miembro de la familia, incluyendo su padre.

Contra toda expectativa el viril y masculino señor Brower no se había disgustado en absoluto porque su primogénito fuera niña. Adoraba a su hija, no mostraba ningún pudor en mostrarlo en público, arrullándola como pocos padres se atreverían a hacer. Brower le pidió a Eliza que le diera más hijas en el futuro, afirmando con picardía que siempre había sido su deseo ser querido por muchas mujeres.

Como se podía haber esperado, la niña era excepcionalmente hermosa; sería difícil para Eliza volver a dar a luz un descendiente tan espectacular.

Tomando en brazos a Isabel, Candy besó su cuello sedoso antes de ponerla sobre la alfombra otra vez.

—Tendrías que haberlo oído hablar —dijo Candy—. Su arrogancia es increíble. Grandchester ha llegado a la conclusión de que es culpa mía que todavía siga soltera. Dijo que debo ser demasiado exigente. Me dio una conferencia sobre el coste de mis libros y dijo que alguien tenía que pagar por mi estilo de vida lleno de lujos.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —exclamó Anny, con la cara de un intenso escarlata por la rabia. Candy lamentó inmediatamente haber dicho nada. El médico de la familia había aconsejado

que Anny no debía disgustarse por nada ahora que estaba en su último mes de embarazo. Había sufrido un aborto el año anterior. La pérdida había sido difícil para Anny, por no mencionar que inesperada, dada su fuerte constitución.

A pesar de que los médicos le aseguraron que no fue culpa suya, Anny había estado triste y apagada durante mucho tiempo después. Pero gracias a la ternura de Cornwell y el cariño de sus amigos, Anny había vuelto a ser, poco a poco, la misma de siempre.

Ahora que Anny había concebido otra vez estaba muy pendiente de su embarazo, consciente de la posibilidad de otro aborto espontáneo. Desafortunadamente, no era una de esas mujeres que florecían durante la gestación. Solía estar mareada, con nauseas e irritable por las restricciones que le imponía su condición.

—No pienso permitir esa boda —exclamó Anny—. ¡No vas casarte con Terry Grandchester, y mandaré a papá al diablo si trata de enviarte lejos de Inglaterra!

Todavía sentada en el suelo, Candy extendió la mano y la colocó sobre la rodilla de su hermana mayor, intentando calmarla. Forzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando miró la cara enfurruñada de Anny.

—Todo irá bien —le dijo—. Ya pensaremos en algo. —Habían estado siempre muy unidas. La falta de afecto de sus padres había provocado que se refugiaran la una en la otra en busca de apoyo y cariño.

Patty, la más silenciosa de las cuatro amigas, habló con un tartamudeo leve que aparecía siempre que se ponía nerviosa o la embargaba la emoción. Cuando se habían conocido dos años antes, el tartamudeo de Patty había sido tan severo que convertía la conversación con ella en algo muy complicado. Pero desde que dejó su horrorosa familia y se casó con lord St. Vincent, Patty había adquirido una mayor confianza en si misma.

—¿Pe... ro... aceptaría el señor Grandchester realmente una novia que él no ha elegido? —Patty colocó un bucle rojo brillante que había resbalado sobre su frente—. Si lo que dijo es cierto, su situación financiera no es un motivo para casarse con Candy.

—El dinero no es el único motivo —respondió Anny, retorciéndose en la silla para encontrar una posición más cómoda. Sus manos descansando sobre la generosa curva de su estómago—. Padre ha hecho de Grandchester su hijo adoptivo, ya que ninguno de nuestros hermanos cumple sus expectativas.

—¿No aprueba a ninguno de sus hijos? ¿En qué sentido? —preguntó con perplejidad Eliza. Se inclinó para besar los pequeños pies de su hija, que le respondió con un gorgojeo de alegría.

—En lo que se refiere a la compañía —Anny aclaró—. Busca un hombre eficiente, insensible y sin escrúpulos. Un hombre que pondría el beneficio de la compañía por encima de todo lo demás en su vida—. Papa y el señor Grandchester hablan en la misma lengua en ese asunto. Nuestro hermano Tomas ha tratado de hacerse un lugar en la compañía, pero papá siempre lo menosprecia comparándolo con el señor Grandchester.

—Y el señor Grandchester gana siempre —dijo Candy—. Pobre Tomas.

—Nuestros otros dos hermanos ni siquiera se molestan en intentarlo —dijo Anny.

—¿Pero qué opina el verdadero padre del señor Grandchester? —preguntó Patty—. ¿No tiene ninguna objeción en que su hijo herede de otro hombre?

—Bueno, esa es la parte más triste —respondió Candy—. El señor Grandchester pertenece a una conocida familia de New England. Se instalaron en Plymouth y algunos de ellos terminaron en Boston hace unos cien años. El apellido Grandchester es conocido por su origen distinguido, pero solamente algunos de ellos se las han arreglado para conservar su dinero. Como papá dice siempre, una generación lo gana, la segunda lo gasta, y la tercera sólo hereda el nombre. Por supuesto, cuando hablamos de Boston, el proceso tarda diez generaciones en lugar de tres.

—Estas divagando querida —interrumpió Anny—. Volvamos al asunto.

—Perdón. —Candy sonrió brevemente antes de continuar—. Bien, sospechamos que el señor Grandchester y su familia no tienen buenas relaciones porque no habla de ellos casi nunca. Y rara vez, viaja a Massachussets para visitarlos. Incluso si el padre del señor Grandchester se opusiera a que su hijo se uniera a nuestra familia y heredara la compañía, no tendríamos modo de averiguarlo.

Las cuatro mujeres guardaron silencio por un momento considerando la situación. —Encontraremos a alguien apropiado para Candy —dijo Patty—. Ahora que no tenemos la limitación de buscar sólo un caballero con título, será mucho más fácil. Existen muchos caballeros aceptables de buena familia.

—El señor Brower tiene muchos conocidos solteros —dijo Eliza—. Podría presentártelos. —Te lo agradezco —dijo Candy— pero no me atrae la idea de casarme con un comerciante.

Nunca podría ser feliz con un insensible hombre de negocios. —Hizo una pausa, y dijo a modo de disculpa—. Sin ánimo de ofender al señor Brower, por supuesto.

Eliza se río.

—Yo no diría que todos los comerciantes son hombres insensibles. El señor Brower puede ser muy delicado y cariñoso de vez en cuando.

Todas la miraron con recelo, ninguna de ellas era capaz de imaginar al robusto esposo de Eliza siendo delicado y cariñoso. El señor Brower era inteligente y simpático, pero parecía tan insensible a cualquier emoción como un elefante al zumbar de un mosquito.

—Te tomamos la palabra Eliza... bien... —dijo Anny mirando a Patty—, ¿preguntarás a lord St. Vicent si él conoce a algún caballero conveniente para Candy? Ahora que hemos ampliado nuestra definición de "apropiado", debe ser capaz de encontrar a un candidato decente. El cielo sabe que posee información sobre cualquier hombre en Inglaterra con dos chelines en el bolsillo.

—Le preguntaré —dijo Patty contundentemente—. Estoy segura que podemos conocer a algunos candidatos presentables.

Su esposo era propietario del Jenner's, el club de juego exclusivo que el padre de Patty había fundado hacía tiempo. Lord St. Vincent estaba empujando el negocio a un éxito que no había conocido nunca antes. Dirigía el club de manera exigente, guardando archivos meticulosos sobre la vida privada y los balances financieros de cada uno de sus miembros.

—Gracias —murmuró Candy sinceramente. Con la mente aún en el club comentó—: Me pregunto... si lord St. Vincent podría averiguar algo sobre la familia del señor Michael... Quizás es descendiente de un noble irlandés o algo por el estilo.

Un breve silencio inundó la habitación como una ráfaga de aire frío. Candy fue consciente de las miradas que intercambiaron su hermana y sus amigas. Se molestó con ellas y consigo misma por mencionar al hombre que dirigía el club de juego junto a St. Vincent.

Michael era un medio gitano joven de pelo oscuro y ojos color avellana. Se habían visto sólo una vez, y Michael le había robado un beso. Tres besos, para ser exactos, y aquella había sido, con mucho, la experiencia más erótica de toda su vida. También su única experiencia erótica.

Michael la había besado como si fuera toda una mujer, en lugar de la hermana pequeña de alguien, con una sensualidad que había insinuado todas las cosas prohibidas que había detrás de los besos. Candy deseaba abofetearse, por haber soñado con esos besos por lo menos mil veces.

—Creo que él no es apropiado querida —dijo Patty muy suavemente, y Candy sonrío con demasiada intensidad.

—¡Oh, claro, por supuesto que no! Pero ya sabes cómo es mi imaginación... Quiere indagar en cualquier misterio.

—Debemos centrarnos en la realidad, Candy —dijo Anny con severidad—. Nada de sueños y fantasías... Y no más pensamientos sobre Michael. Sólo te distraerá de tu objetivo.

El primer impulso de Candy fue contestarle a su hermana cuando se puso mandona como siempre. Sin embargo, cuando la miró, vio en sus ojos del color del pan de jengibre, una sombra de miedo y sintió que la inundaba una montaña de amor protector.

—Tienes razón Anny —dijo forzando una sonrisa—. No tienes por qué preocuparte, haré cualquier cosa para quedarme aquí contigo, incluso casarme con un hombre a quien no amo.

Se hizo otro silencio, y luego habló Patty.

—Encontraremos un hombre que te guste, Candy. Y tendremos la esperanza de que crezca entre vosotros el cariño mutuo. —Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios llenos—. A veces ocurre así.

Capítulo 2

Candy perdió el equilibrio y debió de tambalearse un poco, porque él extendió los brazos y la agarró suavemente, sus manos rodeando sus brazos.

—El señor Grandchester —susurró en un murmullo ahogado, intentando alejarse de él instintivamente.

—Se va usted a caer en el pozo. Venga conmigo.

La sostuvo suavemente pero con firmeza separándola varios pasos del burbujeo del agua. Molesta por que la arrastraran estando todavía algo aturdida, Candy se tensó en sus brazos.

Algunas cosas en él no habían cambiado, pensaba intranquila. Terry Grandchester era tan dominante como siempre.

No podía dejar de mirarlo fijamente. ¡Dios mío!, nunca había visto tal transformación en una persona. El anterior "saco de huesos", como Anny lo había descrito, se había convertido en un hombre grande y fuerte que irradiaba salud y vigor. Estaba vestido con un traje elegante, aunque algo pasado de moda, un poco más holgado en comparación con los trajes ajustados que se usaban en ese momento. Aún así, la tela era de calidad y no ocultaba su fuerte musculatura.

Los cambios producidos en él no eran solo físicos. La madurez le había dado un aire de seguridad y confianza en si mismo, tenía la mirada de un hombre que conocía sus habilidades. Candy recordó como era cuándo empezó a trabajar con su padre... Había sido un oportunista, flacucho y de mirada fría, vestido con ropas caras, pero raídas y zapatos viejos y desgastados.

"Esa es la esencia del viejo Boston", había dicho su padre con indulgencia cuándo sus hijos se habían burlado de Terry Grandchester y sus zapatos viejos. "Hacer que un par de zapatos o un abrigo duren para siempre. Ahorrar debe ser una religión, sin importar el volumen de la fortuna familiar".

Candy se soltó de sus brazos.

—Está usted muy cambiado —dijo, tratando de reponerse.

—Usted no —respondió él. Era imposible saber si el comentario fue un cumplido o una crítica—. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el pozo?

—Era... pensé... —Candy buscó en vano una explicación sensata, pero no podía pensar en nada—. Es un pozo de los deseos.

Su expresión era solemne, pero había un parpadeo sospechoso en sus astutos ojos azules como si algo lo divirtiera.

—Usted se toma esto en serio, ¿no es cierto?

—Todos los habitantes del pueblo vienen a pedir deseos al pozo —respondió Candy de mal humor—. Es un pozo de los deseos legendario.

La estaba mirando atentamente de la misma manera que ella siempre había odiado, fijamente, absorbiéndolo todo, sin que se le escapara ningún detalle. Candy sintió que enrojecía bajo su intenso escrutinio.

—¿Qué pidió usted? —preguntó. —Eso es privado.

—Conociéndola —dijo—, podría ser cualquier cosa.

—Usted no me conoce en absoluto —dijo separándose más de él. La idea de que su padre la diera en matrimonio a un hombre que era tan inapropiado para ella en todos los sentidos le parecía... una locura. El matrimonio con él sería un negocio, un intercambio de dinero y responsabilidades. Sólo sentirían decepción y desprecio mutuo. Y estaba segura de que él no se sentía atraído por ella tampoco. Nunca se casaría con una mujer como ella si no fuera por el aliciente de tener algún día la empresa de su padre.

—Quizás no —concedió él. Pero sus palabras sonaron falsas. Porque él pensó que sabía exactamente quién y qué era ella. Sus miradas fijas se enfrentaron, midiéndose y desafiándose.

—Teniendo en cuenta que es un pozo legendario —dijo Grandchester—, odiaría pasar por alto una oportunidad tan buena—. Metió la mano en un bolsillo, rebuscó un poco y sacó una moneda de plata grande. Candy estaba acostumbrada a ver dinero americano.

—Se supone que debe usted tirar un alfiler —dijo. —No tengo un alfiler.

—Es una moneda de cinco dólares —dijo Candy—. No irá usted a tirar eso, ¿verdad?

—No voy a tirarla —dijo él—, voy a invertirla. Explíqueme cual es el procedimiento adecuado para hacer esto, es mucho dinero para malgastarlo.

—Se está burlando de mí.

—Me lo tomo muy en serio. Y puesto que nunca he hecho esto antes, un poco de ayuda sería bienvenida. —Esperó su respuesta, y cuando fue evidente que ella no iba a decir nada, una sonrisa asomó en una esquina de su boca—. Voy a tirar esta moneda al pozo aunque no me ayude.

Candy se maldijo en voz baja. Aunque era obvio que se estaba burlando de ella, no podía resistirse. Un deseo no era algo para tomarse en broma, especialmente uno de cinco dólares, ¡caramba!

Se acercó al pozo y dijo secamente.

—Primero póngase la moneda en la palma de la mano. Rápidamente él se puso a su lado.

—¿Y después?

—Cierre los ojos y concéntrese en lo que usted más desea. —Hubo un matiz sarcástico en su voz cuando añadió—. Y tiene que ser un deseo personal. No puede ser algo sobre fusiones empresariales o fideicomisos bancarios.

—Aunque usted no lo crea, pienso en otras cosas además de los negocios.

Candy le ofreció una mirada escéptica, y él la sorprendió con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Alguna vez lo había visto sonreír antes? Quizás una o dos veces. Tenía un vago recuerdo de la ocasión, cuando su cara era tan enjuta y delgada que más que una sonrisa parecía una fría mueca grotesca por donde asomaban unos dientes blancos. Pero esta sonrisa era diferente...

pícara y divertida... y la desarmó. Sintió un destello de tibieza que hizo que se preguntara qué clase de hombre se ocultaba detrás de su imagen sobria.

Candy volvió al presente cuando la sonrisa desapareció y él se convirtió de nuevo en el habitual hombre de piedra.

—Cierre los ojos —le ordenó—. Sáquelo todo de su mente excepto el deseo.

Sus espesas pestañas se cerraron, dándole la oportunidad de examinarlo con detenimiento. No era un rostro común... era demasiado anguloso, tenía una nariz demasiado larga, y una mandíbula ancha y obstinada

Pero todo el conjunto no carecía de belleza. Los ángulos austeros de su cara eran compensados por sus hermosos ojos, la suavidad de sus pestañas negras y una amplia boca que insinuaba sensualidad.

—¿Y ahora qué? —murmuró, sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados.

Mirándolo fijamente, Candy se horrorizó por el deseo que se apoderó de ella de acercarse a él y tocar la piel bronceada de sus mejillas con la yema de los dedos.

—Cuando vea el deseo con claridad en su mente —se las arregló para decir—, abra los ojos y tire la moneda en el pozo.

Sus pestañas se abrieron para revelar unos ojos tan brillantes como un fuego de color azul. Sin mirar al pozo, lanzó la moneda directamente en el centro.

Candy se dio cuenta de que su corazón había empezado a palpitar como cuando había leído los pasajes más espeluznantes de La Historia de Penélope, en la que fue capturada por un bandido que la encerró en una habitación de la torre hasta que accediera a entregarle su virtud.

Candy supo que la novela era absurda incluso antes de terminar de leerla, pero eso no había impedido que la disfrutara. Y quedó perversamente decepcionada cuando Penélope había sido rescatada de la ruina inminente por un héroe soso llamado Reginald, quien no era tan interesante como el malvado.

Por supuesto, la posibilidad de estar encerrada en la habitación de una torre sin ningún libro no le había resultado atractivo en absoluto. Pero los monólogos amenazadores del malvado sobre la belleza de Penélope, y su deseo por ella, y la amenaza de que la forzaría, le habían parecido muy interesantes.

Sólo era cuestión de mala suerte que Terry Grandchester se pareciera tanto al apuesto bandido que Candy había imaginado.

—¿Qué pidió usted? —preguntó. Una mueca apareció en su boca. —Eso es privado.

Candy frunció el ceño cuando reconoció el eco de sus propias palabras.

Reparó en su pamela, que estaba en el suelo, la recogió y echó a andar por el sendero. Necesitaba escapar de él, la perturbaba.

—Regreso a la casa —dijo girando el rostro—. Que tenga un buen día, señor Grandchester. Disfrute de su paseo.

Para su consternación, él la alcanzó con sólo unos pasos y se ajustó al paso de ella. —La acompañaré.

Se negó a mirarlo. —Preferiría que no lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué no? Vamos en la misma dirección. —Porque prefiero caminar en silencio.

—Seré silencioso entonces —y siguió caminando junto a ella.

Pensó que no tenía sentido oponerse cuando era obvio que estaba decidido a hacerlo y cerró los labios con firmeza. El paisaje del bosque era tan hermoso como antes, pero ahora ella se sentía incapaz de disfrutarlo.

No se sorprendió de que Grandchester hubiera hecho caso omiso de sus objeciones. Sin duda, él trataría el asunto de su matrimonio de la misma manera. Sin importarle lo qué ella quería, o lo que le inquietaba. Dejaría de lado sus deseos e insistiría en salirse con la suya.

Debía pensar que era tan influenciable como un niño. Con su gran arrogancia, quizás pensaba que se sentiría agradecida de que se hubiera dignado a casarse con ella. Se preguntaba si se tomaría la molestia de proponerle matrimonio siquiera. Muy probablemente tiraría un anillo en su regazo y le ordenaría que se lo pusiera.

Mientras continuaba la horrorosa caminata, Candy tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de salir corriendo. Las piernas de Grandchester eran tan largas que daba un paso por cada dos suyos. Un nudo de resentimiento se alojó en su garganta, ahogándola.

Pensó que el paseo era un símbolo de su futuro. Podría caminar tan rápido como pudiera y llegar muy lejos, pero jamás lograría dejarlo atrás, jamás volvería a ser libre.

No pudo soportar por más tiempo el tenso silencio.

—¿Fue usted quien puso la idea en la cabeza de mi padre? —exclamó. —¿Qué idea?

—¡Oh! no sea condescendiente conmigo —dijo con irritación—. Usted sabe a que me refiero.

—No, no lo sé.

Al parecer insistía en jugar con ella.

—El negocio que usted hizo con mi padre —dijo—. Usted quiere casarse conmigo para poder heredar la compañía.

Grandchester se paró con tal brusquedad que en otras circunstancias la habría hecho reír. Como si hubiera chocado contra una pared invisible. Candy también se paró, cruzándose de brazos dio media vuelta para enfrentarse cara a cara con él.

Su expresión no reflejaba absolutamente nada. —Yo no…

Su voz sonaba rota cuando intentó hablar y tuvo que carraspear antes de poder decir: —No sé de que diablos está hablando usted.

—¿Seguro que no? —Candy preguntó débilmente.

Así que su suposición no había sido correcta, su padre todavía no le había planteado su plan a Grandchester.

Si uno pudiera morir de mortificación, Candy habría expirado en ese mismo momento. Sintió como se abría la herida mas profunda de toda su vida. No era necesario que Grandchester lo dijera, nunca habría estado de acuerdo con la posibilidad de unirse en matrimonio con una florero.

El crujido de las hojas movidas por el viento y el gorjeo de los pájaros se hizo mucho mas intenso en el silencio que siguió. Aunque era imposible leer los pensamientos de Grandchester, Candy percibía que estaba analizando rápidamente todas las posibilidades y conclusiones.

—Mi padre habló como si ya fuera un acuerdo establecido —dijo—. Pensaba que usted había hablado con él durante su última visita a Nueva York.

—Nunca me mencionó algo de esa índole. La idea de casarme con usted nunca ha pasado por mi mente. Y no tengo ambición de heredar la compañía.

—Usted no tiene nada más que ambición.

—Es cierto —dijo, mirándola atentamente—. Pero no tengo la necesidad de casarme con usted para asegurar mi porvenir.

—Mi padre pudo pensar que usted aceptaría en el acto la oportunidad de convertirse en su yerno, puesto que usted le tiene un gran afecto.

—He aprendido muchísimo de él —fue su réplica cautelosa.

—Estoy segura de ello —Candy se refugió tras una expresión desdeñosa—. El le ha enseñado muchas cosas que lo han beneficiado en el mundo de los negocios. Pero nada que lo beneficiara en la empresa de la vida.

—Usted desaprueba los métodos de su padre —afirmó rápidamente.

—Sí, ha vendido su corazón y su alma por la compañía y hace caso omiso de las personas que lo quieren.

—Gracias a eso usted dispone de muchos lujos —señaló—. Incluyendo la oportunidad de casarse con un par británico.

—¡Los lujos no significan nada para mi! Solo anhelo vivir una vida tranquila.

—¿Para sentarse en una biblioteca a solas y leer? — Sugirió él con demasiada suavidad—. ¿Para caminar por el jardín? ¿Para disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos?

—¡Sí!

—Los libros son costosos, y las casas bonitas con jardines aún mas, alguien tiene que pagar para que usted disfrute de una vida tranquila.

Esa afirmación estaba tan cerca de las palabras de su padre llamándola parásito, que Candy se estremeció.

Cuando Grandchester vio su reacción, su expresión cambió. Empezó a decir otra cosa, pero Candy lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—No es de su incumbencia cómo vivo mi vida o quién paga por lo que hago. Guárdese sus opiniones para usted, no tiene ningún derecho a opinar sobre mi vida.

—Lo tengo si mi futuro está siendo ligado al suyo. —¡No es así!

—Lo es en un sentido hipotético.

¡Oh!, Candy odiaba a las personas que utilizaban retóricas cuando discutían.

—Nuestro matrimonio será cualquier cosa menos hipotético —le dijo—. Mi padre me ha dado hasta final de mayo para que encuentre otro hombre con quien casarme.

Grandchester la miró fijamente con súbito interés.

—Puedo adivinar qué clase de hombre está buscando, un rubio aristócrata sensible y delicado, divertido y con tiempo libre suficiente para tonterías caballerosas.

—¡Si! —le interrumpió Candy, preguntándose cómo se las había arreglado para que la descripción de tal caballero lo hiciera parecer un necio.

—Eso imaginaba —la presunción en su voz tensó sus nervios—. La única explicación posible para que una joven como usted siguiera sin un compromiso después de tres temporadas es que es usted tremendamente exigente. Usted no quiere nada menos que el hombre perfecto. Por eso su padre está forzando las cosas.

Ella se distrajo momentáneamente por las palabras "una joven como usted" como si ella fuera una belleza. Decidió que el comentario había sido hecho solo con un profundo sarcasmo, y entonces sintió que la ira la consumía.

—No aspiro a casarme con el hombre perfecto —dijo apretando los dientes. A diferencia de su hermana mayor, que poseía mucha fluidez verbal, ella encontraba difícil hablar cuando estaba enfadada—. ¡Sé muy bien que no existe!

—¿Entonces por qué no ha conseguido usted a alguien cuando incluso su hermana se las ha arreglado para atrapar a un marido?

—¿Qué quiere usted decir con "incluso mi hermana"?

—"Cásese con Anny y consiga un millón"—la frase ofensiva había causado mucha diversión en los círculos de la sociedad de Manhatanville—. ¿Por qué cree que nadie en Nueva York se atrevió a proponerle matrimonio a su hermana a pesar de su enorme dote? Porque esa mujer es la peor pesadilla para un hombre.

Eso la hirió.

—Mi hermana es una joya y Cornwell tiene el buen gusto de reconocerlo. Podría haberse casado con cualquiera, pero la quería a ella. ¡Le desafío a que se atreva a exponer su opinión sobre ella delante del conde! —Candy dio la vuelta y continuó el sendero, caminando tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían.

Grandchester la alcanzó fácilmente, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.

—Para finales de mayo... —meditó, sin el más leve indicio de cansancio a pesar del ritmo de los pasos de Candy—. Sólo faltan dos meses escasos. ¿Cómo va usted a encontrar a un pretendiente en tan poco tiempo?

—Me pondré en una esquina de la calle con un cartel si tengo que hacerlo.

—Mis más sinceros deseos de que tenga éxito, señorita Andley. En todo caso, no sé si estaré dispuesto a ser el elegido por omisión.

—¡Usted no será el elegido aunque no haya ningún otro! Le garantizo señor Grandchester que nada en el mundo entero me hará acceder a ser su esposa. Compadezco a la pobre mujer que se case con usted, no puedo imaginar a nadie que merezca tener a un pedante tan frío e indiferente por esposo.

—Espere... —su tono se suavizó como si buscara el principio de una reconciliación—, Candy...

—¡No pronuncie mi nombre!

—Tiene usted razón. Eso ha sido inapropiado. Le pido perdón. Lo que quise decir, señorita Andley, es que no hay necesidad de esta hostilidad. Estamos afrontando una cuestión que tiene mucha importancia para ambos. Espero que podamos ser lo suficientemente sensatos como para encontrar una solución aceptable a tiempo. Intentemos tratar este tema con cortesía.

—Hay solamente una solución —dijo ella con gravedad—. Y es que usted le diga a mi padre que se niega a casarse conmigo bajo cualquier circunstancia de manera categórica. Prométame eso y yo trataré de ser cortés con usted.

Grandchester se detuvo en el sendero, lo que forzó a Candy a detenerse también. Girando la cabeza para mirarlo, levantó las cejas con expectación. Dios sabía que no sería para él una promesa difícil de hacer, teniendo en cuenta sus anteriores declaraciones. Pero le estaba ofreciendo una mirada larga e incomprensible, con las manos todavía en los bolsillos, y el cuerpo tenso en silencio. Parecía como si estuviera esperando algo.

Su mirada se deslizó sobre ella en una franca evaluación, y había un brillo extraño en sus ojos que le produjo un escalofrío hasta la médula de los huesos. La estaba mirando, pensó, de la misma manera que un tigre al acecho. Lo miró sin parpadear, tratando de percibir sus pensamientos desesperadamente, intentando discernir el anhelo y la necesidad que percibía en su mirada. ¿Pero necesidad de qué? No de ella, indudablemente.

—No —dijo él suavemente, como si hablara consigo mismo.

Candy agitó la cabeza perpleja. Tenía los labios secos, y tuvo que humedecérselos antes de poder hablar. La turbó que su mirada siguiera el pequeño movimiento de su lengua.

—¿Ese es un "no" de..."No, no me casaré con usted"? —preguntó. —Es un "no"... —respondió él— de... "No, no voy a prometerle eso".

Y con esas palabras, pasó por su lado y continuó hacia la mansión, dejándola que continuara sola, lo cual hizo Candy después de tropezar varias veces.

—Se comporta de esa manera para mortificarte —dijo Anny con disgusto cuando Candy le relató lo ocurrido, horas mas tarde. Estaban sentadas en el saloncito privado de la casa con sus dos amigas más íntimas, Eliza Brower y Patty St Vincent. Formaban el cuarteto de las floreros que por varios motivos no habían conseguido atraer ningún pretendiente dos años atrás.

Existía la creencia popular en la sociedad victoriana de que las mujeres, con su naturaleza voluble y menor inteligencia, no podían tener la misma calidad de amistad que los hombres. Solo los hombres podían ser leales, y podían ser capaces de ser amigos honestos y fiables.

Candy pensaba que eso era absurdo. Ella y las floreros...Bueno las ex floreros... compartían el regalo de una profunda confianza afectuosa. Se ayudaron y se apoyaron sin pizca de competición o celos. Candy adoraba a Eliza y a Patty tanto como a Anny. Podía imaginarse a sí misma, parloteando sobre sus nietos, tomando té y bollos y viajando con ellas cuando fueran ancianas, damas de cabellos blancos y lengua sarcástica.

—Y no creo en absoluto eso de que él señor Grandchester no sabía nada sobre el asunto de la boda —continuó Anny—. Es un mentiroso y un aliado de papá. Por supuesto que quiere heredar la compañía.

Anny y Patty estaban sentadas en sillas tapizadas de brocado junto a la ventana, mientras que Candy y Eliza holgazaneaban sobre la alfombra entre el montón de ropa que formaban sus faldas. Una niña rolliza con una masa de rizos oscuros gateaba de un lado al otro entre ellas, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para examinar con concentración algo de la alfombra con sus deditos pequeños.

El bebé, Isabelle, hija de Eliza y Anthony Brower había nacido diez meses atrás. Seguramente ninguna niña había sido jamás más adorada que esta por cada miembro de la familia, incluyendo su padre.

Contra toda expectativa el viril y masculino señor Brower no se había disgustado en absoluto porque su primogénito fuera niña. Adoraba a su hija, no mostraba ningún pudor en mostrarlo en público, arrullándola como pocos padres se atreverían a hacer. Brower le pidió a Eliza que le diera más hijas en el futuro, afirmando con picardía que siempre había sido su deseo ser querido por muchas mujeres.

Como se podía haber esperado, la niña era excepcionalmente hermosa; sería difícil para Eliza volver a dar a luz un descendiente tan espectacular.

Tomando en brazos a Isabel, Candy besó su cuello sedoso antes de ponerla sobre la alfombra otra vez.

—Tendrías que haberlo oído hablar —dijo Candy—. Su arrogancia es increíble. Grandchester ha llegado a la conclusión de que es culpa mía que todavía siga soltera. Dijo que debo ser demasiado exigente. Me dio una conferencia sobre el coste de mis libros y dijo que alguien tenía que pagar por mi estilo de vida lleno de lujos.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —exclamó Anny, con la cara de un intenso escarlata por la rabia. Candy lamentó inmediatamente haber dicho nada. El médico de la familia había aconsejado

que Anny no debía disgustarse por nada ahora que estaba en su último mes de embarazo. Había sufrido un aborto el año anterior. La pérdida había sido difícil para Anny, por no mencionar que inesperada, dada su fuerte constitución.

A pesar de que los médicos le aseguraron que no fue culpa suya, Anny había estado triste y apagada durante mucho tiempo después. Pero gracias a la ternura de Cornwell y el cariño de sus amigos, Anny había vuelto a ser, poco a poco, la misma de siempre.

Ahora que Anny había concebido otra vez estaba muy pendiente de su embarazo, consciente de la posibilidad de otro aborto espontáneo. Desafortunadamente, no era una de esas mujeres que florecían durante la gestación. Solía estar mareada, con nauseas e irritable por las restricciones que le imponía su condición.

—No pienso permitir esa boda —exclamó Anny—. ¡No vas casarte con Terry Grandchester, y mandaré a papá al diablo si trata de enviarte lejos de Inglaterra!

Todavía sentada en el suelo, Candy extendió la mano y la colocó sobre la rodilla de su hermana mayor, intentando calmarla. Forzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando miró la cara enfurruñada de Anny.

—Todo irá bien —le dijo—. Ya pensaremos en algo. —Habían estado siempre muy unidas. La falta de afecto de sus padres había provocado que se refugiaran la una en la otra en busca de apoyo y cariño.

Patty, la más silenciosa de las cuatro amigas, habló con un tartamudeo leve que aparecía siempre que se ponía nerviosa o la embargaba la emoción. Cuando se habían conocido dos años antes, el tartamudeo de Patty había sido tan severo que convertía la conversación con ella en algo muy complicado. Pero desde que dejó su horrorosa familia y se casó con lord St. Vincent, Patty había adquirido una mayor confianza en si misma.

—¿Pe... ro... aceptaría el señor Grandchester realmente una novia que él no ha elegido? —Patty colocó un bucle rojo brillante que había resbalado sobre su frente—. Si lo que dijo es cierto, su situación financiera no es un motivo para casarse con Candy.

—El dinero no es el único motivo —respondió Anny, retorciéndose en la silla para encontrar una posición más cómoda. Sus manos descansando sobre la generosa curva de su estómago—. Padre ha hecho de Grandchester su hijo adoptivo, ya que ninguno de nuestros hermanos cumple sus expectativas.

—¿No aprueba a ninguno de sus hijos? ¿En qué sentido? —preguntó con perplejidad Eliza. Se inclinó para besar los pequeños pies de su hija, que le respondió con un gorgojeo de alegría.

—En lo que se refiere a la compañía —Anny aclaró—. Busca un hombre eficiente, insensible y sin escrúpulos. Un hombre que pondría el beneficio de la compañía por encima de todo lo demás en su vida—. Papa y el señor Grandchester hablan en la misma lengua en ese asunto. Nuestro hermano Tomas ha tratado de hacerse un lugar en la compañía, pero papá siempre lo menosprecia comparándolo con el señor Grandchester.

—Y el señor Grandchester gana siempre —dijo Candy—. Pobre Tomas.

—Nuestros otros dos hermanos ni siquiera se molestan en intentarlo —dijo Anny.

—¿Pero qué opina el verdadero padre del señor Grandchester? —preguntó Patty—. ¿No tiene ninguna objeción en que su hijo herede de otro hombre?

—Bueno, esa es la parte más triste —respondió Candy—. El señor Grandchester pertenece a una conocida familia de New England. Se instalaron en Plymouth y algunos de ellos terminaron en Boston hace unos cien años. El apellido Grandchester es conocido por su origen distinguido, pero solamente algunos de ellos se las han arreglado para conservar su dinero. Como papá dice siempre, una generación lo gana, la segunda lo gasta, y la tercera sólo hereda el nombre. Por supuesto, cuando hablamos de Boston, el proceso tarda diez generaciones en lugar de tres.

—Estas divagando querida —interrumpió Anny—. Volvamos al asunto.

—Perdón. —Candy sonrió brevemente antes de continuar—. Bien, sospechamos que el señor Grandchester y su familia no tienen buenas relaciones porque no habla de ellos casi nunca. Y rara vez, viaja a Massachussets para visitarlos. Incluso si el padre del señor Grandchester se opusiera a que su hijo se uniera a nuestra familia y heredara la compañía, no tendríamos modo de averiguarlo.

Las cuatro mujeres guardaron silencio por un momento considerando la situación. —Encontraremos a alguien apropiado para Candy —dijo Patty—. Ahora que no tenemos la limitación de buscar sólo un caballero con título, será mucho más fácil. Existen muchos caballeros aceptables de buena familia.

—El señor Brower tiene muchos conocidos solteros —dijo Eliza—. Podría presentártelos. —Te lo agradezco —dijo Candy— pero no me atrae la idea de casarme con un comerciante.

Nunca podría ser feliz con un insensible hombre de negocios. —Hizo una pausa, y dijo a modo de disculpa—. Sin ánimo de ofender al señor Brower, por supuesto.

Eliza se río.

—Yo no diría que todos los comerciantes son hombres insensibles. El señor Brower puede ser muy delicado y cariñoso de vez en cuando.

Todas la miraron con recelo, ninguna de ellas era capaz de imaginar al robusto esposo de Eliza siendo delicado y cariñoso. El señor Brower era inteligente y simpático, pero parecía tan insensible a cualquier emoción como un elefante al zumbar de un mosquito.

—Te tomamos la palabra Eliza... bien... —dijo Anny mirando a Patty—, ¿preguntarás a lord St. Vicent si él conoce a algún caballero conveniente para Candy? Ahora que hemos ampliado nuestra definición de "apropiado", debe ser capaz de encontrar a un candidato decente. El cielo sabe que posee información sobre cualquier hombre en Inglaterra con dos chelines en el bolsillo.

—Le preguntaré —dijo Patty contundentemente—. Estoy segura que podemos conocer a algunos candidatos presentables.

Su esposo era propietario del Jenner's, el club de juego exclusivo que el padre de Patty había fundado hacía tiempo. Lord St. Vincent estaba empujando el negocio a un éxito que no había conocido nunca antes. Dirigía el club de manera exigente, guardando archivos meticulosos sobre la vida privada y los balances financieros de cada uno de sus miembros.

—Gracias —murmuró Candy sinceramente. Con la mente aún en el club comentó—: Me pregunto... si lord St. Vincent podría averiguar algo sobre la familia del señor Michael... Quizás es descendiente de un noble irlandés o algo por el estilo.

Un breve silencio inundó la habitación como una ráfaga de aire frío. Candy fue consciente de las miradas que intercambiaron su hermana y sus amigas. Se molestó con ellas y consigo misma por mencionar al hombre que dirigía el club de juego junto a St. Vincent.

Michael era un medio gitano joven de pelo oscuro y ojos color avellana. Se habían visto sólo una vez, y Michael le había robado un beso. Tres besos, para ser exactos, y aquella había sido, con mucho, la experiencia más erótica de toda su vida. También su única experiencia erótica.

Michael la había besado como si fuera toda una mujer, en lugar de la hermana pequeña de alguien, con una sensualidad que había insinuado todas las cosas prohibidas que había detrás de los besos. Candy deseaba abofetearse, por haber soñado con esos besos por lo menos mil veces.

—Creo que él no es apropiado querida —dijo Patty muy suavemente, y Candy sonrío con demasiada intensidad.

—¡Oh, claro, por supuesto que no! Pero ya sabes cómo es mi imaginación... Quiere indagar en cualquier misterio.

—Debemos centrarnos en la realidad, Candy —dijo Anny con severidad—. Nada de sueños y fantasías... Y no más pensamientos sobre Michael. Sólo te distraerá de tu objetivo.

El primer impulso de Candy fue contestarle a su hermana cuando se puso mandona como siempre. Sin embargo, cuando la miró, vio en sus ojos del color del pan de jengibre, una sombra de miedo y sintió que la inundaba una montaña de amor protector.

—Tienes razón Anny —dijo forzando una sonrisa—. No tienes por qué preocuparte, haré cualquier cosa para quedarme aquí contigo, incluso casarme con un hombre a quien no amo.

Se hizo otro silencio, y luego habló Patty.

—Encontraremos un hombre que te guste, Candy. Y tendremos la esperanza de que crezca entre vosotros el cariño mutuo. —Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios llenos—. A veces ocurre así.


	4. Cap 3

Capítulo 3

"El negocio que usted hizo con mi padre..."

El eco de la voz de Candy se quedó en la mente de Terry mucho después de dejarla en el sendero. Debía hablar con Williams Andley a la primera oportunidad y preguntarle qué diablos estaba tramando. Pero con el alboroto de los invitados llegando en ese momento no tendría ocasión probablemente hasta esa noche.

Terry se preguntaba si al viejo señor Andley de verdad se le había metido en la cabeza casarlo con Candy. Dios mío. A lo largo de los años Terry había tenido muchos pensamientos con respecto a Candy Andley, pero ninguno de ellos había implicado el matrimonio. Esa posibilidad había sido tan remota que no era ni siquiera digna de considerar. Así que Terry jamás se atrevió a besarla, o a bailar con ella, ni tan siquiera a compartir un paseo, sabía que los resultados serían desastrosos.

Los secretos de su pasado atormentaban su presente y ponían en peligro su futuro. Terry era consciente de que la nueva identidad que se había creado, podría hacerse añicos en cualquier momento. Sería tan sencillo como sumar dos más dos... que alguien lo reconociera, alguien que supiera quién era él realmente. Candy merecía un marido que fuera honrado y honesto, no uno que había construido su vida sobre una mentira.

Pero eso no impedía que Terry la amara. Amaba a Candy, tan intensamente que le parecía que su amor irradiaba de cada uno de los poros de su piel. Era amable, dulce, ingeniosa, excesivamente razonable y, a la vez, ridículamente romántica, sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban llenos de sueños.

En algunas ocasiones, en las que su mente estaba demasiado ocupada con sus pensamientos como para centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, podía llegar a ser patosa. Solía llegar tarde a la cena porque estaba demasiado involucrada en su lectura. Perdía dedales, zapatillas y lápices frecuentemente. Y adoraba mirar las estrellas. Nunca olvidaría la imagen de Candy, una noche, apoyada sobre la barandilla del balcón. Su rostro levantado hacia el cielo con melancolía, había despertado en Terry el deseo abrasador de subir la pared a zancadas y besarla con toda la fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Terry había imaginado tenerla en su cama, más veces de las que podía recordar. Si ese sueño alguna vez, se hubiera hecho realidad, él hubiera sido tan gentil con ella... La hubiera adorado. Se habría dedicado a complacerla por entero. Anhelaba el tacto de su pelo en la yema de sus dedos, la blanda textura de sus pechos en sus manos, recorrer la suave piel de sus hombros con sus labios. El peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos mientras dormía. Deseaba todo eso, y mucho más.

Terry estaba sorprendido de que nadie hubiera adivinado sus sentimientos. Candy debería haber sido capaz de verlo sólo con mirarlo. Afortunadamente para Terry no había sido así. Ella lo miraba como a un empleado más de la empresa de su padre, y Terry había estado agradecido por eso.

Algo había cambiado, sin embargo. Pensó en la manera en que Candy lo había mirado cuando la encontró junto al pozo, el asombro en su expresión. ¿Su aspecto era realmente tan diferente?

Distraídamente Terry metió las manos en los bolsillos recorriendo la mansión de Stony Cross Park. Nunca se había preocupado por su aspecto aparte de cortarse el pelo y tener la cara limpia. La educación severa de New England había extinguido cualquier atisbo de vanidad, los ciudadanos de Boston aborrecían la pomposidad y él había hecho todo lo posible por evitar la moda y la elegancia.

Sin embargo, en los dos últimos años Williams Andley había insistido en que Terry visitara a su sastre en Park Avenue, y a un peluquero en lugar de un barbero, también en que se hiciera la manicura de vez en cuando, como correspondía a un caballero de su posición. Por insistencia del señor Andley, Terry había contratado a un cocinero y un ama de llaves, y en consecuencia, había estado comiendo mejor últimamente. Todo esto, unido al hecho de que ya no era tan sólo un joven, sino un hombre adulto, le daba una imagen de madurez. Se preguntaba si eso resultaba atractivo para Candy, y se maldijo inmediatamente por tal inquietud.

Pero la manera en que lo había mirado hoy... como si lo estuviera viendo, realmente, por primera vez...

Nunca le había dedicado ni siquiera una mirada en ninguna de las ocasiones en que había visitado la casa de su familia en Fifth Avenue. A su memoria volvió la imagen de la primera vez que había visto a Candy, fue en una cena íntima, a la que asistía sólo su familia.

El grandioso comedor brillaba con la intensidad de las luces de una lámpara de araña de cristal, las paredes cubiertas de un grueso papel dorado con detalles en oro. Cuatro espejos inmensos, los más grandes que había visto jamás, forraban una de las paredes del comedor.

Dos de los hijos varones del señor Andley habían estado presentes, eran dos jóvenes robustos que doblaban con facilidad el peso de Terry. Elizabeth y Williams Andley estaban sentados, cada uno, en un extremo opuesto de la mesa. Sus dos hijas, Anny y Candy, estaban sentadas a un lado, con las sillas muy cerca, intercambiando codazos y cuchicheos.

Williams Andley trataba a sus hijas de una manera peculiar, o bien las ignoraba, o bien las criticaba con dureza. La hermana mayor, Anny, respondía a los comentarios de su padre con insolencia.

Pero Candy, que por aquel entonces tenía unos quince años, miraba a su padre como si lo analizara, divertida, y eso molestaba a su padre, más de lo que creía que era capaz de soportar. Eso había hecho sonreír a Terry. Con su piel blanca y luminosa, sus exóticos ojos de color verde esmeralda, Candy Andley, parecía haber salido de un bosque encantado poblado de criaturas míticas.

Terry se percató inmediatamente de que cualquier conversación en la que Candy participaba, solía tomar una dirección inesperada y simpática. Se había divertido en secreto cuando Williams Andley había castigado a Candy ante todos ellos, por su más reciente travesura. Al parecer, habían tenido problemas con ratones en la casa últimamente, tal vez porque todas las trampas que pusieron habían fallado.

Uno de los criados había informado que Candy había estado andando a hurtadillas por la casa de noche, quitando todas las trampas deliberadamente para librar a los ratones de una muerte segura.

—¿Es verdad eso, hija? —preguntó su padre, su mirada estaba llena de ira cuando miró fijamente a Candy.

—Podría ser —había afirmado—. O podría haber otra explicación. —¿Y cual sería? —preguntó el señor Andley con acidez.

El tono de su voz se llenó de alegría.

—¡Creo que tenemos en nuestra casa a los ratones más inteligentes de Nueva York!

A partir de ese momento, Terry nunca había rechazado una invitación a la mansión de Andley, no sólo por complacer al señor Andley, también por la oportunidad de volver a ver a Candy. La había mirado furtivamente cuanto le había sido posible, sabiendo que eso sería todo lo que alguna vez tendría de ella. Y los momentos que había pasado en su compañía, sin importar la fría cortesía con que ella lo trataba, fueron las únicas veces en su vida en que había sido realmente feliz.

Intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, Terry caminó por los anchos corredores de la casa solariega. Nunca antes había viajado, pero sin duda Inglaterra era exactamente lo que había imaginado, jardines cuidados y colinas verdes, y el pueblo rústico a los pies de la imponente propiedad de Stony Cross.

La casa y su mobiliario eran antiguos y encantadoramente envejecidos, pero en cada esquina había algún florero de valor incalculable o una estatua o pintura que había visto en libros de arte. Quizás un poco fría en invierno, pero con abundancia de chimeneas, alfombras gruesas y cortinas de terciopelo, uno no podía afirmar que vivir allí fuera incómodo.

Cuando Williams Andley, a través de su secretario, le había escrito requiriendo su presencia para supervisar el establecimiento de una delegación de su compañía de jabón en Inglaterra, el impulso inicial de Terry, había sido negarse. Disfrutaba con los desafíos y las responsabilidades. Pero estar cerca de Candy, aunque sólo fuera en el mismo país, era más de lo que Terry podía soportar. Su presencia lo afectaba de tal manera que parecía que le clavaran miles de flechas, por el infinito deseo por ella, que prometía seguir insatisfecho.

Fueron las últimas líneas de la carta del secretario, informando sobre el bienestar de la familia Andley, lo que habían llamado su atención.

Hay dudas razonables, el secretario había escrito, sobre si la joven señorita Andley tendrá éxito en encontrar a un caballero apropiado para casarse. Por lo tanto el señor Andley ha decidido llevarla de vuelta a Nueva York, si todavía no está comprometida al final de la primavera...

Este hecho había dejado a Terry en un dilema. Si Candy regresaba a Nueva York, Terry se quedaría en Inglaterra. Se encargaría del negocio, aceptando el puesto en Bristol, y esperando que Candy se las arreglara para atrapar a un marido. Si tenía éxito y se casaba, Terry encontraría un suplente para su puesto y volvería de nuevo a Nueva York.

Mientras existiera un océano entre ellos, todo iría bien.

Al cruzar el vestíbulo principal Terry vio a lord Cornwell. El Duque estaba en compañía de un hombre moreno y robusto, que poseía un aire de pirata a pesar de su atuendo elegante. Terry suponía que era Anthony Brower, su socio, y según se decía, su mejor amigo. El éxito financiero del señor Brower era, según todos los informes, más que notable, a pesar de ser hijo de un carnicero, sin rastro de sangre aristócrata.

—Señor Grandchester —dijo lord Cornwell con cortesía, cuando se encontraron al pie de la imponente escalera—. Parece que ha regresado pronto de su caminata. Espero que el paisaje fuera de su agrado.

—Las vistas eran magníficas, milord —respondió Terry —. Me encantaría volver a recorrer la propiedad. Volví pronto porque me encontré con la señorita Andley por el camino.

—Ah. —El rostro de Cornwell era impasible—. Sin duda, fue una sorpresa para la señorita Andley.

No muy agradable al parecer, pensó Terry, quien sostuvo la mirada fija del Duque sin parpadear. Una de sus habilidades más útiles era la de ser capaz de leer la más leve alteración en la postura o la expresión de la gente, adivinando sus pensamientos. Pero Cornwell era un hombre excepcionalmente controlado. Terry le admiró por ello.

—Creo, que la señorita Andley ha recibido algunas sorpresas recientemente —respondió Terry . Era un intento deliberado de averiguar si Cornwell sabía algo sobre el posible matrimonio concertado con Candy.

El Duque respondió solamente con un ligerísimo movimiento de sus cejas, como si encontrara el comentario interesante pero no digno de una respuesta. ¡Maldito!, pensó Terry mientras crecía aún más su admiración por él.

Lord Cornwell se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado.

— Brower, me gustaría presentarte a Terry Grandchester, el caballero americano que te mencioné antes. Grandchester, este es el señor Anthony Brower.

Se dieron la mano firmemente. Brower tendría entre cinco y diez años más que Terry y vio en su mirada que sería un digno rival en una pelea. Un hombre audaz y confiado que se burlaba de las pretensiones y las ínfulas de la clase alta.

—He oído hablar de sus logros con el ferrocarril— le dijo Terry a Brower—. Hay mucho interés en Nueva York por la combinación de la artesanía británica con los métodos de fabricación americanos.

Brower sonrío sardónicamente.

—Me complacería mucho atribuirme todo el mérito, pero la modestia me obliga a revelarle que Cornwell tiene algo que ver con todo esto. Él y su cuñado son mis socios comerciales.

—Una asociación de éxito, obviamente —respondió Terry . Brower se dirigió a Cornwell.

—Tiene talento para los halagos —comentó—. ¿Podemos contratarlo? La boca Cornwell se ensanchó con una sonrisa.

—Mi suegro se opondría. Necesita el talento del señor Grandchester para la nueva delegación de su fábrica en Bristol.

Terry decidió empujar la conversación en una dirección diferente.

—He leído acerca del nuevo movimiento en el Parlamento para la nacionalización de la industria británica del ferrocarril —le dijo a Cornwell—. Estoy interesado en escuchar sus ideas sobre el tema, milord.

—¡Dios mío!, mejor no hablemos de ese tema —dijo Brower. Cornwell frunció el ceño.

—Lo último que el pueblo necesita es que el gobierno tome el control de la industria. ¡Dios nos libre de la interferencia de los políticos! El gobierno controlaría los ferrocarriles tan ineficazmente como hace todo lo demás. Y el monopolio sofocaría la habilidad de la industria para competir, como resultado los impuestos serían más altos, por no mencionar...

—Por no mencionar —le interrumpió el Brower astutamente—, el hecho de que Cornwell y yo no desearíamos que el gobierno menguara nuestras futuras ganancias.

Cornwell le dirigió una mirada severa.

—Mi mayor interés es el bienestar del pueblo.

—¡Pues eres afortunado! —Comentó Brower—, de que en este caso lo que es mejor para el pueblo, es también lo mejor para ti.

Terry refrenó una sonrisa.

Volviendo su atención hacia él, Cornwell le dijo a Terry :

—Como puede ver, el señor Brower no pasa por alto ninguna oportunidad de burlarse de mí. —Me burlo de todo el mundo —dijo Brower—. Lo que ocurre es que eres el objetivo que esta

disponible más a menudo.

Cornwell se dirigió de nuevo a Terry y dijo:

— Brower y yo nos dirigimos a la terraza trasera a fumar un cigarro. ¿Se nos unirá usted? Terry negó con la cabeza.

—Se lo agradezco, pero no fumo.

—Tampoco yo —dijo Cornwell con pesar—. Tenía la costumbre de disfrutar un cigarro de vez en cuando, pero desafortunadamente el olor del tabaco es desagradable para la Duquesa en su actual condición.

Terry tardó un momento en recordar que "la Duquesa" era Anny Andley. La peleona e irascible Anny, era ahora lady Cornwell.

—Usted y yo conversaremos mientras Brower se fuma un cigarro —le informó el Duque—. Venga con nosotros.

La "invitación" no admitía la posibilidad de una negativa, pero Terry no obstante, lo intentó.

—Gracias, milord, pero hay cierto asunto que debo aclarar con alguien...

—Ese alguien será el señor Andley, espero.

Maldito, pensó Terry . Lo sabe. Incluso si no hubiera pronunciado esas palabras, lo habría distinguido en la manera en que el Duque lo estaba mirando. Cornwell estaba al tanto de la intención del señor Andley de casarlo con Candy... y sorprendentemente, Cornwell tenía algo que decir al respecto.

—Usted hablará del tema conmigo primero —sentenció el Duque.

Terry echó un vistazo a Anthony Brower, que le devolvió una mirada insulsa a cambio. —Estoy seguro —dijo Terry — de que al señor Brower le aburrirán tremendamente mis asuntos personales.

—En absoluto —dijo Brower alegremente—. Me gusta estar enterado de los asuntos de los demás. Particularmente si son de índole personal.

Los tres se dirigieron a la terraza, desde la cual se podían ver los jardines bien cuidados separados por senderos de grava y setos esculpidos. Un pequeño huerto en el que había perales se divisaba a través del paisaje verde. La brisa se extendía por los jardines con el perfume de las flores. El movimiento del agua del río cercano se oía junto al crujido del viento en los árboles.

Sentado en una de las mesas de la terraza, Terry se esforzó por relajarse en su silla. Él y Cornwell observaron a Anthony Brower cortar la punta de un cigarro. Terry se quedó callado, esperando con paciencia que Cornwell comenzara a hablar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que —le preguntó lord Cornwell repentinamente— está usted al tanto de los planes de boda del señor Andley?

Terry respondió sin el menor titubeo. —Aproximadamente una hora y quince minutos. —¿No es idea suya, entonces?

—En absoluto —le aseguró Terry .

El Duque se acomodó en su asiento, uniendo las manos por encima de su estómago plano, y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Usted tiene mucho que ganar con esa boda.

—Milord —continuó Terry con frialdad—, si tengo algún talento, es el de ganar dinero. No tengo porqué casarme para eso.

—Me alegra oírlo —respondió el Duque—. Tengo una pregunta que hacerle, pero primero le aclararé mi posición. Le tengo un gran cariño a mi cuñada y considero que está bajo mi protección. Como conoce a la familia Andley, estará usted al tanto de la estrecha relación entre la Duquesa y su hermana, indudablemente. Si algo hiciera a Candy desdichada, mi esposa, por consiguiente, sufriría... Y no permitiré eso.

—Comprendo —dijo Terry concisamente. No dejaba de ser una ironía el hecho de que estaba siendo advertido de que se alejara de Candy cuando él ya había decidido hacer todo lo posible para evitar casarse con ella. Estaba tentado de mandar a Cornwell al infierno. En vez de eso, mantuvo la boca cerrada y se mostró sereno.

—Candy tiene un espíritu único —dijo Cornwell—. Una naturaleza dulce y romántica. Si es forzada a un matrimonio sin amor, eso la destrozaría. Se merece un marido que la ame tal cual es, que sea su refugio y la proteja de las realidades más severas del mundo. Un marido que permita que ella siga teniendo sueños.

Era sorprendente oír esas palabras de Cornwell, que era universalmente conocido como un hombre pragmático y equilibrado.

—¿Cuál es su pregunta, milord? —preguntó Terry .

—¿Me dará usted su palabra de que no se casará con mi cuñada?

Terry sostuvo la mirada de los fríos ojos negros del Duque. No era prudente contrariar a un hombre como Cornwell, que no estaba acostumbrado a que le negaran nada. Pero Terry había tolerado durante años la bravuconería de Williams Andley, cuando otros hombres huían por miedo a su ira.

Aunque el señor Andley podía ser un bravucón despiadado y sarcástico no había nada que él respetara más que a un hombre dispuesto a hacerle frente. Y así Terry se había vuelto el portador en la empresa de las malas o incómodas noticias, que todos los demás no eran capaces de decirle.

Esa había sido la escuela de Terry , así que el intento de Cornwell de dominarlo, no tenía ningún efecto sobre él.

—Me temo que no, milord —dijo Terry cortésmente. Anthony Brower dejó caer su cigarro.

—¿No me dará usted su palabra? —preguntó Cornwell con incredulidad. —No.

Terry se agachó rápidamente para recuperar el cigarro y se lo devolvió a Brower, que le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, como si tratara de evitar que saltara por un precipicio.

—¿Por qué no? —exigió Cornwell—. ¿Por qué no quiere usted perder su posición en la empresa del señor Andley?

—No, el señor Andley no puede permitirse el lujo de perderme ahora mismo. —Terry sonrío ligeramente en un intento de quitar arrogancia a sus palabras—. Conozco mejor que nadie la producción, administración, y comercialización de la empresa Andley... Me he ganado la confianza del viejo. No puede prescindir de mí, incluso aunque me niegue a casarme con su hija.

—Entonces será muy fácil para usted olvidarse del asunto —dijo el Duque—. Quiero su palabra, Grandchester. Ahora.

Un hombre más débil habría sido intimidado por la autoridad de Cornwell.

—Si usted me ofreciera el incentivo adecuado, podría considerarlo —contestó Terry imperturbable—. Por ejemplo, si usted promete darme el puesto de jefe de la delegación y garantizármelo por lo menos durante, digamos... tres años.

Cornwell le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

El tenso silencio fue roto por las carcajadas de Anthony Brower.

—¡Caramba este chico tiene acero en las venas! —exclamó—. Hazme caso, Cornwell, tenemos que contratarlo.

—No soy barato —dijo Terry, lo que causó que Brower se riera tan fuerte que casi dejó caer su cigarro otra vez.

Incluso Cornwell sonrío de mala gana.

—Maldita sea —refunfuñó—. No voy a hacer tal cosa, no cuando hay tanto en juego. Al menos hasta que no esté convencido de que es usted el hombre apropiado para el puesto.

—Entonces parece que estamos en un callejón sin salida —dijo Terry con jovialidad—. Por ahora.

Los dos hombres más maduros intercambiaron una mirada, acordando hablar de la situación más tarde, a solas. Eso causó una punzada de curiosidad en Terry, pero se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que no podría adivinar que tramaban. Por lo menos, había dejado claro que no podía ser intimidado, y la firmeza su posición.

Además... Apenas podía dar su palabra sobre un tema que Andley aún no le había mencionado.


	5. Cap 4

Capítulo 4

—Desde luego, se que Candy no es gran cosa —decía Williams Andley mas tarde esa noche, caminando de un lado para el otro en el despacho privado anexo a su habitación. Él y Terry habían acordado verse después de la cena mientras los demás invitados seguían en el salón—. Es más pequeña de lo normal y delicada. "Ponle un nombre sencillo y práctico a la niña", le dije a mi esposa cuando nació. Nicole o Constance o algo por el estilo. Pero ella escogió Marguerite...

Francés, ¡qué te parece!… Fue idea de un primo suyo por parte de madre. Y luego degeneró aún más cuando Anny, que por entonces sólo tenía cuatro años, descubrió que Marguerite era el nombre francés de una maldita e insignificante flor. A partir de entonces Anny la llamó Candy, y después...

Mientras Andley continuaba divagando, Terry pensó en lo perfecto que era ese nombre para ella, la pequeña flor de pétalos blancos que parecía tan delicada y sin embargo, era excepcionalmente resistente. Decía mucho en favor de Candy, que habiendo pertenecido a una familia de personalidades tan dominantes, ella hubiera permanecido fiel a su propio carácter.

—… por supuesto, te compensaré bien —decía Williams Andley—. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que elegirías a una mujer muy diferente para ti, una mujer con ideas más prácticas, en lugar de la inconstante ensoñación de una muchacha como Candy.

—Eso no será necesario —Terry le interrumpió tranquilamente—. Candy... es decir, la señorita Andley, es completamente —Hermosa. Deseable. Encantadora.— aceptable. Casarse con una mujer como la señorita Andley es suficiente recompensa.

—Bien —Andley lanzó un gruñido, evidentemente poco convencido—. Es muy caballeroso por tu parte decir eso. Pero aún así, te ofreceré una dote generosa, más acciones en la compañía, y así sucesivamente. Estarás muy satisfecho con nuestro acuerdo, te lo aseguro. En cuanto a los preparativos para la boda...

—Aún no he aceptado —le interrumpió Terry .

Andley dejó de ir de un lado para otro y le miró de manera inquisitiva.

—Para empezar —continuó cuidadosamente—, es posible que la señorita Andley encuentre a un pretendiente en los próximos dos meses.

—No encontrará a ninguno de tu valía —dijo Andley engreídamente. Terry respondió con seriedad, a pesar de su diversión.

—Gracias. Pero creo que la señorita Andley no comparte la alta opinión que tiene usted sobre mí.

El señor Andley hizo un ademán desdeñoso.

—Bah. La mente de una mujer es tan voluble como el clima inglés. Puedes hacerla cambiar de opinión. Regálale unas flores, hazle algunos cumplidos... mejor aún, cita algo de uno de esos malditos libros de poesía que ella lee. Es fácil cortejar a una mujer, Grandchester, todo lo que tienes que hacer es...

—Señor Andley —le interrumpió Terry con una repentina alarma. ¡Dios mío!, lo último que necesitaba era una explicación de las técnicas de seducción de su jefe—. Creo que puedo encargarme de eso yo solo. Ese no es el problema.

—Entonces ¿cuál?... Ah —Andley le ofreció una sonrisa de hombre de mundo—. Comprendo.

—¿Lo comprende? —preguntó Terry con aprensión.

—Obviamente, tienes miedo de mi reacción si decides que mi hija no es capaz de satisfacer tus necesidades. Puedes estar tranquilo, mientras actúes con discreción, no diré una palabra.

Terry suspiró y se frotó los ojos, de pronto se sintió hastiado. Todo esto era demasiado, ¡caramba! acababa de llegar de otro país, apenas hacía unas horas que había bajado del barco.

—Me está usted diciendo que mirará para otro lado si le soy infiel a mi esposa —era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Nosotros los hombres tenemos tentaciones. A veces nos desviamos del camino correcto. Así son las cosas.

—No para mí —dijo Terry monótonamente—. Cumplo mi palabra, tanto en los negocios como en mi vida privada. Si le prometo ser fiel a una mujer lo seré sin excepción. Pase lo que pase.

El grueso bigote de Andley tembló con diversión.

—Eres demasiado joven para tener una conciencia tan sensible.

—¿Los hombres más maduros no tienen conciencia? —Terry preguntó con una burla afectuosa.

—Algunas veces, los escrúpulos tienen un precio demasiado caro. Descubrirás eso algún día.

—¡Dios mío!, espero que no. —Terry se dejó caer en una silla y enterró la cabeza en las manos, con los dedos hundidos entre su espeso pelo.

Después de un prolongado silencio Andley aventuró:

—¿Realmente sería tan terrible tener a Candy como esposa? Tienes que casarte algún día. Y esta boda tiene muchas ventajas. La empresa, por ejemplo. Tú la controlarás cuando yo muera.

—Usted nos sobrevivirá a todos —refunfuñó Terry . Andley dejó escapar una risita.

—Quiero que tú tengas la compañía —insistió él. Era la primera vez que hablaba con tanta franqueza sobre el tema—. Eres más capaz que ninguno de mis hijos. La compañía estará mucho más segura en tus manos que en las de ellos. Tienes un don... la habilidad de entrar en un lugar y dominar el espacio... no le tienes miedo a nadie, y todos lo saben, y te aprecian. Cásate con mi hija, Grandchester, y levanta mi empresa. Cuando vuelvas a casa, te daré Nueva York.

—¿Podría añadir también Rhode Island? No es muy grande. Andley hizo caso omiso a su sarcástica pregunta.

—Tengo ambiciones para ti más allá de la compañía. Estoy relacionado con hombres poderosos, que también han reparado en ti. Te ayudaré a conseguir algo que tu mente no es capaz siquiera de concebir... Y el precio es muy pequeño. Toma a mi hija y engendra mis nietos. Eso es todo lo que te pido.

—Eso es todo —repitió Terry aturdido.

Cuando Terry empezó a trabajar en la compañía Andley hacía diez años, no imaginaba que su jefe llegaría a ser un padre para él. Andley era como un baúl de explosivos, pequeño, redondo y tan irascible que se podía pronosticar uno de sus arranques de furia, tan sólo por el hecho de ver su calva enrojecer. Pero el señor Andley era hábil con los números, increíblemente perspicaz y calculador, también generoso con quienes le complacían, era un hombre que mantenía su palabra y cumplía sus obligaciones.

Terry había aprendido muchísimo de Williams Andley, cómo olfatear el defecto de un adversario y ponerlo a tu favor, cuándo presionar y cuándo contenerse... Y había aprendido también, que era positivo descargar tu agresividad en los negocios, sin llegar nunca a la grosería. Los hombres de negocios de Nueva York, los de verdad, no los petulantes de clase alta, no te respetaban a menos que mostraras cierta cantidad de pugnacidad.

Al mismo tiempo, Terry había aprendido a moldear su carácter con la diplomacia, después de comprender que era algo necesario para abrirse camino. No había ganado carisma fácilmente, debido a su naturaleza cautelosa. Pero lo había adquirido como un instrumento necesario para hacer bien su trabajo.

Williams Andley había apoyado a Terry en todo momento y lo había dirigido en un par de negocios precarios. Terry había estado agradecido por su orientación. Y no podía si no apreciar a su irritable patrón, pues había algo de verdad en la opinión de Andley de que eran parecidos.

Cómo un hombre como Andley había engendrado una hija como Candy era uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.

—Necesito un poco de tiempo para pensarlo —dijo Terry .

—¿Que necesitas pensar? —protestó Andley—. Como ya te he dicho... —se interrumpió cuando vio la expresión de Terry —. Muy bien. Muy bien. Supongo que no hay necesidad de una respuesta inmediata. Hablaremos de ello más adelante.

—¿Hablaste con el señor Grandchester? —preguntó Anny cuando Archie entró en su dormitorio. Se había quedado dormida esperándole, y luchaba por encontrar una postura cómoda sentada en la cama.

—¡Oh si! Hablé con él —respondió Archie con pesar, se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó sobre el respaldo una silla de la época de Luis XIV.

—Tenía razón, ¿verdad? Es abominable. Detestable. Cuéntame qué te dijo.

Archie miró fijamente a su esposa embarazada, estaba tan hermosa con su pelo largo suelto y sus párpados aún pesados por el sueño que su corazón se saltó un latido.

—Todavía no —murmuró, sentándose sobre la cama—. Primero quiero mirarte un rato.

Anny sonrío y se pasó las manos por el pelo, oscuro y alborotado. —Estoy hecha un asco.

—No. —Él se acercó bajando la voz—. Cada parte de ti es encantadora. —Sus manos se deslizaron suavemente sobre las curvas de su cuerpo, con caricias suaves— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted milady? —susurró.

Ella siguió riéndose.

—Sólo con mirarme se dará usted cuenta de que ya ha hecho bastante, milord. — Rodeándolo con sus brazos esbeltos, le colocó la cabeza sobre sus pechos—. Archie —dijo contra su pelo—, nunca podría tener hijos de otro hombre, solo tuyos.

—Eso me tranquiliza.

—Me siento tan hinchada... Y tan incómoda. ¿Sería algo malo decir que no me gusta estar así?

—Desde luego que no —la voz de Archie sonó amortiguada por tener la cabeza en la hendidura de sus pechos—. A mi no me gustaría tampoco.

Eso dibujó una sonrisa en ella. Soltándolo, se recostó contra las almohadas.

—Quiero saber qué te dijo el señor Grandchester. ¿De qué hablasteis ese espantapájaros odioso y tú?

—Yo no lo llamaría espantapájaros, precisamente. Parece que ha cambiado desde que lo viste por última vez.

—Hmm. —Anny no parecía muy convencida—. Sigue siendo feo, seguro.

—Debido a que rara vez pienso en el atractivo masculino —dijo Archie—, no soy un buen juez. Pero creo que casi nadie describiría al señor Grandchester como un hombre feo.

—¿Estás diciendo que es atractivo? —Creo que muchos dirían que si.

Anny puso una mano delante de su cara. —¿Cuántos dedos hay aquí?

—Tres —dijo Archie divertido—. Mi amor, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Comprobar tu visión. Creo que te falla. Aquí, sigue el movimiento de mi dedo.

—¿Por qué no sigues tu el movimiento del mío? —sugirió, mientras lo hundía en su corpiño. Anny le agarró la mano y lo miró enfadada.

—Archie, esto es serio. ¡El futuro de Candy está en peligro! Archie se enderezó.

—Está bien.

—Dime que te dijo —le apremió ella.

—Informé al señor Grandchester de que no permitiré que nadie haga a Candy desdichada. Y le exigí que me diera su palabra de que no iba a casarse con ella.

—¡Oh!, ¡menos mal! —dijo Anny con un suspiro de alivio. —Y se negó.

—¿Cómo? —su boca se abrió por el asombro—. ¡Pero si a ti nadie te contraría! —Aparentemente, nadie informó al señor Grandchester sobre eso —dijo.

—Archie, vas a hacer algo, ¿verdad? No dejarás que obliguen a Candy a casarse con Grandchester. —Tranquila cariño. Te lo prometo, nadie obligará a Candy a casarse contra su voluntad. Sin embargo... —Archie vaciló, preguntándose cuánto debería revelar—. Mi opinión sobre Terry Grandchester es algo diferente de la tuya.

Anny arqueó las cejas.

—Mi opinión es más fiable. Yo le conozco hace más tiempo.

—Lo conocías hace muchos años —dijo Archie—. Las personas cambian, Anny. Creo que gran parte de lo que tu padre afirma sobre Grandchester es verdad.

—¿Tú también, Archie?

Archie, divertido por la mueca teatral que hizo su esposa, deslizó una mano bajo las sabanas, cogiendo uno de sus pies desnudos, empezó a masajear el empeine con los pulgares. Anny suspiró y se relajó contra las almohadas.

Archie consideró lo que había descubierto sobre Grandchester hasta ahora. Era un joven inteligente, hábil y bien educado. Parecía un hombre con clase. Archie se sentía cómodo en compañía de hombres así.

Aparentemente, la boda de Terry Grandchester con Candy Andley estaba fuera de lugar. Pero Archie no estaba de acuerdo con la opinión de Anny, de que Candy debía casarse con un hombre que poseyera la misma naturaleza romántica y sensible. No habría equilibrio en tal unión. Después de todo, un barco siempre necesita un ancla.

—Debemos enviar a Candy a Londres lo antes posible —se lamentó Anny—. La temporada social está en su mejor momento, y ella está aquí, encerrada en Hampshire lejos de todas las fiestas y soirées.

—Fue idea suya venir aquí —le recordó Archie, y cogió su otro pie—. Nunca se perdonaría no asistir al parto.

—¡Oh! pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. Preferiría que Candy conociera a caballeros apropiados en lugar de esperar el nacimiento del bebé aquí conmigo. Si no lo hace, se le agotará el plazo y tendrá que casarse con Terry Grandchester, se mudará con él a Nueva York y entonces nunca volveré a verla…

—Ya había pensado en eso, por eso invité a tantos caballeros a Stony Cross Park para la temporada de caza —dijo Archie.

—¿Eso hiciste? —su cabeza se levantó de la almohada.

—St. Vincent y yo hicimos una lista y examinamos cada candidato detalladamente. Escogimos una docena. Cualquiera de ellos sería aceptable para tu hermana.

—¡Oh!, Archie, eres el mas inteligente y el más maravilloso de los hombres.

El sacudió la cabeza por el elogio de su esposa, y con una sonrisa recordó la reunión con Sebastián.

—Déjame decirte que St. Vincent es muy meticuloso. Si fuera una mujer, ningún hombre sería lo suficientemente bueno para él.

—Nunca lo son —le dijo Anny con soltura—. Por eso nosotras tenemos un refrán... "Si apuntas alto, siéntate a esperar".

El resopló.

—¿Eso es lo que tú hiciste? Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—No, milord. Yo apunté alto y conseguí mucho más de lo que había soñado. —Y se río tontamente cuando él gateó sobre su cuerpo y la besó profundamente.

El sol aún no había salido, cuando un grupo de invitados empeñados en pescar truchas, compartieron un desayuno rápido en la terraza trasera y salieron vestidos de manera informal con trajes de tweed y camisas de lino. Criados somnolientos siguieron a los caballeros a las aguas llenas de truchas, llevando las cañas, y cestos que contenían gusanos y diversas herramientas de pesca. Los hombres estarían entretenidos buena parte de la mañana, mientras las damas dormían.

Todas las damas exceptuando a Candy. Adoraba la pesca, pero sabía que no sería bienvenida en un grupo exclusivamente masculino. En el pasado, ella y Anny habían ido a pescar a menudo, pero indudablemente, su hermana mayor no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo ahora.

Candy había intentado persuadir a Patty y a Eliza para que la acompañaran al lago artificial que Cornwell mantenía generosamente abastecido de truchas, pero ninguna de ellas se había entusiasmado con la idea.

—Hace un día precioso —había intentado convencerlas Candy—. Yo os enseñaré a tirar el anzuelo. ¡No iréis a quedaros encerradas en una mañana de primavera tan hermosa!

Pero Archie decidió que dormir hasta tarde era una idea mejor, y como St. Vincent había decidido no ir a pescar, Patty optó por quedarse en la cama con él.

—Te divertirías mucho más si vinieras a pescar conmigo —le había dicho Candy. —No —había dicho contundentemente Patty—. No lo creo.

ESCÁNDALO EN PRIMAVERA – LISA KLEYPAS

Sintiéndose un poquito sola, Candy desayunó y partió hacia el lago, llevando su caña de pescar favorita, bobinas y carretes.

Era una mañana gloriosa, corría una suave brisa. El invierno había quedado atrás dejando al sol inundarlo todo de reflejos brillantes. Candy cruzó una pradera de césped cubierta de ranúnculos, milenramas, y rosados pétalos de flores.

Al pasar al lado de un árbol de moras, Candy vio movimiento en el borde del agua... dos chicos... sujetaban algo, un animal o un pájaro... ¿un ganso? La criatura estaba protestando con graznidos furiosos, moviendo las alas con violencia, mientras los muchachos se reían.

—Eh, chicos —les llamó Candy—. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Viendo al intruso, los muchachos dieron un grito y echaron a correr, tan deprisa que sus piernas se convirtieron en una mancha borrosa.

Candy aceleró el paso y se acercó al ganso. Eran un Greylag nacional inmenso, una raza conocida por su plumaje gris, cuello grueso y pico de color naranja.

—Pobrecito —murmuró Candy cuando vio que tenía una pata enganchada. Cuando se acercó a él, el indignado ganso intentó picarle. Haciendo una pausa, Candy dejó su equipo de pesca a un lado—. Estoy tratando de ayudarte —le dijo al agresivo ganso—. Pero con esa actitud no adelantas nada. Intenta controlar tu mal humor... —Avanzando lentamente hacia el ganso, Candy investigó el origen del problema—. Oh —dijo—. Esos bribones... te hacían pescar para ellos ¿verdad?

El ganso emitió un graznido confirmándolo.

Le habían atado hilo de pescar en la pata, y le habían enganchado una cuchara de metal con un agujero, en el agujero colocaron un gancho. Si no hubiera sentido lástima por el animal, Candy se habría echado a reír.

Era ingenioso. Cuando el ganso nadara en el agua, la cuchara de metal se reflejaría en el agua como los pequeños insectos. Cuando las truchas, atraídas por la cuchara, mordieran el anzuelo, se quedarían atrapadas y el ganso las remolcaría hasta la orilla. Pero el gancho se había enganchado en alguna zarza, atrapando al pobre ganso.

Candy le habló con voz suave y se acercó a la zarza con movimientos lentos. El bicho se quedo quieto y la miró con sus ojos de color morado.

—Pero que bonito eres —Candy se movía con cuidado, intentando llegar a las patas—. Y que grande... Si tienes un poco de paciencia... ¡ay! —Repentinamente el ganso le dio un picotazo en el brazo.

Retrocediendo rápidamente, Candy echó un vistazo a la pequeña marca en su piel, que estaba empezando a hincharse. Miró con el ceño fruncido al animal.

—¡Criatura desagradecida! Sólo por esto debería dejarte aquí tal como estás.

Frotándose el brazo, Candy se preguntó si podría usar su caña de pescar para desenganchar el hilo de la zarza... pero todavía tendría que desenredar la cuchara de la pata del ganso o volvería a enredarse en cualquier otro sitio. Tendría que volver a la casa a buscar ayuda.

Cuando se agachó para recoger su equipo de pesca, escuchó un ruido. Alguien silbaba una melodía curiosamente familiar. Candy escuchó atentamente, recordando la melodía. Era una canción popular en Nueva York se llamaba "El final de un día perfecto".

Alguien estaba caminando hacia ella en dirección al río. Era un hombre con la ropa empapada, llevando una cesta de pesca y un viejo sombrero. Vestía un abrigo de tweed y pantalones informales, y era imposible no notar la manera en que las capas de su ropa se adherían a los contornos de su cuerpo. Sus sentidos se alteraron al reconocerlo, acelerándole el pulso.

El hombre dejó de silbar cuando la vio. Sus ojos eran más azules que el oceano, destacando sobre su rostro bronceado. Cuando se quitó el sombrero con cortesía, el brillo del sol creó reflejos caobas en su pelo.

—¡Maldita sea! —se dijo Candy. No sólo porque era la última persona que esperaba ver en ese momento, sino también porque tuvo que admitir que Terry Grandchester era extraordinariamente apuesto. Ella no quería encontrarlo tan atractivo. Ni sentir tal curiosidad por él, ese deseo de ver su interior y descubrir sus anhelos y temores secretos. ¿Por qué no se había interesado nunca antes por él? Había sido quizás demasiado inmadura. Quizás no era él quien había cambiado, sino ella.

Grandchester se acercó a ella con cautela. —Señorita Andley.

—Buenos días, señor Grandchester. ¿Por qué no está usted pescando con los demás?

—Mi cesta está llena. He pescado tanto, que creía que iba a avergonzar a los demás si continuaba.

—Qué modesto es usted —dijo Candy con ironía—. ¿Dónde está su caña? —Se la dejé a Cornwell.

—¿Por qué?

Soltando su cesta, volvió a colocarse el sombrero.

—La traje conmigo de América. Es una caña articulada con la punta flexible, lo que multiplica la fuerza del carrete.

—¿Y eso es efectivo? —dijo Candy.

—En los modelos británicos no —señaló Grandchester—. Pero en los estados federales hemos hecho algunas mejoras. Tan pronto como Cornwell ha comprendido el nuevo sistema, me ha quitado la caña prácticamente de las manos. La está utilizando en este momento.

Sabiendo que su cuñado adoraba los avances tecnológicos, Candy sonrío con cariño. Sintió la mirada de Grandchester sobre ella, no quería mirarle, pero se encontró haciéndolo de todos modos.

Era difícil reconciliar la imagen del joven odioso que tenía en su memoria con este espécimen de virilidad. Era como un dólar nuevo, brillante y perfecto. La luz de la mañana se reflejaba en su piel y en sus largas pestañas, dejando al descubierto las diminutas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Quería tocar su cara, hacerlo sonreír y sentir la curva de sus labios debajo de sus dedos.

El silencio se alargó, tenso e inoportuno hasta que fue roto por un graznido del ganso. Grandchester le echó un vistazo al ave.

—Veo que tiene usted compañía. —Cuando Candy le explicó lo qué habían estado haciendo con el ganso los dos muchachos, Grandchester se echó a reír—. Esos muchachos son listos.

El comentario no le pareció a Candy demasiado compasivo.

—Quiero ayudarlo —dijo—, pero cuando traté de acercarme, me picó. Supuse que un animal doméstico no me atacaría.

—Los gansos Greylag no son conocidos por ser mansos —le informó Grandchester—. En especial los machos. Estaba intentando dejarle claro quién era él jefe.

—Pues lo consiguió —dijo Candy frotándose el brazo. Grandchester frunció el ceño cuando vio la contusión en su brazo. —¿Ahí fue donde le picó? Déjeme ver.

—No es necesario, estoy bien... —empezó a decirle pero ya se había adelantado y sus largos dedos rodearon su muñeca. Pasó el pulgar de su otra mano por encima de la marca morada.

—Su piel es muy sensible... —murmuró, con la oscura cabeza inclinada sobre su brazo.

El corazón de Candy dio unos cuantos latidos irregulares antes de descontrolarse por completo. Percibió su olor... El olía como el campo, el sol, el agua, la hierba verde. Un olor suave... a sudor, a hombre... como un incienso tentador. Luchó contra el deseo de levantar los brazos hacia su cuerpo... de deslizar las manos por su pecho. La intensa necesidad la asustó.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos azules mirándola fijamente. —Yo… —Nerviosa, soltó su mano de un tirón—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Con el ganso? —Hizo un gesto con los hombros—. Podríamos retorcerle el pescuezo y llevarlo a casa para la cena.

La sugerencia hizo que Candy y el ganso Greylag lo miraran indignados. —Es una broma muy mala, señor Grandchester.

—No bromeaba.

Candy se colocó entre Grandchester y el ganso.

—Me las arreglaré yo sola. Usted ya puede marcharse.

—No le aconsejo que lo convierta en su mascota, lo encontrará en su plato tarde o temprano si permanece en Stony Cross Park el tiempo suficientemente.

—No quisiera parecer hipócrita —dijo ella—. Pero preferiría no comerme a un ganso que me conoce.

Aunque Grandchester no sonreía, Candy se dio cuenta de que su comentario le hizo gracia. —Dejemos los temas filosóficos, la cuestión es cómo piensa usted soltarle la pata —dijo—.

Puede darle muchos más picotazos.

—Si usted lo sujetara, yo podría soltar la cuchara y...

—Ni hablar —dijo él—. Ni por todo el té de China.

—Esa expresión nunca ha tenido sentido para mi —le contestó ella—. En términos de producción mundial, la India cultiva mucho más té que China.

Grandchester frunció los labios, pensativo.

—Ya que China es el principal productor de cáñamo —dijo—, supongo que se podría decir: "Ni por todo el cáñamo de China"… aunque no tiene el mismo efecto. Como quiera que prefiera formular la frase, no voy a ayudar al ganso. —Y recogió su cesta.

—Por favor —dijo ella. Grandchester la miró.

—Por favor —repitió Candy.

Ningún caballero podría decir que no a una dama que había rogado dos veces. Murmurando entre dientes, él volvió a dejar la cesta en el suelo.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Candy. —Gracias —dijo.

Sin embargo, dejó de sonreír cuando él comentó. —Pero me debe usted algo por esto.

—Naturalmente —replicó ella—. No esperaba que usted hiciera algo a cambio de nada.

—Y cuando le reclame el favor, no vaya siquiera a pensar en negarse, sin importar lo que sea.

—Dentro de lo razonable. No voy a casarme con usted solo porque ha rescatado a un pobre ganso.

—Créame —le dijo él con seriedad—, el matrimonio no será parte del trato. —Empezó a quitarse el abrigo, no sin dificultad, porque estaba mojado, revelando sus amplios hombros.

—¿Q-qué está usted haciendo? —Candy abrió mucho los ojos. Su boca hizo una mueca de exasperación.

—No voy a dejar que ese bicho arruine mi abrigo.

—No tiene que armar tanto escándalo por algunas plumas en su abrigo. —No son las plumas lo que me preocupa —dijo secamente.

—¡Oh! —Candy luchó por refrenar una sonrisa.

Lo observó quitarse el abrigo y el chaleco. Su camisa blanca se adhería a su cuerpo, al estar mojada era casi transparente, se pegaba a su musculoso abdomen y desaparecía debajo de la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Las mangas se tensaban sobre sus hombros y la superficie poderosa de su espalda. Colocó su ropa cuidadosamente sobre la cesta para que no se ensuciara. Una leve brisa jugaba con su cabello, alborotándole el flequillo.

Lo absurdo de la situación... El ganso, Terry Grandchester mojado y en mangas de camisa...

puso una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios de Candy. Se tapó la boca, pero se le escapó de todos modos.

El sacudió la cabeza, y una sonrisa iluminó su cara. Candy se percató de que sus sonrisas nunca duraban mucho tiempo, se esfumaban tan rápidamente como aparecían. Como una estrella fugaz, un fenómeno breve y extraordinario.

—Si usted le cuenta esto a alguien, pequeña pícara... me las pagará. —Las palabras eran amenazadoras, pero algo en su tono... un toque de sensualidad... produjo un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

—No pienso decírselo a nadie —dijo Candy con un jadeo—. Saldría tan mal parada como usted.

Grandchester metió la mano en su abrigo, extrajo una pequeña navaja y se la pasó. ¿Era su imaginación, o sus dedos se demoraron en su mano más de lo necesario?

—¿Para qué es esto? —preguntó con inquietud.

—Para cortar el hilo de la pata, tenga cuidado, esta muy afilado, no me gustaría que cortara una arteria por casualidad.

—No se preocupe, no le haré daño.

—Me refería a mí, no al ganso. —Miró al impaciente animal—. Si te pones difícil —le dijo al ganso— serás paté antes de la hora de la cena.

El ave levantó las alas amenazadoramente para parecer más grande.

El dio un paso en su dirección y adelantó un pie para frenar su libertad de movimientos. La criatura aleteó y graznó, se quedó quieto un momento antes de lanzarse sobre él. Entonces Grandchester lo agarró con fuerza, perjurando mientras trataba de evitar el poderoso pico. Una nube de plumas se elevó en el aire.

—No lo ahogue —gritó Candy, al ver que Grandchester lo agarraba del pescuezo.

La réplica de Grandchester se perdió por el forcejeo y los bocinazos del ganso. De algún modo, Grandchester consiguió contener al ave hasta que fue una mole retorciéndose en sus brazos. Despeinado y cubierto de plumas, miró furioso a Candy.

—Terminemos de una vez, corte el hilo de pescar —rugió él.

Ella obedeció a toda prisa, poniéndose de rodillas a su lado. Mientras él lo tenía agarrado, con cuidado, ella cogió el pie fangoso del animal, el ganso graznó y dio un tirón a su pata.

—Vamos mujer, no sea tan delicada —escuchó decir a Grandchester con impaciencia—. Agarre la pata y hágalo ya.

Si no fuera por las treinta libras de ganso furioso que había entre ellos Candy habría mirado enfadada a Terry Grandchester. En cambio, agarro la pata con firmeza y pasó la punta del cuchillo por el hilo cuidadosamente. Grandchester tenía razón, la hoja estaba perversamente afilada. Con un solo movimiento lo cortó limpiamente en dos.

—Ya está —dijo triunfalmente, cerrando la navaja—. Puede soltar a nuestro amigo emplumado, señor Grandchester.

—Gracias —fue su réplica sardónica.

Pero cuando Grandchester abrió los brazos y soltó al ave, esta reaccionó inesperadamente, buscando venganza, culpando a su captor de todos sus infortunios, la criatura le dio un picotazo en la cara.

—¡Ay! —perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su trasero, mientras se llevaba una mano al ojo, el ganso se fue corriendo a gran velocidad con un graznido triunfador.

—¡Señor Grandchester! —Candy gateó sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Tiró de su mano—. Déjeme

ver.

—Estoy bien —dijo, frotándose el ojo.

—Déjeme ver —repitió, agarrando su cabeza con las manos.

—Voy a pedir estofado de ganso para cenar —farfulló, dejando que girara su cara hacia ella.

—Usted no hará semejante cosa. —Candy inspeccionó la pequeña herida sobre la ceja y usó su manga para secar una gota de sangre—. Es de mala educación comerse a alguien después de salvarle la vida. —Un temblor de risa se reflejó en su voz—. Afortunadamente el ganso tenía mala puntería. Creo que no se le pondrá el ojo morado.

—Me alegra ver que usted encuentra esto divertido —farfulló—. Está usted cubierta de plumas, ¿sabe?

—Usted también. —Su pelo estaba lleno de pelusas blancas y plumas grises. A Candy se le escapó la risa, como las burbujas que escapan de la superficie de una charca. Empezó a quitar plumas de su pelo, las suaves hebras le hacían cosquillas en los dedos.

El la miró y se percató de que se le había soltado el pelo de las horquillas. Con suavidad empezó a tirar de las plumas que tenía enganchadas.

Durante un silencioso minuto trabajaron el uno sobre el otro. Candy estaba tan concentrada en la tarea, que no reparó en lo inapropiado de la situación. Por primera vez, estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para ver los diversos tonos de azul de sus ojos, y el anillo azul cobalto que rodeaba su iris. La textura de su piel, dorada por el sol y la incipiente barba sobre su mandíbula.

Se dio cuenta de que Grandchester evitaba su mirada deliberadamente, concentrándose en encontrar cada diminuto trozo de plumón en su pelo. De repente fue consciente del contacto entre sus cuerpos, la fuerza sólida de él debajo de ella, su aliento caliente en la mejilla. Su ropa estaba húmeda, pero el calor de su piel la quemaba en todos los lugares en que tocaba la suya.

Estaban unidos en un medio abrazo mientras cada célula de la piel de Candy estallaba en un fuego líquido. Fascinada, desorientada, se relajó sobre él, sintiendo el zumbido de su pulso en las venas. No tenía más plumas, pero Candy se encontró hundiendo los dedos en su pelo oscuro.

Sería tan fácil que la hiciera rodar debajo de él, presionándola con su peso sobre la tierra húmeda. Sintió la firmeza de sus muslos por entre las capas de tela, provocando en ella el primitivo instinto de abrirse a él, y dejarlo moverse sobre ella.

Escuchó a Grandchester soltar el aliento. La agarro por los brazos y la bajó de su regazo abruptamente.

Aterrizando en el césped al lado de él con un ruido sordo, Candy trató de reaccionar. En silencio, encontró la navaja en el suelo y se la devolvió.

Después de guardársela en el bolsillo, él se sacudió las plumas y la tierra de los pantalones y cambió de posición.

Preguntándose por qué estaba sentado en esa postura tan extraña, Candy se puso en pie. —Bien —dijo vacilante—, supongo que tendré que entrar en la casa por la puerta de los criados. Si mamá me ve así le dará una apoplejía.

—Vuelvo al río —dijo Grandchester con voz ronca—. Quiero ver cómo le va con el carrete a Cornwell. Y puede que pesque un poco más.

Candy frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba evitando deliberadamente. —Pensaba que estaría usted harto de mojarse con el agua fría del río por hoy —dijo

—Por lo visto no —dijo él entre dientes, dándole la espalda mientras cogía su chaleco y su abrigo.


	6. Cap 5

**Capítulo 5**

Perpleja y confundida, Candy se alejó con pasos rápidos del lago.

Decidió que no podría contarle a nadie lo que acababa de ocurrir, aunque habría adorado divertir a Anny con la historia del ganso. Pero no quería revelar que había visto algo diferente en Terry Grandchester, y que ella se había sentido peligrosamente atraída por él. No significaba nada, en realidad.

Aunque Candy todavía era inocente, el escaso conocimiento que poseía en relación a los temas sexuales le impulsaba a creer que su cuerpo podía responder a la excitación sin ninguna participación del corazón. Había sentido esa respuesta por Michael Girard una vez. La desconcertó darse cuenta de que había sentido lo mismo con Terry Grandchester. Dos hombres tan diferentes, uno romántico, el otro reservado. Uno era un gitano joven, apuesto, que había inundado de imágenes sensuales su exótica imaginación… El otro un hombre de negocios ambicioso y pragmático.

Candy había conocido un desfile interminable de hombres como Terry durante sus años en Fifth Avenue. Querían la perfección en una mujer, una esposa que fuera una excelente anfitriona, diera las mejores cenas y fiestas, llevara los mejores trajes, y diera a luz hijos saludables que jugaran en el cuarto de los niños mientras sus padres trataban los temas de la empresa en el estudio.

Y Terry Grandchester, con su enorme ambición, el hombre que su padre había escogido por su gran talento y su mente brillante, sería el marido más exigente posible. Querría a una esposa que basara su vida entera alrededor de sus objetivos, y la juzgaría duramente cuando no lo complaciera. No tenía ningún futuro con un hombre así.

Pero Terry tenía una cosa a su favor: había ayudado al ganso.

Mientras Candy volvía a la casa, se arreglaba y se vestía con un traje de día fresco, sus amigas y su hermana habían bajado a desayunar té y tostadas. Estaban sentadas en una de las mesas redondas junto a la ventana, cuando Candy entró en la sala.

Eliza colocó a Isabelle sobre su hombro, frotando su pequeña espalda con un suave masaje. Algunas de las otras mesas estaban ocupadas, principalmente por mujeres, aunque había media docena de hombres presentes, incluyendo a lord St. Vincent.

—Buenos días —dijo Candy, y miró a su hermana—. ¿Cómo has dormido querida?

—Muy bien. —Anny estaba encantadora, sus ojos brillaban, tenía el pelo peinado hacia atrás, prendido en una red de seda rosa en la nuca—. Dormí con las ventanas abiertas, y la brisa procedente del lago era muy placentera. ¿Fuiste a pescar esta mañana?

—No —improvisó Candy.— Sólo caminé.

Patty se inclinó hacia Eliza para coger al bebé.

—Dámela —dijo. El bebé estaba mordiéndose el puño desesperadamente y babeando en abundancia. Con la pequeña en sus brazos, Patty explicó el malestar de la niña a Candy, le estaban saliendo los dientes.

—Lleva toda la mañana muy irritable —explicó Eliza.

Candy vio que sus luminosos ojos ambar parecían cansados, los ojos de una madre joven. El toque de cansancio solo aumentó la belleza de Eliza, perfilando la perfección de sus rasgos.

—¿No es algo pronto para que le salgan los dientes? —preguntó Candy.

—Es una Brower —dijo Eliza—. Y los Brower son inusitadamente precoces. Según mi marido, todos en su familia nacen prácticamente con los dientes. —Miró al bebé con preocupación—. Creo que debería llevármela a otro sitio.

Algunas miradas de desaprobación fueron lanzadas en su dirección. No era común que los niños, especialmente los bebés, estuvieran en compañía de los adultos. Era costumbre vestir a los pequeños con volantes blancos y cintas, presentarlos brevemente para la aprobación general, y luego devolverlos rápidamente con la niñera.

—Tonterías —dijo Anny inmediatamente, sin molestarse en bajar la voz—. Isabelle no está molestando, sólo está un poco nerviosa. Creo que los invitados son capaces de tener un poco de paciencia.

—Voy a probar con la cuchara otra vez —murmuró Eliza, su culta voz teñida de preocupación. Cogió una cuchara de plata de una taza con hielo y azúcar, y le dijo a Candy—. Mi madre sugirió este remedio, al parecer siempre fue efectivo con mi hermano Neal.

Candy se sentaba al lado de Patty, mirando al bebe mientras mordía la cuchara. Isabelle había estado llorando y tenía algunas lágrimas alrededor de los ojos. Cuando gimió, se hicieron visibles sus encías inflamadas, y Candy hizo una mueca compadeciéndose de la criatura.

—Necesita una siesta —dijo Eliza—. Pero le duele demasiado para poder dormir. —Pobrecita.

Cuando Patty trató de calmar al bebé, se produjo un pequeño alboroto al otro lado de la estancia. La aparición de alguien había causado un murmullo de interés. Girando sobre su asiento, Candy divisó el cuerpo alto y magnifico de Terry Grandchester.

Así que él no había vuelto al río. Debió esperar hasta que Candy se alejó lo suficiente, para poder volver a la casa sin tener que acompañarla.

Como su padre, el señor Grandchester encontraba poco en ella que fuera digno de interés. Candy se dijo que le traía sin cuidado, pero descubrirlo le molestó.

Se había puesto un impecable traje gris oscuro con un chaleco dorado, una corbata negra recién planchada lucía en su cuello con un nudo perfecto. Aunque se había puesto de moda en Europa que los hombres llevaran las patillas largas y el cabello peinado en suaves ondas, parecía que el estilo no había alcanzado América todavía. Terry Grandchester estaba recién afeitado, su abundante cabello castaño oscuro, largo hasta el cuello, le daba un atractivo aire juvenil.

Candy le observó encubiertamente cuando las presentaciones fueron hechas. Vio la aprobación en el rostro de los caballeros más mayores cuando le saludaron, y los celos en los caballeros más jóvenes. Y el interés coqueto de las mujeres.

—¡Cielos! —murmuró Eliza—. ¿Quién es ése? Anny respondió de mal humor.

—Es el señor Grandchester.

Los ojos de Eliza y Patty se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿El mismo señor Grandchester que describiste como un saco de hu-huesos? —preguntó Patty. —¿El mismo al que llamaste plato de espinacas machacadas? —añadió Eliza.

Anny frunció el ceño. Desviando su atención de Grandchester, dejó caer un terrón de azúcar en su té.

—Supongo que no es tan horroroso como lo describí —admitió—. Pero no os dejéis engañar por su apariencia. En cuanto conozcáis al hombre interior, cambiareis de opinión sobre el hombre exterior.

—C-creo que hay algunas damas a quienes les gustaría conocer más íntimamente cualquiera de esas dos partes —observó Patty, causando que Eliza se riera con disimulo sobre su taza de té.

Candy echó un vistazo a su alrededor y descubrió que era cierto. Varías damas estaban coqueteando con él, riéndose tontamente, ofreciéndole sus manos para que las besara.

—Todo ese escándalo se debe a que es americano y por lo tanto una novedad —dijo Anny entre dientes—. Si alguno de mis hermanos estuviera aquí, estoy segura de que las damas no repararían en el señor Grandchester.

Aunque a Candy le habría gustado estar de acuerdo, estaba bastante segura de que sus hermanos no causarían tanta conmoción como el señor Grandchester. A pesar de ser herederos de una gran fortuna, los hermanos Andley no poseían el refinado magnetismo de Grandchester.

—Nos está mirando —informó Eliza. La preocupación otorgaba una tensión sutil a su postura—. Frunciendo el ceño como todos los demás. El bebé está haciendo demasiado escándalo. Me la llevaré a otro sitio.

—No irás a ninguna parte —la detuvo Anny—. Ésta es mi casa, y tú eres mi amiga, y si alguien se siente incomodo por el ruido que hace el bebé, tiene mi permiso para marcharse.

—Viene hacia aquí —cuchicheó Patty—. Silencio.

Candy miró fijamente su taza de té, con la tensión enrollándose en su estómago. Grandchester se acercó a la mesa y les dedicó una reverencia cortés.

—Milady —dijo a Anny—. Es un placer volver a verla. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones por su matrimonio con lord Cornwell, y... —Vaciló, porque aunque Anny estaba obviamente embarazada, sería descortés hacer referencia a su condición— …tiene usted muy buen aspecto —concluyó.

—Tengo el tamaño de un establo —dijo Anny con rotundidad, frustrando su intento de diplomacia.

La boca de Grandchester se endureció como si estuviera luchando por sofocar una sonrisa.

—En absoluto —dijo suavemente, y echó un vistazo a Eliza y a Patty que esperaron a que Anny hiciera las presentaciones.

Anny obedeció de mala gana.

—Les presento al señor Grandchester —farfulló, agitando la mano en su dirección—. La señora de Anthony Brower y lady St. Vincent.

El señor Grandchester hizo una hábil inclinación sobre la mano de Eliza. Habría dedicado la misma cortesía a Patty si no fuera porque estaba abrazando al bebé. Los gimoteos de Isabelle iban en aumento y se convertirían en un llanto estridente pronto a menos que se hiciera algo al respecto.

—Ésta es mi hija Isabelle —dijo Eliza en tono apenado—. Tiene problemas de dentición.

Eso hará que se marche inmediatamente, pensó Candy. No había nada más terrorífico para un hombre que el llanto de un bebé.

—Ah —el Señor Grandchester metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y rebuscó entre una colección de artículos que repiqueteaban ¿Qué diablos tenía ahí? Miró cuando sacó su navaja, una bobina de hilo de pescar y un pañuelo blanco limpio.

—Señor Grandchester, ¿qué está haciendo usted? —preguntó Patty con una sonrisa curiosa. —Improvisar algo. —Con una cucharilla puso un poco de hielo en el centro del pañuelo,

retorció la tela, y lo ató con el hilo de pescar. Después de guardar la navaja en su bolsillo, extendió los brazos con decisión para coger a la niña.

Con cuidado, Patty le entregó al bebé. Las cuatro mujeres lo miraron con asombro cuando Grandchester cogió a Isabelle en brazos con facilidad. Le entregó el pañuelo a la niña, que empezó a mordisquearlo con entusiasmo, aunque no dejó de llorar.

Ajeno a las miradas sorprendidas de los demás invitados, Grandchester caminó hasta la ventana y empezó a murmurarle palabras al bebé. Al parecer, le estaba contando una historia de alguna clase. Después de uno o dos minutos la niña se calmó.

Cuando Grandchester regresó a la mesa Isabelle estaba suspirando medio dormida, su boca se cerraba con fuerza sobre la bolsa de hielo improvisada.

—Oh, señor Grandchester —dijo Eliza agradecida, cogiendo a la niña en sus brazos— ¡Que inteligente es usted! Gracias.

—¿Qué le estaba usted diciendo? —preguntó Anny. El la miró y respondió suavemente.

—Quería distraerla hasta que el hielo le calmara las encías. Así que le di una explicación detallada del acuerdo de Buttonwood de 1792.

Candy se dirigió a él por primera vez. —¿Qué es eso?

Grandchester la miró entonces, su expresión era amable y educada, y por un segundo Candy creyó que había soñado los sucesos de aquella mañana. Pero su piel y sus sentidos todavía conservaban el tacto de él, la dureza de su cuerpo.

—El acuerdo de Buttonwood dio como resultado la formación de la Bolsa de Valores de Nueva York —dijo Grandchester—. Pensaba que era información importante, pero la señorita Isabelle perdió el interés cuando empecé hablar sobre la estructuración de honorarios.

—Ya veo —dijo Candy—. Usted aburrió a la niña para que se durmiera.

—Debería oír mi descripción del desequilibrio de mercado a raíz de la crisis del 37 —dijo Grandchester—. Me han comentado que es más efectivo que el láudano.

Mirando fijamente sus ojos azules, Candy se río entre dientes de mala gana, él le dedicó una de sus sonrisas breves y deslumbrantes. Su rostro tenía una expresión afectuosa.

La atención de Grandchester se centró en ella por un instante, como si estuviera fascinado por algo que había en sus ojos. Repentinamente desvió su mirada fija de la suya y volvió a hacer una reverencia.

—Las dejaré disfrutar de su té. Ha sido un placer, señoras. —Echando un vistazo a Eliza, añadió con gravedad—. Tiene usted una hija encantadora, señora. Pasaré por alto su falta de interés por mi conferencia.

—Es usted muy amable, señor —respondió Eliza, con una mirada risueña.

Grandchester se dirigió al otro lado de la estancia, mientras las cuatro jóvenes se centraban en el desayuno, removiendo el té con la cucharilla, y alisando la servilleta sobre su regazo.

Patty fue la primera en hablar.

—Tenías razón —le dijo a Anny—. Es completamente horroroso.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Eliza—. Cuando una lo mira, las primeras palabras que vienen a su mente son "espinaca machacada".

—Cerrad la boca las dos —gruñó Anny en respuesta a su sarcasmo, y le dio un mordisco a su tostada.

Anny insistió en arrastrar a Candy a la parte este del jardín esa tarde, donde la mayoría de los jóvenes estaban jugando a los bolos. Normalmente a Candy no le habría importado, pero acababa de llegar a la parte más interesante de la novela que estaba leyendo. Una institutriz llamada Honoria acababa de encontrarse con un fantasma en el ático. "¿Quién es usted?" Honoria había preguntado temblando al fantasma que, sorprendentemente, se parecía mucho a su antiguo amor lord Clayworth. El fantasma estaba a punto de contestar cuándo Anny le había arrancado el libro de las manos y la había empujado fuera de la biblioteca.

—¡Maldita sea! —se quejó Candy— Maldita sea, Anny… ¡estaba en la mejor parte del libro! —Mientras hablamos hay al menos media docena de caballeros apropiados jugando a los bolos en el césped —dijo resueltamente su hermana—. Y jugar con ellos será más productivo para ti que leer sola.

—No lo creo, no se jugar a los bolos.

—Bueno. Pídeles que te enseñen. Si hay algo que un hombre adora, es enseñarle a una mujer cómo hacer algo.

Se acercaron a la pista de césped donde se jugaba el partido, había sillas y mesas colocadas para los invitados que deseaban observar el juego. Un grupo de jugadores lanzaba grandes pelotas de madera a lo largo del césped, riéndose cuando alguno de ellos las enviaba a la zanja estrecha que había en un lateral de la pista.

—Hmm —dijo Anny, observando la reunión—. Tenemos competencia —Candy conocía a las tres mujeres a las que se refería su hermana: la señorita Susana Marlow, lady Flammy Hamilton, y la señorita Luisa Smith —. Habría preferido no invitar a mujeres solteras a Hampshire —dijo Anny—, pero lord Cornwell dijo que eso sería demasiado obvio. Afortunadamente, tú eres más bonita que cualquiera de ellas. Aunque seas más bajita.

—No soy bajita —protestó Candy. —Menuda, entonces.

—No me gusta esa palabra. Me hace parecer insignificante.

—Es mejor que enana —dijo Anny—. Que es la única otra palabra que se me ocurre para describir tu falta de estatura. —Sonrió con entusiasmo ante el ceño fruncido de Candy—. No hagas muecas, querida. Te he traído a un buffet de solteros para que puedas escoger al que quieras. ¡Oh no!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Él está jugando.

No había necesidad de preguntar a quien se refería Anny... El fastidio en su voz dejó su identidad perfectamente clara.

Inspeccionando al grupo, Candy vio a Terry Grandchester al final de la pista de césped junto a otros jóvenes, pendiente de como median la distancia entre los bolos. Igual que los demás, estaba vestido con pantalones de color claro, una camisa blanca, y un chaleco. Estaba delgado y en forma, su postura relajada reflejaba su confianza en su condición física.

Su intensa mirada lo examinaba todo. Parecía tomarse el juego en serio. Terry Grandchester era un hombre que siempre hacía las cosas lo mejor posible, incluso un informal partido sobre el césped.

Candy estaba segura de que hacía de su vida una competición. Y eso no concordaba con su idea sobre los jóvenes de clase alta de Boston, o Nueva York. Hijos mimados siempre conscientes de que no les era necesario trabajar para conseguir lo que deseaban. Se preguntaba si el señor Grandchester alguna vez hacía algo sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

—Tratan de averiguar cuál es el mejor tiro —dijo Anny—. Es decir, cuál de ellos lanzó el bolo más cerca de la pelota blanca del final de la pista.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre el juego? —preguntó Candy. Anny sonrío irónicamente.

—Cornwell me enseñó a jugar. Es tan bueno jugando a los bolos, que generalmente solo se sienta a observar porque nadie más gana cuando él juega.

Se acercaron al grupo de sillas, donde Cornwell estaba sentado junto a Patty y lord St. Vincent, los Craddock, y un comandante en jefe jubilado y su esposa. Candy fue a sentarse, pero Anny la empujó hacia la pista de bolos.

—Ve —le ordenó Anny en el mismo tono que usaría para enviar a un perro a buscar un palo.

Suspirando, Candy le dedicó un pensamiento nostálgico a su novela incompleta y caminó con pesar hacia el césped. Había sido presentada al menos a dos de los caballeros presentes. Las posibilidades no eran tan malas, en realidad. Estaba el señor Leagan, un hombre agradable de unos treinta años, algo metido en carnes, pero no obstante atractivo. Y el señor Girard, de constitución atlética, ojos verdes y grueso cabello rubio.

Había dos hombres a quienes no había visto en Stony Cross antes, el señor Alan Rickett, que parecía un erudito con sus lentes y su abrigo ligeramente arrugado... Y lord Albert Wessex, un caballero rubio y apuesto, de ojos azules y alta altura.

Albert Wessex se acercó a Candy inmediatamente, ofreciéndose a explicarle las reglas del partido. Candy trató de no mirar sobre su hombro al señor Grandchester, que estaba rodeado por las otras damas. Reían y coqueteaban abiertamente con él, pidiendo su consejo sobre cómo sujetar la pelota apropiadamente y cuántos pasos debían darse antes de lanzarla sobre el césped.

Grandchester parecía ignorar a Candy. Pero cuando ella se inclinó para recoger una bola de madera de la pila que había en el suelo, sintió un hormigueo en la nuca. Sabía que la estaba mirando.

Candy lamentaba haberle pedido que la ayudara con el ganso. El episodio había puesto de manifiesto algo que escapaba de su control, ahora era consciente de él, de una manera perturbadora, pero no podía evitarlo. "No seas ridícula", se dijo Candy. "Empieza a jugar". Y se esforzó por escuchar los consejos sobre la estrategia del juego del señor Wessex.

Observándoles, Cornwell comentó en un susurro:

—Candy está progresando con lord Albert Wessex. Es uno de los mejores candidatos. Tiene la edad correcta, está bien educado, y es un caballero agradable.

Anny miró al señor Wessex de forma especulativa. Era incluso de la estatura adecuada, no demasiado alto para Candy, que odiaba que las personas destacaran sobre ella.

—Tiene un nombre raro —reflexionó Anny en voz alta—. ¿De dónde es? —De Thurso —respondió lord St. Vincent, que estaba sentado al lado de Patty.

Existía una tregua incómoda entre Anny y lord St. Vincent después de lo sucedido. Aunque él nunca llegaría a gustarle, Anny había decidido tolerarlo, puesto que había sido amigo íntimo de lord Cornwell durante años.

Anny sabía que podría pedirle a su marido que terminara con esa amistad y él lo haría, pero lo quería demasiado como para pedirle eso. Lord St. Vincent era bueno para Archie. Con su ingenio y perspicacia, ayudaba a equilibrar la sobrecargada vida de su marido. Archie, uno de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra, corría el riesgo de que todo el mundo lo tratara con excesiva seriedad.

Otro punto a favor de lord St. Vincent era que parecía ser un buen marido para Patty. La adoraba, en realidad. Uno nunca hubiera imaginado que Patty, una florero tímida, y lord St. Vincent, un golfo sin corazón, formaran tan buena pareja.

St. Vincent era un hombre seguro de sí mismo y sofisticado, poseía una belleza masculina tan deslumbrante, que las mujeres retenían el aliento al mirarlo. Pero bastaba una sola palabra de Patty, para hacerlo venir corriendo. Aunque su relación era más sosegada, al menos en apariencia, que la de Eliza con Brower o la suya con Cornwell, algo intenso, misterioso y apasionado fluía entre ellos dos.

Y mientras Patty fuera feliz, Anny sería cordial con lord St. Vincent.

—Thurso —repitió Anny con desconfianza, mirando alternativamente a lord St. Vincent y a su marido—. Eso no está en Inglaterra.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada, y Archie respondió con calma. —Está en Escocia, en realidad.

Los ojos de Anny se abrieron

—¿El señor Wessex es escocés? Pero si no tiene acento.

—Pasó la mayoría de sus años de formación en internados ingleses y luego en Oxford —dijo lord St. Vincent.

—Hmm. —Los conocimientos de Anny sobre geografía escocesa eran más bien limitados, nunca había oído hablar de Thurso—. ¿Y dónde está Thurso exactamente? ¿Justo en la frontera?

Lord Cornwell le sostuvo la mirada.

—Un poco más al norte. Cerca de las islas Orkney.

—¿Al norte del continente? —exclamó Anny. Le costó mucho esfuerzo reducir su tono de voz a un susurro furioso—. ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos todos los esfuerzos de buscarle esposo y desterramos a Candy a Siberia? ¡Probablemente el tiempo sería más apacible allí! ¡Cielos!, ¿cómo puede haberos parecido el señor Wessex un buen candidato?

—Tuve que escogerlo —protestó St. Vincent—. Posee tres propiedades y todo un linaje de sangre noble. Y cada vez que viene al club mis ganancias nocturnas se elevan al menos cinco mil libras.

—Entonces es que es un derrochador —dijo Anny.

—Eso lo hace todavía más apropiado para Candy —dijo Lord St. Vincent—. Algún día necesitará el dinero de su familia.

—No me importa lo apropiado que sea, mi objetivo es que mi hermana se quede en este país. ¿Cuándo podré ver a Candy si ella está en la maldita Escocia?

—Esta más cerca que Norte América —apuntó Lord Cornwell en un tono práctico. Anny recurrió a Patty con la esperanza de conseguir un aliado.

—Patty, ¡di algo!

—No importa de dónde sea lord Wessex —dijo ella. Inclinándose hacia Anny, alcanzó una hebra de cabello que se había enredado en el cuello de su vestido—. Candy no se va a casar con él.

—¿Por qué estas tan segura? —preguntó Anny cautelosamente. Patty le sonrío.

—¡Oh!... Sólo es un presentimiento.

Con el fin de terminar cuanto antes y regresar con la novela, Candy puso toda su destreza en el juego para terminar lo antes posible. El primer jugador hizo rodar la pelota blanca, que llamaban Jack, hasta el final de la pista de hierba sin rozar el borde. El objetivo era hacer rodar las tres pelotas de madera, llamadas bolos, lo más cerca posible de la pelota Jack.

La única parte difícil era que las bolas de madera, de manera deliberada, eran menos redondas en un lado, por lo que nunca rodaban totalmente en línea recta. Candy aprendió a compensar esa asimetría lanzando hacia la derecha o la izquierda según se necesitara. Era una gran extensión de césped bien cortado, de tierra dura, lo que era sumamente apropiado para el juego y para que Candy acabara antes ya que tenía prisa por regresar con Honoria y su fantasma.

Debido a que eran el mismo número de mujeres que de hombres, los jugadores fueron divididos en equipos de dos. Candy fue emparejada con Wessex, que era un jugador muy competente.

—Es usted muy buena, señorita Andley —exclamó Lord Wessex—. ¿Está segura de que no había jugado nunca antes?

—Nunca —respondió Candy alegremente. Cogiendo una esfera de madera, la tiró por el lado de la derecha—. Deben ser sus adecuadas instrucciones, milord. —Dio dos pasos adelante para posicionarse en el borde de la línea de salida, retrocedió un poco y lanzó la bola. Golpeó otro bolo de un adversario eliminándolo del camino y se quedó exactamente a dos pulgadas del Jack. Habían ganado la partida.

—Bien hecho —dijo el señor Rickett, parando para sacar lustre a sus lentes, sonrío a Candy y añadió—: Usted se mueve con tal gracia, señorita Andley, que es encantador presenciar su destreza.

—No tiene nada que ver con la destreza —dijo Candy recatadamente—. Es la suerte de los principiantes, me temo.

Lady Susana, una joven rubia esbelta con una tez de porcelana, estaba revisando sus delicadas manos ansiosa.

—Creo que me he estropeado una uña —anunció.

—Vayamos a buscar donde sentarnos —dijo el señor Rickett inmediatamente, como si se hubiera hecho daño en un brazo, y los dos salieron de la pista dejando el juego.

Candy pensó que hubiera sido mejor haber perdido el partido de manera deliberada, porque ahora tendría que jugar otra partida obligatoriamente. Pero era injusto para su compañero de equipo perderlo a propósito. Y lord Wessex parecía absolutamente encantado con su éxito.

—Ahora —dijo Wessex—, veamos con quien vamos a vernos las caras en la fase final. Miraron a los dos equipos que competían. El señor Grandchester y la señorita Marlow contra el señor Girard y la señorita Higginson. El señor Girard era un jugador irregular, combinando tiros brillantes con otros inoportunos, mientras que la señorita Higginson era bastante más constante. Susana Marlow era mala hasta la desesperación y reía de manera incontrolable intentando simular que jugaba. Esa risa sin descanso, era extremadamente irritante, pero no parecía molestar a Terry Grandchester.

Grandchester era un jugador táctico y agresivo, consideraba cada tiro cuidadosamente, exhibiendo destreza y libertad de movimientos. Candy notaba que no mostraba ningún remordimiento cuando enviaba las bolas de los adversarios fuera de la pista, o cambiaba de lugar la bola Jack para su ventaja.

—Un jugador temible —comentó lord Wessex en un susurro a Candy, con los ojos brillantes—. ¿Cree usted que podremos vencerle?

Repentinamente Candy se olvidó de la novela que la aguardaba dentro de la casa. La posibilidad de jugar contra Terry Grandchester la llenó de expectación.

—Sería difícil, pero podríamos intentarlo ¿no le parece? Lord Wessex rió en señal de apreciación. —Podemos, indudablemente.

Grandchester y la señorita Marlow ganaron esa partida, y los otros dejaron el césped con exclamaciones de admiración.

Los cuatro jugadores dejaron los bolos y el Jack en una esquina, y regresaron a la línea de salida. Cada equipo disponía de cuatro bolas en total, dos tiros para cada jugador.

Candy giró la cara y se encontró con Terry Grandchester, que la miró por primera vez desde que había llegado. Su mirada, directa y estimulante, hizo que su corazón latiera mas deprisa, sintiendo la sangre correr por sus venas. Tenía el pelo despeinado y le caía sobre la frente, el sol calentaba su cuerpo dándole un brillo sutil de transpiración a su piel.

—Lancemos una moneda para saber quien comienza —sugirió lord Wessex. Grandchester asintió con la cabeza, recorriendo a Candy con la mirada.

Susana Marlow gritó con deleite cuando ella y Grandchester ganaron el derecho de lanzar primero. Hábilmente Grandchester lanzó primero el Jack, enviándolo muy lejos, al límite de la pista.

La señorita Marlow cogió uno de los bolos, sujetándolo cerca de su seno, eso hizo sospechar a Candy, que creyó que era un truco deliberado para llamar la atención sobre sus pechos generosos.

—Usted debe aconsejarme, señor Grandchester —dijo, con una mirada desvalida y moviendo las pestañas—. ¿Debo lanzarlo hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda?

Grandchester se acercó a ella, volviendo a colocar la pelota en sus manos. La señorita Marlow irradiaba placer por ser el centro de su atención. Le murmuró al oído unos consejos, señalando el mejor sendero para la pelota mientras la señorita Marlow se inclinaba más hacia él, hasta que sus cabezas casi se rozaron. Candy sintió crecer en el pecho una espiral de fastidio, los músculos de su garganta se tensaron como si los apretaran con un sacacorchos.

Por fin Grandchester retrocedió un poco. La señorita Marlow caminó hacia adelante con algunos pasos garbosos, lanzando la pelota. Pero la dirección era incorrecta y la pelota se tambaleó y cayó justo en el centro de la pista de césped. El resto del partido sería mucho más difícil con una bola en ese lugar a menos que alguien sacrificara uno de sus tiros para desplazarla a un lado.

—¡Caramba! —murmuró Candy para sí misma.

La señorita Marlow se deshacía en risitas tontas.

—Pobre de mí, creo que he enredado terriblemente las cosas ¿no es cierto?

—En absoluto —contestó el señor Grandchester rápidamente—. No hay diversión si no hay desafío. Con irritación Candy se preguntaba por qué estaba siendo tan simpático con la señorita

Marlow. Se preguntó si era la clase de hombre al que le atraían las mujeres ridículas. —Su turno —la instó lord Wessex, pasándole uno de los bolos a Candy.

Curvó los dedos alrededor de la superficie hasta encontrar las pequeñas marcas de la esfera, dándole la vuelta, colocó las marcas sobre las palmas de sus manos. Mirando fijamente la lejana pelota blanca, buscó la dirección que quería que su bolo siguiera. Dio tres pasos, balanceó un poco el brazo y la lanzó con un movimiento rápido. El bolo cruzó el césped, evitando la pelota de la señorita Marlow con facilidad, y girando en el último segundo para aterrizar con precisión delante del Jack.

—¡Brillante! —exclamó lord Wessex, mientras que los espectadores aclamaban y aplaudían.

Candy miró furtivamente a Terry Grandchester. La estaba mirando con una leve sonrisa, su intenso escrutinio parecía traspasar su piel y llegarle hasta los huesos. El tiempo se detuvo para Candy. No recordaba, si es que alguna vez había sucedido, que ningún hombre la hubiera mirado de esa manera.

—¿Usted ha hecho eso a propósito? —le preguntó el señor Grandchester—. ¿O ha sido un golpe de suerte?

—Ha sido a propósito —respondió Candy. —Déjeme que lo dude.

Candy se encolerizó. —¿Por qué?

—Porque ningún jugador inexperto podría planear un lanzamiento así y mucho menos realizarlo.

—¿Está usted dudando de mi honestidad, señor Grandchester? —Sin esperar su respuesta, Candy hizo señas a su hermana, que los estaba mirando—. Anny, ¿alguna vez he jugado a los bolos antes?

—Ciertamente no —fue la enfática respuesta de Anny.

Girando el rostro hacia Grandchester, Candy le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

—Para hacer algo así —le explicó Grandchester—, usted tendría que haber calculado la velocidad, el ángulo necesario para compensar la tendencia de la pelota, y el punto exacto donde perdería fuerza y giraría. También habría tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que soplara viento. Además de necesitar experiencia para llevarlo a cabo.

—¿Así es cómo usted juega? —preguntó Candy alegremente—. Yo sólo preveo por dónde quiero que vaya la pelota, y luego la hago rodar.

—¿Suerte e intuición? —Le dirigió una mirada de superioridad—. No se puede ganar un partido solo con eso.

Por toda respuesta Candy se alejó de él y cruzó los brazos. —Su turno —le dijo.

Grandchester se agachó y recogió un bolo con una mano. Cuando ajustó sus dedos alrededor del objeto, caminó hasta la línea de salida y examinó el césped. Incluso irritada como estaba, Candy sintió una punzada de placer en el estómago cuando lo miró. Reflexionando sobre la sensación, se preguntó cómo era posible que el provocara tal respuesta en ella. Mirar su cuerpo, el modo en que él se movía, la llenaba de una embarazosa emoción.

Grandchester liberó la pelota con un firme movimiento. Esta se deslizó obediente por el césped, reproduciendo a la perfección el lanzamiento de Candy, aunque con más ímpetu, golpeando la pelota de Candy limpiamente, ocupó su lugar justo en frente del Jack.

—Ha enviado mi pelota a la zanja —protestó Candy—. ¿Eso es legal?

—¡Oh, sí! —dijo lord Wessex—. Un poco despiadado, pero perfectamente legal. En la mecánica del juego recibe el nombre de bolo muerto.

—¿Mi bolo está muerto? —preguntó Candy con indignación.

Miró al señor Grandchester con el ceño fruncido y el le devolvió una mirada implacable. —Cuando hieras a un enemigo, hazlo de tal manera que le sea imposible vengarse.

—Solo usted citaría a Maquiavelo durante un partido de bolos —dijo Candy apretando los dientes.

—Perdón —señaló cortésmente lord Wessex—, pero creo que es mi turno. Como ninguno de ellos le prestaba atención, se encogió de hombros y camino hacia la línea de salida. Su pelota se precipitó por el césped y frenó un poco más allá del Jack.

—Juego siempre para ganar —le dijo Grandchester a Candy.

—¡Oh, caray! —dijo Candy con exasperación—, habla usted exactamente igual que mi padre. ¿Alguna vez ha considerado la posibilidad de que algunas personas juegan por pura diversión? ¿Como una actividad agradable para pasar el rato? ¿O todo tiene que derivar en un conflicto a vida o muerte?

—Si no se juega para ganar, el juego no tiene sentido.

En vista de que había perdido totalmente la atención de Grandchester, Susana Marlow decidió intervenir.

—Imagino que ahora es mi turno, señor Grandchester ¿Sería usted tan amable de alcanzarme uno de los bolos por favor?

Grandchester obedeció sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada, su atención estaba centrada en el delicado y tenso rostro de Candy.

—Tome —dijo bruscamente, depositando la pelota en las manos de la señorita Marlow. —Quizás usted podría ayudarme... —comenzó a decir la señorita Marlow, pero su voz se perdió cuando Grandchester y Candy continuaron peleando.

—Bien señor Grandchester —dijo Candy imperturbable—. Si usted no puede disfrutar de un simple partido de bolos sin convertirlo en una guerra, usted tendrá una guerra. Jugaremos por puntos.

Candy no estaba segura de quien se había aproximado primero, pero de pronto estaban allí de pie, muy cerca el uno del otro, él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

—Usted nunca podría vencerme —dijo el señor Grandchester con un susurro—. Usted no tiene experiencia, y además es una mujer. No sería un juego justo a menos que yo estuviera en desventaja.

—Su compañera es la señorita Marlow —replicó Candy—. En mi opinión, esa es una gran desventaja. ¿Y está usted insinuando que las mujeres no son capaces de jugar a los bolos tan bien como los hombres?

—No. Se lo estoy diciendo sin rodeos.

Candy sintió crecer en su interior una ola de indignación, unida a un ardiente deseo de aporrearlo en la cabeza.

—Es la guerra —exclamó, andando con paso majestuoso hacia la pista de césped.

Años mas tarde, todavía lo llamarían el partido de bolos más sanguinario que se presenció en Stony Cross Park. El juego fue ampliado a treinta puntos, y luego a cincuenta, y luego Candy perdió la cuenta. Discutieron por cada pulgada de terreno y cada regla del juego. Estudiaban cada lanzamiento como si el destino de las naciones dependiera de ello. Y sobre todo, se esmeraban por enviar sus respectivos bolos a la zanja.

—¡Bolo muerto! —cacareó Candy después de ejecutar un tiro perfecto que envió la pelota de Grandchester fuera del césped.

—Quizás deban recordarle, señorita Andley —dijo el señor Grandchester—, que el objetivo del juego no es mantenerme a mi fuera de la pista, se supone que usted debe intentar acercar su bolo lo máximo posible al Jack.

—¡Eso no será muy probable mientras usted siga golpeándolos para enviarlos fuera de la maldita pista! —Candy escuchó el jadeo de la señorita Marlow. Candy no se reconocía a sí misma, ella nunca juraba, pero en esas circunstancias era imposible mantener la serenidad.

—Dejaré de golpear sus bolos —anunció Grandchester—, si usted deja de golpear los míos.

Candy consideró la proposición durante medio segundo. Pero realmente era muy placentero enviar sus bolos a la zanja.

—Ni hablar, ni por todo el cáñamo de China, señor Grandchester.

—Muy bien. —Recogiendo su castigado bolo, el señor Grandchester lo lanzó con un movimiento poderoso, golpeó el bolo de Candy con tanta violencia que un chasquido ensordecedor llenó el aire.

Candy observó con la boca abierta como las dos mitades de su bolo caían en la zanja.

—¡Lo ha roto! —exclamó, volviéndose hacia él con los puños cerrados—. ¡Y no le tocaba a usted lanzar! Se suponía que era el turno de la señorita Marlow, ¡es usted un sinvergüenza despiadado!

—¡Oh no! —dijo la señorita Marlow con inquietud—. Me siento absolutamente feliz de haberle cedido mi turno al señor Grandchester para que lanzara en mi lugar... Su destreza es mucho mayor que... —su voz perdió intensidad cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie la estaba escuchando.

—Su turno —le dijo Grandchester a lord Wessex, que parecía muy sorprendido por el nivel de agresividad que había alcanzado el partido.

—¡Oh, no, no lo es! —Candy arrancó la pelota de las manos de Wessex—. El es demasiado caballero para golpear su bolo. Pero yo no.

—No —estuvo de acuerdo Grandchester—. Usted, definitivamente no es un caballero.

Candy anduvo a zancadas hacia la línea de salida, se colocó y lanzó el bolo con todas sus fuerzas. Este se precipitó por el césped enviando el bolo de Grandchester al borde de la pista, donde se tambaleó vacilante antes de caer en la zanja. Envió a Grandchester una mirada vengativa, y él le respondió inclinando la cabeza con una felicitación burlona.

—Sin duda —comentó Wessex—, juega usted de manera excepcional, señorita Andley, nunca he visto a alguien sin experiencia hacerlo tan bien. ¿Cómo se las arregla usted para lanzarlo siempre con tanta perfección?

—No puede haber grandes dificultades donde abunda la buena voluntad —respondió ella, y vio transformarse el gesto de Grandchester con una amplia sonrisa cuando reconoció la cita de Maquiavelo.

El partido siguió. Y siguió. La tarde dio paso a la noche. Candy se percató de que lord Wessex, la señorita Marlow y la mayoría de los espectadores se habían marchado. Estaba claro que a lord Cornwell le habría gustado irse también, pero Candy y el señor Grandchester lo llamaban para arbitrar o medir la distancia entre los bolos, su criterio era el único en el que ambos confiaban.

Pasó una hora, y después otra, el juego los absorbía demasiado como para pensar en el hambre, la sed, o el cansancio. En algún momento, Candy no estaba segura de cuando exactamente, la competitividad dio paso al reconocimiento a regañadientes de la destreza del otro. Cuando el señor Grandchester la elogió por un lanzamiento magistral o cuando se encontró a si misma disfrutando de verlo hacer cálculos silenciosos, de la manera en que sus ojos se entrecerraban e inclinaba un poco la cabeza... Estaba cautivada. Existían pocas ocasiones en la vida de Candy en las que la realidad fuera más entretenida que su mundo de fantasía. Pero ésta era una de ellas.

—Muchachos —el tono sardónico de lord Cornwell provocó que lo miraran sin comprender. Se había levantado de la silla y estiraba los músculos adormecidos—. Me temo que esto ha durado ya bastante tiempo. Estáis invitados a continuar jugando, pero os pido permiso para marcharme.

—¿Pero quién arbitrará? —protestó Candy.

—Ya que nadie ha llevado la cuenta del tanteo durante la última media hora —dijo secamente el Duque—, creo que no hay necesidad de mi criterio.

—Si que la hay —discutió Candy, y se dirigió al señor Grandchester—. ¿Cuántos puntos llevamos? —No lo sé.

Mientras se miraban fijamente, Candy, avergonzada, apenas pudo contener una risita. Los ojos de Grandchester brillaron de diversión

—Creo que ha ganado usted —dijo.

—¡Oh!, no sea Duquescendiente conmigo —dijo Candy—. Ha ganado usted. Puedo aceptar una derrota. Forma parte del juego.

—No estoy siendo Duquescendiente. Hemos estado empatados durante... —Grandchester buscó en el bolsillo de su chaleco y sacó un reloj—… dos horas.

—Lo que quiere decir que con toda probabilidad usted mantuvo su anterior ventaja. —Pero usted la hizo añicos después de la tercera ronda.

—¡Oh, caramba! —Se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Anny. Parecía totalmente molesta, se había retirado a su habitación para una siesta y al salir de la casa los había encontrado todavía en la pista de césped—. Lleváis peleando toda la tarde como un par de hurones, y ahora seguís discutiendo por quién ganó. Si alguien no le pone fin a esto, seguiréis peleando aquí hasta la medianoche. Candy, estás cubierta de polvo y tu pelo es un nido de pájaros. Entra en la casa y arréglate. Ahora.

—No tienes por qué gritar —le respondió Candy con tranquilidad, siguiendo a su hermana. Miró por encima del hombro a Terry Grandchester... y le dedicó una mirada cálida, por primera vez, luego se volvió y aceleró el paso.

Grandchester empezó a recoger los bolos de madera.

—Déjelos —dijo Cornwell—. Los criados pondrán las cosas en orden. Mejor vaya a prepararse para la cena que comenzará en, aproximadamente, una hora.

Obedientemente Terry dejó caer los bolos y se dirigió hacia la casa con Cornwell. Observó, la menuda figura de Candy hasta que desapareció de la vista.

A Cornwell no le pasó desapercibida la mirada fascinada de Terry .

—Tiene una manera única de cortejar a una mujer —comentó el Duque—. Nunca habría pensado que vencer a Candy en un partido de bolos pudiera captar su interés, pero al parecer, ha funcionado.

Terry se concentró en el camino, adiestrando su tono para parecer indiferente. —No estoy cortejando a la señorita Andley.

—Entonces interpreté mal su evidente pasión por los bolos. Terry le lanzó una mirada defensiva.

—Admito que la encuentro muy divertida. Pero eso no quiere decir que quiera casarme con ella.

—Las hermanas Andley son algo peligrosas. Cuando una de ellas atrae tu interés, todo lo que sabes es que es la criatura más provocadora con la que has tropezado en tu vida. A pesar de encontrarla exasperante, uno apenas puede esperar a volver a verla. Es como una enfermedad incurable que se extiende por todas las células de tu organismo sin remedio. Sólo existe ella. Todas las demás mujeres empiezan a parecerte aburridas e insulsas en comparación. La deseas hasta que piensas que te volverás loco y no puedes dejar de pensar en ella.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que está usted hablando —le interrumpió Terry, palideciendo. El no iba a sucumbir a esa enfermedad incurable. Un hombre tenía opciones en la vida. Y no importaba lo que creyera lord Cornwell, no era más que deseo físico. Un impuro, poderoso e intenso deseo que podría llevarte a la locura... Pero podía ser vencido con fuerza de voluntad.

—Si usted lo dice —dijo lord Cornwell, pareciendo poco convencido.


	7. Cap 6

**Capítulo 6**

Delante del espejo, colocado sobre un tocador de madera de cerezo, Terry anudaba su corbata blanca y almidonada con hábiles movimientos.

Estaba hambriento, pero pensar en bajar a la cena formal en el comedor lo colmaba de inquietud. Se sentía como si estuviera caminando sobre un tablón estrecho a gran altura y cualquier paso en falso pudiera hacerlo caer.

Nunca debería haberse permitido aceptar el desafío de Candy, nunca debería haber jugado con ella ese maldito partido de bolos.

Pero Candy estaba tan adorable mientras jugaban, ella centraba toda su atención en él, y esa había sido una tentación imposible de resistir.

Estaba provocadora, la mujer seductora que siempre había deseado encontrar. Candy era la combinación de la furia de una tormenta y el suave arco iris unidos en un mismo paquete.

¡Cielos! como quería llevársela a la cama. Terry se sorprendió de que lord Wessex o cualquier otro hombre, pudiera razonar adecuadamente en su presencia.

Era hora de tomar el control de la situación.

Haría todo lo que fuese necesario para desviar su interés hacia lord Albert Wessex. Comparado con los demás solteros presentes, el lord escocés era el mejor partido. Wessex y Candy tendrían una vida tranquila, bien ordenada, y aunque Wessex pudiera buscar compañía femenina de vez en cuando, como hacían la mayor parte de los hombres de la nobleza, Candy estaría demasiado ocupada con su familia y sus libros para notarlo. Y en el caso de que no fuera así, siempre podría aprender a hacer la vista gorda a sus indiscreciones y refugiarse en sus fantasías.

Y Wessex nunca apreciaría el regalo inimaginable de tener a Candy en su vida. Terry bajó las escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo de mal humor y se unió a la elegante multitud que aguardaba para ir al comedor. Las mujeres lucían vestidos de colores vistosos bordados con pedrería y ajustados corpiños. Los hombres vestían de blanco y negro, la sencillez de su atavío servía como telón de fondo para realzar la ostentación de las mujeres.

—El señor Grandchester por fin —Williams Andley le ofreció una calurosa bienvenida—. Venga aquí quiero que recite las últimas estimaciones de producción para estos muchachos. —En opinión del Señor Andley, ningún momento era inadecuado para hablar de negocios.

Obedientemente Terry se unió al grupo de media docena de hombres que se hallaban de pie en una esquina, y recitó los números que su patrón le pedía.

Una de las mejores habilidades de Terry era su capacidad para almacenar durante mucho tiempo información en su memoria. Le gustaban los números, sus reglas y secretos, la forma en que algo complejo podía reducirse a algo simple. En las matemáticas, a diferencia de la vida, había siempre una solución, una respuesta definida.

Pero mientras Terry estaba hablando, captó con la mirada a Candy y a sus amigas, de pie junto a Anny, y la mitad de su cerebro quedó puntualmente bloqueada.

Candy llevaba un vestido de noche de satén color crema que se ceñía como un guante a su estrecha cintura, con un corpiño que empujaba sus pequeños y muy bien formados pechos hacia arriba sobresaliendo sobre el escote. Cintas de raso amarillas se trenzaban ingeniosamente para sostener el corpiño en su lugar. Llevaba el pelo en un recogido alto del que caían algunos rizos sueltos sobre el cuello y los hombros. Lucía delicada y perfecta, como una de esas delicias de la bandeja de los postres que uno nunca se atrevía a comer.

Terry quiso tirar de su corpiño hacia abajo, hasta que sus brazos quedaran apresados por aquellas cuerdas de satén. Quería arrastrar la boca por su piel blanca y suave, hasta encontrar las puntas de sus pechos, y hacerla retorcerse de placer.

—¿Pero realmente piensa usted... —le llegó la voz del señor Girard— que hay alguna posibilidad de ampliar el mercado? Después de todo, hablamos de las clases inferiores. Sea cual sea su nacionalidad, es un hecho conocido que a ellos no les gusta bañarse a menudo.

Terry centró su atención en el caballero, alto y bien vestido, su pelo rubio brillaba intensamente bajo la luz de las lámparas de araña. Antes de que él contestara, recordó que no había probablemente ninguna malicia en la pregunta. Aquellos de las clases privilegiadas a menudo tenían ideas erróneas en cuanto a los pobres, si se molestaban en considerarlos alguna vez.

—En realidad —dijo Terry suavemente— los índices disponibles indican que en cuanto el jabón sea fabricado en serie a un precio económico, el mercado aumentará aproximadamente el diez por ciento por año. La gente de todas las clases sociales quiere estar limpia, señor Girard. El problema es que el jabón de buena calidad siempre fue un artículo de lujo y por lo tanto difícil de obtener.

—Fabricación en serie —reflexionaba Girard en voz alta, su cara enjuta reflejaba sus pensamientos—. Hay algo desagradable en esa frase… parece un modo de permitir a las clases inferiores imitar a la nobleza.

Terry echó un vistazo al círculo de hombres, notando que la calva del señor Andley enrojecía, lo que nunca era una buena señal, y que lord Cornwell se mantenía en silencio, sin expresión en sus ojos negros.

—Eso es exactamente, señor Girard —dijo Terry en tono grave—. La fabricación en serie de artículos como la ropa y el jabón dará a los pobres la posibilidad de vivir con las mismas normas de salud y dignidad que el resto de nosotros.

—¿Pero cómo va uno a saber quién es quién? —protestó Girard. Terry le espetó.

—Creo que no le entiendo.

Lord Albert Wessex participó en la discusión.

—Creo que lo que el señor Girard pregunta... —dijo él— es como será uno capaz de discernir la diferencia entre una dependienta y una dama si ambas están limpias y vestidas de modo similar. Y si un caballero no es capaz de diferenciarlas por su aspecto, ¿cómo sabrá cómo tratarlas?

Atontado por el esnobismo de la pregunta, Terry consideró su respuesta con cuidado. —Yo siempre pensé que todas las mujeres deberían ser tratadas con el debido respeto fuera cual fuera su origen.

—Bien dicho —dijo Cornwell bruscamente, cuando Wessex abrió la boca para discutir. Nadie deseó contradecir al Duque, pero el señor Girard presionó:

—Cornwell, ¿no ve usted nada malo en alentar a los pobres a vivir por encima de su condición? ¿Esa concesión no es pretender que no hay ninguna diferencia entre ellos y nosotros?

—Lo único malo que yo veo —dijo lord Cornwell tranquilamente— está en la gente que desalienta a quienes quieren superarse a si mismos, por miedo a que perdamos nuestra superioridad.

La declaración mejoró la opinión que Terry tenía del Duque.

Preocupado por la cuestión de la hipotética dependienta, lord Wessex habló al señor Girard.

—No tema, Girard no importa si una mujer está bien vestida o no, un caballero siempre puede descubrir las pistas que traicionan su verdadera identidad. Una dama siempre tiene una voz suave, bien modulada, mientras que una dependienta habla con un tono estridente y un acento vulgar.

—Desde luego —dijo Girard con alivio. Sufrió un temblor leve mientras añadía— Una dependienta vestida de galas, que habla en cockney… es como pasar las uñas sobre una pizarra.

—Sí —dijo lord Wessex con una risita—. O como ver una común margarita en un ramo de rosas.

El comentario fue irreflexivo, desde luego, pero se hizo un silencio repentino cuando Wessex comprendió que sin querer acababa de insultar a la hija del señor Andley, o más bien el nombre de su hija.

—Una flor versátil, la margarita —comentó Terry , rompiendo el silencio—. Encantadora en su frescura y simplicidad. Yo siempre pensé que van bien en cualquier clase de arreglo floral.

El grupo entero retumbó en un acuerdo inmediato: "Ciertamente" y "Sin duda". Cornwell dirigió una mirada de aprobación a Terry .

Un rato más tarde, sin saber si por una planificación anterior o por un cambio de sitios de última hora, Terry descubrió que había sido colocado a la izquierda de Cornwell en la mesa principal. La sorpresa fue evidente en las caras de muchos invitados, no en vano, se había dado un lugar de honor a un joven de posición insignificante.

Escondiendo su propia sorpresa, Terry observó a Williams Andley que estaba radiante sonriendo a Anny de oreja a oreja con orgullo paternal,… y Anny le dirigía a su marido una mirada enfurecida que habría llenado de terror el corazón de un hombre más débil.

Después de una cena tranquila los invitados se dispersaron en varios grupos. Algunos caballeros tomaron oporto y cigarros en la terraza trasera, algunas damas tomaron té, mientras que otros invitados se dirigieron a la sala preparada para los juegos.

Cuando Terry se dirigía hacia la terraza, sintió un golpecito sobre su hombro. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con los ojos traviesos de Susana Marlow. Ella era una criatura alegre cuya habilidad primaria parecía ser la capacidad de llamar la atención.

—Señor Grandchester —dijo—, insisto en que usted se nos una en la sala. No le permitiré rechazarme. Lady Susana y yo hemos planificado algunos juegos que pienso que usted encontrará bastante entretenidos. —Ella bajó un párpado en un astuto guiño—. Está todo preparado, ya verá.

—Preparado… —repitió Terry con recelo.

—Por supuesto —ella se rió tontamente—. Hemos decidido ser un poco malvados esta tarde.

A Terry nunca le habían gustado los juegos de salón, requerían una frivolidad que él nunca había sido capaz de tener. Además era por todos sabido, que en la atmósfera permisiva de la sociedad británica, las prendas de estos juegos a menudo consistían en trucos y en comportamientos potencialmente escandalosos. Terry tenía una aversión innata y muy sensible al escándalo. Y si él alguna vez se viera enredado en uno, tendría que ser por una muy buena razón. No como el resultado de algún tonto juego de salón.

Antes de contestar, sin embargo, Terry notó algo en la periferia de su visión… un destello amarillo. Era Candy, su mano descansaba ligeramente sobre el brazo de lord Wessex mientras se dirigían al vestíbulo que conducía al salón.

La parte lógica del cerebro de Terry advirtió que si Candy iba a ser indulgente con el comportamiento escandaloso de Wessex, era asunto suyo. Pero una parte más profunda, más primitiva de él reaccionó con una posesividad que hizo que sus pies tuvieran vida propia.

Dio media vuelta.

—¡Oh!, encantador —exclamó Susana Marlow, apoyando su mano sobre su brazo—. Tendremos mucha diversión.

Fue un descubrimiento nuevo e inoportuno, saber que un fuerte impulso podía tomar el control del resto de su cuerpo. Frunciendo el ceño, acompañó a la señorita Marlow, mientras ella soltaba una diatriba de tonterías.

Un grupo de caballeros y damas se habían reunido en la sala, riendo y charlando. La anticipación se percibía en el aire. Y se respiraba picardía, como si algunos de los participantes hubieran sido advertidos de que estaban a punto de participar en algo atrevido.

Terry se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta, su mirada instantáneamente encontró a Candy. Ella estaba sentada cerca del hogar con Wessex quien se apoyaba en el brazo de su silla.

—El primer juego —dijo lady Susana con una sonrisa— será una ronda de Animales —Ella esperó que una ola de sonrisitas se extinguiese antes de continuar—. Para aquellos de ustedes que desconocen las reglas, son bastante simples. Cada señora seleccionará a un compañero masculino para ella, y a cada caballero le será asignado un animal en particular para imitar: el perro, el cerdo, el asno, y así sucesivamente. Las damas serán conducidas a otra estancia con los ojos vendados, y cuando vuelvan, intentarán localizar a sus compañeros. Los caballeros ayudarán a las damas haciendo el sonido correcto del animal. La última señora en encontrar a su compañero tendrá que pagar una prenda.

Terry gimió por dentro. Él odiaba los juegos que no tenían ningún otro objetivo que hacer pasar por tontos a los participantes. Como un hombre que no disfrutaba estando en un aprieto, ya sea voluntariamente o de alguna otra manera, esta era la clase de situación que el intentaba evitar.

Echando un vistazo a Candy, vio que ella no se reía tontamente como otras damas. Tenía una mirada serena. Era su manera de ser distinta de la muchedumbre, de no comportarse como las mujeres cabeza de chorlito que tenía alrededor. ¡Cielos! No era asombroso que ella fuera una de las floreros, si esto era todo lo que esperaban los jóvenes de una posible esposa.

—Usted será mi compañero, señor Grandchester —le gritó la señorita Marlow.

—Será un honor —Terry se inclinó con cortesía, y ella se deshizo en risitas como si él hubiera dicho algo infinitamente divertido. Terry nunca había conocido a una mujer que se riera tan tontamente sin cesar. Temía que ella pudiera tener un ataque si no paraba.

Se pusieron trozos de papel dentro de un sombrero, y Terry cogió uno cuando llegó su turno.

—La vaca —informó con frialdad a la señorita Marlow, y ella volvió a reír.

Sintiéndose un idiota, Terry se mantuvo apartado, mientras la señorita Marlow y todas las otras damas abandonaban la sala.

Los caballeros se colocaron estratégicamente, riéndose divertidos de los golpes que, preveían, podrían sufrir las mujeres por andar con los ojos vendados.

Algunos se dedicaron a hacer prácticas.

—¡Squawk!

—¡Miauuu!

—¡Croak!

Para después reír a carcajadas. Cuando las damas con sus ojos vendados volvieron a la sala, el lugar estalló en gritos de animales. Como el sonido de un zoológico rabioso. Las damas intentaban encontrar a sus compañeros, buscando el rebuzno, el pío, o los resoplidos.

Terry pidió a Dios que no entraran en ese momento Cornwell, Brower, o el señor Andley, y lo vieran así. Nunca sería capaz de olvidar tal humillación.

La voz de Susana Marlow fue un golpe mortal a su dignidad. —¿Dónde está el señor Vaca?

Terry dio un suspiro. —Muuu —dijo él con gravedad.

La risa tonta de la señorita Marlow inundó el aire. Ella caminaba despacio entre los invitados, sus manos probaban a tientas cada forma masculina que encontraba. Aumentaban los chirridos y graznidos mientras ella caminaba entre el gentío.

—Oh, señor Vaca —anunció la señorita Marlow—. ¡Necesito que usted me ayude un poco más!

Terry frunció el ceño. —Muuu.

—Una vez más —trinó ella.

Fue una suerte para Susana Marlow que ella tuviera los ojos vendados, pues eso la protegió de la ira de Terry .

—Muuu.

Risitas, risitas, y más risitas. La señorita Marlow se acercaba, con los brazos extendidos, abriendo y cerrando los dedos en el aire. Y entonces ella encontró su espalda, colocó las manos en su cintura y las fue deslizando hacia abajo. Terry agarró sus muñecas y tiró firmemente de ellas hacia arriba

—¿Lo he encontrado señor Vaca? —preguntó ella disimulando, inclinándose sobre él. Él la empujó con firmeza.

—Sí.

—¡Hurra por mí! —gritó ella, quitándose la venda de los ojos.

Otras parejas también se habían encontrado, los ruidos de animales se calmaban uno a uno a medida que las damas localizaban a su compañero. Finalmente sólo se oía un sonido… una torpe vibración de insecto. ¿Una chicharra? ¿Un grillo?

Terry estiró el cuello para ver quien hacía ese ruido, y quien era su desafortunada compañera. Hubo una exclamación y más risas. La muchedumbre se separó para revelar a Candy Andley quitándose la venda de los ojos, mientras que Wessex se encogía de hombros con una excusa.

—Ese no es el ruido que hace un grillo —protestó Candy, completamente ruborizada—. ¿Qué es ese ruido que hacía con la garganta?

—Lo hago lo mejor que puedo —contestó Wessex desvalido.

¡Ay, Cielos! Terry cerró los ojos brevemente. Era Candy. Susana Marlow parecía excesivamente contenta.

— ¡Qué desagradable! —murmuró.

—Nada de peleas —intervino lady Susana alegremente, moviéndose para ponerse entre Candy y lord Wessex—. ¡Debe usted pagar la prenda, querida!

La sonrisa de Candy vaciló. —¿Y cuál es la prenda?

—Este es "el juego de las florero" —explicó lady Susana—, usted debe ponerse de pie contra la pared y elegir uno de los papelitos que hay dentro de un sombrero con los nombres de los caballeros. El elegido debe besarla, si la rechaza, usted permanecerá contra la pared y seguirá eligiendo nombres hasta que alguien consienta en su oferta.

Candy mantuvo la sonrisa, aunque su cara se tornó blanca, tenía dos franjas rojas de color en lo alto de las mejillas.

"Maldita sea", pensó ferozmente Terry .

Era un problema. Este incidente daría pie a rumores que fácilmente podrían producir un escándalo. Él no podía permitirlo. Por el bien de su familia, y el de ella. Y el suyo propio… pero eso era algo en lo que él no quería pensar.

Automáticamente dio un paso al frente, pero la señorita Marlow agarró su brazo. Sus largas uñas se hundieron en la tela de su chaqueta.

—No debe intervenir —le advirtió—. ¡Quien juega debe estar dispuesto a aceptar la prenda! —Sonreía, pero había una dureza en sus ojos que a Terry no le gustó. Ella tenía la intención de gozar cada segundo de la humillación de Candy.

Criaturas peligrosas, las mujeres.

Echando un vistazo alrededor de la estancia, Terry vio la anticipación en las caras de los caballeros. Ningún hombre allí iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad de besar a Candy Andley. Terry tuvo muchas ganas de estrellar algunas cabezas y sacar a Candy de allí a empujones. En cambio, sólo pudo observar cómo le dieron el sombrero y ella metía la mano dentro con dedos inestables.

Candy sacó un trozo de papel, y lo leyó en silencio, sus finas cejas oscuras se unieron en un punto. El silencio inundó la sala, todos los presentes retenían el aliento… y entonces Candy dijo el nombre sin mirar.

—El señor Grandchester.

Ella volvió a meter el papel dentro del sombrero antes de que nadie pudiera verlo. Terry sentía el corazón golpeando salvajemente en el pecho. No estaba seguro de si la situación acababa de mejorar o había empeorado drásticamente.

—Eso es imposible —silbó la señorita Marlow—. No puede ser usted. Terry le dirigió una mirada distraída.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no puse su nombre dentro del sombrero! Él no dejó que su rostro reflejara ninguna emoción.

—Obviamente alguien lo hizo —dijo y liberó su brazo de los dedos de la señorita Marlow. Mientras Terry se acercaba a Candy la sala estaba en silencio, pero de pronto comenzó un murmullo de risitas tontas entre los invitados. Candy controló su expresión admirablemente, aunque su rostro era un derroche de colores. Su cuerpo delgado estaba tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco. Tenía una sonrisa descuidada en los labios, pero Terry vio el ritmo alocado de su pulso en la garganta. Quería poner la boca sobre aquel punto y acariciarlo con la lengua.

De pie, frente a ella, Terry sostuvo su mirada fijamente, tratando de leer sus pensamientos.

¿Cuál de los dos tenía el control de la situación? Aparentemente él,… pero fue Candy quien pronunció su nombre. Ella lo había escogido. ¿Por qué?

—Le oí a usted durante el juego —dijo Candy, tan suavemente que nadie más pudo distinguir las palabras—. Parecía usted una vaca con problemas digestivos.

—A juzgar por los resultados, mi vaca era mejor que el grillo de Wessex —señaló Terry .

—Eso no era un grillo. Era el ruido que hace uno cuando se limpia una flema de la garganta.

Terry se ahogó con una risa repentina. Candy estaba tan enfadada y tan adorable que reír era todo lo que podía hacer para no estrecharla entre sus brazos. En cambio dijo:

—Terminemos con esto ¿De acuerdo?

Le habría gustado que Candy no fuera tan propensa a ruborizarse. Su piel blanca hacia el sonrojo aún más evidente, logrando que sus mejillas quedaran como amapolas escarlatas.

Hubo una interrupción colectiva de aliento en el grupo cuando Terry dio un paso más hacia ella, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron casi rozándose. Candy inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos. Terry cogió su mano y la acercó a sus labios depositando en sus dedos un casto beso.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron y lo miró atontada.

Los invitados volvieron a reír, y algunos los regañaron juguetonamente.

Después de escuchar las bromas pícaras que le dedicaron algunos caballeros, Terry volvió a centrar su atención en Candy.

—Señorita Andley usted ha mencionado antes que deseaba ir a ver a su hermana —le dijo en un tono agradable pero con firmeza—. ¿Me permite acompañarla?

—¡Pero usted no puede marcharse! —exclamó Susana Marlow a su espalda— ¡Acabamos de comenzar!

—No, gracias —le dijo Candy a Terry —. Estoy segura de que mi hermana no se molestará por que me quede un poco más aquí y me divierta.

Terry le dedicó una dura y penetrante mirada. Se dio cuenta, por el cambio repentino en su expresión, de que ella había entendido el mensaje.

Él le estaba pidiendo el favor.

"Venga conmigo ahora", ordenaba su mirada, "y no discuta".

Él vio también que Candy deseaba rechazarlo, pero ella tenía sentido del honor y le debía un favor. Una deuda era una deuda

Candy tragó con fuerza.

—Por otra parte… —casi se ahogó con las palabras— …realmente prometí sentarme con mi hermana mientras ella tomaba el té.

Terry le presentó su brazo. —A su servicio, señorita Andley.

Hubo algunas protestas, pero cuando llegaron a las puertas de la sala, el grupo ya estaba ocupado organizando otro juego. El cielo sabía lo que los escándalos menores provocaban en un salón. Si él y Candy, no estaban presentes, tanto mejor.

Candy arrebató su mano de su brazo en cuanto entraron en el vestíbulo. Avanzaron varios pasos y llegaron hasta la puerta abierta de la biblioteca. Viendo que estaba vacía, Candy entró sin decir una palabra.

Terry entró después de ella y cerró la puerta para tener algo de privacidad. No era apropiado, pero nadie peleaba en el vestíbulo.

—¿Por qué hizo usted eso? —exigió Candy, girándose hacia él inmediatamente.

—¿Sacarla de allí? —desconcertado, Terry adoptó un tono severo—. Ese lugar no era apropiado para usted, y usted lo sabe.

Candy estaba tan furiosa que de sus ojos oscuros saltaban chispas.

—¿Y cuál es el lugar apropiado para mi, señor Grandchester? ¿La biblioteca? ¿Para leer a solas? —Es preferible eso antes que causar un escándalo.

—No, no es preferible. ¡Yo estaba exactamente dónde debía estar, y haciendo lo que todos los demás hacían, y todo estaba sumamente bien hasta que usted lo arruinó!

—¿Yo? —Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba—. ¿Yo le arruiné la velada?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

Ella lo miró airadamente acusándolo. —Usted no quiso besarme.

—Yo… —eso lo pilló desprevenido, Terry la miró fijamente en desconcierto—. Sí la besé. —En la mano —dijo Candy con desdén— lo que no significa absolutamente nada.

Terry no estaba seguro de cómo sucedió, pero de pronto se oyó a si mismo defendiéndose de las acusaciones de Candy.

—Usted debería estar agradecida. —¿Por qué?

—¿No es obvio? Salvé su reputación.

—Si me hubiera besado —replicó Candy—, si habría hecho algo por mi reputación. Pero usted me rechazó públicamente, lo que significa que Wessex y el Girard, y todos los demás caballeros creen que sucede algo malo conmigo.

—Yo no la rechacé.

—¡Pues eso es lo que ha parecido, es usted un canalla!

—No soy un canalla. Si la hubiera besado en público, entonces sí sería un canalla — Terry hizo una pausa antes de agregar con irritación—, y en usted no hay nada malo. ¿Por qué diablos dirían algo así de usted?

—Soy una florero. Nadie quiere besarme.

Esto era demasiado. Candy Andley estaba furiosa con él porque no la había besado, algo que él había soñado durante toda su vida. Se había comportado de manera honorable, maldición, y en vez de apreciarlo ella estaba enfadada.

—¿…tan poco deseable soy? —despotricaba Candy—. ¿De verdad habría sido tan desagradable besarme?

Él la había deseado durante tanto tiempo... Se había recordado a sí mismo mil veces todos los motivos por los que él nunca podría tenerla. Había sido más fácil al saber que ella lo detestaba y que no había ninguna razón para tener esperanzas. Pero la posibilidad de que sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado, de que ella pudiera quererlo, lo llenó de una emoción que lo mareaba.

Un minuto mas y perdería la cordura.

—… no sé cómo hacer lo que se supone que hacen las mujeres, para atraer a los hombres — decía Candy furiosamente—. Y cuando por fin tengo una posibilidad de ganar un poco de experiencia, usted... —ella le miró y frunció el ceño cuando vio su cara—. ¿Por qué me mira usted de esa manera?

—¿De qué manera? —Como si le doliera algo.

Dolor. Sí. La clase de dolor que un hombre experimentaba cuando sentía lujuria por una mujer durante años y se encontraba solo con ella, aguantando sus quejas porque no la había besado, cuando todo que él ansiaba era arrancarle la ropa y poseerla allí mismo, en el suelo.

¿Ella quería experiencia? Terry estaba dispuesto a darle la mayor experiencia de su vida. Su cuerpo se había puesto tan insoportablemente duro que el roce de la tela de los pantalones era suficiente para hacerlo estremecerse. Luchando por controlarse, él se concentró en respirar. Respiración. Pero estaba cada vez más excitado, hasta que una niebla roja se instaló en los bordes de su visión.

No fue consciente del movimiento, pero de repente sus manos estaban sobre ella, justo debajo de sus brazos donde el satén amarillo permitía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Era ligera y flexible, como una gata… él podría levantarla fácilmente, apoyarla contra la pared y…

Los ojos oscuros de Candy se agrandaron asustados. —¿Qué está usted haciendo?

—Quiero que me conteste a una pregunta —consiguió decir Terry —. ¿Por qué pronunció mi nombre en el salón de juegos?

Las emociones cruzaron su cara en una rápida sucesión… sorpresa, culpa, vergüenza. Cada pulgada expuesta de su piel se tornó rosada.

—No sé lo que quiere decir. Su nombre estaba escrito en el papel. No tenía ninguna otra opción sólo…

—Está usted mintiendo —dijo Terry concisamente. Su corazón se detuvo cuando ella no contestó. Candy no iba a negarlo. Su rubor se hizo más intenso casi carmesí—. Mi nombre no estaba en aquel papel —dijo él con gran esfuerzo—. Pero usted lo dijo de todos modos. ¿Por qué?

Ambos sabían que sólo podría haber una razón. Terry cerró los ojos brevemente. Su pulso latía desbocado y un calor abrasador corría por sus venas.

Oyó la voz indecisa de Candy.

—Solamente quería saber lo que usted… cómo usted… yo solamente quería…

Era la tentación en su forma más brutal. Terry trató de alejarse de ella, pero sus manos no liberaban sus curvas enfundadas en satén. Se sentía tan bien sosteniéndola. Él miró fijamente su boca exquisita, la hendidura sutil pero deliciosa en el centro de su labio inferior. Un beso, pensó él desesperadamente. Podría tener al menos eso. Pero una vez empezara… no estaba seguro de si podría parar.

—Candy… —Él trató de encontrar palabras para aligerar la situación, pero era difícil hablar coherentemente—. Voy a decirle a su padre… en cuanto tenga oportunidad… que yo no puedo casarme con usted bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ella todavía no lo miraba.

—¿Por qué no se lo ha dicho todavía a mi padre? Porque él había deseado que se fijara en él.

Porque por un breve periodo de tiempo, él deseaba sentir lo que significaba tener lo que siempre había soñado a su alcance.

—Para molestarla —dijo él. —¡Pues lo ha conseguido!

—Pero nunca consideré la posibilidad seriamente. Yo nunca podría casarme con usted. —Porque soy una florero —dijo ella con aspereza.

—No. No es por eso...

—Porque no soy deseable. —Candy, pare ahora mismo...

—No valgo ni un solo beso.

—Está bien —algo se quebró en Terry , rompiendo el control de su sensatez—. Maldita sea, usted gana. La besaré.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no lo hago usted nunca dejará de reprochármelo.

—¡Ahora ya es demasiado tarde! Debería haberlo hecho antes en el salón, pero no lo hizo, y tampoco permitió que cualquier otro hombre lo hiciera, y ahora tendré que conformarme con el beso mediocre que usted me dé como premio de consolación.

—¿Mediocre?

Eso fue un error. Terry pudo ver que Candy se dio cuenta en el mismo instante en que pronunció las palabras.

Ella acababa de sellar su destino.

—Y-yo quise decir... que sería un beso indiferente —dijo ella con un jadeo, tratando de alejarse de él—. Es obvio que usted no quiere besarme y por lo tanto…

—Usted ha dicho mediocre —La sujetó con fuerza contra él—. Lo que significa que ahora tengo que demostrarle que no será así.

—No, usted no… —dijo ella rápidamente—. Realmente. Usted no… —Candy emitió un pequeño grito cuando él le puso una mano en la nuca, el sonido quedó amortiguado cuando Terry inclinó la cabeza para besarla.


	8. Cap 7

**Capítulo 7**

**EL BESO MAS DESEADO**

Terry supo que era un error en el mismo instante en que sus labios se encontraron. Porque nada podría igualar jamás la maravillosa sensación de tener a Candy entre sus brazos...

Estaba arruinado para toda la vida, sin remedio. Que el cielo lo ayudara, pero no le importaba. Su boca era suave y caliente, como la luz del sol, como el resplandor del fuego consumiendo la madera. Ella jadeó cuando él tocó su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. Despacio, Candy subió las manos hasta sus hombros, él sintió sus dedos en la nuca, se aferraban a su pelo como si quisiera impedirle escapar. Pero no había ninguna posibilidad de que eso sucediera, nada podría haberlo hecho parar.

Los dedos de Terry temblaban cuando acariciaron la línea exquisita de su mandíbula, levantando con cuidado su rostro hacia arriba. El sabor de sus labios, suavemente dulces, avivó el fuego de su deseo amenazándolo con perder el control… entonces él introdujo la lengua en la seda húmeda del interior de su boca, y en un instante el beso se hizo más profundo, más intenso, hasta que ella empezó a gemir con su cuerpo moldeado contra él.

Él le dejó sentir su fuerza, el poder de su cuerpo, su brazo musculoso sostenía su espalda cuando separó las piernas para situarla entre sus poderosos muslos. Terry sentía su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sus pechos atrapados entre los encajes y el corsé. Casi lo vence el impulso salvaje de arrancar esos obstáculos y encontrar la carne sensible que se escondía debajo.

En cambio, él hundió los dedos en su pelo, dejando su boca le inclinó la cabeza y sostuvo su peso con una mano, exponiendo la suave y blanca piel de su garganta para él. Besó el lugar donde latía su pulso desbocado, deslizó los labios suavemente dejando un sendero de besos. Cuando él alcanzó un punto sensible, sintió la vibración de un gemido ahogado en su garganta.

Así sería hacer el amor con ella, pensó deslumbrado… sentiría el dulce temblor de su carne cuando él entrara en ella, su cálido aliento, los suspiros desvalidos que escaparan de su garganta. Sentiría su piel, caliente y femenina, perfumada con el aroma del té, el talco y una pizca de sal. El encontró su boca otra vez, la abrió, invadiéndola de nuevo, sintiendo su calor en la lengua, y un sabor íntimo que lo volvió loco.

Candy debería frenarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero en lugar de eso cedía maleable, rindiéndose, tentándolo a traspasar todos los límites. Terry la besaba con profundos, frenéticos besos, atrayendo su cuerpo rítmicamente contra el suyo. Candy sentía las piernas débiles bajo la falda de su vestido, con cuidado el colocó un muslo entre ellas. Ella se retorció con un deseo inocente y un intenso rubor le cubrió el rostro, como el color de las amapolas que florecen a finales del verano. Si hubiera entendido exactamente lo que él quería de ella, habría hecho mucho más que ruborizarse. Se habría desmayado en el acto.

Separando la boca de la suya, Terry apoyó una mejilla en un lado de su cabeza.

—Creo —dijo él con dificultad—, que esto contesta a la pregunta acerca de si la encuentro deseable o no.

Candy encontró la fuerza para deshacerse de su abrazo y alejarse de él, se dio la vuelta y fijó la mirada en la fila de libros encuadernados en cuero que tenía delante para no mirarle. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a la estantería caoba mientras luchaba por controlar el ritmo turbulento de su respiración.

Terry estaba de pie detrás de ella, alzando las manos cubrió las de ella. Candy se tensó contra su pecho cuando él poso los labios detrás de su oreja.

—No lo haga —dijo ella con voz apagada, intentando alejarse de él.

Pero Terry no podía parar. Bajando la cabeza, hundió la nariz en la suave curva de su cuello. Soltó una de sus manos y la colocó con la palma abierta sobre la piel desnuda encima del corsé, donde sobresalía la curva de sus pechos. Candy levantó la mano y la colocó encima de la suya, como si sus esfuerzos combinados fueran necesarios para contener las palpitaciones de su imprudente corazón.

Terry tensó todos los músculos en un intento de frenar el impulso de agarrarla y llevarla al sofá más cercano. Quería hacer el amor con ella, enterrarse dentro de ella hasta que los recuerdos amargos se disolvieran en su dulzura. Pero aquella posibilidad le había sido robada mucho antes de que ellos se conocieran.

Él no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Su vida, su nombre, su identidad… todo era una ilusión. Él no era el hombre que ella pensaba que era. Y era sólo cuestión de tiempo que lo averiguara.

A disgusto él comprendió que inconscientemente había agarrado su falda con una mano con intención de levantarla. El satén brillaba entre sus dedos. Él pensó en su cuerpo envuelto en todas esas prendas y lazos, y el placer impío que debería ser desnudarla completamente. Trazar un mapa de su cuerpo con la boca y las yemas de los dedos, aprendiendo cada curva, cada hendidura y cada lugar secreto.

Mirando su mano como si perteneciera a otra persona, Terry desenrolló sus dedos uno a uno hasta soltar la tela. Le dio la vuelta para ver su rostro, indagando en sus oscuras profundidades.

—Terry —dijo ella suavemente.

Era la primera vez que ella usaba su nombre de pila.

Él luchó por ocultar la intensidad de su respuesta al sonido de su voz. —¿Sí?

—La manera en la que usted se expresó antes… usted no dijo que no se casaría conmigo bajo ninguna circunstancia… dijo que usted no puede. ¿Por qué?

—Ya que eso no va a ocurrir —dijo él— los motivos no tienen importancia. Candy frunció el ceño, tenía los labios hinchados por sus besos.

Él se apartó para dejarla ir.

Obedeciendo esa señal silenciosa, Candy comenzó a alejarse. Rozándolo al pasar.

Apenas dio unos pasos cuando Terry alargó el brazo y agarró con suavidad una de sus muñecas... y de pronto ella estaba en sus brazos otra vez. El no pudo contenerse y volvió a tomar su boca, besándola como si ella le perteneciera, como si ya estuviera dentro de ella.

Esto es lo que siento por ti, le dijo con sus intensos y apasionados besos, consumido por el deseo. Esto es lo que quiero. Él sintió como el cuerpo de Candy se tensaba de nuevo, percibió su excitación y comprendió que podría tenerla en ese mismo instante, aquí y ahora, si le levantaba el vestido y…

No, se dijo ferozmente. Esto ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Sabía que estaba muy cerca de perder el control. Separó su boca de la suya con un profundo suspiro y la apartó de él.

Candy salió de la biblioteca inmediatamente. Arrastrando a su paso el dobladillo de su vestido amarillo, se detuvo un segundo en la puerta antes de desaparecer como el último rayo de sol que resbala sobre el horizonte.

Y Terry se preguntó con tristeza como podría tratarla con normalidad cuando volviera a verla.

Existía la costumbre de que la dueña de una propiedad, actuara como la "Señora Generosidad" para los arrendatarios y aldeanos locales. Esto implicaba ayudar, dar asistencia y consejo, así como donar artículos necesarios como alimento y ropa para los que lo necesitaban. Anny había realizado esos deberes de buen grado hasta ahora, pero su actual condición lo hacía imposible.

No se podía contar con Elizabeth para sustituirla. Su trato era demasiado áspero e impaciente para tal actividad. No le gustaba estar alrededor de la gente enferma, hacía sentir a los ancianos incómodos, y algo en su voz causaba el llanto y los gritos de los niños inevitablemente.

Por lo tanto Candy era la opción lógica. A Candy no le importaba en absoluto hacer esas visitas Le gustaba el carro con el pony, entregar a los aldeanos ropa y provisiones, leerles a aquellos con mala visión, y escuchar sus problemas. Dada la naturaleza informal del encargo, no tenía que vestirse a la moda, ni preocuparse por la etiqueta.

Había otra razón por la que Candy se alegraba de tener que ir al pueblo… la mantenía ocupada y lejos de la casa, y así podía concentrar sus pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuera Terry Grandchester.

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel terrible juego de salón y sus consecuencias, es decir, que Terry la besara a conciencia. Él se comportaba con ella como siempre, con frialdad y cortesía.

Candy casi creía que había sido un sueño, excepto porque siempre que ella estaba cerca de Grandchester, sus nervios se alteraban, y su estómago se movía, arriba y abajo como un gorrión borracho.

Quería hablar de ello con alguien, pero eso también la mortificaba, de algún modo le parecía una traición, aunque no estaba segura de hacia quien. Todo lo que ella sabía era que no se sentía bien. No dormía bien, y por consiguiente estaba torpe y distraída todo el día.

Pensando que podría estar enferma, habló con el ama de llaves, le describió lo que le ocurría y ella le dio una repugnante cucharada de aceite de castor. Eso no había ayudado en lo más mínimo. El peor de todos sus males era que no podía refugiarse en sus libros. Había leído las mismas páginas una y otra vez, sin que lograran captar su interés.

Candy no tenía ni idea de cómo conseguir estar bien otra vez. Pensó que la ayudaría dejar de pensar en ella misma y hacer algo por los demás.

Así que a media mañana, Candy dispuso un carro grande arrastrado por un robusto pony color marrón llamado Hubert. El carro fue cargado de recipientes de porcelana llenos de alimentos cubiertos por paños, hormas de queso, piezas de cordero, nabos, tocino, té y botellas de oporto.

Hacer estas visitas era generalmente una tarea bastante agradable, los aldeanos parecían disfrutar de la presencia alegre de Candy. Algunos de ellos la hicieron reír cuando describieron con picardía las antiguas visitas de la Duquesa, madre de lord Cornwell.

La Duquesa viuda distribuía las viandas de mala gana, esperando un gran espectáculo de gratitud. Si las mujeres no hacían una reverencia con la suficiente inclinación, la Duquesa viuda preguntaba ácidamente si sus rodillas tenían algún problema. También esperaba ser consultada acerca de los nombres que les ponían a sus niños, los instruía con sus opiniones sobre la religión y lo que deberían saber referente a la higiene. Como si todavía fuera poco, la Duquesa entregaba los alimentos mezclados en un revoltijo poco apetitoso. Mezclaba la carne, las verduras y los caramelos, en un mismo recipiente.

—¡Qué señora tan amable! — Exclamó Candy, disponiendo tarros y paños de tela sobre la mesa—. ¡Qué bruja mala y vieja era! Igual que la de los cuentos de hadas… —Ella entretuvo a los niños con una representación dramática de Hansel y Gretel que les hizo reír y chillar escondidos bajo la mesa, mirándola embelesados.

Hacia el final del día, Candy había llenado un pequeño libro de notas con encargos, como localizar a un especialista que examinara los ojos cansados del anciano señor Hearnsley o traer otra botella del tónico del ama de llaves para las dolencias digestivas del señor Blunt.

Prometiendo que ella derivaría todas las cuestiones directamente a lord y lady Cornwell, Candy se subió en el carro, ahora vacío, y partió de nuevo hacia Stony Cross Park.

Casi había llegado el crepúsculo, las sombras largas de los robles y los castaños cruzaban el camino sin pavimentar que llevaba al pueblo. Esta parte de Inglaterra aún no había sido deforestada para alimentar las flotas y las fábricas que habían prosperado en las principales ciudades. Los bosques, todavía primitivos, parecían de otro mundo, con pequeños senderos medio enterrados entre las gruesas ramas de los árboles llenas de hojas. Entre las sombras crecientes se enroscaban el vapor y el misterio, como centinelas de un mundo de druidas y unicornios. Un búho marrón cruzó la vereda, pareciendo una polilla en el cielo oscurecido.

El camino estaba tranquilo excepto por el traqueteo de las ruedas del carro y el clop-clop de los cascos de Hubert. Candy mantuvo con un apretón firme las riendas cuando el pony aceleró su paso. Hubert parecía nervioso, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Tranquilo, muchacho —le dijo Candy con calma, reduciendo la velocidad de su paso cuando el eje del carro se agitó sobre un camino en mal estado—. No te gusta el bosque, ¿verdad?, no te preocupes, llegaremos al camino principal muy pronto.

El pony siguió su marcha hasta que la vegetación disminuyó y el denso follaje desapareció. Entraron en el camino de tierra seca, el bosque quedó a un lado y por el otro se extendía un prado.

—Ya está, miedoso —dijo Candy despreocupadamente— no hay por que preocuparse, ¿lo ves?

Pero fue demasiado confiada.

Candy oyó unos ruidos que provenían del bosque, como si unos pasos quebraran hojas y ramas al caminar. Hubert se movió inquieto y balanceó su cabeza hacia el ruido. El gruñido áspero de un animal hizo que a Candy se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

¡Cielos!, ¿qué era eso?

Con alarmante brusquedad apareció una forma enorme y voluminosa que se dirigía hacia el carro desde el bosque.

Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa como para comprenderlo. Candy agarró las riendas cuando Hubert tiró hacia adelante relinchando presa del pánico, su agitación provocó que el carro traqueteara como si fuera el juguete de un niño.

Candy intentó en vano mantenerse en el asiento, el carro golpeó un surco profundo y ella fue lanzada fuera del vehículo. Hubert siguió su carrera sin orden ni concierto por el camino mientras que Candy aterrizó sobre la dura tierra con un golpe que la desorientó.

La fuerza del impacto la hizo jadear, como si le faltara el aire. Vio la sombra de una criatura enorme, monstruosa, precipitarse hacia ella, en ese momento el sonido de un disparo rasgó el aire, retumbando en sus oídos.

Escuchó el aullido terrorífico de un animal… y luego nada.

Candy trató de incorporarse, pero no tenía fuerzas y se derrumbó sobre el estómago, con espasmos en los pulmones. Se sentía como si la hubieran clavado al suelo con tornillos. Afortunadamente, el primer impacto fue sobre su trasero, era consciente del daño que se habría hecho al precipitarse sobre el camino, si no hubiera sido así.

De pronto, el retumbar de cascos hizo vibrar el suelo bajo su mejilla. Fue capaz de un mínimo esfuerzo para apoyarse sobre los codos y levantar la barbilla.

Tres jinetes, no, cuatro, galopaban hacia ella, el ruido de los cascos de los caballos se oía entre la nube de polvo que provocaban a su paso. Uno de los hombres se adelantó y bajó de su caballo antes de que éste se hubiera detenido acercándose a ella con grandes pasos.

Candy parpadeó por la sorpresa cuando él se arrodilló a su lado y la levantó con un solo movimiento, colocándole la cabeza sobre su brazo, y de pronto, se encontró mirando el bronceado rostro de Terry Grandchester.

—Candy —su voz tenía un matiz que ella nunca le había escuchado antes, áspero y urgente. Acunándola en un brazo, él movió su mano libre sobre su cuerpo buscando heridas—. ¿Estás herida?

Candy trató de explicar que algo asustó al caballo y ella cayó al suelo golpeándose, él pareció entender sus sonidos incoherentes.

—Está bien —dijo él—. No intentes hablar. Respira lentamente. —Candy se removió inquieta, y el ajustó su postura—. Apóyate en mí. —Le pasó una mano por el pelo, apartándolo de su cara. La sintió temblar en sus brazos, y la acercó más hacia él—. Cálmate cariño. Tranquila. Ahora estás a salvo.

Candy cerró los ojos para ocultar su asombro. Terry Grandchester murmuraba palabras cariñosas y la sostenía entre sus fuertes brazos, sintió que los huesos se le derretían como si fueran almíbar.

Los años de peleas salvajes con sus hermanos le habían enseñado a Candy a recuperarse rápidamente de una caída. En cualquier otra circunstancia ella se levantaría de un salto y se sacudiría el polvo del vestido. Pero cada célula de su cuerpo estaba saturada de placer, intentó conservar ese momento, hacerlo tan largo como fuera posible.

Los tiernos dedos de Terry acariciaron su cara. —Mírame, mi amor. Dime donde te duele.

Candy levantó las pestañas, su rostro estaba muy cerca, justo sobre el suyo. Se perdió en su mirada, quedó prisionera de sus extraordinarios ojos azules, sintió que se hundía en sus profundidades violetas.

—Tiene los dientes bonitos —le dijo ella—. Pero sus ojos son… aún más bonitos.

Grandchester frunció el ceño, y pasó la yema del pulgar sobre su mejilla. Su toque provocó un rubor en la superficie de su piel.

—¿Puede decirme su nombre? Ella parpadeó.

—¿Ha olvidado cómo me llamo?

—No, lo que quiero saber es si usted lo ha olvidado.

—Nunca sería tan tonta como para olvidar mi propio nombre —dijo ella—. Soy Candy Andley.

—¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

Ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa torcida. ¿Cómo sabrá que le digo el día correcto? —Su cumpleaños —insistió él.

—El cinco de marzo.

Terry hizo una mueca con ironía. —No juegue conmigo, diablillo.

—Bueno, es el siete de mayo. ¿Cómo sabe usted cuando es mi cumpleaños?

En lugar de contestar, Grandchester levantó la mirada hacía los hombres que le acompañaban, que habían llegado hasta ellos.

—No tiene las pupilas dilatadas —dijo él—, y está despierta. Tampoco hay ninguna fractura. —Gracias al cielo —se oyó la voz de lord Cornwell.

Mirando por encima de los amplios hombros de Terry Grandchester, Candy vio que su cuñado estaba de pie detrás de ellos. El señor Girard y lord Wessex también estaban allí, con expresión compasiva.

Lord Cornwell sostenía un rifle en una mano, se agachó a su lado.

—Regresábamos de pasar la tarde en una partida de caza —dijo el Duque—. Fue pura casualidad que pasáramos por aquí y te encontráramos.

—Podría jurar que era un jabalí —informó Candy.

—Eso no es posible —comentó lord Albert Wessex con una sonrisita afectada—. Su imaginación le ha jugado una mala pasada, señorita Andley. No hay ningún jabalí en Inglaterra desde hace cientos de años.

—Pero yo lo vi… —repuso ella a la defensiva.

—Está bien —murmuró Grandchester, abrazándola mas fuerte—. Yo también lo vi. Cornwell tenía una expresión de pesar.

—La señorita Andley no está completamente equivocada —le dijo a lord Wessex—. Hemos tenido problemas en la comunidad, algunos cerdos se escaparon y parieron una camada o dos, ahora son animales salvajes. El mes pasado una mujer que iba a caballo fue atacada por uno de ellos.

—¿Piensa que fui atacada por un cerdo furioso? —preguntó Candy, luchando por sentarse, Grandchester mantuvo un brazo en su espalda y la recostó en su costado cálido.

Un último rayo de sol brillaba en el horizonte, se reflejó en sus ojos y por un momento la cegó. Apartando los ojos de la luz, Candy hundió la cara en el pecho de Grandchester y sintió el roce de su barbilla en el pelo.

—Furioso no —repuso Cornwell refiriéndose al cerdo—. Salvaje, y por lo tanto peligroso. Los cerdos domésticos en libertad fácilmente pueden volverse agresivos y bastante grandes. Yo estimaría que este puede pesar, al menos trescientas libras. —Los ojos de Grandchester expresaron perplejidad, la libra era una medida británica así que el Duque aclaró—: aproximadamente ciento treinta kilos.

Grandchester ayudó a Candy a ponerse en pie, sosteniéndola contra su robusto cuerpo. —Despacio —murmuró—. ¿Está usted mareada? ¿Tiene náuseas?

Candy se sentía muy bien. Pero era tan delicioso estar allí de pie apoyada en él que ella dijo jadeando:

—Si, tal vez un poco mareada.

Terry levantó la mano y le acunó la cabeza contra su hombro. Candy sentía un ardiente calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo, se sentía flotar cobijada en la protección de sus brazos, contra la maravillosa solidez de su cuerpo. Todo por Terry Grandchester, el hombre menos romántico que había conocido. Una sorpresa tras otra.

—Yo la llevaré —dijo Grandchester cerca de su oído. Su piel palpitó de placer en respuesta—. ¿Cree usted que podría montar delante de mí?

Una avalancha de pensamientos inundó a Candy, sintiendo una emoción desvergonzada de anticipación ante la perspectiva de montar junto a él. Soñó con apoyarse en su espalda cuando él la subiera a su caballo, y en secreto cumplir una fantasía o dos, como fingir que era una aventurera secuestrada por un bandido seductor…

—Temo que no sería lo más prudente —interrumpió lord Wessex con una sonrisa—. Tal como están las cosas entre ustedes dos…

Candy palideció, pensó en un primer momento que él se refería a aquellos momentos tórridos en la biblioteca. Pero no era posible que lord Wessex pudiera saber eso. Ella no se lo había contado a nadie, y el señor Grandchester se cerraba como una almeja en lo referente a su vida privada. No, Wessex debía referirse a su rivalidad jugando a los bolos.

—Creo que sería mejor que yo escoltara a la señorita Andley hasta la casa —sugirió lord Wessex—. Para prevenir cualquier posibilidad de una discusión.

Candy le dio un vistazo a la cara sonriente del Duque y deseó que hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada. Se dispuso a protestar, pero Grandchester se le adelantó.

—Creo que tiene razón, milord.

Oh, ¡caray! Candy se disgustó cuando Grandchester, como si se sintiera aliviado, la alejo del refugio caliente de su cuerpo.

Cornwell examinó las huellas en la tierra a su alrededor con expresión severa. —Tendré que encontrar al animal y darle caza.

—Espero que no sea por culpa mía —repuso Candy con inquietud.

—Hay sangre en las huellas —contestó el Duque— lo que significa que está herido. Es mejor eso que dejarlo sufriendo.

El señor Girard fue a buscar su arma. —¡Iré con usted, Milord! —señaló.

Mientras tanto lord Wessex ya había montado en su caballo. —Acomódela aquí —le ordenó a Grandchester—. La llevaré sana y salva hasta la casa.

Terry levantó el rostro de Candy hacia él y extrajo un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo.

—Si todavía se siente mal cuando lleguemos a casa —dijo él, limpiándole suavemente las manchas de suciedad— llamaré al doctor, ¿de acuerdo?

A pesar de su voz autoritaria había tal ternura en su mirada, que Candy quiso meterse dentro de su chaqueta y acurrucarse en su pecho para oír los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Va usted también? —le preguntó— ¿O se queda con lord Cornwell?

—Estaré justo detrás de usted —guardó el pañuelo en su bolsillo, se inclinó y la cogió en brazos con facilidad—. Agárrese a mí.

Candy puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello, un cosquilleo le subió por la muñeca cuando notó la piel caliente de su nuca y las hebras sedosas de su cabello. La llevaba como si ella no pesara nada, su pecho era sólido como una roca, su cálido aliento le acariciaba la mejilla. El olor de su piel era como el sol, como la primavera. Apenas pudo contenerse para no hundir la nariz en su cuello.

Desconcertada por la intensa atracción que sentía hacia él, Candy permaneció en silencio mientras Grandchester la acercaba hasta lord Wessex, sentado sobre un enorme bayo. El Duque la colocó delante de él, entre el borde de la silla de montar y sus piernas.

Lord Wessex era un hombre apuesto, elegante, de cabellos rubios y destacada constitución. Pero el tacto de sus brazos alrededor de ella, su cuerpo delgado, su esencia… de alguna manera... algo no estaba bien. El contacto de su mano en su cintura era extraño y ajeno.

Candy podría haber llorado de frustración. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía quererlo a él en lugar de querer al hombre equivocado para ella?, se preguntó.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Anny cuando Candy entró en la sala Marsden. Estaba reclinada sobre el sofá con un periódico en las manos—. Parece que te hubiera atropellado un carro.

—En realidad, tuve un encuentro con un cerdo maleducado. —Anny rió y dejó a un lado el periódico.

—¿Quién era el cerdo?

—No era una metáfora. Era un cerdo —sentándose en una silla cercana, Candy le relató lo ocurrido, dándole un tono gracioso.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Anny con preocupación.

—Perfectamente —le aseguró Candy—. Y Hubert también. Llegó a los establos al mismo tiempo que lord Wessex y yo.

—Fue una suerte.

— Sí, Hubert es tan inteligente que encontró el camino a casa.

—No, no hablo del pony. Me refiero a la cabalgata a casa con lord Wessex. No es que yo esté alentándote para que lo elijas, pero por otra parte…

—Él no era con quien yo quería montar a caballo —Candy desvió la mirada hacia la falda manchada de su vestido y se concentró en una hebra de la muselina.

—Nadie puede culparte por ello —dijo Anny—. Lord Wessex es agradable, pero bastante inofensivo. Comprendo que prefieras montar con el señor Girard.

—No —dijo Candy—. No me refería al señor Girard. Quien quería que me trajera a casa era…

—No —Anny levantó las manos y se tapó los oídos—. No me lo digas. ¡No quiero oírlo! Candy la miró muy seria.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Anny hizo una mueca.

— ¡Maldita sea ! —refunfuñó ella—. ¡Maldita, maldita sea! Hijo de…

—Cuando el bebé nazca —le advirtió Candy con una sonrisa— tendrás que dejar de usar ese lenguaje obsceno.

—Entonces lo usaré todo lo que pueda hasta que llegue el momento. —¿Estás segura de que es un varón?

—Eso espero, porque Archie necesita un heredero y nunca más pasaré por esto —Anny se restregó los ojos cansados con las manos—. Bien... la única opción que queda es Terry Grandchester —dijo en un tono cascarrabias—. Deduzco que era con él con quien querías montar a caballo.

—Sí… yo... me siento atraída por él.

Era un alivio poder decirlo en voz alta. Candy, que había tenido un nudo en la garganta, finalmente soltó el aliento en un largo y lento suspiro.

—¿Te atrae su físico? —Todo lo demás también.

Anny descansó la mejilla en una mano cerrada en un puño y la miró fijamente

—¿Es porque papá quiere esa boda? —preguntó—. ¿Esperas complacerlo de algún modo? —Oh, no. En todo caso, la aprobación de papá sería un motivo en contra del señor Grandchester.

Me importa un bledo complacerle… sé muy bien que es imposible.

—Entonces no comprendo por qué querrías a un hombre que es tan obviamente inapropiado para ti. No eres una atolondrada, Candy. Impulsiva, sí, romántica, ciertamente. Pero eres también práctica y bastante inteligente como para entender las consecuencias de implicarte con un hombre como él. Creo que el problema es que estás desesperada. ¡Eres la última de nosotras que está soltera, y papá te ha hecho ese estúpido ultimátum, y…

— ¡No estoy desesperada!

—Estas pensando en casarte con Terry Grandchester, yo diría que esa es una señal de desesperación extrema.

Candy nunca había sido acusada de tener mal carácter, esa distinción siempre acompañaba a Anny. Pero la indignación le llenó el pecho como el fuego de una caldera de vapor, tuvo que luchar para controlarse y no explotar.

Echarle un vistazo al vientre de su hermana la ayudó a calmarse. Anny sufría ahora muchas incomodidades y también nuevas inquietudes. Candy no quería añadirle una más.

—No he dicho nada sobre casarme con él —contestó—. Simplemente quiero averiguar más cosas sobre él. Sobre el hombre que es. No veo ningún problema en eso.

—No creo que lo consigas —discutió Anny con una poderosa convicción—. Precisamente, él no te mostrará quién es realmente, te engañará. Su misión en la vida es la de averiguar lo que la gente quiere y fabricarlo para ellos, todo para su propio beneficio. Tú has visto como ha logrado convertirse en el hijo que papá siempre ha querido. Ahora pretenderá ser la clase de hombre que tú siempre has deseado.

—Él no podría saber que… —trató de decir Candy, pero Anny la interrumpió inflamada, con una prisa descortés, incapaz de tener un pensamiento racional.

—Él no tiene ningún interés en ti, en tu corazón, en tu mente, en la persona que tú eres… él quiere controlar una parte de la empresa, y te ve como el modo de conseguirlo. Desde luego tratará de gustarte… tratará de fascinarte hasta el día siguiente de la boda cuando averigües que era todo una ilusión. ¡Es igual que papá, Candy! Él te anulará y te convertirá en alguien como mamá. ¿Esa es la vida que quieres?

—Desde luego que no.

Por primera vez Candy comprendió que no podía confiar en la opinión de su hermana mayor sobre algo tan importante. Había tantas otras cosas que le quería contar… no todo lo que Terry Grandchester le había dicho o había hecho podría haber sido deliberado. Él podría haber insistido en que ella montara a caballo con él hacia la casa, y en cambio la había entregado a lord Wessex sin una protesta. Quería contarle que Grandchester la había besado, y que había sido glorioso, y lo mucho que ese sentimiento la había preocupado.

Pero no existía ningún argumento válido cuando Anny estaba de ese humor, sería una conversación sin sentido.

El silencio que las envolvió era sofocante. —¿Y bien? —exigió Anny—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Candy se frotó una mancha de suciedad en el brazo y dijo con pesar: —Para empezar, pienso que lo mejor sería darme un baño.

—¡Sabes a que me refiero!

—¿Qué quieres que haga Anny? —preguntó Candy tan sumisa que hizo que Anny frunciera el ceño.

—¡Dile a Terry Grandchester que es un sapo asqueroso y que no hay ninguna posibilidad, ni aún en el infierno, de casarte con él!


	9. Cap 8

**Capítulo 8**

—… y entonces se marchó —explicaba Anny con vehemencia—, sin decirme lo que iba a hacer o lo que pensaba realmente. ¡Oh, caray!, y sé que hay cosas que no me ha contado…

—Querida —la interrumpió Eliza con tacto— ¿estás segura de que le diste la oportunidad de contártelo todo?

—¿Qué quieres decir? Estaba sentada justo delante de mí. Tenía toda mi atención y la escuchaba con mis dos oídos. ¿Qué otra oportunidad necesitaba?

Agitada e incapaz de dormir, Anny había descubierto que Eliza estaba también despierta a causa de la incomodidad de su hija, quien finalmente se durmió. Ellas se habían visto desde los respectivos balcones de sus dormitorios, y se habían hecho señas para encontrarse abajo. Era medianoche. Por sugerencia de Eliza dieron un paseo por la sala Marsden, una habitación larga y rectangular con severos retratos familiares y obras de arte de inapreciable valor. Ataviadas con batas de dormir, serpentearon por la galería cogidas del brazo, al ritmo del paso lento de Anny que arrastraba los pies.

Anny había recurrido a la compañía de Eliza frecuentemente durante el transcurso del embarazo. Eliza entendía lo que le sucedía, habiéndolo experimentado ella misma recientemente. La presencia tranquila de Eliza era un bálsamo reconfortante para Anny.

—Lo que quiero decir —dijo Eliza—, es que quizás estabas tan pendiente de contarle a Candy como te sentías tú que olvidaste preguntarle cómo se sentía ella.

Anny balbuceó con indignación:

—Pero ella… pero… yo —se detuvo y lo consideró un momento—. Tienes razón —admitió bruscamente—. No le pregunté. Estaba tan horrorizada por la idea de que Candy se sintiera atraída por Terry Grandchester, que supongo que realmente no quise hablar de ello. Quise ordenarle qué hacer y luego dar por terminado el asunto.

Giraron al final de la galería y pasaron por delante de una fila de paisajes.

—¿Piensas que ha habido alguna intimidad entre ellos? —preguntó Eliza. Viendo la alarma de Anny aclaró—: Como un beso… un abrazo…

—¡Oh, Cielos! —Anny sacudió la cabeza—. No lo sé. Candy es tan inocente. Sería tan fácil para esa serpiente seducirla.

—En mi opinión, él está sinceramente prendado de ella. ¿Qué joven no lo estaría? Candy es adorable, encantadora e inteligente.

—Y rica —señaló Anny. Eso hizo reír a Eliza.

—El dinero nunca está de más —convino ella—. Pero en esta ocasión, creo que hay más que eso.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Querida, es obvio. ¿Te has fijado en el modo en que se miran el uno al otro? Se siente… en el aire.

Anny frunció el ceño.

—¿Podemos detenernos un momento? Me duele un poco la espalda.

Eliza accedió inmediatamente, ayudándola a alcanzar uno de los mullidos bancos que había en el centro de la galería.

—Creo que no falta mucho para que el bebé nazca —murmuró Eliza—. Yo hasta aventuraría a decir que llegará un poco antes de lo que el doctor predijo.

—Gracias al cielo. Nunca he deseado nada tanto como que acabe el embarazo. —Anny hizo una tentativa de verse las zapatillas por encima de la curva de su barriga. Sus pensamientos volvieron a Candy—. Siempre seré honesta con ella en cuanto a mis opiniones — dijo ella bruscamente—. Yo veo a Terry Grandchester como lo que es, aunque ella no sea capaz de verlo.

—Creo que ella ya sabe lo que opinas —repuso Eliza secamente—. Pero en última instancia lo que haga es decisión suya. Estoy segura de que cuando tratabas de aclarar tus sentimientos hacia Lord Cornwell, Candy no trató de influirte de ningún modo.

—Esta situación es completamente diferente —protestó Anny—. ¡Terry Grandchester es un reptil! Y además, si Candy se casara con él, se la llevaría a América y yo no volvería a verla.

—Y a ti te gustaría que ella siempre se quedara debajo de tus alas —murmuró Eliza. Anny se dio la vuelta para dirigirle una mirada funesta.

—¿Sugieres que soy lo bastante egoísta para impedirle vivir su propia vida, sólo porque quiero mantenerla cerca de mí?

Sin inmutarse por su ira, Eliza sonrió comprensiva.

—Siempre habéis estado las dos juntas, ¿verdad? Siempre fuiste su fuente exclusiva de amor y compañerismo. Pero todo cambia, querida. Tienes tu propia familia ahora, un marido y un niño… y no deberías desear menos que eso para Candy.

A Anny comenzó a picarle la nariz. Miró por encima de Eliza y para su mortificación, su visión se tornó húmeda y borrosa.

—Prometo que aprobaré el próximo hombre por el que se interese Candy. No importa quien sea. Siempre que no sea el señor Grandchester...

—No te gustara ningún hombre por el que se interese —Eliza deslizó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y añadió cariñosamente—. Eres algo posesiva, querida.

—Y tú eres increíblemente irritante —dijo Anny, descansando la cabeza sobre el hombro suave de Eliza. Se sorbió la nariz mientras Eliza la sostuvo con un firme abrazo consolador que la propia madre de Anny nunca había sido capaz de darle. Era un alivio tan grande que deseaba gritar, sin embargo era un poco embarazoso también—. Odio ser una fuente de agua —masculló.

—Es debido a tu estado —la calmó Eliza—. Es completamente normal. Volverás a ser la misma después de que la criatura haya nacido.

—Será un varón —le dijo Anny, limpiándose los ojos con los dedos—. Y luego arreglaremos un matrimonio entre nuestros hijos, así Isabelle podrá ser una Duquesa.

—Tenía la impresión de que no creías en matrimonios arreglados.

—Y así era, pero probablemente a nuestros hijos no se les pueda confiar una decisión tan importante como la de elegir con quien casarse.

—Tienes razón. Tendremos que elegir por ellos.

Compartieron la broma en silencio, y Anny sintió que su humor mejoraba un poco. —Tengo una idea —dijo Eliza—. Vamos a la cocina y hurguemos en la despensa.

Apuesto a que todavía queda alguna torta de grosella de las que tomamos en el postre. Y deliciosa mermelada de fresa...

Anny levantó la cabeza y se secó algunas lágrimas que tenía en la nariz con la manga. —¿Realmente piensas que los dulces harán que me sienta mejor?

Eliza sonrió.

—No te harán daño ¿verdad? Anny lo pensó un segundo.

—Vamos —dijo, y Eliza tiró de ella para levantarla del banco.

El sol de la mañana irrumpió en el vestíbulo principal cuando las doncellas retiraron las cortinas y las recogieron con cordones con borlas de seda. Candy se dirigió hacia la sala del desayuno, sabiendo que era poco probable que alguno de los invitados estuviera despierto. Trató de dormir un poco más pero estaba extrañamente inquieta y agitada, hasta que finalmente saltó de la cama y se vistió.

Los criados estaban ocupados abrillantando la plata, lustrando la madera, aireando las grandes alfombras, y acarreando cestas con ropa de cama. Se oían los sonidos metálicos y los tintineos de la vajilla desde la cocina, se estaban preparando las viandas para el desayuno.

La puerta del estudio privado de Lord Cornwell estaba abierta, y al pasar Candy echó un vistazo dentro de la habitación metiendo la cabeza por el marco artesonado de madera. Era una estancia amplia y sencilla, provista con una hilera de vidrieras que dejaban traspasar un arco iris de luz hasta el suelo alfombrado. Candy se detuvo con una sonrisa cuando vio a alguien sentado detrás del enorme escritorio.

Por el contorno de su cabeza oscura y sus amplios hombros reconoció al señor Brower, que a menudo utilizaba el estudio de Lord Cornwell cuando se alojaba en Stony Cross Park.

—Buenos días… —anunció ella, haciendo una pausa cuando él se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Candy sintió una punzada de entusiasmo cuando descubrió que no era el señor Brower, sino Terry Grandchester.

Él se levantó de la silla, y Candy dijo tímidamente: —No, por favor, siento haberle interrumpido…

Su voz se fue apagando cuando percibió que había algo diferente en él. Llevaba un par de gafas finas con montura de acero.

Gafas, sobre aquel rostro de rasgos duros… tenía el cabello desordenado como si se hubiera estado pasando la mano sobre él. Todo esto unido a la plenitud de sus músculos y su masculina virilidad convertían la escena en algo increíblemente… sensual.

—¿Desde cuándo lleva usted gafas? —logró preguntar Candy.

—Desde hace aproximadamente un año. —Él sonrió con timidez y se quitó las gafas con una mano—. Las necesito para leer. Paso demasiadas horas estudiando minuciosamente contratos e informes.

—Son… son muy favorecedoras.

—¿De veras? —el señor Grandchester continuó sonriendo y, sacudió la cabeza, como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido preguntarse si le favorecían. Él metió las gafas en el bolsillo de su chaleco—. ¿Cómo se encuentra usted? —preguntó suavemente.

Candy tardó un momento en comprender que él se refería a su caída del carro. —Oh, estoy bastante bien, gracias.

Él la miraba fijamente de esa manera tan suya, analizándola, algo que siempre la ponía nerviosa. Pero en ese momento, su mirada no parecía crítica. De hecho, él la miraba como si fuera la única cosa importante en el mundo. Ella acarició la falda de su vestido rosado de muselina con adornos florales.

—Se levanta usted temprano —dijo Grandchester.

—Por lo general sí. No puedo imaginar por qué algunas personas se quedan tanto tiempo en la cama por la mañana. Nadie puede dormir tanto. —Cuando Candy terminó de hablar se le ocurrió que quizás había algo más que la gente hacía en la cama además de dormir, y su rostro se tornó escarlata.

Afortunadamente Grandchester no se burló de ella, aunque vio una sonrisa sutil acechar en la comisura de sus labios. Dejando de lado el tema peligroso del hábito de dormir, Terry señaló la montaña de papeles que tenía detrás de él.

—Me dispongo a ir a Bristol pronto. Algunas cuestiones deben ser resueltas antes de que decidamos abrir una fábrica allí.

—¿Lord Cornwell ha decidido que usted se encargará del proyecto?

—Sí. Aunque al parecer tendré que hacerlo con la aprobación de un consejo asesor.

—Mi cuñado puede ser un poco controlador —admitió Candy—. Pero una vez que él descubra lo capaz que es usted, creo que aflojará las riendas bastante.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

—Eso suena casi como un elogio, señorita Andley. Ella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Por encima de todos los defectos que usted pueda tener, su formalidad es legendaria. Mi padre siempre dice que uno puede poner su reloj en hora, sólo observando cuando entra y cuando sale usted.

Un tono divertido y sardónico inundó su voz al responder. —Formal. Es un adjetivo que hace parecer a un hombre fascinante.

Por una vez, Candy estuvo de acuerdo con su declaración sarcástica. Cuando alguien decía que un hombre era "formal" o "agradable", estaba dedicándole un débil cumplido. Pero ella había pasado tres temporadas observando los caprichos de caballeros libertinos, despreocupados e irresponsables. La formalidad era una maravillosa cualidad en un hombre. Se preguntó por qué ella nunca la había apreciado antes.

—Señor Grandchester… —Candy trató de parecer despreocupada pero sin éxito—. He estado preguntándome algo…

—¿Sí? —Él dio un paso hacia atrás cuando ella se acercó, como si necesitara mantener una cierta distancia entre ellos.

Candy lo miró atentamente.

—Ya que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que usted y yo… ya que el matrimonio está fuera de… Me preguntaba, ¿usted quiere casarse algún día?

Él la miró perplejo y se quedó en blanco.

—El matrimonio no entra dentro de mis planes, no creo que eso suceda nunca. —¿Nunca?

—Nunca.

—¿Por qué no? —exigió ella—. ¿Es que usted valora demasiado su libertad? ¿O piensa divertirse persiguiendo faldas?

El señor Grandchester se echó a reír, un sonido tan cálido que Candy sintió su risa como una caricia de terciopelo bajando por su espalda.

—No. Siempre pensé que sería una pérdida de tiempo perseguir a una multitud de mujeres cuando sería suficiente con la mujer adecuada.

—¿Cómo define usted a esa mujer?

—¿Me está preguntando con qué mujer querría casarme? —Su risa fue mucho más intensa que de costumbre, erizando el fino vello de la nuca de Candy—. Supongo que lo sabré cuando la encuentre.

Esforzándose por parecer indiferente, Candy se dirigió hacia las ventanas. Levantó una mano, mirando el mosaico de colores que la luz dibujaba sobre la palidez de su piel.

—Puedo imaginar cómo sería esa mujer. —Ella se mantuvo de espaldas a Grandchester—. Más alta que yo, en primer lugar.

—La mayoría de las mujeres lo son —repuso él.

—Una experta en cuestiones domesticas —continuó Candy—. No sería una soñadora. Mantendría su mente ocupada en asuntos prácticos, manejaría a los criados a la perfección, nunca se dejaría engañar por el pescadero o el carnicero al hacer la compra.

—Si realmente tuviera algún deseo de casarme —dijo el señor Grandchester—, acaba usted de quitármelo completamente.

—Usted no tendrá ninguna dificultad para encontrar una mujer así —continuó Candy, sonando más malhumorada de lo que habría deseado—. Hay cientos de ellas en Manhatanville. Tal vez miles.

—¿Qué le hace suponer que yo querría una esposa convencional? Sus sentidos zumbaron cuando lo sintió acercarse a ella. —Porque usted es como mi padre —dijo ella.

—No del todo.

—Y si usted se casara con una mujer que no fuera así, esa mujer acabaría siendo para usted un… parásito.

Sintió la suave presión de las manos del señor Grandchester sobre sus hombros. Él le dio la vuelta para mirarla. Sus ojos azules ardían cuando buscó los suyos, y ella tuvo la desagradable sospecha de que leía sus pensamientos con demasiada exactitud.

—Prefiero pensar —dijo él despacio—, que yo nunca sería un hombre tan cruel. O tan idiota.

Sentía su mirada en el escote de su vestido, sobre la piel de sus pechos. Con mucha suavidad, él paseó los pulgares por encima de sus clavículas, hasta que Candy sintió la carne de gallina bajo las mangas de su vestido.

—Todo lo que yo querría de una esposa —murmuró él—, es que ella sintiera algo por mí. Que se sintiera feliz al verme volver a casa cada día.

Su respiración se aceleró por el roce de sus dedos. —Eso no es pedir demasiado.

— ¿Verdad que no?

Sus yemas habían alcanzado la base de su garganta, que se onduló cuando ella intentó tragar. Él parpadeó y apartó las manos rápidamente, sin saber qué hacer con ellas hasta que las metió en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Pero no se movió. Candy se preguntaba si el sentiría el mismo deseo irresistible que ella, una necesidad que la paralizaba y que sólo podría ser apaciguada con más caricias.

Aclarando fuertemente la garganta, Candy enderezó la espalda y se irguió en toda su dudosa altura de cinco pies y una pulgada.

—¿Señor Grandchester?

—¿Sí, señorita Andley? —Tengo que pedirle un favor. Él clavó la mirada en ella.

—¿Cuál?

—En cuanto usted le diga a mi padre que no va a casarse conmigo definitivamente, él se va a sentir… muy contrariado. Usted sabe como es.

—Si, lo sé —dijo Grandchester con seriedad. Cualquiera que conociera a Williams Andley era consciente de que para él, la decepción era el paso previo en el camino hacia la grave ofensa.

—Tengo miedo de que eso cause algunas repercusiones desagradables para mí. Mi padre ya está disgustado porque no he encontrado a nadie que cumpliera con sus requisitos. Si imagina que deliberadamente he hecho algo para frustrar sus proyectos para nosotros… bueno…, eso hará mi situación… más difícil.

—Entiendo —Terry conocía a su padre incluso mejor que Candy—. No le diré nada —dijo él con serenidad—. Y haré lo que pueda para facilitarle a usted las cosas. Me voy a Bristol dentro de dos días, tres como máximo. Lord Wessex y los demás caballeros… bueno ninguno de ellos es estúpido, tienen una idea precisa de por qué les invitaron aquí, y no habrían venido si no estuvieran interesados. No debería costarle demasiado conseguir una proposición de alguno de ellos.

Candy supuso que debería agradecer su interés por empujarla en los brazos de otro hombre. Sin embargo, su entusiasmo le produjo una punzada de acidez. Y cuando una se siente como una avispa, la principal inclinación es picar.

—Aprecio su interés —dijo ella—. Gracias. Ha sido usted de mucha ayuda señor Grandchester. Sobre todo brindándome alguna experiencia, para mí muy necesaria. La próxima vez que bese a un hombre, Lord Wessex, por ejemplo, sabré mucho más acerca del tema.

Candy se sintió llena de una satisfacción vengativa cuando vio como apretaba los labios. —Para servirla siempre que usted me necesite —dijo él en un gruñido.

Percibió que sus manos estaban medio levantadas como si estuviera a punto de estrangularla o de sacudirla, Candy le ofreció su más radiante sonrisa y se deslizó fuera de su alcance.

A lo largo del día, la luz del sol de las primeras horas de la mañana, fue sofocada por nubes que formaron una gran alfombra gris en el cielo. La lluvia comenzó a caer regularmente, embarrando los caminos sin empedrar, mojando los prados, y apresurando a personas y a animales a buscar refugio.

Así era Hampshire en primavera, inestable y malicioso, jugando travesuras con quienes se confiaban. Si uno se aventuraba a salir con el paraguas una mañana húmeda, Hampshire producía la luz del sol como por arte de magia. Si uno salía sin él, seguro que el cielo vertía cubos de agua sobre tu cabeza.

Los invitados estaban reunidos en varios grupos… algunos en el salón de música, otros en la sala de billar o en la sala de juegos, tomando el té o realizando representaciones teatrales. Algunas damas se dedicaban a su bordado, mientras los caballeros leían, hablaban o bebían en la biblioteca. En ninguna conversación faltaba una mención al tema de cuándo podría terminarse la tormenta.

A Candy por lo general le gustaban los días lluviosos. Enroscarse al lado del fuego del hogar con un libro era el mayor placer imaginable. Pero todavía estaba en un estado irritable en el que la palabra impresa había perdido su magia. Serpenteó por las salas observando discretamente las actividades de los invitados. Haciendo una pausa en el umbral de la sala de billar, observó detenidamente cómo los caballeros giraban perezosamente alrededor de la mesa con bebidas y palos de billar en la mano. Los chasquidos que emitían las pelotas de marfil al chocar proporcionaban un matiz arrítmico al zumbido de la conversación masculina. Sus ojos quedaron atrapados por la visión de Terry Grandchester en mangas de camisa, inclinándose sobre la mesa para realizar un tiro que resultó perfecto.

Sus manos eran hábiles con el taco, sus ojos azules examinaban concienzudamente la disposición de las bolas sobre la mesa. Algunos rizos rebeldes caían sobre su frente una vez más, y Candy tuvo ganas de empujarlos hacia atrás. Como Grandchester coló la pelota con maestría por uno de los huecos de la mesa, se oyeron algunos aplausos, algunas risas y el ruido de algunas monedas que cambiaron de manos. Desde su posición, Grandchester mostró una de sus infrecuentes sonrisas e hizo una observación a su opositor, que resultó ser Lord Cornwell.

Cornwell rió por el comentario y rodeó la mesa, llevaba entre los dientes un cigarro apagado, mientras consideraba sus opciones. La atmósfera de relajado placer masculino era inequívoca.

Cuando Cornwell dio la vuelta a la mesa, descubrió a Candy observando la sala desde la puerta. Su cuñado le guiñó un ojo. Ella se inhibió como una tortuga dentro de su caparazón. Se sintió ridícula por estar allí de pie dedicándole miradas furtivas a Terry Grandchester.

Regañándose en silencio, Candy se alejo del cuarto de billar, en dirección al vestíbulo. Subió la magnífica escalera sin parar hasta que llegó al salón principal.

Eliza y Patty acompañaban a Anny, que estaba tumbada sobre el sofá. Estaba pálida y en tensión, con la frente arrugada en un ceño. Tenía los brazos alrededor de su barriga.

—Han sido veinte minutos —dijo Patty, dirigió la mirada al reloj sobre la chimenea. —Todavía no vienen con regularidad —comentó Eliza. Ella cepillaba el abundante pelo negro de Anny y lo trenzaba con dedos diestros.

—¿Quien no viene con regularidad? —preguntó Candy entrando con ímpetu en la estancia—. ¿Y por qué estás mirando el… —Ella palideció de pronto cuando comprendió—. ¡Oh cielos! ¿Tienes dolores de parto, Anny?

Su hermana sacudió la cabeza, mirando perpleja.

—No son dolores de parto exactamente. Sólo una especie de contracción. Empezaron después de comer, y luego tuve otra una hora más tarde, y otra media hora más tarde, la última ha sido hace veinte minutos.

—¿Lo sabe Cornwell? —preguntó Candy jadeando—. ¿Debo ir a llamarlo? —No —dijeron las tres mujeres inmediatamente.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de preocuparlo todavía —añadió Anny—. Déjale disfrutar de la tarde con sus amigos. En cuanto lo averigüe, estará aquí dando vueltas y ladrando órdenes, y nadie tendrá paz. Sobre todo yo.

—¿Y mamá? ¿Voy a buscarla? —Candy tuvo que preguntarlo, aunque estaba segura de la respuesta. Elizabeth no era una persona consoladora, y a pesar del hecho de que ella había dado a luz a cinco niños, era delicada con respecto a la mención de cualquier clase de función corporal.

—Ya estoy bastante nerviosa —dijo Anny secamente—. No, no le digas nada a mamá. Ella se sentiría obligada a sentarse aquí conmigo para mantener las apariencias, y eso me pondría tan inquieta como un gato. Ahora mismo todo que necesito es a vosotras tres.

A pesar de su tono sardónico, ella alcanzó la mano de Candy y la apretó con fuerza. El parto era un momento desagradable, sobre todo la primera vez, y Anny no sería ninguna excepción.

—Eliza dice que estas contracciones podrían aparecer y desaparecer durante días —le dijo a Candy, cruzando los ojos cómicamente.

—Está bien querida. No esperemos lo peor. —Conservando la mano de Anny, Candy se sentó a sus pies sobre la alfombra.

El cuarto estaba en silencio excepto por el tictac del reloj sobre la chimenea, y el sonido del cepillo alisando el pelo de Anny. Entre las hermanas unidas por las manos, la presión de sus pulsos se mezclaba en latidos estables. Candy no estaba segura si era ella quien le daba tranquilidad a su hermana o al revés. Había llegado el momento para Anny, y Candy tuvo miedo por ella, por que sufriera dolor, por las posibles complicaciones y por el hecho de que la vida nunca sería la misma después.

Echó un vistazo a Patty, que le dirigió una sonrisa, y a Eliza, cuyo semblante era sereno. Ellas se ayudarían en todos los problemas o temores de sus vidas, pensó Candy, y de repente se sintió abrumada por el amor hacia todas ellas.

—Nunca viviré lejos de vosotras —dijo—. Quiero que las cuatro estemos juntas para siempre. Nunca podría perder a ninguna de vosotras.

Eliza le dio un golpecito con el pie cariñosamente.

—Candy… nunca se puede perder a una amiga de verdad


	10. Cap 9

**Capítulo 9**

A medida de que la tarde avanzaba, la tormenta se hizo más intensa, algo inusual para esa época del año. La lluvia impulsada por el viento golpeaba las ventanas, los árboles y los meticulosamente arreglados setos, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo. Las cuatro amigas se quedaron en la sala Marsden, controlando el ritmo de las contracciones de Anny hasta que fueron regulares y en intervalos de diez minutos. Anny estaba cansada e inquieta, aunque trataba de ocultarlo. Candy sospechó que a su hermana le resultaba difícil rendirse al proceso inevitable de la naturaleza que en ese momento dominaba su cuerpo.

—Posiblemente no estés muy cómoda en el sofá —le dijo Eliza, tirando de Anny para levantarla—. Venga, querida. Hora de acostarse.

—Creo que debería... —comenzó Candy, pensando que había llegado el momento de avisar a Cornwell.

—Sí, creo que si —dijo Eliza.

Aliviada por la perspectiva de tener algo que hacer en lugar de observar sintiéndose inútil, Candy preguntó:

—Y luego, ¿qué? ¿Necesitaremos sábanas o toallas?

—Sí, sí —le dijo Eliza volviendo la cabeza por encima del hombro, mientras ayudaba a Anny a levantarse, le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la sujetó con firmeza

—Necesitaremos tijeras y una bolsa de agua caliente. Y dile al ama de llaves que haga subir algún aceite de valeriana, y también té de hierbas, de agripalma o de mostaza silvestre.

Mientras las demás ayudaban a Anny a llegar a su habitación, Candy bajó apresuradamente las escaleras. Fue a la sala de billar y la encontró vacía, luego correteó a la biblioteca y también al salón principal. Parecía que Cornwell no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Controlando su impaciencia, Candy se esforzó por caminar con más calma al ver a algunos invitados en el vestíbulo, y se dirigió hacia el estudio de Cornwell. Fue un alivio encontrarlo por fin allí acompañado por su padre, el señor Brower, y Terry Grandchester. Los tres estaban manteniendo una conversación animada que incluía frases como "carencias en la red de distribución" y "ganancias por unidad".

Advirtiendo su presencia, los hombres dirigieron la mirada hacia ella. Cornwell que estaba apoyado en el escritorio, se enderezó al verla.

—MiLord —dijo Candy—, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

Aunque ella habló con calma, algo en su expresión debió de alertarlo. Rápidamente se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué ocurre Candy?

—Es sobre mi hermana —susurró ella—. Parece que el parto ha comenzado. Candy nunca había visto al Duque con una mirada como esa, de desconcierto. —Es demasiado pronto —dijo él.

—Al parecer el bebé cree que no es así.

—Pero… si aún no es el momento. —El Duque pareció sinceramente confundido de que su hijo no hubiera cumplido con el calendario y anticipara su llegada.

—No necesariamente —contestó Candy razonablemente—. Es posible que el doctor se equivocara al calcular la fecha del nacimiento. En última instancia es sólo una aproximación.

Cornwell frunció el ceño.

—¡Esperaba mucha más exactitud! Es casi un mes antes de lo… previsto —un nuevo pensamiento pasó por su mente haciéndolo palidecer—. ¿El bebé es prematuro?

Aunque Candy había tenido en cuenta la misma posibilidad, sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente.

—Algunas mujeres tardan más, otras un poco menos, y mi hermana no es muy robusta, estoy segura de que el bebé está bien. —Ella le sonrió con seguridad—. Anny ha tenido dolores durante cuatro o cinco horas, y ahora cada diez minutos más o menos, según Eliza.

—¿Ha estado de parto durante horas y nadie me ha informado? —exclamó Cornwell ultrajado.

—Bueno, no es técnicamente un parto a no ser que los intervalos entre las contracciones sean regulares, y ella dijo que no quería que le molestaran a usted hasta...

Cornwell soltó una maldición que asustó a Candy. Se dio la vuelta para señalar con un dedo dominante pero tembloroso a Anthony Brower.

—Doctor —ladró, y salió corriendo de allí.

Anthony Brower no pareció sorprendido por el comportamiento primitivo de Cornwell.

—Pobre —dijo con una leve sonrisa, y se acercó al escritorio para guardar una pluma en su funda.

—¿Por qué lo llamó a usted "Doctor"? —preguntó Williams Andley, empezando a sentir los efectos de una tarde de brandy.

—Creo que quiere que vaya a buscar al doctor —contestó el señor Brower—. Lo que tengo intención de hacer inmediatamente.

Lamentablemente tuvieron dificultades para traer al doctor, un anciano venerable que vivía en el pueblo. El lacayo que enviaron a buscarle regresó con malas noticias, mientras escoltaba al doctor al vehículo de Lord Cornwell, el pobre hombre se había lastimado.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Cornwell, habiendo salido del dormitorio para recibir el informe del lacayo.

Una pequeña multitud incluyendo a Candy, Patty, Lord St. Vincent, el señor Brower, y el señor Grandchester, esperaban en el vestíbulo. Eliza seguía dentro de la habitación con Anny.

—Mi Lord —le contestó el lacayo con pesar —el doctor resbaló sobre el camino mojado y se cayó antes de que yo pudiera cogerlo. Se lastimó la pierna. Él dice que no cree que esté rota, pero en todo caso no podrá venir para ayudar a lady Cornwell.

Un destello salvaje apareció en los ojos oscuros del Duque.

—¿Por qué no le dio usted el brazo? ¡Cielos, ese hombre es un fósil! Es obvio que no se podía confiar en que anduviera solo por el suelo mojado.

—Si es tan endeble —preguntó Anthony Brower con voz serena—, ¿entonces cómo suponías que esa vieja reliquia sería de ayuda para lady Cornwell?

El Duque frunció el ceño.

—Ese doctor sabe más sobre partos que cualquiera de por aquí e incluso de Portsmouth. Ese anciano ha traído al mundo a varias generaciones Marsden.

—A este paso... —señaló Lord St. Vincent—, la última generación Marsden va a llegar sin ninguna ayuda. —Se dio la vuelta hacia el lacayo—. A no ser que el doctor tuviera alguna sugerencia de cómo reemplazarlo...

—Sí, miLord —repuso el lacayo con incomodidad—. Me dijo que hay una comadrona en el pueblo.

—Entonces vaya a buscarla inmediatamente —ladró Cornwell.

—Ya lo he hecho, mi Lord. Pero… la mujer está un poco… achispada. Lord Cornwell frunció el ceño.

—Tráigala de todos modos. En este momento no voy a preocuparme por nimiedades como una copa de vino o dos.

—Eh, mi Lord… en realidad está un poco más que achispada. El Duque lo miró fijamente con incredulidad.

—Maldita sea... ¿está borracha?

—Cree que ella es la reina. Me regañó porque le pise la cola de su vestido real. Se hizo un breve silencio mientras el grupo digería la información.

—Voy a matar a alguien —exclamó el Duque sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

De repente se oyó un grito de Anny desde el dormitorio, que hizo palidecer a su marido. —¡Archie!

—Ya voy —gritó Lord Cornwell, se dio la vuelta para mirar al lacayo con un brillo amenazador en los ojos—. Encuentre a alguien —le espetó—. Un doctor. Una comadrona. Una curandera. Simplemente traiga… a alguien… ahora.

Cuando Cornwell desapareció en el dormitorio el aire pareció temblar siguiendo su estela, como después de un relámpago. Un repique de truenos retumbó en el cielo, agitando las lámparas de araña y haciendo vibrar el suelo.

El lacayo estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Diez años al servicio de su señoría y ahora seré despedido…

—Vuelva a ver al doctor —dijo Anthony Brower—, y averigüe si su pierna está mejor. Si no, pregúntele si hay algún aprendiz o estudiante de medicina, alguien que pueda suplirlo. Mientras tanto yo iré a caballo hasta el siguiente pueblo para buscar a alguien.

Terry Grandchester, que había estado silencioso hasta ahora, preguntó: —¿Qué camino tomará usted?

—El camino principal hacia el este —contestó Brower. —Entonces yo iré hacia el oeste.

Candy miró a Grandchester con sorpresa y gratitud. La tormenta hacía el encargo peligroso, además de incómodo. El hecho de que él estuviera dispuesto a hacer algo así por Anny, que no había ocultado su aversión hacia él, elevó sobremanera la opinión que Candy tenía sobre él.

—Supongo que yo tendré que ir hacia el sur —repuso Lord St. Vincent secamente—. Esta mujer tenía que tener el bebé durante un diluvio de dimensiones bíblicas...

—¿Por qué no mejor se queda aquí con Cornwell? —preguntó Anthony Brower en un tono sardónico.

St. Vincent le lanzó una mirada sin una pizca de diversión. —Iré a buscar mi sombrero.

Dos horas después de que los hombres se marcharan, el parto empezó a progresar. Los dolores se hicieron tan agudos que dejaban a Anny sin aliento. Agarraba la mano de su marido con tal fuerza que Archie tenía los nudillos blancos, aunque a él parecía no afectarle. Cornwell se mostraba paciente y tierno, le limpiaba la cara con un paño húmedo, procuraba que bebiera la infusión de agripalma a sorbos, incluso le daba masajes en la espalda y en las piernas para ayudarla a relajarse.

Eliza demostró ser tan competente que Candy dudó de que una comadrona pudiera haberlo hecho mejor. Colocaba la bolsa de agua caliente a Anny en la espalda y en el vientre y le hablaba acerca de los dolores, recordándole que si ella misma, había logrado sobrevivir a eso, Anny seguramente también podría.

Anny temblaba después de cada contracción dolorosa. Eliza le cogió la mano con firmeza.

—No tienes que estar callada, querida. Grita o maldice si eso te ayuda. Anny sacudió la cabeza débilmente.

—Apenas tengo energía para gritar. Conservaré mejor las fuerzas si no lo hago.

—Yo hice lo mismo. Aunque te advierto que la gente no te tendrá tanta compasión si lo soportas tan estoicamente.

—No quiero compasión —jadeó Anny, cerrando los ojos ante otra contracción—. Lo único que quiero… es que se termine.

Cornwell tenía las facciones tensas, y Candy pensó que si Anny quisiera compasión, solo tendría que reparar en su marido que la miraba con ojos atormentados.

—Se supone que no deberías estar aquí —le dijo Anny a Archie cuando la contracción terminó. Ella se aferró a su mano como si fuera un salvavidas—. Se supone que deberías estar abajo bebiendo brandy y paseando inquieto.

—¡Cielos, mujer! —refunfuñó Lord Cornwell, limpiando su cara sudorosa con un el paño—. Yo soy responsable de esto. No voy a dejarte afrontar las consecuencias tu sola.

Eso ocasionó una débil sonrisa en los labios resecos de Anny.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta y Candy se levantó para ver quién era. Abriéndola un palmo, vio a Terry Grandchester, empapado, lleno de fango y jadeante. Una ola de alivio la inundó.

—Gracias al cielo —exclamó—. Nadie ha vuelto todavía. ¿Encontró usted a alguien? —Sí y no.

La experiencia le había enseñado a Candy que cuando alguien contesta "sí y no" los resultados raras veces son lo qué uno habría deseado.

—¿Qué quiere usted decir? —preguntó con cautela.

—Traje a un hombre, subirá en un momento… se está lavando. Los caminos se han convertido en un lodazal… hundidos y enfangados… truena como en el infierno… fue un milagro que el caballo no se desbocara o se rompiera una pata. —Grandchester se quitó el sombrero y se secó la frente con la manga, dejando una mancha de barro por su cara.

—¿Pero realmente encontró un médico? —insistió Candy dándole una toalla limpia de una cesta que había al lado de la puerta.

—No. Los vecinos me dijeron que el doctor se ha marchado a Brighton y estará fuera dos semanas.

—¿Y una comadrona?

—Fue imposible traerla —dijo el señor Grandchester concisamente—. Se encontraba ayudando a otras dos mujeres que estaban de parto en el pueblo. Cuando hablé con ella me comentó que estas circunstancias suelen darse durante una fuerte tormenta, dice que algo en el aire provoca el nacimiento de los bebes.

Candy lo miró confundida. —¿Entonces a quien trajo usted?

Un hombre medio calvo con suaves ojos negros apareció al lado de Terry . Tenía las ropas húmedas, pero estaba limpio, más limpio que el señor Grandchester, en cualquier caso, y su aspecto era respetable.

—Buenas tardes señorita —dijo él con timidez

—Este es el señor Merritt —le dijo Terry a Candy—. Es un veterinario.

—¿Un qué? —Si bien la puerta estaba prácticamente cerrada, la conversación pudo ser oída por los ocupantes de la habitación. La voz aguda de Anny se oyó desde la cama.

—¿Me ha traído un médico de animales?

—Me lo recomendaron ampliamente —dijo Grandchester.

Como Anny estaba cubierta con la ropa de cama, Candy abrió la puerta un poco más para permitirle a Anny ver al hombre.

—¿Qué experiencia tiene usted? —le exigió Anny al señor Merritt.

—Ayer traje al mundo a los cachorros de una hembra de buldog. Y antes de eso… —Suficiente —dijo Cornwell de repente, cuando Anny le agarró la mano sintiendo el inicio de otra contracción—. Entre…

Candy le permitió entrar en el dormitorio, y ella salió con otra toalla limpia.

—Habría ido a otro pueblo pero... —dijo Grandchester, su voz ronca tenía una nota de disculpa — los pantanos y los arroyos se han desbordado y los caminos están intransitables. No sé si el señor Merrit será de ayuda pero no iba a volver sin nadie. —Él cerró los ojos un momento, estaba ojeroso y pálido, y Candy comprendió que había sido extenuante cabalgar en medio de la tormenta.

Formal y responsable, pensó Candy. Con los dedos en una esquina de la toalla, limpió el barro que Terry tenía en la cara y le secó las mejillas que estaban rasposas por la barba de un día. Fascinada por el vello oscuro de su mandíbula tuvo que controlarse para no acariciarlo con la yema de los dedos.

Terry se dejó hacer, inclinando la cabeza para facilitarle la tarea. —Espero que los demás tengan más éxito en la búsqueda de un médico.

—No podrán volver a tiempo —contestó Candy—. El parto ha avanzado mucho en la última hora.

Él movió la cabeza hacia atrás como si el toque ligero de sus dedos lo molestara. —¿No va a volver a entrar?

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi presencia está de más, como se suele decir. Anny odia que haya mucha gente en la habitación y Eliza es mucho más capaz que yo para ayudarla. Pero me quedaré cerca por si acaso… me llama.

Quitándole la toalla de las manos, Terry se la restregó por detrás de la cabeza, donde la lluvia había empapado su abundante cabello dejándolo aún más negro y brillante.

—Volveré en un momento —dijo él—. Voy a lavarme y a ponerme ropa seca.

—Mis padres y lady St. Vincent están en la sala Marsden —dijo Candy—. Puede reunirse con ellos… es mucho más cómodo que esperar aquí.

Pero cuando Grandchester terminó de cambiarse, no se dirigió allí sino que volvió donde se encontraba Candy.

Ella estaba sentada en el pasillo con las piernas cruzadas, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se percató de su presencia hasta que él estuvo justo a su lado. Terry la miró a los ojos, iba vestido con ropa limpia aunque tenía el pelo húmedo todavía.

—¿Puedo?

Candy no estaba segura de lo que él preguntaba, pero se encontró asintiendo de todos modos. Grandchester se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, con una postura idéntica a la suya. Ella nunca se había sentado de esa manera delante de un caballero, y sin duda nunca había imaginado hacerlo delante de Terry Grandchester. Cortésmente él le dio una pequeña copa llena de un líquido rojo.

Candy aceptó la copa sorprendida y la acercó a su nariz con cautela.

—Madeira —exclamó con una sonrisa—. Gracias. Aunque la celebración es un poco prematura ya que el bebé todavía no ha nacido.

—No es para celebrarlo. La ayudará a relajarse. —¿Cómo sabía cuál era mi vino favorito? —preguntó ella. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Una casualidad afortunada.

Pero de algún modo ella sabía que no había sido la suerte. Hablaron poco, compartiendo un silencio curiosamente agradable.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntaba Candy de vez en cuando y él consultaba su reloj de bolsillo. Intrigada por el tintineo de los objetos que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Candy comentó:

—¿Qué lleva ahí? Enséñemelo

—Nada interesante, se lo aseguro —dijo el señor Grandchester sacándose del bolsillo toda una colección de artículos. Los colocó sobre el regazo de Candy que se dispuso a investigar.

—Es usted como un hurón —le dijo con una sonrisa. Había un cuchillo plegable, hilo de pescar, algunas monedas, la punta de una pluma, sus gafas, una latita de jabón de la marca Andley, por supuesto, y un sobrecito de papel encerado que contenía polvo de corteza de sauce.

Sosteniendo el sobre entre el pulgar y el índice, Candy preguntó: —¿Padece usted de jaquecas, señor Grandchester?

—Yo no. Pero su padre sí, las padece siempre que recibe malas noticias. Y por lo general soy yo quien se las comunica.

Candy se rió y hurgó en el montón sacando una diminuta cajita de fósforos de plata. —¿Para que lleva fósforos? Creí que usted no fumaba.

—Uno nunca sabe cuándo será necesario hacer un fuego.

Candy levantó una cajita de alfileres y arqueó las cejas de manera inquisidora.

—Los uso para unir documentos —explicó él—. Pero han sido útiles en otras ocasiones. Ella exclamó con un tono burlón:

—¿Existe alguna emergencia para la cual usted no esté preparado, señor Grandchester? —Señorita Andley, si dispusiera de los bolsillos suficientes, podría salvar el mundo.

Fue el modo en que lo dijo, con una especie de arrogancia triste pretendiendo divertirla, lo que derrumbó las defensas de Candy. Sonrió sintiendo una cálida sensación de bienestar, aunque sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos hacía él sólo empeorarían su situación. Inclinándose sobre su regazo, cogió un puñado de pequeñas tarjetas atadas con un hilo.

—Me dieron instrucciones de traer a Inglaterra tarjetas de visita —dijo el señor Grandchester—. Aunque no estoy seguro de que sean útiles aquí.

—Por supuesto que no, usted nunca debe dejar una tarjeta de presentación cuando visite a un inglés —le aconsejó Candy—. Está mal visto aquí. Implica que usted está tratando de reunir dinero con algún fin.

—Generalmente es así.

Candy volvió a reír. Reparó en otro objeto intrigante, y lo cogió para inspeccionarlo. Un botón.

Arrugó la frente mientras lo miraba con atención, el botón tenía el grabado de un molino de viento. Por el otro lado tenía una fina placa de cristal, sujeta por una tira de cobre. Dentro de la placa se distinguía un mechón de pelo negro.

Grandchester se puso pálido y alargó la mano para quitárselo, pero ella cerró la mano. A Candy se le aceleró el pulso.

—Yo he visto esto antes —exclamó—. Eran cinco... mi madre hizo un chaleco para mi padre con cinco botones. Uno con el grabado de un molino de viento, el otro de un árbol, el otro de un puente… nos cortó un mechón de pelo a cada uno de sus hijos y los puso dentro de los botones. Recuerdo cuando me lo cortó a mi, lo hizo en la nuca para que no se me notara.

Sin mirarla, Grandchester recuperó los demás objetos y los volvió a guardar en su bolsillo.

Se quedó callado y Candy esperó en vano una explicación. Finalmente ella alargó la mano y le tocó el brazo.

Terry no se movió, y clavó los ojos en su mano, sobre la manga de su chaqueta. —¿Cómo consiguió usted esto? —susurró ella.

Grandchester tardo tanto tiempo en contestar que ella pensó que ya no lo haría. Después de un momento él confesó con irritación:

—Su padre llevó el chaleco a las oficinas de la empresa. Le gustó a todo el mundo. Pero ese mismo día tuvo un arranque de mal genio, golpeó un frasco de tinta y se le derramó encima, Cómo es lógico el chaleco se estropeó. Pensando en el disgusto que tendría su madre me lo dio a mí para que me deshiciera de él.

—Pero usted guardó este botón —Candy sentía una opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, el corazón le latía frenético—. El molino de viento. Era el mío. ¿Ha… ha guardado usted un mechón de mi pelo durante todos estos años?

Terry volvió a guardar silencio.

Candy nunca supo que habría contestado, porque el momento se rompió por el sonido de la voz de Eliza en el pasillo.

—Caaandyyyy!

Con el botón en la mano, Candy intentó levantarse. El señor Grandchester la ayudo a ponerse en pie, agarrándola por la muñeca con una mano tiró de ella con cuidado. Cuando estuvo en pie, le tendió la otra mano abierta y le dirigió una mirada inescrutable.

Candy se dio cuenta de que quería que le devolviera el botón, y dejó escapar una risita incrédula.

—Es mío —protestó ella. No porque quisiera el maldito botón, sino porque le parecía muy extraño que él hubiera tenido esa pequeña parte de ella durante tantos años. La asustó lo que eso podría significar.

Grandchester permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, esperando con una paciencia inflexible hasta que Candy abrió la mano y dejó caer el botón sobre su palma. Él volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo como una urraca posesiva y la soltó.

Desconcertada, Candy se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su hermana. Cuando oyó el llanto de un bebé, retuvo el aliento con expectación. Estaba sólo a unos pasos de la puerta de la habitación, pero le parecieron millas.

Eliza la esperaba en la puerta, se la veía débil y cansada, pero lucía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Llevaba en los brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en lino al que limpiaba con una esponja. Candy se llevó la mano a la boca y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, sonrió aunque los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Oh, Dios mío… — exclamó mirando al bebé que estaba un poco colorado, tenía el pelo negro y unos brillantes ojos oscuros.

—Dile hola a tu sobrina —le dijo Eliza, dándole con delicadeza al bebé. Candy la cogió con cuidado, asombrada por lo bonita que era.

—¿Y mi hermana… ?

—Anny está bien —le informó Eliza—. Lo ha hecho estupendamente.

Con la niña en los brazos, Candy entró en el dormitorio. Anny descansaba contra un montón de almohadas con los ojos cerrados. Se la veía muy pequeña en la gran cama, tenía el pelo peinado en dos trenzas como una niña. Cornwell, que estaba a su lado, parecía que acababa de luchar la batalla de Waterloo él solo, sin ayuda de nadie.

El veterinario estaba en el lavabo, enjabonándose las manos. Al mirar a Candy le sonrió y ella le contestó con otra sonrisa.

—Felicidades, señor Merritt —le dijo—. Parece que ha añadido usted una nueva especie a su repertorio de nacimientos.

Anny abrió los ojos al oír su voz. —¿Candy?

Candy se acercó a la cama con el bebé en los brazos. —¡Oh, Anny, es la cosita más hermosa que he visto nunca! Su hermana sonrió y dijo con voz somnolienta.

—Para mí también. ¿Podrías... —hizo una pausa para bostezar—, ...enseñársela a papá y mamá?

— Sí, desde luego. ¿Cómo se va a llamar? —Merritt.

—¿Le vas a poner el nombre del veterinario?

—Bueno... demostró ser bastante eficiente —contestó Anny—. Y Archie me ha dicho que puedo elegir su nombre.

El Duque arropó a su esposa con cariño y la besó en la frente.

—Aún no tienes un heredero —susurró Anny con una tierna sonrisa—. Supongo que tendremos que tener otro hijo.

—No, no lo tendremos —contestó Lord Cornwell con voz ronca—. No pasaré por esto nunca más.

Divertida, Candy miró a Merritt, que dormía en sus brazos. —Se la presentaré a los demás —dijo con suavidad.

Al salir al pasillo, se sorprendió de encontrarlo vacío. Terry Grandchester se había ido.

Cuando Candy se levantó a la mañana siguiente, sintió un gran alivio al saber que el señor Brower y Lord St. Vincent habían regresado sin percances a Stony Cross Park. Lord St. Vincent encontró el camino del sur infranqueable, el señor Brower había tenido más suerte. Halló a un médico en un pueblo vecino, pero el hombre se negó a viajar en medio de una tormenta tan peligrosa. Al parecer el señor Brower tuvo que intimidarlo para obligarle a venir. En cuanto llegaron a Stony Cross Park, el doctor examinó a Anny y a Merritt y dictaminó que las dos estaban en excelentes condiciones. Según él, la niña era pequeñita pero estaba perfectamente formada, y tenía buenos pulmones.

Los invitados recibieron las noticias del nacimiento con algunos murmullos de pesar por el sexo del bebé. Sin embargo al contemplar el rostro de Lord Cornwell sosteniendo a su hija recién nacida, oyendo como le susurraba que compraría ponis, castillos y reinos enteros para ella, Candy comprendió que él no podría ser más feliz aunque Merritt hubiera sido un varón.

Candy compartió el desayuno con Patty, siendo consciente del peculiar enredo de sus emociones. Aparte de la alegría que le provocó el nacimiento de su sobrina y la tranquilidad de que su hermana estaba bien, se sentía… nerviosa, mareada e irritable.

Todo por culpa de Terry Grandchester.

Candy agradecía no haberlo visto todavía. Después del episodio del botón la noche anterior, no estaba segura de cómo debía reaccionar.

—Patty... —le suplicó en privado—. Tengo que contarte algo. ¿Quieres dar un paseo por los jardines conmigo? —Ahora que la tormenta había terminado, un tímido sol asomaba por el cielo.

—Claro. Por supuesto Aunque está todo lleno de barro…

—No saldremos del camino de grava. Pero tiene que ser fuera. Es demasiado íntimo para contártelo aquí.

Patty abrió mucho los ojos, y se bebió el té tan rápido que debió escaldarse la lengua.

La tormenta había desarreglado el jardín, había hojas y capullos de flores dispersos por todas partes, pequeños troncos y ramas llenaban el sendero, por lo general impecable. El aire estaba perfumado por el olor de los pétalos húmedos y de la tierra mojada por la lluvia. Disfrutando de ese delicioso aroma, las dos amigas dieron un paseo por el camino cubierto de grava. Ambas llevaban un chal sobre los hombros, caminaron mientras la brisa las empujaba con la impaciencia de un niño travieso.

Candy se sintió aliviada de poder hablar de sus preocupaciones con Patty. Le contó todo lo ocurrido entre ella y Terry Grandchester, incluyendo el beso y el descubrimiento del botón que él llevaba en su bolsillo. Patty sabía escuchar, quizás debido a su eterna batalla contra el tartamudeo.

—No sé qué pensar —dijo Candy con tristeza—. **No entiendo mis sentimientos hacia él. No sé por qué el señor Grandchester me parece diferente ahora y porque me siento atraída por él. Todo era mucho más fácil cuando le odiaba**. Pero anoche cuando descubrí ese maldito botón…

—Hasta anoche no se te había ocurrido pensar que él pudiera tener sentimientos hacia ti...

¿verdad? —murmuró Patty. —Sí, eso es.

—¿Candy… es posible que sus actos hayan sido premeditados? ¿Qué te engañe, y que ese botón en su bolsillo haya sido una especie de es-estratagema?

—No. Si le hubieras visto la cara... Parecía desesperado cuando se dio cuenta de que debía explicarme por qué tenía ese botón. Oh, Patty… —Candy le dio una patada a un guijarro con aire taciturno—. **Tengo la terrible sospecha de que Terry Grandchester puede tener todo lo que yo siempre he deseado en un hombre.**

—Pero si te casas con él, tendrías que volver a Nueva York —repuso Patty.

—Sí, tarde o temprano, y no puedo marcharme. No quiero vivir lejos de mi hermana y de todas vosotras. Además me gusta Inglaterra, aquí puedo ser yo misma, mucho más que en Nueva York.

Patty consideró el problema con calma.

—¿Qué ocurriría si el señor Grandchester estuviera dispuesto a vivir aquí permanentemente?

—Eso no sucederá. Hay muchas más oportunidades en Nueva York… y si él se quedara aquí tendría el inconveniente de no pertenecer a la nobleza.

—Pero... ¿y si estuviera dispuesto a intentarlo? —la presionó Patty.

—Aún en ese caso, nunca podría llegar a ser la clase de esposa que él necesita.

—Creo que deberíais mantener una conversación, y ser sinceros —dijo Patty con decisión—. El señor Grandchester es un hombre maduro e inteligente que seguramente no espera que te conviertas en algo que no eres.

—No serviría de mucho, de todos modos —dijo Candy con tristeza—. Lo ha dejado muy claro, no puede casarse conmigo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

—¿Que es lo que le disgusta, tú o la idea del matrimonio?

—No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que debe sentir algo por mí si lleva un mechón de mi pelo en el bolsillo. —Al recordar cómo había cerrado la mano alrededor del botón, de manera tan posesiva, sintió un temblor nada desagradable bajándole por la espalda. —Patty... — preguntó—, ¿cómo sabes que estás enamorada?

Patty consideró la pregunta mientras bordeaba un seto lleno de prímulas de diversos colores.

—Estoy s-segura de que supones que debo decir algo sabio y provechoso —dijo ella con gesto humilde—. Pero mi situación fue diferente de la tuya. Stear y yo no esperábamos enamorarnos. Nos cogió por sorpresa.

—Sí, pero ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Fue en el instante en que comprendí que él estaba dispuesto a morir por mí. No creo que nadie, ni siquiera Stear, creyera que él fuese capaz de ese sacrificio. Eso me enseñó que puedes asumir que conoces a una persona bastante bien… pero que esa persona puede s- sorprenderte. Todo pareció cambiar a partir de ese momento y de repente él se transformó en lo más importante en el mundo para mí. No, no lo más importante… lo más necesario. Oh, lamento no poder expresarme con más claridad…

—Entiendo —murmuró Candy, aunque no lo entendía muy bien y eso la llenó de tristeza. Se preguntaba si alguna vez sería capaz de amar a un hombre de esa manera. Quizás había volcado sus sentimientos más profundos sobre su hermana y sus amigas… quizás no quedaba nada para alguien más.

Caminaban siguiendo una hilera de arbustos de enebro detrás de los cuales se extendía un sendero empedrado que bordeaba la casa. De pronto oyeron unas voces masculinas manteniendo una conversación. El volumen de las voces no era normal. De hecho, hablaban en susurros delatando que la conversación era algo privado, y por lo tanto misterioso. Candy se detuvo entre los arbustos y le hizo señas a Patty para que se mantuviera quieta y callada.

— … no parece muy robusta para engendrar… —decía uno de los caballeros. El comentario tuvo como contestación un murmullo indignado.

—¿Delicada? ¡Santo cielo! Esa mujer tiene el coraje para escalar el Mont Blanc con un cortaplumas y un cordel, sus hijos serán fuertes y sanos.

Candy y Patty se miraron la una a la otra con mutuo asombro. Ambas voces eran fácilmente reconocibles como las de Lord Wessex y Terry Grandchester.

—A decir verdad... —dijo Lord Albert Wessex con escepticismo—. Mi impresión es que es una muchacha a la que le gustan demasiado los libros. Es más bien una intelectual.

—Sí, le gustan los libros. Pero también resulta que le gusta la aventura. Tiene una imaginación notable acompañada de un apasionado entusiasmo por la vida y una constitución de hierro. No encontrará una igual a este lado del Atlántico o del otro, de dónde vengo.

—Nunca tuve ninguna intención de considerar el otro lado del Atlántico —dijo Lord Wessex con sequedad—. Las muchachas inglesas poseen todas las características que yo deseo en una esposa.

Candy comprendió que hablaban de ella y se quedó boquiabierta. Se sentía dividida entre el placer por la descripción que Terry había hecho de ella, y la indignación porque trataba de venderla a Lord Wessex como si fuera una botella de tónico en el carro de un vendedor callejero.

—Deseo una esposa equilibrada —prosiguió Lord Wessex—, afable… tranquila. —¿Tranquila? ¿Y no espera que sea inteligente? ¿No es mejor una muchacha segura de si misma que no intente imitar algún pálido ideal de feminidad subordinada? —Respóndame a una pregunta —repuso Lord Wessex.

—¿Sí?

—Si esa joven es tan notable, ¿por qué no se casa usted con ella?

Candy retuvo el aliento, esforzándose por oír la respuesta del señor Grandchester. Pero para su profunda frustración su voz sonó amortiguada por los arbustos.

—¡Caray! —murmuró y se dispuso a seguirlos. Patty le dio un tirón sujetándola por la espalda.

—No —susurró bruscamente—. No seas imprudente, Candy. Fue una suerte que no nos vieran.

— ¡Pero quiero escuchar el resto de la conversación!

—Yo también —Patty la miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. Candy… —le dijo maravillada—… **creo que Terry Grandchester está enamorado de ti**.


	11. Cap 10

**Capítulo 10**

Candy no entendía por qué la idea de que Terry Grandchester estuviera enamorado de ella debería poner su mundo entero del revés. Pero así era.

—Si él está enamorado... —le dijo a Patty confundida— entonces ¿por qué se empeña en emparejarme con Lord Wessex? Sería más fácil para él aceptar la propuesta de mi padre. Tendría una compensación económica, hasta podría llegar a regatear por mí, ¿qué lo detiene?

—Tal vez quiera averiguar si sientes algo por él.

—No, la mente del señor Grandchester no funciona así, él es como mi padre. Son hombres de negocios. Depredadores. Si el señor Grandchester me quisiera, no se molestaría en pedirme permiso, es como si un león le preguntara a un antílope si le importaría ser el almuerzo, es absurdo.

—De veras creo que deberíais tener una conversación —declaró Patty.

—Oh, el señor Grandchester sólo le daría vueltas al asunto y hablaría con rodeos, exactamente como ha hecho hasta ahora. A no ser que…

—A no ser que, ¿qué?

—A no ser que encontrara algún modo de que baje la guardia. Y forzarlo a ser honesto, a que confesara que siente algo por mí.

—¿Cómo esperas conseguir eso?

—No lo sé. Piensa en ello, Patty, sabes cien veces más sobre hombres que yo. Estás casada, y rodeada de hombres en el club. ¿Según tu opinión, qué camino es el más rápido para conducir a un hombre al límite de su cordura y hacerlo admitir algo que no quiere admitir?

Halagada por dar esa imagen de mujer de mundo, Patty meditó la respuesta.

—Ponerlo celoso, supongo. He visto a caballeros luchar como perros rabiosos en el callejón que hay detrás del club por los f-favores de alguna dama en particular.

— ¡Hmmm….!. Me pregunto si yo conseguiría darle celos al señor Grandchester. —Estoy segura de que es posible —dijo Patty—. Después de todo, es un hombre.

Esa misma tarde Candy arrinconó a Lord Wessex cuando entró en la biblioteca para coger un libro de uno de los estantes.

—Buenas tardes, mi Lord —le dijo Candy con intensidad, fingiendo no notar la mirada de aprensión en sus ojos. Sofocó una sonrisa, pensando que después de la manera en que Terry Grandchester le había hecho campaña, probablemente el pobre Albert Wessex se sentiría como un zorro en una cacería.

Recuperándose rápidamente, siguiendo una hilera de arbustos de enebro detrás de los cuales se extendía un sendero empedrado que bordeaba la casa Albert Wessex le respondió con una sonrisa agradable. —Buenas tardes, señorita Andley. ¿Cómo se encuentran su hermana y el bebé?

—Ambos están bastante bien, gracias —Candy se acercó a él e inspeccionó el libro que tenía en las manos—. Historia de Cartografía Militar. Bueno. Suena bastante, er… interesante.

—Sí, lo es —le aseguró Lord Wessex—. Y asombrosamente instructivo. Aunque me temo que ha perdido calidad con la traducción. Hay que leerlo en el alemán original para apreciar el inmenso valor de la obra.

—¿Alguna vez lee usted novelas, mi Lord?

Él la miró sinceramente horrorizado por la pregunta.

—Oh, nunca leo novelas. Me enseñaron cuando era niño que sólo hay que leer libros que instruyen la mente o mejoran el carácter.

A Candy le molestó su tono de superioridad. —¡Una verdadera lástima! —susurró. —¿Hmmm?

—Es muy hermoso... —contestó rápidamente, fingiendo examinar los grabados de la encuadernación de cuero del manual. Le dirigió lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa serena—. ¿Es usted un apasionado lector, mi Lord?

—Trato de no ser nunca apasionado con nada. Hago de la moderación una máxima en mi vida.

—Yo no tengo ninguna máxima. Si la tuviera siempre la impugnaría.

Wessex sonrío.

—¿Admite usted que tiene una naturaleza voluble?

—Prefiero pensar que soy de mente abierta —dijo Candy—. Puedo ver la sabiduría en una gran variedad de opiniones.

—Ah.

Candy prácticamente podía leer sus pensamientos, para él su supuesta carencia de prejuicios no la favorecía en absoluto.

—Me gustaría oír más acerca de sus opiniones, mi Lord. ¿Quizás durante un paseo por los jardines?

—Yo… er… —era un descaro imperdonable que una muchacha invitara a un caballero a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Sin embargo, la naturaleza caballerosa de Wessex no le permitía rechazarla—. Desde luego, señorita Andley. Quizás mañana…

—Ahora sería un buen momento —dijo ella con entusiasmo. —Ahora... —repuso suavemente—. Sí. Sería estupendo.

Se colgó de su brazo antes de que pudiera ofrecérselo, y lo condujo hasta la puerta. —Vamos.

Sin ninguna otra opción, salvo dejarse arrastrar por la risueña joven, Albert Wessex se encontró de pronto bajando las grandes escaleras de mármol que conducían a la terraza trasera.

—Mi Lord —le dijo Candy—, tengo que confesarle algo. Estoy ideando un pequeño complot y esperaba contar con su ayuda.

—Un pequeño complot —repitió el con voz frívola—. Y necesita usted mi ayuda... Es decir, er…

—Es algo inofensivo, por supuesto —continuó Candy—. Mi propósito es alentar las atenciones de cierto caballero, que al parecer es algo reticente en lo referente a cortejarme.

—¿Reticente? —La voz de Wessex se convirtió en un chirrido estridente.

Candy pensó que había sobrevalorado su capacidad mental cuando se hizo evidente que todo lo que se le ocurría era repetir sus palabras como un loro.

—Sí, reticente. Pero tengo la impresión de que debajo de esa actitud reacia existe un sentimiento muy distinto —Lord Wessex, por lo general tan elegante y lleno de gracia, tropezó con un pequeño desnivel del sendero.

—¿Por… por qué tiene esa impresión, señorita Andley? —Intuición femenina, miLord.

—Señorita Andley —exclamó él—, si he dicho o he hecho alguna cosa que pudiera darle la impresión equivocada de que yo… que yo…

—No, no me refiero a usted —le dijo Candy sin rodeos. —¿No? ¿Entonces a quién?

—Me refiero al señor Grandchester.

Su repentina alegría fue casi palpable.

—El señor Grandchester. Sí. Sí. Señorita Andley, ha estado hablándome de sus virtudes sin descanso… no es que haya sido desagradable oír hablar de sus encantos, por supuesto.

Candy sonrió.

—Mucho me temo que el señor Grandchester seguirá como un faisán escondido en un campo de trigo, hasta que algo le obligue a ponerse en movimiento. Pero si a usted no le molestara dar la impresión de que tiene algún interés en mí… alguna excursión en coche, algún paseo, un baile o dos… quizás eso pueda darle el valor que necesita para declararse.

—Será un placer —contestó Albert Wessex, encontrando el papel de conspirador mucho más atractivo que el de objetivo para el matrimonio—. Le aseguro, señorita Andley, que puedo simular cortejarla de manera muy convincente.

—Quiero que retrase su viaje una semana.

Terry, que había estado sujetando unas hojas de papel con un alfiler, se pinchó un dedo accidentalmente. Retirando el alfiler, no hizo caso del diminuto punto de sangre y miró fijamente a Lord Cornwell sin comprender. El hombre, que había estado encerrado con su esposa y su hija recién nacida durante al menos treinta y seis horas, de repente, había decidido hablar con Terry la noche anterior a su viaje a Bristol y emitir una orden que no tenía sentido en absoluto.

Terry repuso con voz controlada: —¿Puedo preguntar por qué, mi Lord?

—Porque he decido acompañarlo. Y mis obligaciones no me permiten partir mañana.

Según tenía entendido Terry, la agenda del Duque giraba únicamente alrededor de Anny y el bebé.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de que me acompañe —dijo él, ofendido por la alusión a que él no podría manejar solo las cosas—. Sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre este negocio, y lo que requerirá.

—Sin embargo, es usted extranjero —repuso Lord Cornwell con una mirada inescrutable—. Y la mención de mi nombre le abrirá puertas que de otra manera le estarían vedadas.

—Si duda usted de mi capacidad de negociación…

—En absoluto. Tengo completa fe en sus habilidades, que en América serían más que suficientes, pero aquí, y en un proyecto de tal magnitud, usted necesitará el patrocinio de alguien notorio en la alta sociedad. Alguien como yo.

—No estamos en la edad media, mi Lord. Que me aspen si tengo que representar el espectáculo del perro y el pony*, acompañado de un noble inglés para cerrar un trato de negocios.

—Visto de esa manera... —repuso Lord Cornwell sardónicamente—, tampoco a mi me entusiasma la idea de ser parte de un espectáculo. Especialmente teniendo una hija recién nacida y una esposa que aún no se ha recuperado del parto.

—No puedo esperar una semana —explotó Terry —. Ya he concertado algunas citas. He acordado encontrarme con los encargados de los muelles y los dueños de la central de abastecimiento de agua local.

—Entonces tendrá que volver a planificar esas reuniones. —Si cree usted que no habrá quejas…

—La noticia de que le acompañaré la próxima semana será suficiente para reprimir la mayor parte de las quejas.

De cualquier otro hombre tal declaración sería una arrogancia. Sin embargo, Lord Cornwell se limitó a exponer un simple hecho.

—¿Lo sabe el señor Andley? —le exigió Terry .

— Sí. Y después de oír mi opinión sobre el asunto, ha estado de acuerdo. —¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí durante una semana?

El Duque arqueó una ceja, era un hombre cuya hospitalidad nunca había sido cuestionada. Gente de todas las edades, nacionalidades y clases sociales deseaban ser invitados a Stony Cross Park. Terry era probablemente la única persona en Inglaterra que no quería estar allí.

Para Terry eso carecía de importancia. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin trabajar. Estaba harto de entretenimientos vacíos, cansado de chácharas, de paisajes hermosos, del aire fresco del campo, de la paz y la tranquilidad. Él quería actividad, maldita sea. Por no mencionar que extrañaba el olor a carbón de la ciudad, y el bullicio de las calles llenas de tráfico.

Sobre todo quería estar lejos de Candy Andley. Era una tortura constante tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla. Era imposible tratarla con fría cortesía cuando su cabeza estaba llena de tórridas imágenes en las que la veía en sus brazos, la seducía, y encontraba con la boca los sitios más dulces y más vulnerables de su cuerpo. Y ese era sólo el principio. Terry quería horas, días, semanas a solas con ella… quería ser el centro de todos sus pensamientos y sus sonrisas, conocer todos sus secretos. Anhelaba la libertad de desnudar su alma delante de ella.

Todo lo que nunca podría tener.

* Termino común usado a finales del siglo XlX para definir los pequeños circos que viajaban por áreas rurales (N de T)

—Tiene a su disposición muchos entretenimientos en el condado y sus alrededores —le dijo Lord Cornwell en respuesta a su pregunta—. Si lo que usted desea es compañía femenina, le sugiero que la busque en la taberna del pueblo.

Terry había oído a algunos invitados masculinos jactarse de pasar una tarde primaveral retozando con un par de mozas de taberna de exuberantes pechos. Si pudiera sentirse satisfecho con algo tan sencillo como buscar la compañía de una moza de pueblo rolliza, en lugar de esa poderosa tentación que dominaba su mente y su corazón.

Se suponía que el amor era una emoción vertiginosa que lo inundaba a uno de felicidad. Como expresaban los absurdos versos escritos en las tarjetas del día de San Valentín decoradas con ilustraciones. Pero no era así en absoluto. Era un constante, febril, y sombrío sentimiento… una adicción que no podía superarse.

Un deseo profundo y peligroso. Y él no era un hombre temerario.

Pero Terry sabía que si se quedaba en Stony Cross más tiempo, iba a hacer una locura. —Me voy a Bristol —dijo desesperado—. Volveré a planificar las reuniones. No haré nada sin su permiso. Pero al menos obtendré información de la empresa local de transporte y examinaré sus caballos…

—Grandchester —le interrumpió el Duque. Algo en su voz serena, una matiz de… ¿compasión?… ¿simpatía?… hizo que Terry se pusiera rígido y a la defensiva—. Entiendo la razón de su urgencia.

—No, usted no lo entiende.

—Lo entiendo más de lo que usted cree. Y según mi experiencia, su problema no se solucionará escapando. Nunca podrá usted alejarse lo suficiente.

Terry se puso rígido, mirando sin parpadear a Cornwell. El Duque podría estar refiriéndose a Candy o al oscuro pasado de Terry. En ambos casos tenía razón probablemente.

Pero eso no cambiaba nada.

—A veces huir es la única opción —repuso Terry con brusquedad, y dejó la estancia sin mirar atrás.

Finalmente Terry no se marchó a Bristol. Él sabía que lamentaría su decisión… pero todavía no tenía ni idea de cuánto.

Los días que siguieron fueron para Terry una cruel tortura y los recordaría para el resto de su vida.

Había vivido momentos muy duros, sabía lo que era el dolor físico, la escasez, el hambre y el miedo. Pero ninguno de aquellos males se asemejaba ni de cerca a la agonía de contemplar el cortejo que Lord Wessex dedicaba a Candy Andley.

Parecía que las semillas que había sembrado en Wessex sobre los encantos de Candy habían echado raíces satisfactoriamente. El escocés no se separaba de Candy, charlando, coqueteando, paseando su mirada por todo su cuerpo con una confianza ofensiva. Y lo mismo ocurría con Candy, estaba cautivada por él, pendiente de cada una de sus palabras, dejando cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo en cuanto aparecía Wessex.

El lunes salieron de picnic.

El martes optaron por un paseo en coche.

El miércoles fueron a recoger flores silvestres.

El jueves pescaron en el lago, y volvieron con la ropa húmeda y bronceados por el sol, sonriendo felices por una broma que no compartieron con nadie más.

El viernes bailaron juntos en una improvisada velada musical, hacían tan buena pareja que uno de los invitados comentó que era un placer mirarlos.

El sábado Terry se despertó queriendo matar a alguien.

Su humor no mejoró después del comentario agrio que Williams Andley le hizo al finalizar el desayuno.

—La está engatusando —se lamentó el señor Andley, empujando a Terry dentro del estudio para hablar en privado—. Ese bastardo escocés ha pasado últimamente demasiado tiempo con Candy, rezumando encanto y diciendo todas esas tonterías que les gusta oír a las mujeres. Si tienes alguna intención de casarte con mi hija, debes saber que tu oportunidad se está esfumando. Has hecho todo lo posible por evitarla, te has mostrado taciturno y distante, y durante toda la semana has tenido una expresión malhumorada que asustaría a un niño y haría huir a cualquier animal. Tu manera de cortejar a una mujer confirma todo que he oído sobre los Bostonianos.

—Quizás Lord Wessex es más apropiado para ella —dijo Terry con voz inexpresiva—. Parece que han desarrollado un afecto mutuo.

—¡No se trata de afecto, se trata de matrimonio! —la calva del señor Andley enrojeció. —¿Tienes idea de los intereses que están en juego?

—¿Aparte de los financieros?

—¿Qué otra clase de intereses pueden ser? Terry le dirigió una mirada afectada.

—El corazón de su hija, su futura felicidad, ella…

—¡Bah! La gente no se casa para ser feliz. O si lo hacen, pronto descubren que el matrimonio no es más que bazofia.

A pesar de su estado de ánimo, Terry sonrió ligeramente.

—Si espera usted motivarme para que me case —dijo él—. No lo está consiguiendo.

—¿No es suficiente motivación esto? —el señor Andley metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco, extrajo un brillante dólar de plata y se lo lanzó a Terry con el pulgar. La moneda voló en el aire reflejando la luz. Terry la atrapó con un acto reflejo, cerrando la mano—. Cásate con Candy —le dijo el señor Andley—, y conseguirás más. Muchas más de las que un hombre podría gastar en toda una vida.

De pronto, escucharon una voz femenina desde la puerta del estudio. —Encantador...

Era Anny, llevaba un vestido de día rosado y un chal. Sus ojos estaban tan oscuros como la obsidiana, los clavó en su padre con un sentimiento cercano al odio.

—¿Existe alguien en su vida que sea algo más para usted que un simple peón, padre? —le preguntó agriamente.

—Esta es una conversación entre hombres —replicó el señor Andley, enrojeciendo por la culpa, la cólera, o una combinación de las dos—. No es de tu incumbencia.

—Candy me incumbe —dijo Anny, con una voz suave pero fría—. Os mataría a los dos antes de permitir que la hicierais desdichada —se dio la vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo sin darle a su padre la oportunidad de contestar.

Maldiciendo, el señor Andley abandonó el estudio y se marchó en dirección opuesta. Al quedarse solo en la estancia, Terry tiró la moneda sobre el escritorio.

—Todo este esfuerzo por un hombre al que no le importo —murmuraba Candy refunfuñado y maldiciendo en silencio a Terry Grandchester.

Wessex estaba sentado sobre el borde de piedra de una fuente del jardín, obedientemente quieto mientras ella dibujaba su retrato. Candy nunca había tenido un excepcional talento para el dibujo, pero había agotado todas las demás actividades que una joven y un caballero soltero podían hacer.

—¿Cómo dice? —le preguntó el Lord escocés.

— ¡He dicho que tiene usted un cabello muy elegante!

Wessex era un caballero muy agradable, educado, de moralidad intachable y completamente convencional. Con tristeza Candy admitió que a pesar de todo su empeño en volver medio loco de celos a Terry Grandchester, sólo había conseguido volverse ella misma medio loca de aburrimiento.

Candy hizo una pausa y se llevó el dorso de la mano hasta los labios, sofocando un bostezo trató de aparentar estar absorta en su dibujo.

Había sido una de las semanas más miserables de su vida. Un día tras otro de aburrimiento mortal, fingiendo disfrutar de la compañía de un hombre que no podía haberle interesado menos. Por supuesto, Lord Wessex no era responsable de eso, él se había esforzado por entretenerla, pero para Candy había quedado muy claro, que no tenían nada en común y que nunca lo tendrían.

Wessex no parecía compartir esa opinión. Hablaba sin parar durante horas de nada en concreto. Podría llenar diarios enteros con todos los chismes de sociedad que mencionaba sobre personas que Candy no conocía, y emitía largos discursos sobre cosas absurdas como los colores ideales para decorar la sala de caza de su propiedad en Thurso, o el resumen detallado de los estudios que había seguido en la escuela. No logró encontrar nada interesante en ninguna de esas historias.

Wessex, por su parte, tampoco parecía interesado en los temas de conversación de Candy. El no encontró divertidas sus travesuras infantiles con Anny, y si ella decía algo como "Mire esa nube, ¿no le parece que tiene la forma de un gallo?", la miraba fijamente como si estuviera loca.

A Wessex pareció disgustarle que Candy conversara sobre las leyes de desigualdad social preguntándole que diferencia veía él entre pobre digno y pobre indigno.

—Al parecer mi Lord... —había dicho ella—, la ley está diseñada para castigar a la gente que más ayuda necesita.

—Algunas personas son pobres por su propia elección, a causa de su debilidad moral, y por lo tanto uno no puede ayudarles.

—¿Se refiere usted a las mujeres sin moral, por ejemplo? Pero y si esas mujeres no tuvieran otra…

—No hablaremos de las mujeres sin moral señorita Andley —había contestado él, mirándola horrorizado.

Por consiguiente, los temas de conversación se hicieron cada vez más limitados, sobre todo porque Lord Wessex encontraba difícil seguir a Candy cuando cambiaba rápidamente de tema. Mucho después de que ella hubiera terminado de hablar sobre algo en concreto, él seguía preguntando por ello.

—Creí que estábamos hablando del caniche de su tía —señaló confundido esa misma mañana, a lo que Candy contestó con impaciencia.

—No, dejé de hablar de ese tema hace cinco minutos, en este momento estaba relatándole mi última visita a la ópera.

—¿Pero cómo pasamos del caniche a la ópera?

Se arrepentía de haber reclutado a Wessex para ayudarle con su plan, sobre todo porque había comprobado que era totalmente ineficaz. Terry Grandchester no se había mostrado celoso ni un por un segundo, seguía conservando su habitual semblante impertérrito, y apenas le había dedicado una mirada durante esos días.

—¿Por qué frunce usted el ceño, dulzura? —le preguntó Wessex, mirándola a los ojos. ¿Dulzura? Nunca antes se había dirigido a ella con palabras cariñosas. Candy clavó los ojos en él por encima del bloc de dibujo. Él la miraba de una manera que la hizo sentirse inquieta —No se mueva, por favor —le dijo remilgadamente—. Estoy dibujando su barbilla. Concentrada en su dibujo, Candy pensó que no quería ser mala pero… ¿su cabeza tenía realmente esa forma tan oval? ¿Y tenía de verdad los ojos tan juntos? Era algo curioso que una persona resultara atractiva, hasta que uno examinaba sus rasgos con más atención, perdiendo la mayor parte de su encanto. Decidió que dibujar a las personas no era su fuerte. De ahora en adelante se centraría en plantas o frutas.

—Esta semana ha tenido un efecto extraño sobre mí —comentó Wessex en voz alta—. Me siento… distinto.

—¿Está usted enfermo? —le preguntó Candy con preocupación, cerrando el bloc de dibujo—. Creo que le he hecho sentarse al sol demasiado tiempo.

—No, me siento raro, pero de otro modo. Lo que quiero decir es que me siento… maravillosamente. —Wessex la miraba de aquel modo extraño otra vez—. Mejor de lo que me he sentido jamás.

—Debe ser por el aire de campo —Candy se levantó, sacudió la falda de su vestido y se acercó a él—. Es muy vigorizante.

—No es el aire de campo lo que hace que me sienta así —dijo Wessex en voz baja—. Es usted, señorita Andley.

Candy abrió la boca. —¿Yo?

—Usted. —Él se levantó y le puso las manos en los hombros. La sorpresa la hizo tartamudear.

—MiLord… yo…. yo…

—Estos días pasados en su compañía me han hecho reflexionar profundamente.

Candy se volvió para mirar a su alrededor, sus ojos inspeccionaron los arbustos cubiertos de rosas trepadoras.

—¿Está el señor Grandchester cerca? —susurró ella—. ¿Por eso me habla de esa manera?

—No, le hablo desde mi corazón —apasionadamente Wessex la acercó más a él, hasta que el bloc de dibujo quedó aplastado entre ellos—. Me ha abierto usted los ojos, señorita Andley. Me ha enseñado a ver las cosas de manera diferente, quiero encontrar formas en las nubes, y escribir algo parecido a un poema. Quiero leer novelas. Quiero hacer de la vida una aventura…

—¡Eso está muy bien! —dijo Candy, intentando soltarse. —…con usted.

¡Oh, no!

—Está usted bromeando —dijo ella suavemente. —Estoy enamorado —declaró él.

—No soy la mujer apropiada para usted. —Estoy decidido.

—Y yo estoy… sorprendida.

—Usted pequeña criatura —exclamó él—, es todo lo que dijo el señor Grandchester. La magia de una tormenta unida a un arco iris. Inteligente, encantadora y deseable…

—Espere un momento —Candy lo miró asombrada—. ¿Terry... quiero decir, el señor Grandchester dijo eso?

—Sí, sí, sí… —y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Lord Wessex agachó la cabeza y la besó.

El bloc de dibujo resbaló de sus manos. Candy permaneció pasiva en sus brazos, esperando sentir algo.

Objetivamente hablando, no había nada malo en su beso. No era ni demasiado seco ni demasiado mojado, ni demasiado brusco o demasiado suave. Era…

Aburrido.

Vacío.

Maldición. Candy se apartó frunciendo el ceño. Se sintió culpable por haber disfrutado tan poco del beso. Y se sintió peor cuando se dio cuenta de que Wessex lo había disfrutado bastante.

—Mi querida señorita Andley —murmuró coquetamente—. No imaginaba que sus labios fueran tan dulces.

Intentó besarla otra vez y Candy retrocedió con un pequeño jadeo. —¡Mi Lord, le ruego que se controle!

—No puedo.

Él la siguió lentamente alrededor de la fuente hasta que parecieron un par de gatos persiguiéndose. De repente, se lanzó hacia ella, agarrándola por la manga de su vestido. Candy lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse, y por el forcejeo la muselina blanca de su vestido se rasgó

Después de eso escuchó un chapoteo ruidoso y algunas gotas de agua le mojaron la cara. Candy parpadeó, de pronto Wessex había desaparecido de su vista. Temiendo lo peor se tapó los ojos con las manos, como si eso pudiera cambiar la situación. —¿Mi Lord? —preguntó con cautela—. ¿Se… se ha caído usted en la fuente? —No —fue su ácida respuesta—. Usted me ha tirado a la fuente.

—Fue completamente involuntario, se lo aseguro —Candy hizo un esfuerzo y lo miró.

Lord Wessex se puso en pie, el agua chorreaba por su pelo y su ropa, tenía los bolsillos de la chaqueta inundados. Al parecer, el chapuzón en la fuente había enfriado bastante sus pasiones.

Él frunció el ceño, guardaba silencio, sintiéndose ultrajado. De pronto, abrió mucho los ojos, y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos llenos de agua. Una rana diminuta salió del bolsillo y volvió a la fuente con un salto.

Candy trató de ahogar la risa, pero cuanto más lo intentaba más difícil se le hacía, hasta que finalmente estalló con una carcajada.

—Lo lamento —jadeó tapándose la boca con las manos, mientras la risa se le escapaba incontenible—. Lo lamento tanto,…oh —y se inclinó riéndose hasta que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

La tensión entre ellos disminuyó cuando Wessex empezó a reírse a regañadientes. Dio un paso fuera de la fuente, mojando el suelo de grava.

—Según el cuento un beso transforma al sapo en un príncipe —comentó con sequedad—. Lamentablemente en mi caso no parece haber funcionado.

Candy se sintió inundada por una oleada de compasión y simpatía, aún riendo se acercó a él con cuidado, le puso las dos manos en la cara mojada y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

Lord Wessex abrió mucho los ojos.

—Usted es un príncipe muy bien parecido —le dijo Candy con una sonrisa—. Solo que no es mi príncipe, cuando la mujer apropiada le encuentre… será muy afortunada.

Se inclinó para recoger su bloc de dibujo y se encaminó hacia la Mansión.

Por una paradoja del destino, Candy volvió a la casa por el camino que lindaba con la casita rural para caballeros, una pequeña residencia anexa a la casa principal, bastante cerca de la orilla del río, lo que le proporcionaba magníficas vistas del agua. Algunos de los invitados masculinos habían decidido aprovecharse del aislamiento del lugar durante su estancia en Stony Cross. En esos momentos se encontraba vacía, la partida de caza había terminado el día anterior y la mayor parte de los invitados ya se habían marchado.

Excepto Terry Grandchester, por supuesto.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Candy caminaba lentamente bordeando uno de los muros de la pequeña casa. Sus pensamientos se tornaron sombríos cuando pensó en su padre, que estaba tan decidido a casarla con Terry Grandchester… en Anny, decidida a que se casara con alguien, que no fuera Grandchester… y en su madre, que no estaría satisfecha con ningún caballero, a menos que fuera un noble. Elizabeth se disgustaría mucho cuando supiera que Candy había rechazado a Wessex.

Meditando sobre la semana pasada, Candy comprendió que su empeño por captar la atención de Terry no había sido un juego para ella. Se sentía desesperada. Deseaba con toda su alma ser sincera con él, poder hablarle francamente, sin ocultarle nada. En lugar de poner de manifiesto los sentimientos de Terry con su plan, lo único que había conseguido era aclarar los suyos.

Cuando estaba con él, la inundaba una sensación maravillosa, más apasionante que cualquier novela que hubiera leído o cualquier sueño que hubiera tenido.

Un sentimiento real y verdadero.

Era increíble que el hombre al que siempre consideró frío y desapasionado, en realidad fuera alguien con tanta gentileza, sensualidad y ternura. Alguien que había llevado en secreto un mechón de su cabello en el bolsillo.

Oyendo que alguien se acercaba, Candy levantó la mirada, lo que vio la hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

Terry Grandchester caminaba en su dirección con grandes zancadas y semblante sombrío. Parecía tener prisa por llegar a alguna parte.

Se detuvo bruscamente cuando la vio y se puso pálido. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro en un tenso silencio.

Las cejas de Candy se unieron en un ceño. Se esforzó por mantener ese semblante en lugar de echarse en sus brazos y empezar a llorar. La intensidad de su anhelo la conmocionó.

—Señor Grandchester —le saludó nerviosa.

—Señorita Andley. —Él la miró como si prefiriera estar en cualquier parte menos allí con ella.

Sus alterados nervios dieron un brinco cuando él alargó la mano para coger el bloc de dibujo.

Sin pensar, ella le dejó cogerlo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio el dibujo de Wessex. —¿Por qué lo ha dibujado con barba? —le preguntó.

—No es la barba —dijo Candy al instante—. Es un juego de sombras. —Pues parece que no se ha afeitado en tres meses.

—No le pedí su opinión sobre mi trabajo —le espetó ella y agarró el bloc de dibujo, pero él no lo soltó—. Suéltelo —le exigió, tirando con toda sus fuerzas—, o voy a…

—¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Dibujarme a mí también? —Él liberó el bloc con tal brusquedad que ella retrocedió unos pasos por el impulso, el levantó las manos y dijo con sorna—. Ni se le ocurra.

Candy se abalanzó sobre él y le golpeó en el pecho con el bloc. Odiaba que él la hiciera sentirse tan viva. Odiaba el modo en que sus sentidos bebían de su presencia como la tierra seca que absorbe la lluvia. Odiaba su hermoso rostro, su cuerpo viril y su boca, que la tentaba más de lo que tenía derecho a tentarla la boca de un hombre.

La sonrisa de Terry desapareció cuando su mirada se deslizó sobre ella y reparó en su vestido rasgado.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a su vestido?

—No es nada. Tuve una especie de… bueno… de altercado, podríamos llamarlo así, con Lord Wessex.

Era la palabra más inocente que encontró Candy para describir el encuentro, que desde luego había sido inofensivo. Estaba segura de que ninguna connotación desagradable podía unirse a la palabra "altercado".

Pero al parecer la definición de Grandchester de la palabra abarcaba mucho más que la suya. Su expresión se volvió lúgubre y sus ojos azules ardieron.

—Voy a matarlo —dijo él con voz gutural—. Ese escocés se atrevió a… ¿Dónde está?

—No, no —repuso Candy precipitadamente—, usted me ha entendió mal, no ha sido nada de eso...

Dejó caer el bloc de dibujo, y se abrazó a él, usando todo su peso para frenarlo cuando él se dirigió hacia el jardín. Era como intentar detener a un toro. La arrastró con él varios pasos.

—¡Espere un momento! ¿Qué le da derecho a inmiscuirse en mis asuntos?

Respirando agitadamente Terry se detuvo y examinó intensamente su rostro ruborizado.

—¿Te tocó? ¿Te forzó a…?

—Usted es como el perro del hortelano que ni come ni deja comer —le gritó Candy con vehemencia—. Usted no me quiere… así que no le importa si otro hombre lo hace. ¡Déjeme tranquila, vuelva a sus planes para construir una inmensa fábrica y ganar montañas de dinero! Espero que se convierta en el hombre más rico del mundo y que consiga todo que lo quiera, y que llegue el día en que mire a su alrededor y se pregunte por qué nadie le ama y por qué es usted tan des…

Sus palabras se perdieron cuando él la besó en la boca con fuerza, castigándola. Una emoción salvaje la atravesó como un relámpago, y apartó la cara con un jadeo.

—…graciado —concluyó, justo antes de que él le sujetara la cabeza en las manos y la besara otra vez.

Esta vez su beso fue más suave, lleno de urgencia sensual. El corazón de Candy latía frenético, acelerando su sangre acalorada por el placer y dilatando sus venas. Ella colocó las manos sobre sus musculosas muñecas, las yemas de sus dedos encontraron el latido de su pulso desbocado, igual que el de ella.

Cada vez que pensaba que Terry pondría fin al beso, él la besaba más profundamente. Ella respondió febrilmente, sentía las piernas tan débiles que pensó que se doblaría como una muñeca de trapo.

Rompiendo el contacto con sus labios, exclamó con un susurro angustiado. —Terry … llévame a alguna parte.

—No.

—Sí. Necesito… necesito estar a solas contigo.

Jadeando tortuosamente, Terry la abrazó con más fuerza atrayéndola contra su duro pecho. Apretó los labios contra su pelo con fuerza.

—No puedo hacer eso, no sé si podré controlarme —dijo finalmente.

—Sólo para hablar. Por favor. No podemos hablar aquí fuera. Si me dejas ahora me moriré. Incluso confundido como se sentía, Terry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa por esa dramática declaración. —No, no te morirás.

—Sólo para hablar —repitió Candy acercándose más a él—. Yo no… no te tentaré.

—Cariño —dijo con un suspiro—, tú me tientas solo con estar en la misma habitación que yo.

Candy sintió un nudo ardiente en la garganta.

Temiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera lo empujara a marcharse, guardó silencio y se apretó contra él, esperando que la comunicación silenciosa entre sus cuerpos lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Con un gemido estrangulado, Terry la cogió de la mano y se dirigió hacia la casa para caballeros.

—Que el cielo nos ayude si alguien nos ve.

Candy tuvo la tentación de bromear diciéndole que en ese caso tendría que casarse con ella, pero se mordió la lengua y apretó el paso junto a él.


	12. Cap 11

**Capítulo 11**

**La ardiente y escandalosa tarde de primavera**

El interior de la casa estaba oscuro y húmedo, las paredes estaban revestidas con madera de palisandro, las ventanas cubiertas con cortinas de terciopelo y seda color rubí, los muebles, aunque encantadores, eran muy antiguos.

Sin soltarla, Terry la condujo a una habitación en la parte de atrás.

Cuando Candy entró en la habitación, se percató de que era su dormitorio. Sintió el corazón latir con fuerza dentro del corsé. La habitación estaba meticulosamente ordenada, el olor de la madera pulida con cera de abejas impregnaba el aire, de la ventana colgaba una cortina color crema que dejaba entrar la luz del día.

Algunos artículos estaban pulcramente organizados en el tocador: un peine, un cepillo de dientes, polvos dentífricos y jabón, y en el palanganero, una hoja de afeitar y un afilador. No había ninguna pomada, ni ceras, colonias o cremas, ningún alfiler de corbata, ni ningún anillo. Desde luego, no se podía describir a Terry como un petimetre.

El cerró la puerta y se puso frente a ella. Parecía muy grande en la pequeña habitación, su presencia lo eclipsaba todo. A Candy se le secó la boca cuando clavó los ojos en él. Quería tocarlo… quería sentir su piel contra la suya.

—¿Qué hay entre Wessex y tú? —exigió él. —Nada. Sólo amistad. Al menos por mi parte. —¿Y por la suya?

—Sospecho que... bueno, él pareció afirmar que estaba interesado en mí… ya sabes…

—Sí, lo sé —dijo él con voz espesa—. Y si bien no puedo soportar a ese bastardo, tampoco puedo culparlo por desearte. No después de la forma en que le has incitado coqueteando con él toda la semana.

—Si estás tratando de insinuar que he estado actuando como una descarada...

—No intentes negarlo. Vi como coqueteabas con él. La forma en que te acercabas a él cuando te hablaba… las sonrisas, los vestidos provocativos…

—¿Vestidos provocativos? —preguntó Candy sorprendida. —Como ese.

Candy bajó la mirada hacia su recatado vestido blanco que le cubría el cuello y la mayor parte de los brazos. Una monja no le encontraría ningún defecto. Ella le dirigió una mirada sarcástica.

—He estado intentando darte celos. Me habría ahorrado mucho esfuerzo si hubieras mostrado tu disgusto abiertamente.

—¿Tratabas de ponerme celoso deliberadamente? —explotó el—. ¿Y qué querías lograr con eso? ¿Esa es tu idea de una broma divertida?

Un rubor repentino se extendió por su cara.

—Creí que sentías algo por mí… y quería obligarte a que lo admitieras.

Terry abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar. Candy se preguntaba inquieta que estaría pensando. Después de un momento él sacudió la cabeza y puso las manos sobre el tocador como si necesitara apoyarse en algo. —¿Estás enfadado? —le preguntó insegura.

Su voz era un susurro cuando contestó. —Un diez por ciento de mí está enfadado. —¿Y el otro noventa por ciento?

—Esa parte está a punto de tumbarte sobre esa cama y...

Terry guardo silencio de pronto y tragó con fuerza.

—Candy, eres demasiado inocente para entender el peligro en el que te encuentras. Necesito todo mi autocontrol para mantener las manos lejos de ti. No juegues conmigo, cariño. Es demasiado fácil para ti torturarme, y estoy a punto de llegar a mi límite. **Y para aclarar tus dudas... yo tengo celos de cada hombre que esté a menos de un metro de ti, de la ropa que cubre tu piel y del aire que respiras. Los celos me consumen cada momento que pasas lejos de mí.**

Atontada Candy susurró:

—Pero tú nunca has mostrado esos sentimientos...

—Durante todos estos años he acumulado mil recuerdos tuyos, cada mirada, cada palabra que me has dirigido. Cuando visitaba la casa de tu familia en un día festivo, o cuando estaba invitado a cenar, apenas podía esperar para entrar por la puerta y poder verte. —Sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa evocadora—. Tú... entre los miembros de tu familia, todos ellos tan obstinados, me gustaba ver la sutileza con que tratabas con ellos. Eres para mí todo lo que una mujer debería ser. Y te he querido cada segundo de mi vida desde que te conocí.

Candy sintió un profundo pesar.

—Yo... nunca fui muy agradable contigo —le dijo atormentada.

—Fue mejor así, créeme. Si hubieras sido agradable conmigo, yo probablemente habría cometido una locura.

Terry levantó una mano cuando ella dio un paso para acercarse a él.

—No. No lo hagas. Ya te lo he dicho, no puedo casarme contigo, es imposible. Eso no va a cambiar. **Como no cambiara el hecho de que te amo.**

**Sus ojos color zafiro ardían cuando recorrieron su delicada figura. —Cielos, como te amo** —susurró.

Candy luchó con el anhelo de lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Yo también te quiero. Tanto que no puedo renunciar a ti sin saber por qué.

—Si fuera posible explicarte mis motivos, créeme que lo haría. —Inclinó la cabeza apesadumbrado.

Candy se obligó a hacer la pregunta que más temía. —¿Ya estás casado?

El la miró a los ojos.

—Cielos, no.

El alivio la inundó.

—Entonces si no es eso, cualquier otra cosa tiene solución, cuéntame lo que...

—Tú no sabes nada del mundo, si hubieras vivido un poco mas —contestó de mal humor— no dirías cosas como "cualquier otra cosa tiene solución".

Él se alejó del tocador, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Guardó silencio durante un largo momento, como si estuviera meditando sobre algo.

Candy estaba muy quieta, sosteniendo su mirada. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era tener paciencia. Esperó en silencio sin atreverse siquiera a parpadear.

Terry aparto la vista, tenía una expresión distante. Sus ojos se volvieron duros y fríos, como si fueran acero color cobalto.

—Hace mucho tiempo —dijo finalmente—, me gané un enemigo, un enemigo poderoso, sin embargo, yo no fui responsable de lo que ocurrió. Como consecuencia me vi obligado a abandonar Boston. Y tengo buenas razones para creer que ese hombre volverá para atormentarme algún día. He vivido con esa espada colgando sobre mi cabeza durante años. No te quiero cerca de mí cuando finalmente me alcance.

—Pero debe haber algo que se pueda hacer —dijo Candy con impaciencia, determinada a enfrentar a ese enemigo desconocido con cualquier medio a su alcance—. Si me contaras algo más, si me dijeras su nombre y…

—No. —Su voz era suave, pero la manera en que lo dijo hizo callar a Candy—. He sido todo lo honesto contigo que he podido, Candy. Espero que no traiciones mi confianza.

Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. —Ahora debes marcharte.

—¿Así sin más? —preguntó aturdida—. ¿Después de todo lo que me has dicho quieres que me marche?

— Sí... y procura que nadie te vea.

—No es justo que impongas tu parecer sobre este asunto.

—La vida no suele ser justa —dijo él—. Incluso para una Andley.

Los pensamientos de Candy se agolpaban en su mente mientras observaba su perfil decidido. Terry no hacía algo así por mera obstinación. Estaba convencido de que debía mantenerse lejos de ella. Él no dejaba ninguna vía de diálogo, ninguna posibilidad de negociación.

—¿Voy a buscar a Lord Wessex, entonces? —preguntó, esperando provocarlo. —Sí.

Candy frunció el ceño.

—Me gustaría que fueras consecuente con tus sentimientos. Hace unos minutos estabas a punto de hacerlo puré.

—Si es lo que tú quieres, no tengo ningún derecho a oponerme.

—Se supone que tú me quieres, ¡eso te da derecho a opinar! —Candy caminó airadamente hasta la puerta—. ¿Por qué siempre dicen que las mujeres somos ilógicas cuándo los hombres lo son cien veces más? Primero quieren algo, después ya no lo quieren, luego toman decisiones irracionales basadas en secretos que no quieren explicar y se supone que nadie puede hacerles preguntas porque la palabra de un hombre es ley.

Cuando iba a poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta, vio la llave en la cerradura, y detuvo la mano en el aire.

Miró de soslayo a Terry , que se había colocado al otro lado del tocador para mantener una distancia segura entre ellos.

Aunque Candy era la más serena de todos los Andley, no era una cobarde. Y no aceptaría una derrota sin luchar.

—Me obligas a tomar medidas desesperadas —le dijo.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer —respondió con suavidad. Él no le dejaba ninguna otra opción.

Candy le dio la vuelta a la llave en la cerradura y la sacó despacio.

El "clic" sonó extrañamente ruidoso en el silencio de la habitación

Se dio la vuelta y muy despacio, Candy separó el cuello de su vestido de su pecho, y sostuvo la llave encima del hueco abierto.

Terry abrió los ojos de par en par cuando entendió lo que se proponía. —No... tú no...

Cuando él empezó a rodear el tocador, Candy dejó caer la llave dentro de su vestido, esta se deslizó debajo del corsé. Ella encogió el estómago dejándola resbalar hasta que sintió el frío del metal en su ombligo.

—¡Maldita sea! —Terry la alcanzó con una velocidad sorprendente. Él extendió una mano para tocarla, pero la apartó hacia atrás rápidamente como si se hubiera quemado.

—Sácala de ahí —le ordenó, con el rostro congestionado por la indignación. —No puedo.

—¡Hablo en serio, Candy!

—Ha bajado muy adentro. Tendré que quitarme el vestido.

La miró como si quisiera matarla. Pero ella también pudo sentir la fuerza de su anhelo. Respiraba con dificultad y un calor abrasador irradiaba de su cuerpo.

Su susurro fue como un rugido. —No me hagas esto.

Candy esperó su próximo movimiento pacientemente.

Él le dio la espalda, con el cuerpo en tensión, las costuras de su chaqueta se ceñían sobre su poderosa musculatura. Tenía los puños apretados luchando por controlarse. Hizo una temblorosa inspiración, y luego otra.

—Quítate el vestido —dijo con voz ronca, como si acabara de despertarse de un sueño profundo.

Tratando de no irritarlo más de lo necesario, Candy le contestó apaciblemente. —No puedo hacerlo sola. Los botones están en la espalda.

Terry murmuró algo entre dientes. Después de un largo silencio se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Su mandíbula parecía esculpida en hierro.

—No voy a caer en esto tan fácilmente. Puedo resistirme a ti, Candy. Tengo muchos años de práctica. Date la vuelta.

Candy obedeció e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, podía sentir su mirada fija sobre la fila interminable de botones de perlas.

—¿Cómo consigues desvestirte? —masculló el—. Nunca he visto tal cantidad de botones en una prenda.

—Está de moda. —Es ridículo.

—Puedes enviar una carta de protesta al libro para damas Godey's* —le sugirió ella.

Con un bufido desdeñoso, Terry se dispuso a soltar el primer botón. Intentó desabrocharlo evitando cualquier contacto con su piel.

—Es más fácil si deslizas los dedos debajo del ojal —le dijo Candy—. Y luego sacas el botón a través de...

—Estate quieta —gruñó él. Ella cerró la boca.

Terry luchó con los botones otro minuto más, finalmente con un gruñido de impaciencia siguió su consejo, deslizando los dedos entre el vestido y su piel. Cuando ella sintió sus nudillos rozarle la piel, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

La tarea resultó ser espantosamente lenta. Candy podía sentirlo forcejear con los mismos botones una y otra vez.

—¿Puedo sentarme por favor? —preguntó suavemente—. Estoy cansada de estar de pie. —No hay ningún sitio donde sentarse.

—Sí lo hay. —Alejándose de él, Candy fue hasta la cama de cuatro postes e intentó subirse encima. Desafortunadamente la cama era muy alta, un antiguo modelo Sheraton* construida para evitar los rigores del invierno y poder colocar un brasero debajo. El borde del colchón quedaba a la altura de sus pechos. Dándose impulso, ella intentó subir las caderas a la cama.

Pero la gravedad la derrotó.

—Normalmente —dijo Candy, luchando y retorciéndose con los pies colgando— colocan un escalón... —ella cerró las manos sobre la colcha, agarrando la tela— para camas así de altas. — Esforzándose por subir una rodilla sobre el borde del colchón, ella comentó—: Cielos… si alguien se cayera de esta cama en plena noche… sería fatal.

Sintió las manos de Terry alrededor de su cintura.

—La cama no es tan alta —contestó el. Levantándola como si fuera una niña, la subió sobre el colchón—. Es que eres muy bajita.

—No soy bajita. Solo estoy... verticalmente desfavorecida.

—Está bien. Ponte derecha —Terry se subió a la cama, su peso oprimió el colchón detrás de ella y sus manos regresaron a la parte posterior de su vestido.

Sentir el leve temblor de sus dedos contra su piel, le dio valor a Candy para comentar: —Nunca me han gustado los hombres altos. Pero tú me haces sentir...

—Si no te callas —la interrumpió de manera concisa— voy a estrangularte.

Candy guardó silencio, podía oír el ritmo de su respiración que ahora era más profunda, menos controlada, sin embargo sus dedos empezaron a trabajar con más seguridad desabrochando el vestido, por fin soltó el último botón de la hilera y el vestido se abrió, las mangas resbalaron por sus hombros.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó él. —¿La llave?

—Sí, Candy, la llave —contestó, con un tono de voz funesto.

—Se ha metido dentro del corsé. Lo que significa… que tendré que quitármelo también.

El no reaccionó ante esa declaración, no emitió ningún sonido, ni se movió. Candy se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

Él parecía aturdido. Sus ojos parecían extremadamente azules en contraste con su rostro congestionado. Se percató de que él libraba una salvaje batalla interior para no tocarla.

Mortificada por la vergüenza, Candy sacó los brazos de las mangas. Deslizó el vestido hasta sus caderas y librándose de todas las capas de tela blanca y encajes, las dejó caer al suelo en un montón.

Terry clavó los ojos en el vestido como si fuera alguna clase de animal exótico que nunca había visto antes. Lentamente sus ojos regresaron hasta Candy, y un sonido estrangulado surgió de su garganta cuando ella empezó a desabrocharse el corsé.

Ella se sintió tímidamente perversa, desvistiéndose delante de él. Pero la animó a continuar el hecho de que el parecía incapaz de apartar los ojos de cada pulgada expuesta de su piel. Cuando soltó el último gancho de metal, ella desató los cordones del corsé y lo dejó caer junto al vestido. Todo lo que cubría sus pechos era una fina camisola arrugada.

La llave se deslizó hasta su regazo. Cerrando los dedos alrededor del objeto de metal, Candy le miró a los ojos con cautela.

Terry cerró los ojos, su frente dibujada con profundos surcos a causa de la concentración.

—Esto no va a ocurrir —dijo para sí mismo, más que para ella.

Candy se inclinó hacia delante y depositó la llave en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Agarrando el dobladillo de la camisola, se lo sacó por la cabeza. Un hormigueo recorrió todo su cuerpo. Estaba tan nerviosa que le castañeaban los dientes.

—Me he quitado la camisola —le dijo—. ¿No quieres mirar? —No.

Pero abrió los ojos, y su mirada encontró sus pechos pequeños, con pezones rosados que destacaban sobre su piel blanca. Terry dejó escapar el aire con un siseó a través de sus dientes apretados. Se quedó muy quieto, mirándola fijamente cuando ella empezó a soltarle la corbata y a desabrocharle los botones del chaleco y la camisa. Candy se sonrojó de la cabeza a los pies, pero continuó tenazmente, levantándose sobre las rodillas para deslizar la chaqueta por sus hombros.

Él se movió como si estuviera soñando, muy despacio saco los brazos de las mangas de la chaqueta y la dejó caer junto con el chaleco.

Nerviosa, Candy empujó su camisa abierta con determinación, deslizando la mirada por su pecho y su abdomen. Su piel brillaba como el satén, se tensaba sobre la amplia extensión de sus músculos. Ella tocó el relieve de sus costillas, arrastrando las yemas de los dedos a través de su vientre.

Repentinamente Terry agarró su mano, la sostuvo indeciso, sin saber si apartarla o apretarla más contra él.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre los de ella. Ella clavó la mirada en sus ojos azules atormentados.

—Terry —susurró—. Estoy aquí. Soy tuya. Quiero hacer todo lo que siempre has deseado hacer conmigo.

Él dejó de respirar. Su voluntad se fue a pique, se derrumbó, y de pronto nada tuvo importancia excepto las demandas de un deseo que había sido reprimido demasiado tiempo. Con un áspero gemido de rendición, él la levantó y la sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. El calor de su piel traspasó la fina tela de sus calzas, y Candy jadeó cuando la hendidura suave de su cuerpo acunó una dureza desconocida para ella.

Terry tomó su boca, mientras sus manos se deslizaban inquietas por todo su cuerpo. Cuando sus dedos alcanzaron la curva de uno de sus pechos, su sangre corrió frenética por sus venas y se sintió listo y a punto de explotar. Ella tiró nerviosamente de su camisa, intentando deslizar las manos por debajo, intentando arrancarla de su cuerpo.

Tumbándola sobre la cama, Terry se detuvo para quitarse la camisa, dejando al descubierto los magníficos contornos de su pecho y sus hombros. Él bajó su cuerpo hasta el de ella, y gimió por el tacto con su piel desnuda. Candy se sintió inundada por su olor, la esencia limpia de su piel viril. Él poseyó su boca con besos extremadamente sensuales, sus manos recorrieron con ternura su cuerpo medio desnudo. Su pulgar describió un círculo perezoso sobre su pezón, poniéndolo duro y más oscuro, hasta que ella se arqueó con una súplica silenciosa.

Comprendiendo lo que deseaba, él se inclinó y tomó un pezón con su boca, succionándolo suavemente, acariciándolo con la lengua. Candy gimió y tembló en sus brazos. Sus sentidos enviaron una corriente de placer por todo su cuerpo cuando él le dedicó atención a su otro pecho, besando el pezón, su lengua enviaba olas de calor sobre su piel.

—¿Sabes lo que quiero de ti? —le oyó preguntar con voz ronca—. ¿Sabes lo que va a ocurrir si no nos detenemos?

—Sí.

Terry levantó la cabeza y la miró extrañado.

—No soy tan inocente como piensas —le dijo Candy muy seria—. He leído mucho.

Él giró la cara, y ella tuvo la impresión de que escondía una sonrisa. Al mirarla de nuevo sus ojos transmitieron una ternura desgarradora.

—Candy Andley —dijo con dificultad—. Vendería mi alma a cambio de una hora contigo. —¿Ese es el tiempo que dura esto? ¿Una hora?

El respondió con pesar.

—Cariño, en este momento sería un milagro si durase más de un minuto. Ella enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Tienes que hacer el amor conmigo —le dijo—. Porque si no lo haces, nunca dejaré de reprochártelo.

Terry acunó su cuerpo contra el suyo, y la besó en la frente, guardó silencio por tanto tiempo que ella temió que fuera a rechazarla. Pero entonces su mano bajó lentamente por su cuerpo, y su corazón dio un salto de excitación. Él envolvió las cintas de sus calzas con los dedos y tiró de ellas para aflojarlas.

La piel de su ombligo se tensó cuando ella aguantó la respiración, asaltada por la vergüenza cuando su mano resbaló debajo de la fina tela, el tocó su vello púbico, presionando con la palma de la mano los suaves rizos. Jugó con sus tiernos pliegues, rozando, frotando con suavidad. Con la yema de un dedo le acarició un lugar tan sensible que ella dio un brinco por la sorpresa. Mirando fijamente su cara ruborizada, Terry abrió con ternura los labios de su pubis.

—Candy... cariño —susurró el—. Eres tan suave… tan delicada… ¿dónde quieres que te toque? ¿Aquí? O quizás aquí…

—Ahí —suplicó ella, cuando sus dedos se deslizaron de nuevo por el sensible botón—. Sí… oh, ahí…

El dibujó con su boca un reguero ardiente de besos desde su cuello hasta su pezón, mientras que al mismo tiempo sus dedos indagaban en su intimidad. Cuando él la tocó más profundamente, ella sintió una humedad desconcertante en ese lugar secreto. Ella no había esperado algo así, lo que hizo que se preguntara si estaba tan bien informada como creía.

Consternada, ella comenzó a decir algo pero guardó silencio de golpe cuanto sintió como introducía un dedo dentro de ella. Eso no era lo que ella había imaginado, de ninguna manera.

Terry levantó la cabeza de sus pechos, sus ojos estaban llenos de un lánguido calor. Observó su rostro mientras hundía sus dedos más profundamente en el interior de su cuerpo, sondeando con un suave masaje que la llevó a una altura insoportable de placer. Ella se arqueó emitiendo un gemido sensual, respondiendo a sus besos con un fervor incontrolado.

—¿Te gusta que te haga esto? —le susurró

—Si, yo... —ella se esforzó por hablar entre suspiros de placer—. Creí… que iba a dolerme. —Esto no. —Una sonrisa apareció en su boca—. Más tarde, sin embargo, puede que tengas algún motivo para quejarte. —Una gota de sudor resbaló por su cara cuando él sintió las pulsaciones de su cuerpo alrededor de sus dedos.

—No sé si podré ser delicado —le dijo de repente—. Te he deseado demasiado tiempo. —Confío en ti —susurró ella.

Terry negó con la cabeza, sacando sus dedos fuera de ella.

—Te equivocas, estás en la cama con el último hombre en el mundo en que deberías confiar, y estás a punto de cometer el error más grande de toda tu vida.

—¿Esta es tu idea de una seducción?

—Pensé que debería advertirte por última vez. Ahora estas perdida.

—Oh, bien —Candy se movió para ayudarle mientras él le quitaba las calzas y las medias. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando él empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones. A pesar de su inocencia, se inclinó para ayudarle, curiosa. Sus labios temblaron cuando él sintió el tacto de su pequeña mano deslizándose dentro de sus pantalones. Ella acarició su miembro con cuidado, aprendiendo su longitud y su dureza, absorta por el modo en que su cuerpo temblaba.

—¿Cómo debo tocarte? —le preguntó con un susurró. Terry movió la cabeza con una sonrisa insegura. —Candy… mejor no vuelvas a tocarme así.

—¿Lo he hecho mal? —le preguntó con preocupación.

—No, no —la atrajo hacia él, depositando besos por su mejilla, su oreja y su pelo—, lo haces demasiado bien.

La tumbó de nuevo sobre las almohadas y recorrió suavemente con las manos todo su cuerpo. Él se libró de los pantalones y colocó su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Candy tembló por el contacto con su piel, su suavidad, su calor. Sentía una oleada de sensaciones a la vez, todo era demasiado excitante, la caliente humedad de su boca, las caricias de sus dedos, el vello de su pecho sobre sus senos, su abdomen...

Terry trazó un círculo con la lengua alrededor de su ombligo enviando llamas de fuego a través de sus venas. Confundida, fue consciente del lugar al que se acercaba, y se movió inquieta debajo de él.

No pareciendo darse cuenta del lugar donde la besaba, Terry continuó, deslizando los labios más abajo hasta que Candy dio un gritito agudo y le empujó apartándole la cabeza.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó, apoyándose en los codos. Intensamente ruborizada, Candy apenas podía hablar. —Estas demasiado cerca de mi… bueno, tu... sin querer…

Su voz se quebró, y la comprensión amaneció en los ojos de Terry . Rápidamente él agacho la cabeza para ocultar su expresión, y los hombros le temblaron ligeramente. Él contestó muy despacio todavía sin mirarla.

—No ha sido sin querer. Esa era mi intención. Candy se quedó atónita.

—Pero ibas a besarme en... —ella se interrumpió cuando su mirada encontró la de él, la risa bailaba en sus ojos azules.

No estaba avergonzado... se estaba riendo

—¿Porqué te escandalizas? —le preguntó él—. Creí que habías leído mucho. —Bueno..., nadie escribiría sobre algo así.

Él se encogió de hombros, sus ojos brillaban risueños. —Eres toda una autoridad literaria.

—Te burlas de mí —dijo ella.

—Solo un poquito —susurró, y besó su abdomen otra vez sujetándole las piernas con las manos.

Ella empezó a parlotear nerviosa cuando sintió su boca rondando por su ingle.

—En algunas de las novelas que he leído, se mencionaban algunas cosas, por supuesto… — ella inspiró con fuerza cuando el mordisqueó la piel interna de su muslo—… Pero… supongo que estaban escritos con tanta ambigüedad que no en-entendí bien… oh, por favor, creo que no deberías hacer eso…

—¿Qué no haga que?... ¿te refieres a... esto?

—Definitivamente me refiero a eso —ella se retorció para librarse de él.

Pero sus manos estaban aferradas a sus muslos, manteniéndolos abiertos mientras hacía travesuras con la lengua. Ella empezó a temblar cuando el encontró el botón sensible que había tocado antes. Su boca era suave, cálida y exigente, su lengua la poseyó, succionando hasta que un torrente de excitación empezó a inundarla, y cuando ella le rogó que se detuviera él la atormentó un poco más, lamiendo, indagando más y más profundamente, hasta que el placer explotó en su interior y ella gritó sorprendida.

Después de un largo momento Terry se irguió para mirarla. Candy lo abrazó con fuerza poniendo los brazos y las piernas alrededor de él. Él se acomodó entre sus piernas abiertas, temblando por el esfuerzo que le suponía ser considerado. Empezó a penetrarla abriéndose paso dentro de ella. Terry murmuraba palabras de amor contra su cuello, tratando de calmarla al mismo tiempo que empujaba un poco más, tomándola, poseyéndola.

Cuando estaban completamente unidos él se mantuvo quieto dentro de ella, esperando a que su cuerpo se adaptara para no causarle más dolor. Lo sentía tan duro dentro de ella, que se sintió poseída, invadida, completamente indefensa y al mismo tiempo… sintió que él le pertenecía, que era suyo por completo. Candy sabía que había poseído su mente y su corazón del mismo modo que él había poseído su cuerpo. Queriendo darle el mismo placer que él le había dado, arqueó las caderas sensualmente.

—Candy… no, no te muevas.

Ella repitió el movimiento otra vez, y otra vez, esforzándose por estar más cerca de él. Él gimió y comenzó a moverse con un ritmo sutil. La besó con fuerza, y se estremeció por la intensidad de su clímax.

Durante unos minutos, solo se oyó el sonido de sus respiraciones, mientras Terry descansaba la cabeza contra su pecho. Él salió de ella con cuidado y la silenció con sus labios cuando ella protestó.

—Déjame cuidar de ti.

Candy no comprendió lo que él quiso decir, pero sentía tal languidez que cerró los ojos cuando él dejó la cama. Él regresó al instante con un paño húmedo, limpió con cuidado el sudor que cubría su cuerpo y la carne irritada entre sus muslos.

Cuando él se tumbó a su lado, ella se acurrucó contra él, suspirando de placer cuando él los cubrió a ambos con las sabanas. Ella apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho y pudo oír el latido firme de su corazón.

Candy pensó que debería sentirse avergonzada, por encerrarse con él en su dormitorio y seducirle. Pero en lugar de eso se sentía triunfante. Y extrañamente satisfecha como si hubieran compartido una intimidad que fuera más allá de la intimidad física.

Candy quiso preguntarle miles de cosas, saberlo todo sobre él, nunca había tenido tal curiosidad por otra persona. Pero quizás debería tener un poco de paciencia hasta que ambos se adaptaran a las nuevas circunstancias.

Cuando el calor de sus cuerpos se mezcló debajo de la ropa de cama, Candy sintió que la vencía el sueño. Nunca había sospechado qué fuera tan agradable yacer en los brazos de un hombre, respirar su olor, sentir como la rodeaba su fuerza.

—No te quedes dormida —la avisó—. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—No estoy durmiendo. Sólo… —dijo en medio de un bostezo— …descansando los ojos. —Sólo un minuto. —Su mano le acarició el pelo y bajó por su espalda con una caricia. Eso fue todo lo que ella necesito para dejarse arrastrar por un olvido dulce y profundo.

Candy se despertó al escuchar el repiqueteo de la lluvia golpeando el techo, y una suave brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta. El inestable clima de Hampshire había decidido enfriar la tarde con un aguacero, de esos que normalmente no duran más de media hora y dejan la tierra esponjosa y fragante.

Parpadeando, Candy miró el entorno desconocido en el que se encontraba, el dormitorio de un hombre… se percató del musculoso cuerpo masculino a su espalda, que respiraba contra su pelo. Ella se tensó por la sorpresa pero se quedó muy quieta, preguntándose si Terry estaría despierto. Su respiración no cambió. Pero deslizó un brazo hacia su cuerpo, rodeándole la cintura.

Con cariño, la atrajo hacia él, y juntos observaron la lluvia en silencio. Candy intentó recordar si alguna vez en su vida se había sentido tan segura y feliz. No, decidió. Nada podía compararse a esto.

Sintiendo su sonrisa, Terry murmuró. —Te gusta la lluvia...

— Sí. —Ella le acarició una pierna con los dedos del pie, asombrada por la dureza de su pantorrilla—. Algunas cosas son mejores cuando llueve. Por ejemplo leer, o dormir…, o esto.

—¿Estar en la cama conmigo? —dijo con diversión. Candy asintió.

—Es como si fuéramos las únicas dos personas en el mundo.

Él dejo vagar su mano por la línea de su clavícula, y por su cuello. —¿Te hice daño Candy? —le susurró al oído.

—Bueno, fue bastante incómodo cuando tú… —ella se detuvo y se sonrojó—. Pero lo esperaba. Mis amigas me dijeron que mejora después de la primera vez.

Las yemas de sus dedos dibujaron el contorno de su oreja, y la curva acalorada de su mejilla.

—Me esmeraré para que así sea —dijo él con voz risueña.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado? —Cerró la mano con fuerza mientras esperaba tensa su respuesta.

—Cielos, no. —Él acercó su pequeño puño hasta su boca y lo abrió con un beso, luego colocó la palma sobre su mejilla—. Esto es lo que yo he querido toda mi vida Y lo único que sabía que nunca podría tener. Estoy sorprendido. Horrorizado incluso. Pero nunca estaré arrepentido.

Candy se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó contra él, con uno de sus muslos entre los de ella.

La lluvia golpeaba enérgicamente la casa, algunas gotas se colaron por la ventana. Considerando la idea de levantarse de la cama, Candy se estremeció de disgusto, y Terry subió las sabanas sobre su hombro desnudo.

—¿Candy —le preguntó— ¿dónde está la maldita llave?

—La metí en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta —le explicó ella— ¿No lo viste? ¿No?… Bueno, supongo que estabas distraído en ese momento. —Ella deslizó la mano por su pecho, deteniéndose en un pezón—. Probablemente sigas enfadado conmigo por encerrarnos en la habitación.

—Estoy enfurecido —estuvo de acuerdo él—. Pero quiero que lo hagas todas las noches después de que estamos casados.

—¿Vamos a casarnos? —exclamó Candy, levantando la cabeza.

Su mirada era cálida, pero no hubo ningún indicio de alegría en su voz.

—Sí, vamos a casarnos. Aunque probablemente me odiarás por ello algún día.

—Por qué iba yo a... oh —Candy recordó lo que él le había contado, la posibilidad de que su pasado lo persiguiera algún día—. Nunca podría odiarte —afirmó ella—. Y no me dan miedo tus secretos, Terry . Sea lo que sea, lo afrontaré contigo Aunque deberías saber que encuentro exasperante que hagas comentarios como ese y no quieras darme una explicación.

Terry empezó a reírse.

—Esa es sólo una de las muchas cosas que encuentras exasperantes en mí.

—Cierto. —Ella se colocó encima de él y acarició con la nariz su pecho como un gatito curioso—. Pero me gusta mucho más un hombre exasperante que un hombre cortés.

Dos hendiduras aparecieron en su frente bronceada. —¿Como Lord Wessex?

— Sí, él es mucho más agradable que tu. —Experimentalmente Candy puso la boca sobre uno de sus pezones y lo tocó con su lengua—. ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo cuando te hago esto?

—No. Aunque aprecio el esfuerzo. —Él cogió su cara con las dos manos—. ¿Wessex te besó?

Ella asintió con la cabeza entre sus manos. —Sólo una vez.

Los celos tiñeron su voz. —¿Te gustó?

—Quería que me gustara. Lo intenté. —Ella cerró los ojos y restregó una mejilla por la palma de su mano—. Pero no era en absoluto como tus besos.

—Candy —susurró él, y cambió de posición hasta que la tuvo debajo de él otra vez—. Nunca creí que esto pudiera ocurrir. —Sus dedos acariciaron los delicados ángulos de su cara, la curva sonriente de sus labios—. Pero ahora me parece imposible que haya sido capaz de resistirme a ti tanto tiempo.

Sus sentidos se alteraron por las caricias de sus dedos. —¿Terry … qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Hablaras con mi padre?

—Todavía no. En interés de conservar el decoro, voy a esperar hasta que regrese de Bristol. Para entonces la mayor parte de los invitados se habrán marchado, y tu familia podrá manejar esta situación en privado.

—Mi padre se sentirá feliz. Pero mi madre tendrá un ataque de rabia. Y Anny… —Estallará —dijo él.

—Mis hermanos no te tienen mucho afecto tampoco —dijo Candy con un suspiro. —¿De veras? —exclamó él con fingida sorpresa.

Candy miró con preocupación su rostro bronceado.

—¿Qué pasará si cambias de idea? ¿Qué pasará si regresas y me dices que estabas equivocado, que no quieres casarse conmigo, y…

—No —repuso Terry acariciando los rizos desordenados de su pelo—. No hay vuelta atrás. Te he robado la inocencia. No voy a eludir mi responsabilidad.

Candy frunció el ceño, disgustada por sus palabras. —¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó él.

—El modo en que hablas… tu responsabilidad… como si tuvieras que enmendar algún terrible error. No es precisamente romántico, especialmente en estas circunstancias.

—Oh. —Terry sonrió repentinamente—. No soy un hombre romántico, cariño. Creo que ya lo sabías. —Agachó la cabeza y la besó en el cuello, y le mordisqueó la oreja—. Pero soy responsable de ti ahora. —Él descendió hasta su hombro—. De tu seguridad… tu bienestar… tu placer… y yo me tomo mis responsabilidades muy en serio…

Él besó sus pechos, dibujando los pezones con el calor de su boca. Su mano se abrió paso entre sus muslos y jugó con la hendidura que había entre ellos.

Un gemido de placer escapó de su garganta, y él sonrió.

—Me gustan los ruidos que haces —exclamó él—. Como jadeas cuando hago esto… y esto… y como gritas cuando estoy dentro de ti…

Con el rostro ardiendo ella intentó guardar silencio, pero él consiguió arrancarle otro gemido indefenso.

—¿Terry ? —enroscó los dedos de los pies cuando él se deslizó más abajo, haciéndole cosquillas en el ombligo con la lengua.

Su voz sonó amortiguada por las sabanas que cubrían su cabeza. —¿Qué, charlatana?

—¿Vas a hacer... —se detuvo con una exclamación cuando él le separó las rodillas—, lo que hiciste antes?

—Eso parece.

—Pero si ya habíamos terminado... —La razón por la que él querría hacer el amor con ella dos veces seguidas, de pronto ya no fue importante, porque lo sintió investigando la piel sensible de su ingle y la parte interna de sus muslos. Se sintió arrullada por los movimientos suaves… perezosos de su lengua… mordisqueando, jugueteando con su carne… bajando más hasta que él encontró aquella cumbre minúscula que la hizo sollozar y gemir... sí, ahí, sí…

Él la martirizaba con una delicadeza enloquecedora, parando, para luego continuar describiendo círculos rápidos… hasta que ella sujetó con las manos su cabeza y la sostuvo allí, entre sus muslos, arqueándose y temblando por el placer.

Él la elevó hasta una altura insoportable de placer, por encima de la tormenta, por encima del cielo… y cuando ella volvió en sí, estaba en sus brazos, mientras el sonido apacible de la lluvia primaveral calmaba los intensos latidos de su corazón.


	13. Cap 12

**Capítulo 12**

Puesto que la mayor parte de los invitados dejaban la mansión por la mañana, la cena de esa noche fue un asunto largo y elaborado. Dos largas mesas llenas de cristalería y porcelana de Sèvres brillaban iluminadas por lámparas de araña y candelabros. Un ejército de lacayos vestidos con libreas de color azul, con adornos dorados, circulaban hábilmente alrededor de los invitados, rellenando las copas de agua o vino con silenciosa precisión.

Era una cena magnífica. Desafortunadamente Candy nunca había estado menos interesada en comer. Era una lástima que no pudiera hacerle justicia a la comida, que consistió en salmón escocés, cocido al vapor y troceado, pierna de venado acompañada de salsa y panecillos, y estofados de verduras elaborados con nata, mantequilla y trufas. Como postre se sirvieron lujosas bandejas de frutas: frambuesas, nectarinas, cerezas, melocotones y piñas, así como también un surtido de pasteles, tartas y Syllabubs*.

Candy se obligó a comer, a reír, y a conversar de manera tan natural como le fue posible. Pero no fue fácil. Terry estaba sentado a cierta distancia de ella, al otro lado de la mesa, y cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, casi se atragantaba.

La conversación fluía a su alrededor, y ella respondía vagamente mientras su mente permanecía fija en el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido algunas horas antes. Aquellos que la conocían bien, su hermana y sus amigas, parecían notar que no era ella misma. Incluso Cornwell le dirigió algunas miradas especulativas.

Candy estaba acalorada a causa de la mala ventilación de la estancia y la sangre se le arrebolaba en las mejillas. Su cuerpo estaba hipersensible, la ropa interior le irritaba la piel, el corsé le resultaba insoportable y los ligueros se le clavaban alrededor de los muslos. Cada vez que se movía le venían a la mente recuerdos de la tarde con Terry ; el dolor entre sus piernas, los espasmos y las contracciones nerviosas en lugares inesperados. Sin embargo su cuerpo ansiaba más… volver a sentir las manos de Terry , su boca inquieta, su dureza dentro de ella…

Sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas de nuevo, Candy se aplicó en untar con mantequilla un trozo de pan. Dirigió una mirada hacia Terry , quien estaba conversando con la dama sentada a su izquierda.

Sintiendo la mirada de Candy, Terry miró en su dirección. Por un instante sus ojos azules ardieron y su pecho se movió cuando inhaló profundamente. Tras un momento volvió a mirar a su compañera de mesa, centrando su atención en ella con un interés elogioso que hizo reír nerviosamente a la dama.

Candy acercó un vaso de vino a sus labios y se obligó a prestar atención a la conversación a su derecha… algo acerca de ir de excursión a los distritos del lago y las Tierras Altas Escocesas. Sin embargo, su mente pronto volvió a su situación.

No lamentaba su decisión… pero no era tan ingenua como para creer que todo sería tan fácil de ahora en adelante. Al contrario. No sabía dónde viviría, si Terry la llevaría de regreso a Nueva York, y si ella podría aprender a ser feliz lejos de su hermana y sus amigas. Estaba también la incógnita de si ella sería una esposa adecuada para un hombre tan inmerso en el mundo de los negocios como Terry , un ambiente en el que ella no sabía si encontraría su lugar. Y por último, la nada insignificante cuestión de qué clase de secretos ocultaba Terry .

Pero Candy recordó el tono suave y vibrante de su voz cuando le había dicho, "Tú eres para mí todo lo que una mujer debería ser".

Terry era el único hombre que alguna vez la había querido tal como era. (Exceptuando a Lord Wessex, sin duda su enamoramiento había sido algo repentino... y probablemente se desinflaría con la misma rapidez).

Reflexionando sobre todo ello, Candy llegó a la conclusión de que su matrimonio con Terry no sería diferente del de Anny con Cornwell. Como dos personas de voluntad fuerte con personalidades muy diferentes, Anny y Cornwell discutían a menudo… pero eso no parecía debilitar su matrimonio. Al contrario, parecía reforzar su unión.

Ella consideró los matrimonios de sus amigas … Eliza y el Señor Brower tenían una unión en armonía, los dos poseían caracteres similares… Patty y Lord St. Vincent eran dos naturalezas opuestas, pero se necesitaban el uno al otro tanto como la noche necesita el día para existir y viceversa. Era imposible afirmar que alguna de estas parejas fuera mejor que la otra.

Quizás, a pesar de todo lo que había oído sobre el ideal de un matrimonio perfecto, eso no existiera. Quizás cada matrimonio era algo único y especial.

Fue un pensamiento reconfortante, que la llenó de esperanza.

Después de la interminable cena, Candy alegó dolor de cabeza como pretexto para evitar el ritual del té y el chismorreo. Era casi verdad, realmente la combinación de luz, ruido, y tensión emocional le había provocado una palpitación dolorosa en las sienes. Con una sonrisa de aflicción, presentó sus excusas y se dirigió hacia la escalera principal.

Pero al alcanzar el vestíbulo, oyó la voz de su hermana. —¿Candy? Quiero hablar contigo.

Candy conocía a Anny lo suficiente como para reconocer el tono de su voz. Su hermana mayor era suspicaz, estaba preocupada y quería discutir a fondo el asunto.

Candy estaba agotada.

—Ahora no, por favor —le dijo a su hermana una sonrisa apaciguadora—. ¿Puedes esperar hasta más tarde?

—No.

—Me duele la cabeza.

—A mí también. Pero aún así vamos a hablar.

Candy reprimió su exasperación. Después de toda su paciencia con Anny, los años de apoyo incondicional y lealtad, no sería demasiado pedir que Anny la dejara tranquila.

—Me voy a la cama —dijo Candy, desafiando a su hermana—. No quiero hablar de nada, especialmente cuando es obvio que no tienes intención de escuchar nada de lo que diga. Buenas noches. —Viendo la mirada afligida en la cara de Anny, ella añadió más amablemente—. Te quiero. —Se puso de puntillas, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y subió por las escaleras.

Anny resistió la tentación de seguir a Candy. Notó que alguien la tocaba en el codo, y se dio la vuelta, Eliza y Patty estaban allí, en sus ojos había comprensión.

—Candy no quiere hablar conmigo —les dijo temblorosamente. Patty, normalmente indecisa, deslizó su brazo alrededor de Anny. —V-vamos al invernadero —sugirió.

El invernadero era el lugar favorito de Anny, las paredes consistían en grandes vidrieras, el suelo estaba cubierto con un enrejado de hierro debajo del cual se hallaban las estufas ocultas que calentaban el aire. Naranjos y limoneros llenaban el cuarto de una fresca fragancia cítrica, mientras las estanterías con plantas tropicales añadían notas exóticas al perfume. La luz de las antorchas exteriores producía intrincadas sombras a través de la estancia

Encontraron varias sillas juntas y las tres amigas se sentaron. Los hombros de Anny se hundieron al decir con voz sombría. —Creo que lo han hecho.

—¿Quién ha hecho qué? —preguntó Patty.

—Candy y el señor Grandchester —murmuró Eliza con un toque de diversión—. Suponemos que han tenido, er… conocimiento carnal el uno del otro.

Patty parecía perpleja. —¿Por qué creéis eso?

—Bueno, tú estabas sentada en la otra mesa, querida, así que no podías verlos, pero en la cena hubo… —Eliza levantó las cejas significativamente—… corrientes ocultas...

—Oh. —Patty se encogió de hombros—. Pues mejor que no estuviera en tu mesa. No soy buena descifrando corrientes ocultas.

—Estas eran muy evidentes —dijo Anny misteriosamente—. No podría estar más claro aunque el señor Grandchester se hubiera subido encima de la mesa y lo hubiera anunciado.

—El señor Grandchester nunca sería tan vulgar —dijo Patty con decisión—. Aunque sea americano. La cara de Anny se contrajo con una mueca feroz.

—¿Qué pasó con aquello de que "nunca podré ser feliz con un desalmado hombre de negocios"? ¿Qué pasó con aquello de que "quiero que las cuatro estemos siempre juntas"? ¡Maldita sea, no puedo creer que Candy haya hecho algo así! Todo iba tan bien con Lord Wessex. ¿Qué pudo haberla poseído para dormir con Terry Grandchester?

—Dudo que durmieran demasiado —replicó Eliza, con un brillo en los ojos. Anny le dio un codazo.

—¿Cómo es posible que tengas el mal gusto de divertirte con esto, Eliza?

—Candy no estaba interesada en Lord Wessex —repuso Patty precipitadamente, tratando de impedir una riña—. Sólo pretendía poner celoso al señor Grandchester.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, yo, yo… —Patty hizo un gesto indefenso con las manos—. La semana pasada m-más o menos yo le sugerí involuntariamente que tratara de darle celos. Y al parecer, surtió efecto.

La garganta de Anny se contrajo violentamente antes de que lograra hablar. —De todas las estúpidas, borregas, retrasadas mentales…

—¿Por qué, Patty? —preguntó Eliza en un tono considerablemente más amable.

—Candy y yo oímos al señor Grandchester hablar con Lord Wessex. Él estaba tratando de convencer a Wessex para que la cortejara, era evidente que el señor Grandchester la quería para él.

—Apuesto a que lo planeó todo —bufó Anny—. Debió enterarse de alguna manera de que le oísteis. ¡No ha sido más que un complot tortuoso y siniestro, y tú participaste en el!

—No lo creo —replicó Patty. Clavando los ojos en la cara crispada de Anny, preguntó con aprensión—. ¿Vas a gritarme?

Anny negó con la cabeza y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Gritaría como una banshee* —dijo a través de sus dedos— si creyera que serviría de algo, pero estoy casi segura de que Candy ha intimado con ese reptil. Ya nadie puede hacer nada para salvarla.

—Puede que ella no quiera que la salven —apuntó Patty.

—Entonces se ha vuelto loca —fue el gruñido amortiguado de Anny. Eliza inclinó la cabeza.

—Obviamente, Candy se ha acostado con un hombre bien parecido, joven, rico, inteligente... y que está aparentemente enamorado de ella, creo que su juicio ha sido acertado ¿No?

Ella sonrió compasivamente al oír la maldición de Anny como respuesta y posó una mano suavemente en medio de los hombros de su amiga.

—Querida —murmuró—, como ya sabes, hubo un tiempo en el que para mí no tenía importancia si me casaba con un hombre al que amara o no… sólo importaba sacar a mi familia de la desesperada situación en la que se encontraba. Pero cuando pensé lo que sería compartir una cama con mi marido… pasar el resto de mi vida con él… me di cuenta de que Anthony era la única opción.

Ella hizo una pausa, y unas lágrimas brillaron intensamente en sus ojos. La bella Eliza, siempre dueña de sí misma, casi nunca lloraba.

—Cuando estoy enferma —continuó con voz ronca— cuando tengo miedo, cuando necesito algo... sé que él removerá cielo y tierra para cuidar de mí. Confío en él con cada fibra de mí ser. Y cuando veo a la niña que hemos tenido, nuestras dos esencias unidas para siempre en ella… Cielos, qué agradecida estoy de haberme casado con él. Todas nosotras hemos podido escoger a nuestros maridos, Anny. Tienes que concederle a Candy la misma libertad.

Irritada, Anny se quitó de encima su mano.

—Él no es como cualquiera de nuestros maridos. No es ni tan siquiera como St. Vincent, que ha sido un sinvergüenza taimado y un don juán, pero que al menos tiene buen corazón —hizo una pausa y masculló—. Sin ánimo de ofender, Patty.

—Está bien —dijo Patty, sus labios se estremecieron como si ella estuviera tratando de reprimir la risa.

—El caso es —continuó Anny— que estoy totalmente a favor de que Candy pueda elegir, con tal de que ella no se equivoque.

—Querida… —repuso Eliza con un cuidadoso intento de corregir su lógica, pero Patty la interrumpió suavemente.

—Yo p-pienso que Candy tiene derecho a cometer un error. Todo lo que podemos hacer es ayudarla si ella nos lo pide.

—¡No podremos ayudarla si se marcha a la maldita Nueva York!— replicó Anny.

Patty y Eliza no discutieron con ella después de eso, tácitamente de acuerdo en que algunos problemas no pueden solucionarse sólo con palabras, y conscientes de que no podrían calmar los temores de Anny. Hicieron lo que hacen los amigos cuando todo lo demás falla… se sentaron con ella en amigable silencio… y le hicieron saber que se preocupaban por ella.

Candy tomó un baño caliente que la ayudó a relajarse y calmar sus alterados nervios. Permaneció en el agua humeante hasta que se sintió lánguida y sofocada, y su dolor de cabeza desapareció. Sintiéndose renovada, se puso un camisón blanco y se sentó en el tocador para cepillarse el cabello, mientras que un par de criadas se dedicaron a retirar la tina.

El cepillo recorrió su cabello formando una brillante cascada dorada hasta su cintura. Miró a través de las puertas abiertas del balcón, examinando la húmeda noche primaveral. El cielo sin estrellas tenía el color de las ciruelas maduras.

Sonriendo distraídamente, Candy oyó el chasquido de la puerta del dormitorio detrás de ella. Creyendo que una de las criadas había regresado a recoger una toalla o una jabonera, continuó mirando afuera.

De pronto, sintió un ligero toque en el hombro, seguido por el calor de una mano grande bajando por su pecho. Alarmada, se levantó y su espalda fue atraída lentamente hacia un cuerpo duramente masculino.

La voz profunda de Terry le hizo cosquillas en la oreja. —¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En ti, por supuesto. —Candy se recostó contra él, recorriendo con los dedos el vello de su antebrazo. Terry llevaba las mangas de la camisa enrolladas. Fijó su mirada de nuevo en el exterior—. Este cuarto solía ocuparlo una de las hermanas del Duque —dijo Candy—. Me dijeron que su amante, un mozo de cuadra, en realidad, solía subir por el balcón para visitarla. Algo así como Romeo.

—Espero que la recompensa compensara el riesgo —dijo él. —¿Correrías ese riesgo por mí?

—Sí, si fuera la única forma de poder estar contigo. Pero tiene poco sentido escalar dos plantas hasta el balcón cuando hay una puerta disponible.

—Usar la puerta no es tan romántico. —Tampoco lo es romperse el cuello.

—Eres un hombre muy práctico —le dijo Candy con una carcajada, y se dio la vuelta en sus brazos. Las ropas de Terry olían a bosque y a la huella acre del tabaco. Debía haber salido a la terraza trasera con alguno de los caballeros después de la cena. Acurrucándose más en sus brazos, pudo oler el almidón de su camisa y la fragancia limpia y familiar de su piel—. Me gusta como hueles —dijo—. Podría entrar con los ojos cerrados en una habitación con cien hombres y te encontraría de inmediato.

—Un nuevo juego de salón —dijo él, y rieron juntos quedamente. Cogiendo su mano, Candy le llevó hacia la cama.

—Ven a la cama conmigo.

Terry negó con la cabeza, resistiéndose.

—Sólo me quedaré unos minutos. Cornwell y yo salimos al amanecer. —Su mirada se deslizó ávidamente sobre el remilgado camisón—. Y si nos acercamos a esa cama, no podré evitar hacer el amor contigo.

—No me importaría —dijo tímidamente Candy.

Él la atrapó en sus brazos y la abrazó con ternura.

—Es demasiado pronto para ti después de la primera vez. Necesitas descansar. —¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

Candy sintió su mejilla rozándose contra la parte superior de su cabeza. Incluso después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, le parecía increíble que Terry Grandchester la estuviera abrazando tan tiernamente.

—Sólo quería darte las buenas noches —murmuró—. Y decirte…

Candy miró hacia arriba con una mirada inquisitiva, y él le robó un besó como si no pudiera evitarlo.

—… que no debes preocuparte de que cambie de idea acerca de casarme contigo —le dijo—

. De hecho, ahora te será muy difícil librarte de mí.

—Sí —dijo Candy, sonriéndole—. Ya sé que eres responsable.

Obligándose a soltarla, Terry se dirigió a regañadientes hacia la puerta. Él abrió una rendija y miró fuera para comprobar que el pasillo estuviera vacío.

—Terry —susurró ella.

Él miró por encima su hombro hacia ella. —¿Sí?

—Regresa pronto a mí.

Lo que fuera que él vio en su cara hizo que sus ojos ardieran en la penumbra de la habitación. Le hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza y salió mientras aún era capaz.


	14. Cap 13

**Capítulo 13**

Terry descubrió que viajar a Bristol con Lord Cornwell no tenía nada que ver con sus anteriores visitas a la ciudad portuaria. En un principio había planeado quedarse en una posada ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Sin embargo, con Cornwell como compañero tuvieron que alojarse temporalmente, en la residencia de una acaudalada familia cuyos negocios estaban ligados a la construcción de barcos. Terry observó como recibían una innumerable cantidad de invitaciones por parte de las familias más prósperas del lugar, todas ellas impacientes por recibir al Duque de la mejor forma posible.

Cada una de esas familias era amiga de Cornwell, o lo quería ser. Tal era el poder de un antiguo linaje aristocrático. Para ser exactos, era algo más que el linaje y el título de Cornwell lo que inspiraba tal entusiasmo... Su fama como político progresista y experto hombre de negocios hacía de él un hombre muy solicitado en Bristol.

La ciudad, solo inferior a Londres en volumen de comercio, experimentaba un periodo de desarrollo explosivo. Las áreas comerciales se ampliaron, derribando las viejas murallas de la ciudad, los estrechos caminos se ensancharon y nuevas carreteras aparecían casi diariamente. La mejora más significativa, era la reciente construcción de una red ferroviaria en el área adyacente al puerto que conectaba la estación de Temple Mead con los muelles. Por consiguiente, no había en Europa un lugar mejor para hacer negocios.

Terry , de mala gana, había admitido frente a Cornwell que su presencia había facilitado las negociaciones. No sólo el nombre de Cornwell les abrió muchas puertas, sino que prácticamente inspiraba a la gente a darle el edificio entero. Y Terry en privado reconoció que tenía mucho que aprender del Duque, quien poseía un enorme conocimiento sobre el negocio y la producción.

Un ejemplo de ello fue cuando hablaron sobre la construcción de locomotoras, el Duque no sólo entendía los principios del diseño y la ingeniería, sino que también podía nombrar una docena de piezas distintas utilizadas en las últimas vías férreas.

Terry reconocía con orgullo que nunca había encontrado a otro hombre que pudiera rivalizar con su capacidad para analizar y retener amplias cantidades de conocimientos técnicos. Hasta que conoció a Cornwell. Esto hacía sus conversaciones muy interesantes, al menos para ellos dos. Si hubiera alguien más participando en la discusión habría comenzado a roncar después de cinco minutos.

Por su parte, Archie había iniciado esa semana en Bristol con un doble objetivo, oficialmente para supervisar los asuntos de negocios… pero extraoficialmente también para decidir qué hacer acerca de Terry Grandchester.

No había sido fácil para Archie dejar a Anny. Había descubierto que el parto y la primera infancia eran algo absolutamente ordinario cuando le sucedía a otras personas, pero era monumentalmente importante cuando su esposa y su hija estaban implicadas. Todo sobre su hija lo fascinaba: su modo de dormir y despertar, su primer baño, la forma en la que meneaba los deditos de los pies, como se alimentaba en el pecho de Anny...

Aunque no era insólito que una dama de clase alta cuidara de su propia hija, era mucho más frecuente contratar a una nodriza para realizar esa labor. Sin embargo, Anny había cambiado de idea después de que Merritt nació. "Ella me necesita a mí", le había dicho a

Archie. Él no se atrevió a advertirle que el bebé no era capaz de discernir la diferencia y que probablemente estaría igual de contenta con una nodriza.

El temor que sentía Archie a que su esposa pudiera sucumbir a las fiebres después del parto, menguaba día tras día, sintiendo gran alivio al ver que Anny volvía a ser la misma, sana, delgada y fuerte. Jamás había sentido ese amor tan intenso por una persona, y mucho menos había esperado que Anny llegara a ser en tan poco tiempo tan importante para su felicidad. Haría cualquier cosa por Anny. Y sabiendo que su esposa se preocupaba por su hermana, Archie había decidido llegar a algunas conclusiones definitivas sobre Terry Grandchester.

Cuando se reunieron con los representantes del Gran ferrocarril Occidental, los encargados del muelle, varios concejales y administradores, Archie quedó impresionado por el modo en que el Grandchester manejó la situación. Hasta ahora sólo lo había visto interactuando con los acomodados invitados de Stony Cross pero inmediatamente fue evidente que él podía relacionarse fácilmente con una amplia diversidad de personas, desde aristócratas a jóvenes trabajadores portuarios. Cuando se trataba de negociar, el Grandchester era agresivo sin ser descortés. Era un negociador sereno, constante, y sensato, pero también poseía un ácido sentido del humor que usaba con éxito.

Archie podía ver la influencia de Williams Andley en la tenacidad de Grandchester y en su voluntad para defender sus opiniones. Pero a diferencia de Andley, Grandchester poseía un talento natural para transmitir confianza al que respondían intuitivamente las personas. Archie pensó que el Grandchester se manejaría bien en Bristol. Era un buen lugar para un joven ambicioso, y ofrecía las mismas, si no más, oportunidades que Londres.

En cuanto a si Terry Grandchester era el hombre apropiado para Candy… bueno, eso era algo más complejo. Archie estaba poco dispuesto a dar su opinión en tales asuntos, pues según su experiencia, él no era infalible. Su oposición inicial al matrimonio de Eliza y Anthony Brower era un ejemplo. Pero tendría que tomar una decisión. Candy merecía un marido adecuado para ella.

Después del encuentro con los representantes del ferrocarril, Archie y Grandchester anduvieron a lo largo de Corn Street, cruzando un mercado cubierto lleno de puestos de verduras y frutas. El pavimento había sido reparado recientemente para proteger a los peatones de salpicaduras de barro y basura de la calle, podía observarse una hilera de tiendas que ofrecían libros, artículos de aseo y piezas de cristal elaboradas con materiales locales.

Entraron en una taberna para disfrutar de una comida sencilla, el lugar estaba repleto de una gran variedad de hombres, desde comerciantes ricos hasta vulgares trabajadores de astillero. Intentando relajarse en la estridente atmósfera de la taberna, Archie acercó una jarra de cerveza negra de Bristol a sus labios. Estaba fría y amarga, deslizándose por su garganta con suavidad y dejando un regusto acre.

Mientras Archie consideraba la mejor manera de sacar a colación el tema de Candy, Grandchester lo sorprendió con una declaración franca.

—Mi Lord, hay un asunto que me gustaría discutir con usted. Archie adoptó una expresión agradable y alentadora. —Muy bien.

—Resulta que la señorita Andley y yo hemos alcanzado un… entendimiento. Después de considerar las evidentes ventajas para ambos, llegué a la conclusión lógica y práctica de que nosotros deberíamos…

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que está usted enamorado de ella? —interrumpió Archie, ocultando su diversión.

Grandchester dejó escapar un tenso suspiro.

—Años —admitió. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, corto y espeso, despeinándolo—. Pero no fui consciente de la profundidad de mis sentimientos hasta hace poco.

—¿Le corresponde mi cuñada?

—Creo que… —Grandchester se interrumpió y bebió un profundo trago de cerveza. Se le veía extremadamente joven y nervioso cuando finalmente admitió—. No sé. Espero que con el tiempo… ¡Oh, maldita sea!

—En mi opinión, no sería difícil para usted ganarse el afecto de Candy —dijo Archie en un tono más amable de lo que había planeado—. Por lo que he podido observar, es una unión ventajosa para ambos.

Grandchester le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿No cree usted que ella sería más feliz con un caballero inglés que se dedicara a recitarle poesía?

—Creo que eso sería desastroso. Candy no necesita a un marido tan cándido como ella. — Alcanzando la fuente de madera con la comida que estaba entre ellos, Archie cortó una porción de queso Wensleydale y lo metió entre dos gruesas rebanadas de pan. Observó a Grandchester especulativamente, preguntándose por qué el joven parecía sufrir tanto con esa situación. La mayoría de los hombres mostrarían bastante más entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de casarse con la mujer que amaban.

—Andley estará encantado —comentó Archie, esperando observar la reacción de Grandchester. —Su satisfacción nunca ha sido importante en este asunto. Si así fuera, estaría subestimando todo lo que la señorita Andley tiene que ofrecer.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de saltar en su defensa —contestó Archie—. Soy consciente de que Candy es una pequeña pícara encantadora, sin mencionar que es adorable. Si tuviera un poco más de confianza, y menos sensibilidad, habría aprendido a atraer al sexo opuesto con facilidad. Pero su temperamento no le permite tratar el amor como si fuera un juego. Y pocos hombres poseen el talento de apreciar la sinceridad en una mujer.

—Yo sí —dijo el Grandchester de manera concisa.

—Eso parece. —Archie sintió una punzada de compasión cuando consideró el dilema del joven. Siendo un hombre sensato con una aversión innata al melodrama, era muy embarazoso para Grandchester encontrarse herido por una de las flechas de Cupido—. Aunque usted no ha pedido mi consentimiento para esa boda —siguió Archie—, puede contar con él.

—¿Incluso si lady Cornwell se opone?

La mención de Anny causó una pequeña punzada de anhelo en el pecho de Archie. La echaba de menos más de lo que había esperado.

—Lady Cornwell —contestó parcamente—, se reconciliará con el hecho de que las cosas no suceden siempre como uno quiere. Y si usted demuestra ser un buen marido para Candy, con el tiempo, mi esposa cambiará de opinión. Suele ser una mujer objetiva.

Pero Grandchester seguía pareciendo turbado.

—Mi Lord… —repuso suavemente y clavó los ojos en su mano que apretaba con fuerza el asa de la jarra de cerveza.

Viendo la expresión del rostro del joven, Archie dejó de masticar. Sus instintos le dijeron que algo estaba muy mal. Oh caramba, pensó, ¿alguna vez puede ser simple algo que involucre a los Andley?

—¿Qué opinión tendría usted de un hombre que construye su vida sobre una mentira… y esa vida que ha construido es aún mejor de lo que la suya podrá ser jamás?

Archie siguió masticando, tragó con dificultad, y se tomó su tiempo para beber una gran cantidad de cerveza.

—¿Y ha basado toda su vida en un engaño? —finalmente preguntó. —Sí.

—¿Privó a alguien de sus legítimos derechos? ¿Causó daño físico o emocional a alguien? —No — dijo Grandchester, mirándolo a los ojos—. Pero sí que implica problemas legales.

Aquello hizo que Archie se sintiera ligeramente mejor. Según su experiencia, hasta el mejor de los hombres no podía evitar ocasionales problemas con la ley de una u otra clase. Quizás Grandchester había sido engañado en algún asunto de negocios o había cometido algunas indiscreciones en su juventud que podrían ser embarazosas al ser descubiertas años más tarde.

Por supuesto, Archie no tomaba a la ligera una cuestión de honor, y saber que su futuro cuñado tenía un problema legal era lo último que deseaba. Pero, por otra parte, el Grandchester parecía ser un hombre maduro y estable. Y Archie había llegado a apreciarle.

—Temo que tendré que retirar mi consentimiento —dijo Archie con cuidado—, al menos hasta que conozca todos los detalles. ¿Hay algo más que pueda decirme?

Grandchester negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento… ¡Cielos, ojalá pudiera!

—¿Y si le doy mi palabra de que no traicionaré su confianza? —No —susurró Terry —De nuevo, lo siento.

Archie suspiro profundamente y se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla.

—Lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada hasta que no tenga idea del alcance del problema. Por otra parte, creo que una persona merece una segunda oportunidad. Y estaría dispuesto a dársela a alguien que ha conseguido ser alguien mejor de lo que era. Pero es necesario… necesito que me dé su palabra sobre algo.

Grandchester levantó con cautela sus ojos azules. —¿Sí, mi Lord?

—Se lo contará todo a Candy antes de casarse con ella. Le explicará la situación con claridad, y dejará que ella decida si quiere seguir o no con la boda. Usted no se casará con ella sin contarle toda la verdad.

—Tiene mi palabra —respondió Grandchester sin parpadear.

—Bien. —Archie llamó a la criada para que se acercara a la mesa. Después de algo así, necesitaba algo más fuerte que la cerveza.


	15. Cap 14

**Capítulo 14**

Con Lord Cornwell y Terry Grandchester en Bristol, la inmensa casa solariega parecía insólitamente silenciosa. Para alivio de Anny y Candy, Lord Cornwell había convencido a sus padres para que acompañaran a una familia vecina a una excursión a Stratford-on-Avon. Asistirían durante una semana a banquetes, obras teatrales, conferencias, y diversos acontecimientos musicales, todo formaba parte del festival conmemorativo por el doscientos dieciocho aniversario del nacimiento de Shakespeare. Cómo había logrado Lord Cornwell convencer a los Andley para que asistieran al festival era un misterio para Candy.

—Es increíble, mamá y papá no podrían estar menos interesados en ese escritor —le comentó Candy con asombro a Anny, al poco tiempo de que el carruaje en el que viajaban sus padres hubiera partido—. Y no puedo creer que papá haya optado por ir a un festival en lugar de viajar a Bristol.

—Cornwell no tenía intención alguna de permitir que papá le acompañara —repuso Anny con una sonrisa pesarosa.

—¿Por qué no? Es el negocio de papá, después de todo.

—Sí, pero la forma de negociar de papá es demasiado brusca para el estilo británico… con su presencia es más complicado llegar a un acuerdo. Por eso Cornwell organizó este viaje a Stratford con mucho esmero sin dejarle a papá la posibilidad de objetar. Archie informó a mamá de manera casual de que podría codearse con muchas familias nobles en el festival, y papá no tuvo más opción que acompañarla.

—Imagino que a Cornwell y al señor Grandchester les irá todo bien en Bristol —comentó Candy. Inmediatamente la expresión de Anny se torno precavida.

—Estoy segura de que así es.

Candy notó que sin la presencia de sus amigas como escudo, ella y Anny habían adoptado una manera de hablar excesivamente cuidadosa. Esto la disgustaba. Siempre habían sido francas y sinceras la una con la otra. Pero de pronto, parecían sentirse obligadas a evitar ciertos temas como si trataran de ignorar la presencia de un elefante en la habitación. Una manada entera de elefantes, en realidad.

Anny no le había preguntado a Candy si había tenido algún tipo de intimidad con Terry . De hecho, Anny parecía no desear hablar de Terry en absoluto. Tampoco le preguntó por qué su incipiente relación con Lord Wessex se había evaporado, o por qué Candy no tenía interés aparente en ir a Londres para terminar la temporada.

Candy no deseaba sacar a colación ninguna de estos temas. A pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras de Terry antes de irse, se sentía inquieta y agitada, y lo último que quería era tener una disputa con su hermana.

Así que se centraron en Merritt, turnándose para cogerla, vestirla, y bañarla como si fuera una muñeca. Aunque había dos niñeras disponibles para cuidar del bebé, Anny se había resistido a recurrir a ellas. El hecho era que ella disfrutaba estando con el bebé.

Antes de que Elizabeth se fuera, le había advertido de que el bebé se acostumbraría demasiado a estar en sus brazos. "La malacostumbrarás", le había dicho a Anny, "y luego no serás capaz de dejarla en la cuna".

Anny había replicado que no había escasez de brazos en Stony Cross Park, y Merritt podría estar en brazos tanto como quisiera.

—Tengo la intención de que su infancia sea diferente a la nuestra —le dijo a Candy poco después, mientras empujaban el cochecito del bebé por el jardín—. Los pocos recuerdos que tengo de nuestros padres son de ver a mamá vestirse para salir por las tardes o yendo al estudio de papá para denunciar nuestra última travesura. Y luego ser castigada.

—¿Recuerdas... —le preguntó Candy con una sonrisa— cómo solía gritar mamá cuando patinábamos por las calles y atropellábamos a la gente?

Anny se rió ahogadamente.

—Excepto cuando eran los Astors, entonces le parecía bien.

—¿O cuando los gemelos plantaron un huerto pequeño y nosotros recogimos todas las patatas antes de que crecieran?

—Recuerdo cuando cogíamos cangrejos y pescábamos en Long Island… —Y cuando jugábamos al rounders…

Esa tarde y sus "recuerdas cuando" llenó a las hermanas de melancolía.

—Quién hubiera imaginado... —comentó Candy con una amplia sonrisa— que terminarías casada con un noble inglés y que yo me convertiría en... —ella vaciló—… una solterona.

—No seas tonta —dijo Anny quedamente—. Es obvio que tú no vas a ser una solterona. Eso fue lo más cerca que estuvieron de discutir la relación de Candy con Terry Grandchester. Sin embargo, considerando la inusual tranquilidad de Anny, Candy se dio cuenta de que su hermana quería evitar reñir con ella. Y si eso significaba tener que incluir a Terry Grandchester en la familia, estaba claro que Anny se esmeraría en tolerarle. Sabiendo cuán difícil era para su hermana ocultar sus opiniones, Candy sintió el impulso de abrazarla. En lugar de eso, se dispuso a coger el asa del cochecito.

—Me toca a mí empujar —dijo Candy. Continuaron caminando.

Candy siguió sumida en los recuerdos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando volcaste la barca en el estanque?

—Con la institutriz dentro —añadió Anny, y se sonrieron mutuamente.

Los Andley fueron los primeros en regresar el sábado. Como se podía esperar, el festival de Shakespeare se había convertido en una interminable tortura para Williams Andley.

—¿Dónde está Grandchester? —Exigió segundos después de entrar en la mansión— ¿Dónde está Cornwell? Quiero un informe completo de las negociaciones.

—No han regresado aún —contestó Anny, reuniéndose con él en el vestíbulo. Le dirigió a su padre una mirada cáustica—. ¿No vas a preguntar cómo me encuentro, padre? ¿No quieres saber cómo sigue el bebé?

—Puedo ver con mis propios ojos que estás bastante bien —replicó el señor Andley—. Y asumo que el bebé está bien o ya me habrías informado de lo contrario. ¿Cuándo se espera que regresen Grandchester y Cornwell?

Anny puso los ojos en blanco. —Volverán de un momento a otro.

Pero parecía que los viajeros se retrasaban, probablemente como resultado de las dificultades de viajar en primavera. El clima era imprevisible, los caminos rurales necesitaban a menudo reparaciones y como consecuencia los carruajes resultaban dañados con facilidad, y los caballos sufrían pequeñas lesiones en las herraduras.

Como al anochecer no había señales de Cornwell y Terry , Anny declaró que deberían comenzar a cenar o el cocinero se enfadaría.

Fue una cena relativamente íntima, a la que asistieron los Andley y dos familias locales, incluyendo al vicario y su esposa. En mitad de la cena, el mayordomo entró en el comedor y le susurró algo a Anny. Ella sonrió y se sonrojó, sus ojos brillaban de satisfacción cuando informó a la mesa de que Cornwell había llegado y se les uniría en breve.

Candy ocultó su turbación tras un semblante impasible como si llevara una máscara. Bajo la superficie, sin embargo, la expectación bombeaba a través de sus venas. Al darse cuenta de que los cubiertos temblaban visiblemente en sus manos, los dejó y escondió las manos en su regazo. Oía la conversación sólo con la mitad de su mente, la otra mitad estaba pendiente de la puerta.

Cuando los dos hombres finalmente aparecieron en el comedor después de haberse aseado y cambiado tras el viaje, el corazón de Candy se disparó, latiendo desbocadamente en su pecho y haciéndole difícil respirar.

La mirada de Terry recorrió a todos los asistentes mientras hacía una ligera reverencia, imitando a Cornwell. Los dos lucían impecablemente arreglados y notablemente frescos. Uno podría pensar que sólo habían estado ausentes siete minutos en lugar de siete días.

Antes de ocupar su lugar a la cabecera de la mesa, Cornwell se acercó a Anny. Puesto que el Duque nunca había sido dado a las demostraciones públicas de afecto, asombró a todo el mundo, incluyendo a la propia Anny, que él ahuecara su rostro entre las manos y la besara en los labios. Ella se sonrojó y dijo algo acerca de que el vicario estaba presente, haciendo reír a Archie.

Entretanto, Terry ocupó el lugar vacío al lado de Candy. —Señorita Andley —dijo cortésmente.

Candy no podía hablar. Dirigió su mirada hacia sus ojos risueños, y le pareció que las emociones brotaban de ella a borbotones. Tuvo que dejar de mirarle antes de cometer alguna tontería. Mantuvo una apariencia serena aunque era intensamente consciente de la cercanía de su cuerpo.

Cornwell y Terry entretuvieron al grupo relatando cómo su carruaje se había quedado atorado en el fango. Afortunadamente les había ayudado un agricultor que conducía un carro tirado por un buey, a pesar de que en el proceso de liberar el vehículo, todos habían quedado cubiertos de barro de la cabeza a los pies. Y aparentemente el episodio dejó al buey de mal humor. Cuando acabaron de contar sus infortunios, todos los comensales reían.

La conversación volvió al tema del festival de Shakespeare, y Williams Andley se lanzó a relatar su visita a Stratford-on-Avon. Terry hizo una pregunta o dos, pareciendo muy interesado en el tema.

Candy se sobresaltó, cuando de pronto sintió el roce de su mano bajo la mesa. Terry cerró los dedos sobre los suyos con suavidad, dejando sus manos unidas sobre el regazo de Candy, mientras él continuaba la conversación con soltura, hablando y sonriendo. Candy alcanzó su copa de vino con la mano libre y se la llevó a los labios. Tomó un sorbo, y luego otro, y casi se ahogó cuando Terry jugó ligeramente con sus dedos debajo de la mesa. Las sensaciones que habían permanecido dormidas durante una semana revivieron al instante haciéndola vibrar.

Aunque no la miró, Terry deslizó algo suavemente por su dedo anular, hasta encajarlo pulcramente en la base del dedo, y la soltó cuando un lacayo se dispuso a rellenar de vino sus copas.

Candy bajó la mirada hasta su mano, parpadeando sorprendida al ver un brillante zafiro amarillo rodeado de pequeños diamantes. Como si fuera una flor de pétalos blancos. Cerró las manos con fuerza, inclinando la cabeza para ocultar un traicionero rubor de placer.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró Terry . —Oh, sí.

Eso fue todo lo que pudieron hablar durante la cena. Solamente eso. A pesar de lo mucho que tenían que decirse. Candy se esforzó por soportar el ritual del oporto y el té tras la cena, sintiéndose agradecida de que, al parecer, todo el mundo, incluido su padre, deseaba retirarse temprano. Tan pronto el anciano vicario y su esposa se dispusieron a volver a casa, el grupo se dispersó con facilidad.

Saliendo con Candy del comedor, Terry le susurró:

—¿Tendré que escalar la fachada esta noche, o vas a dejarme la puerta abierta? —La puerta —contestó Candy sucintamente.

—Gracias a Dios.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, Terry giró cuidadosamente la manilla de la puerta del dormitorio de Candy y se deslizó dentro. El resplandor de una vela situada junto a la cama iluminaba la habitación, la llama bailaba a causa de la brisa que entraba por la puerta abierta del balcón.

Candy estaba sentada en la cama leyendo, tenía el cabello peinado en una trenza que se deslizaba sobre su hombro. Vestida con un recatado camisón blanco con intrincados bordados en el canesú, se veía tan pura e inocente que Terry se sintió algo culpable por acercarse a ella con el cuerpo estremecido por el deseo. Pero cuando ella levantó la vista del libro, sus ojos oscuros lo atrajeron irremediablemente y caminó hacia ella.

Candy dejó a un lado el libro, la luz de la lámpara iluminaba su perfil. Su piel se veía tan suave y perfecta como el marfil pulido. Terry sintió el anhelo profundo de acariciarla con sus manos.

Las comisuras de la boca de Candy se curvaron en una sonrisa como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos. Apartó el cubrecama hacia un lado y al hacerlo, el zafiro amarillo brilló intensamente en su dedo. Terry quedó momentáneamente sorprendido por la intensidad de su respuesta a esa imagen, una punzada de posesividad primitiva. Lentamente él obedeció a su gesto para que se acercara a la cama.

Se sentó sobre el borde del colchón observándola, sus sentidos saltaron cuando Candy se recogió el camisón y gateó hasta sentarse en su regazo, sinuosamente como si fuera un gato. El perfume dulce de su piel llenó su nariz mientras su peso descansaba sobre sus muslos. Enlazando sus esbeltos brazos alrededor de su cuello, ella susurró en su oído.

—Te he echado de menos.

Las palmas de sus manos trazaron el mapa de su cuerpo; las suaves curvas, la delgada cintura, los firmes senos... A pesar de que él encontraba embriagadores los encantos femeninos de Candy, no lo conmovían tan intensamente como su cálida y vivaz inteligencia.

—Yo también a ti.

Los dedos de Candy jugaban con su pelo, ese toque ligero enviaba sacudidas de placer desde su nuca hasta su ingle.

—¿Viste a muchas mujeres en Bristol? Cornwell mencionó una cena, y una soirée ofrecida por vuestro anfitrión —le susurró con un murmullo provocativo.

—Yo no vi a ninguna mujer. —Para Terry era difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el deseo exquisito que empezaba a inundarlo—. Tú eres la única a la que siempre he deseado.

Ella le dio un golpecito en el puente de la nariz con un dedo juguetón. —Sin embargo, no has permanecido célibe en el pasado.

—No —admitió Terry , cerrando los ojos cuando sintió la caricia de su aliento contra su piel—. Es un sentimiento triste, desear que la mujer a la que abrazas sea otra. Poco antes de dejar Nueva York, me di cuenta de que cada mujer con la que había estado los últimos siete años se parecía a ti de algún modo. Una tenía tus ojos, otra tus manos, o tu pelo… creí que pasaría el resto de mi vida buscando pequeños detalles tuyos en otras mujeres. Creí que…

Candy le silenció con su boca, absorbiendo su cruda confesión. Sus labios se separaron, y él no necesitó más invitación para besarla, introduciendo dulcemente la lengua hasta que poseyó su boca completamente. Sus senos rozaban su pecho con cada inhalación.

Inclinó a Candy hacia atrás ligeramente, atrapando el dobladillo de su camisón y alzándolo. Ella le ayudó a desprenderse de la prenda, retorciéndose un poco para deslizarla sobre su cabeza. Ese grácil contoneo hizo palpitar su pulso a través de sus venas. Ella yacía sobre la cama desnuda, su sonrojo se propagaba cubriéndola como una capa de cera, cruzó los brazos contra su cuerpo con timidez. Terry la observaba con avidez mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Acostándose a su lado, Terry bromeó sobre su recato. Le acarició los hombros, la garganta, el contorno vulnerable de la clavícula... Gradualmente el calor de su piel traspasó la de ella, y su carne comenzó a arder bajo sus caricias expertas. Jadeando intensamente, ella enroscó su cuerpo flexible alrededor de él, y él la silenció con su boca, recordándole que las ventanas estaban abiertas y debía guardar silencio.

Terry trazó con los labios un camino ardiente hacia sus senos, atrapando los suaves pezones e introduciéndolos en su boca. Oyendo los gemidos que ella emitía, él sonrió y trazó un círculo con la lengua alrededor de un pezón. Él jugó con ella hasta que Candy se tapó la boca con la mano, gimiendo.

Finalmente el placer fue insoportable y Candy se retorció enterrando un gemido atormentado sobre las sabanas.

—No puedo —susurró, temblando—. No puedo callarme.

Terry rió suavemente y besó el centro de su columna vertebral.

—Pues no pienso detenerme —susurró, colocándola de espaldas—. Y piensa en el escándalo que provocarás si nos sorprenden.

—Terry , por favor…

—Silencio. —Él dejó vagar su boca por su cuerpo sin restricción, besando, mordiendo tiernamente, hasta que ella se contorsionó inquieta. De vez en cuando ella se volvía, hundiendo sus dedos delgados en el colchón como si fueran las uñas de un gato. Él la persuadía para que se colocara de espaldas otra vez, susurrándole palabras cariñosas y promesas, besándola para silenciar sus protestas, mientras sus dedos jugaban con su carne abotargada. Cuándo ella estaba tensa como la cuerda de un violín y su piel brillaba por la transpiración, Terry finalmente se acomodó entre sus muslos temblorosos.

Ella le dio la bienvenida cuando sintió la dureza de él introduciéndose íntimamente en su cuerpo… y luego gimió y se sonrojó mientras él buscaba el ritmo correcto. Él supo que lo había encontrado cuándo ella, instintivamente, alzó las rodillas para sujetar sus caderas.

—Sí, sujétame… —le susurró Terry , acariciándola repetidas veces, mientras sus músculos interiores comenzaban a palpitar violentamente. Él nunca había conocido tal éxtasis como el que sentía empujando en su exquisita estrechez. La penetró más profundamente cuando ella elevó desvalidamente las caderas hacia su cuerpo. Él siguió cada movimiento de ella, dándole lo que necesitaba, buscando su placer.

Candy se cubrió la boca con una mano de nuevo, abriendo mucho los ojos, Terry le apartó la mano cogiéndola de la muñeca, y en su lugar la besó en la boca, introduciendo profundamente su lengua. Sus violentos estremecimientos provocaron su propio clímax, arrancando un profundo gemido de su pecho que le estremeció hasta el alma.

Cuando las últimas ondas de placer habían remitido, Terry estaba inmerso en el letargo más profundo que había sentido en toda su vida. Sólo el pensamiento de que aplastaba a Candy pudo convencerle para rodar a un lado. Ella hizo un sonido malhumorado y le siguió, buscando el calor de su cuerpo. Él la abrazó, acunando su cabeza en la curva de su brazo, y se las arregló para colocar la revuelta ropa de cama sobre ambos.

La tentación de dormir era apabullante, pero Terry no se atrevía a permitírselo. No confiaba en despertarse antes de que la doncella viniera a abrir las cortinas por la mañana. Se sentía demasiado satisfecho, y sentir la forma pequeña de Candy acurrucada contra él era algo demasiado tentador como para poder resistirse.

—Tengo que irme —susurró contra su pelo.

—No, quédate. —Volvió la cara hacia él, acariciando con sus labios la piel desnuda de su pecho—. Quédate toda la noche. Quédate para siempre.

Él sonrió y la besó en la sien.

—Lo haría. Pero creo que tu familia se enfadaría conmigo por deshonrarte antes de casarnos.

—No me siento deshonrada.

—Yo sí —repuso Terry . Candy sonreía cuando contestó.

—Entonces tendré que casarme contigo. —Su pequeña mano se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, explorando—. Es una ironía, pero ésta será la primera vez que haga algo para complacer a mi padre.

Con un murmullo comprensivo, Terry atrajo a Candy contra él. Él conocía a su padre muy bien, era consciente del temperamento malhumorado del hombre, su intolerancia y sus exigencias imposibles. Entendía lo que le había costado a Andley amasar una fortuna de la nada, los sacrificios que él había tenido que hacer. El señor Andley había desechado todo lo que era un obstáculo para lograr sus metas. Incluyendo la relación con su esposa y sus hijos.

Por primera vez, a Terry se le ocurrió que Andley y su familia se beneficiarían de contar con alguien que actuase como mediador, que mejorara la comunicación entre ellos. Si eso dependía de él, encontraría la manera de conseguirlo.

—Tú —susurró contra su cabello— eres su mejor obra. Algún día él se dará cuenta de eso. Él la sintió sonreír sobre su piel.

—Lo dudo. Pero es bonito que lo digas. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ¿sabes? Acepté que mi padre era así hace mucho tiempo.

De nuevo Terry estaba confuso por la profundidad de los sentimientos que ella le inspiraba, esa intensa necesidad de hacerla completamente feliz.

—Todo lo que tú necesites —susurró—, todo lo que algún día desees, lo conseguiré para ti. Solo tendrás que pedírmelo.

Candy, que yacía cómodamente en sus brazos, sintió un agradable temblor atravesar todo su cuerpo. Ella tocó sus labios con sus dedos, trazando su contorno con suavidad.

—Quiero saber cuál fue el deseo que te costó cinco dólares.

—¿Eso es todo? —Él sonrió bajo las yemas de sus dedos—. Deseé que encontrases a alguien que te quisiera tanto como yo. Pero supe que no se haría realidad.

La luz de la vela iluminó las delicadas facciones de Candy cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque sabía que nadie podría quererte tanto como yo.

Candy se inclinó sobre él hasta que su pelo cayó en una cortina oscura alrededor de ambos. —¿Y tu deseo cuál fue? —preguntó Terry , peinando con los dedos su melena.

—Que pudiera encontrar al hombre perfecto con el que casarme —contestó con una tierna sonrisa haciendo que su corazón se saltara un latido—. Y entonces apareciste tú.


	16. Cap 15

**Capítulo 15**

Después de un largo sueño reparador, Terry se aventuró a bajar a desayunar. Los sirvientes trajinaban de aquí para allá ocupados en la limpieza de los suelos de mármol y de madera. Algunos se dedicaban a las lámparas, cambiando las velas de los candelabros, mientras que otros pulían la plata.

En cuanto Terry se acercó al comedor del desayuno, una doncella se ofreció a llevarle una bandeja, si lo deseaba, a la terraza trasera. Ya que prometía ser un día hermoso, Terry aceptó la oferta rápidamente.

Sentado en una de las mesas exteriores, observaba una pequeña liebre marrón que saltaba a lo largo de las tierras cuidadosamente atendidas.

Su tranquila contemplación fue interrumpida por el sonido de las puertas cristaleras. Mirando con expectación, Terry vio que en lugar de la doncella con la bandeja del desayuno, se trataba de la visita mucho menos bienvenida de Anny Andley. Ahogó un gemido, deduciendo inmediatamente que Cornwell le había hablado sobre sus esponsales con Candy.

Sin embargo, parecía que el Duque debía haber ejercido alguna influencia sobre su esposa. No era que Anny se viera feliz, por supuesto… pero Terry tomó como una buena señal que ella no se acercara con un hacha en la mano.

Todavía.

Anny le hizo un gesto para que permaneciera en su silla cuando ella se acercó. Aunque él se puso en pie de todos modos.

Anny mantuvo un rostro y una voz controlados cuando dijo:

—No hay ninguna necesidad de mirarme como si yo fuera una de las plagas que asolaron Egipto. Soy capaz de mantener una conversación sensata de vez en cuando. ¿Puedo tener unas palabras con usted?

Ella se sentó antes de que él pudiera apartar una silla para ella.

Mirándola con cautela, Terry ocupó de nuevo su silla y esperó a que empezara a hablar. A pesar de la atmósfera cargada de tensión, casi sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que veía a menudo la misma expresión que tenía Anny, en la cara de Williams Andley. Anny estaba determinada a salirse con la suya, aunque procuraría no hacer una escena, por muy satisfactorio que pudiera ser, sabía que no lograría nada con eso.

—Usted y yo somos conscientes —dijo Anny con una calma forzada—, de que si bien no puedo impedir este matrimonio desastroso, puedo conseguir que las cosas sean muy desagradables para todo el mundo. Sobre todo para usted.

—Sí, soy consciente de ello. —La respuesta de Terry no era sarcástica. A pesar de que él no contaba con su aprobación, sabía que el amor de Anny por Candy era incuestionable.

—Entonces quiero prescindir de las formalidades —dijo Anny—, y tener una conversación de hombre a hombre.

Terry tuvo que morderse los labios con fuerza para refrenar una sonrisa.

—Bueno —contestó con seriedad—, también yo. —Él pensó que probablemente Anny llegaría a gustarle. Si al menos supiera a que atenerse con ella.

—La única razón por la que estoy dispuesta a tolerar la idea de que usted sea mi cuñado — continuó Anny— es porque mi marido parece tener una buena opinión de usted. Y estoy dispuesta a tener en cuenta su criterio. Aunque él, por supuesto, no es infalible.

—Esta es quizás la primera vez que oigo a alguien hacer tal observación sobre el Duque. —Sí, bien… —Anny lo sorprendió con una débil sonrisa—. Esa es la razón por la cual Cornwell se casó conmigo. Mi disposición a considerarlo como un mero mortal es un alivio después de toda esa incesante adoración de la que es objeto. —Sus ojos oscuros, más redondos y menos exóticos que los de Candy, lo miraron de manera penetrante—. Cornwell me pidió que intentara ser imparcial en este asunto. Algo que no es fácil cuando el futuro de mi hermana está en juego.

—Mi lady —dijo Terry con seriedad—, si puedo darle alguna garantía que pueda tranquilizar su mente…

—No. Espere. Déjeme decirle primero lo que opino sobre usted. Terry permaneció silencioso

—Usted siempre ha encarnado para mí lo peor de mi padre —dijo Anny—. La frialdad, la ambición, el egocentrismo. Sólo que usted es peor, porque es capaz de disfrazarlo con mucha más destreza que él. Usted es lo que mi padre habría sido si él fuera apuesto y algo más sofisticado. Creo que al conquistarlo a usted, Candy de algún modo, debe sentir que finalmente ha logrado complacer a mi padre. —Sus cejas se juntaron cuando prosiguió—. Mi hermana siempre ha estado dispuesta a amar a criaturas desfavorecidas… a los que van sin rumbo, a los inadaptados... Una vez que ella ama a alguien, no importa cuántas veces llegue a traicionarla o decepcionarla, de nuevo acoge a ese ser con los brazos abiertos. Pero usted no la querrá más que mi padre. Usted tomará lo que quiere, y le dará muy poco a cambio. Pero cuando inevitablemente le haga daño, seré la primera de una larga lista de personas dispuestas a matarle. Le aseguro que acabaré con usted. No habrá un lugar lo suficientemente alejado como para que no le encuentre.

—No hay duda de que es usted muy objetiva —dijo Terry . Respetaba su brutal honestidad aun cuando él fuera el receptor de la misma—. ¿Puedo responder con la misma franqueza que usted acaba de mostrarme?

—Eso espero de usted.

—Mi lady, usted no me conoce lo suficiente como para evaluar cuánto me parezco a su padre. No es ningún crimen ser ambicioso, en particular cuando uno ha empezado de la nada. Y no soy frío, soy de Boston. Que quiere decir que no soy propenso a la demostración de mis emociones. En cuanto a ser egocéntrico, usted no tiene ningún modo de saber si hago algo en beneficio de los demás o no. Que me aspen si tengo que recitar una lista de mis buenas acciones para ganar su aprobación. —Él siguió mirándola con serenidad—. A pesar de su oposición, este matrimonio tendrá lugar, porque tanto Candy como yo lo deseamos. Así que no tengo ninguna razón para mentirle. Podría decirle que Candy me importa un bledo, y aún así obtendría lo que quiero. Pero el hecho es, que estoy enamorado de ella. Lo he estado durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Usted ha estado en secreto enamorado de mi hermana? —Preguntó Anny con un llameante escepticismo—. Vaya... qué conveniente.

—Yo no estaba seguro de que fuera amor. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía una persistente, una incisiva… preferencia por ella.

—¿Preferencia? —Anny lo miró momentáneamente ultrajada, y luego lo sorprendió riendo—. Cielos, usted realmente es de Boston.

—Lo crea o no —refunfuñó Terry —, yo nunca he deseado sentir eso por Candy. Habría sido mucho más conveniente encontrar a alguna otra mujer. Debo estar completamente loco para estar dispuesto a tener a los Andley como suegros.

—Touché —repuso Anny mientras reía. Apoyando la barbilla en una mano lo miró fijamente. De pronto su voz adquirió un tono inquisidor que le erizó a Terry el vello de la nuca—. Encuentro peculiar que un Grandchester de Boston utilice la expresión empezar de la nada… ¿He estado equivocada todos estos años al creer que usted procede de una familia acomodada?

Maldición, ella era inteligente. Terry fue consciente de que había cometido un error y contestó precavido.

—La rama principal del linaje Grandchester es muy acaudalada. Yo soy uno de los proverbiales primos pobres, y esa es la causa por la cual me vi obligado a adquirir una profesión.

Las cejas de Anny se elevaron ligeramente.

—Y los Grandchester adinerados, ¿fueron capaces de Duquenar a sus primos menos favorecidos a una pobreza abyecta, como usted ha manifestado?

—Una leve exageración por mi parte —dijo Terry —. Pero estoy seguro de que a usted no le preocupa eso hasta el punto de desviarnos del tema principal.

—Cierto, en fin, creo que he logrado comprender su punto de vista señor Grandchester. —Anny desocupó su silla, obligándolo a levantarse—. Una cosa más. ¿Cree que Candy será feliz si regresa a Nueva York?

—No —contestó Terry tranquilamente. Y vio un destello de sorpresa en sus ojos—. Es obvio que tanto usted como sus amigas son esenciales para su felicidad.

—¿Entonces… usted estaría dispuesto a tener su residencia permanente aquí? ¿Incluso si mi padre se opone?

—Sí, si eso es lo que Candy quiere. —Terry intento controlar, sin lograrlo, una repentina oleada de fastidio—. No tengo miedo del temperamento de su padre, mi lady, y tampoco soy una marioneta en sus manos. El hecho de que trabaje para él no significa que haya sometido mi libre albedrío y el pleno uso de mi cerebro. Puedo encontrar un empleo lucrativo en Gran Bretaña, tanto si trabajo para las Empresas Andley como si no.

—Señor Grandchester —dijo Anny sinceramente—, no sabe cuánto deseo creerle. —¿Y eso significa… ?

—Supongo que significa que trataré de ser más amable con usted. —¿Y cuándo piensa empezar? —disparó él.

Una esquina de su boca se curvó hacia arriba. —La próxima semana, tal vez.

—Lo espero con impaciencia —refunfuñó Terry , sentándose cuando ella se marchó.

Como era de esperar, Elizabeth Andley recibió las noticias de la boda de Candy con Terry Grandchester con poco entusiasmo. Habiendo conseguido para su primera hija un matrimonio tan brillante, era su deseo conseguir algo similar para la segunda. Para Elizabeth tenía poca importancia que Terry Grandchester adquiriera de pronto una fortuna que tenía intereses empresariales en los dos continentes. Le importaba aún menos que Candy hubiera encontrado un hombre que parecía entenderla y disfrutar con sus excentricidades.

—¿A quién le interesa que sea bueno ganando dinero? —se había quejado Elizabeth a sus hijas cuando ellas se sentaron en la sala Marsden—. En Manhattanville sobraban los hombres emprendedores con grandes fortunas. ¿Por qué vinimos aquí si no para encontrar a un caballero que dispusiera de algo más? Realmente era mi deseo, Candy, que hubieras sido capaz de atraer a un hombre refinado y de buena estirpe.

Anny, que alimentaba al bebé, contestó en un tono sardónico.

—Madre, aunque Candy se casara con el príncipe real de Luxemburgo, no podría cambiar el hecho que los Andley provenimos de un linaje común, y nuestra amada abuela era una lavandera del puerto. Esta preocupación por la nobleza es un poco excesiva, ¿no crees? Olvídate de ello y trata de alegrarte por Candy.

La indignación hizo que a Elizabeth se le hincharan las mejillas y su estrecha cara pareciera un fuelle soplando una chimenea.

—A ti no te gusta el señor Grandchester más que a mí —replicó ella.

—No —repuso Anny con franqueza—, pero tengo que admitir, que estamos en minoría. Grandchester es apreciado por todos los habitantes del hemisferio norte, incluyendo a Cornwell y sus amigos, a mis amigas, a los criados, a los vecinos…

—Estás exagerando…

—… a los niños, los animales y una gran variedad de plantas —terminó Anny sardónicamente—. Si las raíces pudieran hablar, no tengo dudas de que dirían que también les gusta.

Candy, que estaba sentada en la ventana con un libro, levantó la mirada con una sonrisa repentina.

—Su encanto no se extiende hasta el corral —dijo ella—. Tiene un problema con los gansos. —Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. Gracias por aceptarlo, Anny. Esperaba que hicieras una escena por la boda.

Su hermana mayor soltó un suspiro con pesar.

—Me he reconciliado con el hecho de que sería más fácil empujar un guisante con la nariz de aquí a Londres que impedir este matrimonio. Además, estarás mucho más cerca de mí en Bristol de lo que hubieses estado con Lord Wessex en Thurso.

La mención de Wessex casi hizo llorar a Elizabeth.

—Ese caballero comentó que había paseos encantadores en Thurso —dijo tristemente—. Y también retazos de la historia de los vikingos. Me hubiese encantado aprender cosas sobre los vikingos.

Anny resopló.

—¿Desde cuándo has estado interesada en guerreros paganos con estúpidos sombreros? Candy levantó la vista del libro otra vez.

—¿Estáis hablando de la abuela otra vez? Elizabeth la miró con fulgor.

—Ya que al parecer no tengo más opción que aceptar este enlace, procuraré encontrar algún pequeño consuelo en el hecho de que al menos esta vez podré planificar una boda apropiada. —Nunca había perdonado a Anny y a Archie el haberse fugado a Gretna Green para casarse, privándola así de las magníficas celebraciones con las que siempre soñó.

Anny sonrió con aire de suficiencia mirando a Candy. —No te envidio, querida.

—No será algo agradable —advirtió Candy a Terry ese mismo día algo más tarde, estaban sentados en el borde de un pequeño estanque al pie de un molino ubicado en las afueras del pueblo—. Planificará una ceremonia para informar al mundo de que debe de tener en cuenta a los Andley.

—¿Solamente a los Andley? —preguntó él—. ¿No se supone que yo debo ser el protagonista de la ceremonia?

—Ah, pero es que el novio es algo insignificante en una boda —dijo Candy alegremente.

Su intención era divertir a Terry , pero la sonrisa que él le devolvió, no alcanzó sus ojos. Él miró fijamente el estanque con una expresión distante.

El molino de agua con su rueda de doce pies había sido abandonado hacía mucho tiempo en favor de un molino más productivo y mejor ubicado, más cerca de Stony Cross. Con su encantador tejado de madera a dos aguas y su fachada de paredes entramadas, el molino poseía un encanto sencillo que realzaba el rústico paisaje.

Mientras Terry arrojaba la caña de pescar en la charca efectuando un experto movimiento con su muñeca, Candy metió los pies desnudos en el agua. De tanto en tanto el meneo de los dedos de sus pies invitaba a los peces de agua dulce a curiosear.

Ella estudió a Terry mientras parecía meditar en algún asunto. Su perfil era fuerte y distintivo, tenía una nariz recta, con carácter, unos labios gruesos bien definidos, y una mandíbula severa y perfecta. Sintió el placer de verlo desaliñado, con la camisa humedecida, el pantalón lleno de hojas secas y su espeso cabello desarreglado con algún mechón colgando sobre la frente.

Había una dualidad fascinante en Terry , algo que Candy nunca había encontrado en otro hombre. En algunos momentos él era el hombre de negocios agresivo de mirada perspicaz que acumulaba datos y cifras con facilidad.

Otras veces se transformaba en un amante cálido, deshaciéndose de su cinismo como si de un abrigo viejo se tratara. En ocasiones se enzarzaba con ella en alegres discusiones sobre cuál de las culturas antiguas poseía la mitología más amplia, o cual había sido la verdura favorita de Thomas Jefferson. (Aunque Candy estuviera convencida de que eran los guisantes, Terry había abogado con insistencia por los tomates).

Tenían largas conversaciones sobre historia y política. Siendo un conservador Brahmin*, era sorprendente que poseyera tan amplio conocimiento sobre las cuestiones de la reforma. Por lo general en su implacable ascenso en la escala social, los hombres emprendedores se olvidaban de los que habían quedado en peldaños inferiores. Candy pensaba que eso hablaba a favor del carácter de Terry , pues demostraba una preocupación genuina por aquellos menos afortunados que él.

En sus discusiones, comenzaron a diseñar proyectos provisionales para el futuro… Tendrían que encontrar una casa en Bristol lo suficientemente amplia. Terry insistió en que tuviera vistas al mar, y una sala apropiada para ser una biblioteca, para los libros de Candy, y, añadió risueño, que debía contar con un muro alto alrededor de la casa, así él podría violarla en el jardín sin ser visto.

Señora de su propio hogar… Candy nunca había sido capaz de imaginarlo. Pero la idea de arreglar las cosas exactamente como que ella quería, en una casa que expresara sus propias preferencias, le comenzaba a parecer muy atractiva.

La comunicación entre ellos, sin embargo, no era del todo fluida. Por cada uno de los pensamientos que Terry estaba dispuesto a compartir con Candy, había muchos más que permanecían inaccesibles. A veces conversar con él era como deambular a lo largo de un encantador camino serpenteante con toda clase de paisajes interesantes, y de pronto darse de bruces con una pared de piedra.

Cuando Candy presionó a Terry para que hablara de su pasado, sólo consiguió que hiciera referencias vagas a Massachusetts y que le contara que había crecido cerca de Charles River. Retuvo con terquedad toda información sobre su familia. Hasta ahora no había hecho referencia a quiénes serían los miembros del clan Grandchester que asistirían a la boda. Probablemente no iba a estar completamente solo.

Parecía que Terry no había existido antes de que comenzara a trabajar para su padre a la edad de veinte años. Candy tenía muchas ganas de abrirse camino en su obstinada barrera de secretos. Era enfurecedor sentirse siempre al borde de un evasivo descubrimiento. Su relación parecía la encarnación de la teoría de Hegelian… que todo está siempre en proceso de transformarse en algo más, sin llegar a conseguirlo.

Devolviendo sus pensamientos al presente, Candy decidió recuperar la atención de Terry .

—Por supuesto —dijo de manera ocasional— no tenemos por qué celebrar ninguna ceremonia de boda. Siempre podemos unirnos como se hacía siglos atrás. Regálale una vaca a mi padre, y ya estaremos casados. O quizás podemos realizar el antiguo ritual de unir nuestras manos con cintas, o la práctica griega en la cual yo me cortaría el cabello como sacrificio y se lo entregaría a Artemisa, seguido de un baño ritual en un manantial sagrado…

De repente Candy se encontró tumbada sobre su espalda, el cuerpo de Terry ocultaba parcialmente el cielo de su vista. Ella soltó una risita por la brusquedad con la cual él había soltado su caña de pescar y se le había echado encima. Sus ojos azules brillaban traviesos.

—Puede que considerara cambiarte por una vaca o unir nuestras manos con cintas —dijo—. Pero me niego a casarme con una novia calva.

Candy disfrutó del peso de él presionando su espalda contra la hierba esponjosa, del olor de la tierra y el césped alrededor de ellos.

—¿Y qué te parece el baño ritual? —preguntó ella.

—Eso es algo que puedes hacer. De hecho… —Sus largos dedos alcanzaron los botones delanteros de su vestido—… creo que deberías practicar. Te ayudaré.

Candy se retorció y chilló cuando él comenzó a tirar de su vestido abierto. —¡Esto no es un manantial sagrado, estamos en un viejo y fangoso estanque!

Pero Terry persistió, divertido con sus esfuerzos por evitar que él le bajara el vestido hasta la cintura. A causa del intolerable calor, y a pesar de no ser correcto, Candy no se había puesto corsé. Empujó con fuerza el pecho sólido como una roca de Terry , que rodó hacia un lado arrastrándola con él. El mundo giró a su alrededor, enturbiando el cielo azul con nubes blancas. Se encontró apoyada sobre su pecho mientras inexorablemente le sacaba la camisola por la cabeza.

—Terry — protestó ella, su voz sonó amortiguada por la prenda de lino.

Terry arrojó la camisola a un lado. Sus manos la agarraron por debajo de los brazos, levantándola hacia él hasta que pendió tan desvalidamente como un gatito. Su aliento se aceleró cuando él miró fijamente sus pálidos pechos y sus rosados pezones.

—Bájame —insistió Candy, ruborizándose ante su ávida mirada. Aunque ya había estado con él dos veces, todavía era demasiado inocente como para hacer el amor al aire libre.

Terry obedeció, deslizándola sobre él hasta que su boca se cerró sobre un tenso pezón. —No —logró decir ella—, eso no es lo que yo… Oh…

Él succionó sus pechos por turno, usando sus dientes y su lengua, jugando, acariciando. Después de una pausa para quitarle el resto de la ropa, la besó profundamente. Ella tiró de su camisa, sus dedos se movían torpes por la excitación.

Terry se movió para ayudarla, quitándose la camisa y acercándola con cuidado hacia su pecho desnudo. La caliente fricción de su piel alejó de ella cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, Candy aplastó su boca sobre la suya, impaciente y apasionada.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando oyó la risa sofocada de Terry contra sus labios. —Ten un poco de paciencia, cariño —susurró él—. Estoy tratando de ir despacio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Candy, que sentía los labios calientes y extremadamente sensibles. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, y Terry bajó las pestañas siguiendo el movimiento de su lengua.

Su voz se convirtió en un murmullo. —Porque sentirás más placer.

—No necesito más placer —dijo Candy—. Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar.

Él sonrió con ternura. Acunando su mejilla con una de sus fuertes manos, acercó el rostro de Candy al suyo. La punta de su lengua dibujó su labio inferior y se entretuvo durante un ardiente momento, haciéndola respirar de manera inestable. Finalmente su boca selló la de ella con un beso exuberante, abriéndola y acariciándola con su lengua.

Gradualmente él la tendió sobre su camisa. El fino paño conservaba la atractiva fragancia de su piel, y Candy inspiró con placer el familiar aroma masculino. Sus ojos se cerraron ocultando el resplandor blanco del sol cuando su cuerpo cubrió el suyo. Él había desabrochado la parte superior de sus pantalones, la tela rozaba sus piernas produciéndole un hormigueo. Sintiéndose tremendamente excitada por la sensación de estar desnuda contra su cuerpo cuando el aún estaba vestido a medias, Candy separó los muslos en cuanto el intentó acomodarse entre ellos.

—Quiero ser parte de ti —susurró él—. Quiero estar siempre contigo.

—Sí, sí… —Ella lo abrazó con sus brazos y sus piernas, envolviéndolo con su cuerpo flexible. Él entró en ella despacio, y donde antes hubo dolor, ahora sólo existía el placer por la presión exquisita con la que Terry llenaba su cuerpo. Marcando un ritmo lento y paciente, él se resistió a sus esfuerzos por apresurarlo. Candy se retorció y luchó por tomar más de él, jadeando por el esfuerzo, y gimiendo cuando él apresó sus caderas con las manos y la frenó todavía más.

—Despacio —su voz era maliciosamente suave—. Sólo un poco de paciencia.

Ella lo necesitaba ahora. Su cuerpo palpitaba, sus sentidos ardían por las sensaciones. —Por favor … —su boca presionó la suya, hasta que ella apenas pudo formar palabras—. Yo n-no puedo quedarme quieta mientras tu… —Sí puedes.

Él todavía se mantenía dolorosamente dentro de ella mientras sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo investigando. Candy se retorcía agitada debajo de él, su deseo se elevaba con cada caricia persuasiva, sus gemidos eran absorbidos por el juego sensual de sus labios. Con cada movimiento de su dureza dentro de ella el calor crecía hasta hacerse insoportable, hasta que ella se arqueó fuertemente contra él, levantando su cuerpo.

Terry rió quedamente, y mantuvo el control del ritmo mientras la incitaba con largos embates. Su cuerpo entraba en el suyo, invadiéndolo y dándole placer despiadadamente.

—No hay ninguna prisa, Candy. —Su voz se tornó ronca y espesa—. No hay ninguna razón para… sí, justo así… cariño, sí… —Dejó caer la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros, su aliento le calentaba la piel.

Los músculos de sus brazos se hincharon cuando hundió los dedos en el césped a ambos lados de ella, como si quisiera clavarlos a ambos en la tierra.

Candy parecía una criatura salvaje, sujeta contra la hierba por el ritmo básico de sus caderas. Su cuerpo elevado con un arco tenso, toda su carne anhelando más de él, sus sentidos centrados en un estremecimiento de satisfacción que comenzó donde sus cuerpos estaban unidos, extendiéndose hasta los dedos de los pies.

Terry alcanzó su propia culminación, mientras su cuerpo temblaba rodeado por los esbeltos brazos de ella. Y cuando él apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, temblaba mientras respiraba con rapidez, por la corriente de placer que todavía se propagaba desde el lugar donde ella lo apretaba.

Candy sabía que la amaba… ella podía sentirlo en cada latido de su corazón mientras lo sostenía contra ella. Él lo había admitido ante Cornwell, y ante Anny, pero por alguna razón no se lo había dicho a ella.

Para Candy, el amor no era una emoción a la cual deberían acercarse cuidadosamente. Ella quería lanzarse sin reservas, con confianza y honestidad puras… cosas para las que Terry al parecer no estaba listo.

Pero algún día, se prometió a sí misma, no existiría ninguna barrera entre ellos. Algún día…


	17. Cap 16

**Capítulo 16**

La fiesta del Primero de Mayo se celebraba en Stony Cros Park desde hacía siglos, en un principio la fiesta fue una celebración pagana del final del invierno y el regreso de la fertilidad a la tierra con la primavera. Era un acontecimiento muy popular en el que durante tres días había juegos, fiesta, baile, y todo tipo de festejos.

La burguesía local, los granjeros y los habitantes del pueblo, se mezclaban libremente durante la fiesta, a pesar de las protestas del clero y diversos puritanos que afirmaban que la celebración no era sino una excusa para fornicar y beber. Como Anny le comentó con astucia a Candy, al parecer cuantas más protestas había por los excesos del primero de mayo, más gente asistía.

La pradera estaba alumbrada con antorchas. Más allá una gran hoguera enviaba grandes penachos de humo a un cielo repleto de nubes. Había estado nublado todo el día, y el aire estaba cargado de humedad, lo que sin duda era indicio de que se avecinaba una tormenta. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, al parecer las deidades paganas habían frenado el aguacero, y las festividades tenían lugar de acuerdo a lo previsto.

Con Terry a su lado, Candy echó un vistazo a la fila de tenderetes situados a lo largo de la calle Mayor, llenos de telas, juguetes, sombreros, joyas de plata, y cristalería. No disponían de mucho tiempo, pues Cornwell les había advertido de que debían regresar a la mansión antes de medianoche.

—Después de esa hora, la fiesta tiende a desmadrarse —había señalado el Duque—. Bajo la influencia del alcohol y ocultos detrás de una máscara, la gente tiende a hacer cosas que no serían capaces de hacer a la luz del día.

—¿Oh, y qué importancia tiene un pequeño rito de fertilidad aquí o allá? —se había mofado Candy alegremente—. No soy tan inocente que…

—Regresaremos temprano —le había dicho Terry al Duque.

Ahora, mientras se abrían paso a través del abarrotado lugar, Candy entendió a qué se refería Cornwell. Todavía era temprano, y ya parecía que el vino, que fluía copiosamente, había aflojado inhibiciones. Las personas se abrazaban, discutiendo, riéndose y jugando. Algunos colocaban coronas de flores en la base de los robles más antiguos, o derramaban vino en las raíces, o…

—¡Cielos! —dijo Candy, absorta en una imagen desconcertante a lo lejos—, ¿qué están haciéndole a ese pobre árbol?

Las manos de Terry rodearon su cabeza y apuntaron su cara con firmeza en otra dirección.

—No mires.

—Es alguna forma de culto al árbol o…

—Vamos a ver a los funambulistas —exclamó con repentino entusiasmo, guiándola hacia el otro lado del prado.

Caminaron lentamente en medio de faquires, prestidigitadores y volatineros, haciendo una pausa para comprar un odre de vino. Candy bebió cuidadosamente del odre, pero una gota escapó por la comisura de sus labios. Terry sonrió y comenzó a meter la mano en el bolsillo para buscar un pañuelo, luego pareció pensarlo mejor. En su lugar agachó la cabeza y sorbió con los labios la gotita de vino.

—Se supone que debes proteger mi reputación —dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa—, y en lugar de eso me conduces a la perdición.

Con el dorso de los dedos acarició suavemente sus mejillas.

—En realidad me gusta conducirte a la perdición —repuso—. Me gustaría conducirte directamente a ese bosque y… —sus palabras se perdieron cuando miró sus dulces ojos verdes esmeraldas—

. Candy Andley —susurró—, deseo…

Ella no llegó a saber lo que deseaba, porque fue abruptamente empujada contra él por una multitud que se abría camino. Todo el mundo estaba decidido a ver a un par de malabaristas que hacían girar mazas y aros en el aire. Con los empujones el odre cayó de las manos de Candy y fue pisoteado. Terry la rodeó con sus brazos para protegerla.

—Se me ha caído el vino —dijo Candy con pesar.

—Mejor así —le susurró al oído, con sus labios rozándola—. Se me podría haber subido a la cabeza. Y luego podrías haberte aprovechado de mí.

Candy sonrió y se acurrucó contra su fortaleza, deleitándose con el calor reconfortante de su cuerpo.

—¿Son mis fantasías tan obvias? —le preguntó con voz ronca. Él colocó sus labios debajo del lóbulo de su oreja.

—Me temo que sí.

Acercándola más a su cuerpo, Terry la guió a través de la multitud hasta que alcanzaron la hilera de tiendas. Él le compró un cucurucho de nueces tostadas… un conejo de mazapán… un sonajero de plata para Merritt, y una muñeca de tela pintada para la hija de Eliza. Cuando descendieron por la calle Mayor hacia el carruaje que les esperaba, Candy fue detenida por una mujer ostentosamente vestida con pañuelos con piezas metálicas y joyas de bisutería.

La cara de la mujer le recordó a Candy exactamente a las muñecas de manzana que ella y Anny hacían cuando eran niñas. Tallaban caras en los lados de la fruta pelada que al secarse al sol se oscurecían destacando los surcos. Abalorios negros para los ojos y penachos suaves de lana cardada para el pelo… sí, esta mujer se veía exactamente igual.

—¿La buenaventura para la dama, señor? —le preguntó la mujer a Terry . Mirando a Candy, Terry levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

Ella sonrió, consciente de que el no creía en misticismos, supersticiones, o cualquier otra cosa que tuviera algo que ver con lo sobrenatural. Era demasiado práctico para creer en cosas que no pudieran probarse empíricamente.

—Sólo porque no creas en la magia —le dijo ella risueña— no quiere decir que no exista ¿No quieres echar un vistazo al futuro?

—Preferiría esperar a que llegue —fue su severa respuesta. —Sólo un chelín, señor —presionó la adivina.

Terry exhaló un suspiro al cambiar de mano los paquetes y meter la otra en su bolsillo. —Este chelín —le dijo a Candy—, estaría mejor gastado en las tiendas, en una cinta para el pelo o en pescado ahumado.

—Y eso lo dice alguien que tiró una moneda de cinco dólares en el pozo de los deseos… —Aquello no tuvo nada que ver con esto —dijo él—. Sólo lo hice para llamar tu atención. Candy rió.

—Y lo conseguiste, pero... —lo recorrió con la mirada significativamente—. ¿Tu deseo se hizo o no realidad? —cogió el chelín, y se lo dio a la adivina—. ¿Cuál es su método de adivinación? —le preguntó a la mujer con interés—. ¿Tiene una bola de cristal? ¿Usa las cartas del tarot o lee las manos?

Como respuesta, la mujer sacó un espejo plateado de entre sus faldas y se lo dio a Candy. —Mire su reflejo —dijo con solemnidad—. Esta es la puerta hacia el mundo de los espíritus.

Siga mirando, no aparte la mirada.

Terry suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo.

Obedientemente Candy clavó los ojos en el espejo, viendo la luz de las antorchas titilar a través de sus rasgos.

—¿Va a mirar usted también? —le preguntó a la mujer. —No —contestó ella—. Sólo necesito ver sus ojos.

Después guardo silencio. Al otro lado de la calle, la gente entonaba canciones populares acompañándose por tambores. Mirando en sus propios ojos, Candy distinguía diminutos destellos dorados de luz, como chispas brotando de una hoguera. Si se fijaba lo suficiente, casi podía convencerse de que el espejo plateado realmente era la puerta de acceso hacia algún mundo místico. Quizá era su imaginación, pero podía sentir la intensidad de la concentración de la adivina.

Con una brusquedad que sobresaltó a Candy, la mujer le quitó el espejo de las manos. —Algo no va bien —dijo tensamente—. No puedo ver nada. Le devolveré su chelín.

—No es necesario —contestó Candy aturdida—. No es culpa suya que mi espíritu sea opaco. La voz de Terry fue tan afilada que pareció cortar el aire.

—Le estaríamos muy agradecidos si nos aclarara que ha querido decir —le dijo a la mujer. —Ella no puede aclararlo —protestó Candy—. Eso sería abusar.

Estudiando las arrugadas facciones de la adivina, Candy pensó que parecía sinceramente disgustada. Sin duda algo la había molestado. Lo que era probablemente un indicio de que debían dejarla marchar. Pero si no averiguaba qué había visto, Candy se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la curiosidad la volvería loca.

—No queremos recuperar el chelín —dijo—. Por favor, debe decirme que ha visto. Si es algo malo, ¿no sería mejor saberlo?

—No siempre —dijo la mujer misteriosamente.

Candy se acercó a ella, hasta que pudo percibir un olor dulzón, quizás de higos, y alguna esencia de hierbas… ¿laurel? ¿albahaca?

—Quiero saberlo —insistió.

La adivina le dirigió una larga mirada especulativa. Finalmente habló con gran renuencia. —La dulzura que la noche da a un corazón, se convierte en amargura por la mañana. Una promesa hecha en abril… es un corazón quebrado en mayo.

¿Un corazón quebrado? A Candy no le gustó cómo sonaba eso.

Sintió a Terry acercarse a ella, con una mano le rodeó la cintura. Aunque no podía ver su expresión, ella sabía que era sardónica.

—¿Inspirarán dos chelines algo un poco más optimista? —preguntó él. La adivina le ignoró. Guardándose el espejo en su falda, le dijo a Candy,

—Haga un amuleto con dientes de ajo en una bolsa de tela. Y haga que él lo lleve como protección.

—¿Contra qué? —preguntó Candy con inquietud.

La mujer ya se alejaba de ellos. Con sus voluminosas faldas ondeando mientras se encaminaba hacia el final de la calle en busca de más negocio.

Volviéndose hacia Terry , Candy miró su cara impasible. —¿Contra qué podrías necesitar protección?

—Contra el clima. —Él volvió la palma de la mano hacia arriba, y Candy notó que algunas gotas de lluvia, le salpicaban en la cabeza y los hombros.

—Tenías razón —dijo ella, reflexionado sobre el funesto vaticinio—. Debería haber comprado pescado ahumado con ese chelín.

—Candy… —Su mano libre se deslizó hasta su nuca— ¿No habrás creído esa sarta de disparates, verdad? Esa arpía ha memorizado algunos versos, y recitaría cualquiera de ellos por un chelín. La única razón por la que nos dio un mal presagio fue porque no fingí creer en su espejo mágico.

—Sí, pero... su preocupación parecía genuina.

—No había nada genuino en esa mujer, ni en nada de lo que dijo. —Terry la acercó más a él, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlos. Candy levantó la vista hacia él, una gota de lluvia le salpicó en la mejilla, y otra cerca de la comisura de sus labios—. Nada de eso era real —dijo Terry suavemente, sus ojos de un azul profundo como la medianoche. La besó con urgencia, allí, en medio de la calle, con el sabor de la lluvia entre sus labios—. Esto es real —susurró.

Candy se apretó contra él, poniéndose de puntillas para acomodar su cuerpo a sus contornos firmes. Los paquetes amenazaron con caerse, y Terry luchó por retenerlos mientras su boca consumía la de Candy. Ella interrumpió el beso con una risita ahogada. El retumbar de un trueno hizo que la tierra vibrara bajo sus pies.

A su alrededor, la gente corría hacia el refugio que ofrecían las tiendas y los puestos.

—Te echo una carrera hasta el carruaje —le dijo a Terry , y recogiéndose las faldas echó a correr.


	18. Cap 17

**Capítulo 17**

Cuando el carruaje alcanzó el final del camino de grava, la lluvia ya caía en gruesas gotas, y el viento golpeaba el vehículo. Recordando la fiesta del pueblo, Terry pensó divertido que muchos amoríos se verían frustrados por el aguacero.

El carruaje se detuvo, el techo del vehículo retumbaba por el impacto de la lluvia implacable. Normalmente un lacayo se acercaba hasta la puerta del carruaje con un paraguas, pero, sin duda, sería de poca ayuda ante la fuerza de ese diluvio.

Terry se quitó su abrigo y envolvió a Candy con él, levantándolo hasta cubrirle la cabeza y los hombros. Apenas servía como protección, pero la escudaría en el trayecto entre el carruaje y la puerta principal de la mansión.

—Te mojarás —protestó Candy, recorriendo con la mirada las mangas de su camisa y su chaleco.

Él comenzó a reírse.

—No voy a deshacerme, no estoy hecho de azúcar. —Ni yo tampoco.

—No señorita, usted sí que lo está —murmuró él, haciéndola sonrojarse. Él sonrió al verla mirando a hurtadillas por los pliegues del abrigo, como un mochuelo en el bosque—. Quédate el abrigo —insistió—. Sólo hay unas pocas yardas hasta la puerta.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió con brusquedad revelando a un lacayo que forcejeaba con un paraguas. Una racha de viento lo hizo volar. Terry saltó fuera del carruaje mojándose inmediatamente por la lluvia. Él empujó al lacayo con brusquedad.

—Entre —gritó entre el estruendo de la tormenta—. Yo ayudaré a la señorita Andley. El lacayo inclinó la cabeza y se retiró precipitadamente hacia la casa.

Volviéndose hacia el carruaje, Terry volvió al interior, sacó a Candy, y la colocó con cuidado en el suelo. La condujo por el camino embarrado camino a las escaleras, no se detuvieron hasta que atravesaron el umbral de la casa.

El calor y la luz del vestíbulo los envolvió. Terry llevaba la camisa mojada pegada al cuerpo, un temblor agradable lo recorrió ante la idea de sentarse delante del fuego de la chimenea.

—Oh, querido —dijo Candy, sonriendo al apartarle de la frente un mechón de pelo que chorreaba agua—, estás empapado.

Una doncella se acercó presurosa con un cargamento de toallas. Dándole las gracias con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Terry se secó el cabello y se enjugó el agua de la cara. Inclinó la cabeza para dejar que Candy le alisara el cabello con los dedos.

Percibiendo que alguien se acercaba, Terry echó un vistazo por encima su hombro. Cornwell entro en el vestíbulo. Tenía una expresión impasible, pero había algo en sus ojos, un aire de preocupación, que envió una corriente de aprensión a través de las venas de Terry .

—Grandchester —dijo el Duque quedamente—, hemos recibido unas visitas inesperadas esta tarde. Aún no han revelado el motivo que les ha hecho venir sin anunciarse, salvo que es un asunto que le concierne a usted.

Terry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, como si cristales de hielo se hubieran formado entre sus huesos.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Terry .

—Un tal señor George Johnson, de Boston… y un par de agentes de policía de Bow Street. Terry no se movió mientras asimilaba en silencio las noticias. Una ola de desesperación lo traspasó.

Cielos, pensó. ¿Cómo le había encontrado Johnson aquí en Inglaterra? Cómo… oh cielos, no tenía importancia, todo había terminado. Todos los años que le había robado al destino… sin duda ahora el destino se los cobraba. Su corazón retumbaba frenético en su pecho. No existía ningún lugar donde escapar, y aunque así fuera, la verdad es que estaba cansado de vivir con miedo.

Sintió la pequeña mano de Candy en la suya, pero no le devolvió la presión de sus dedos. Clavó los ojos en el rostro de Cornwell. Lo que el Duque vio en su mirada le hizo emitir un suspiro profundo.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Cornwell—. Es algo malo, ¿no es cierto?

Terry sólo inclinó la cabeza por respuesta. Apartó su mano de la de Candy. Ella no trató de tocarle otra vez, el desconcierto se reflejaba en su rostro.

Después de observarle en silencio durante un momento, Cornwell enderezó los hombros. —Bien, entonces... —dijo con decisión—, entremos y aclaremos esto. Sea lo que sea, estaré a su lado como amigo—.

Una risa breve e incrédula escapó de los labios de Terry . —Usted aún no sabe de lo qué se trata.

—No hago promesas en balde. Venga. Están en la sala principal.

Terry inclinó la cabeza, serio y resuelto. Estaba sorprendido de poder actuar como si nada ocurriera, como si su mundo entero no estuviera a punto de derrumbarse. Tenía la sensación de que era solamente un observador. El miedo nunca le había hecho eso antes. Pero tal vez fuese porque nunca había tenido tanto que perder.

Candy se adelantó a él, Cornwell la detuvo y le susurró algo. Dirigió al Duque una rápida inclinación de cabeza, pareciendo tranquilizarse.

Terry bajó la mirada. Mirarla le provocaba un dolor agudo en la garganta, como si le estuvieran clavando un estilete. Deseó que el entumecimiento volviera, y le aliviara ese dolor.

Entraron en la sala. Terry se sintió como un Condenado en el día del juicio final al ver a Williams Andley, Elizabeth, y Anny. Mientras su mirada recorría la estancia, escuchó el grito de un hombre:

—¡Es él!

De pronto, sintió un violento dolor de cabeza, las piernas le fallaron como si se hubieran vuelto de arena. La luz explotaba como un millar de diminutas estrellas mientras la oscuridad se cernía sobre él, pero su mente luchaba contra el desconcierto, intentando débilmente aferrarse a la consciencia.

Terry descubrió de repente que estaba en el suelo, sintiendo la lana áspera de la alfombra bajo su mejilla. Algo húmedo goteaba de su boca. Tragó, notando un sabor salobre. Un suave gemido vibró en su garganta. Un dolor agudo se concentraba en su nuca. Lo habían golpeado con algún objeto duro.

Unas luces chisporroteaban detrás de sus ojos cuando sintió que lo levantaban, y tiraban de sus brazos. Escuchó gritos… de hombres enfurecidos, y un grito agudo de mujer… Terry parpadeó para aclarar su visión, pero los ojos le lloraban a causa del dolor. Le ataron las muñecas con un objeto de hierro. Unas esposas, pensó, y el recuerdo de sentirse esposado lo llenó de pánico.

Gradualmente las voces se volvieron reconocibles.

—¿Cómo osan... —Lord Cornwell estaba furioso—… entrar en mi casa y asaltar a uno de mis invitados? ¿Saben ustedes quién soy yo? ¡Quítenle eso ahora mismo, o los veré a todos ustedes pudriéndose en Newgate!

Otra voz le contestó:

—No, después de buscarlo durante tantos años, no pienso permitir que se escape.

Era la voz del señor George Johnson, el patriarca de una familia acaudalada de Nueva Inglaterra. El segundo hombre que Terry más despreciaba en el mundo, el primero había sido el hijo del señor Johnson, Harry.

Era curioso cómo un sonido o un perfume podía traer de vuelta el pasado tan fácilmente, sin importar cuánto había luchado Terry por olvidarlo.

—¿Y a dónde... —preguntó ásperamente Cornwell— ...cree usted que va a huir?

—Estoy autorizado para retener al fugitivo por cualquier medio de mi elección. Usted no tiene derecho a oponerse.

Era evidente que Grandchester no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le dijera que él no tenía derecho a hacer algo, especialmente en su casa. Era aún más evidente que Cornwell estaba furioso.

La discusión se tornó más violenta que la tormenta que en ese momento tenía lugar en el exterior, pero Terry perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando sintió un toque gentil en su cara. Se sobresaltó y oyó el susurro de Candy.

—No. Quédate quieto.

Candy le limpió la cara con un paño seco, secándole los ojos y la boca, empujando hacia atrás su pelo húmedo. Él se sentó con las manos maniatadas en su regazo, luchando por reprimir un aullido de dolor, la miró a los ojos.

Candy estaba pálida, pero notablemente tranquila. El desasosiego colocó dos franjas rojas en lo alto de sus mejillas, en contraste contra su piel pálida. Ella se arrodilló sobre la alfombra donde él estaba sentado para examinar las esposas que le apresaban las manos. Había una anilla de hierro cerrada alrededor de cada una de sus muñecas y estaban unidas entre ellas con una cadena, y unidas a otra cadena más gruesa que utilizaría un agente de policía para guiarlo.

Levantando la cabeza, Terry registró la presencia de dos fornidos oficiales vestidos con el uniforme típico de la policía, pantalones blancos, frac negro de cuello alto, y un rígido sombrero de copa. Ambos guardaban silencio, mirándole con severidad, mientras George Johnson, Cornwell y Williams Andley discutían acaloradamente.

Candy manipulaba nerviosamente la cerradura de las esposas. El corazón de Terry se retorció dolorosamente al ver que ella introducía un alfiler para el cabello. Las habilidades de las hermanas Andley con las cerraduras eran tristemente célebres, generadas por años de intentos frustrados por parte de sus padres por imponerles disciplina. Pero las manos de Candy temblaban demasiado para que ella pudiera abrir una cerradura poco familiar, y obviamente no tenía sentido intentarlo y conseguir liberarle. Cielos... ojalá él pudiera alejarla de toda esa fealdad, de su horrible pasado…, de él mismo.

—No —susurró Terry —. No vale la pena. Candy, por favor.

—Aléjese ahora mismo... —dijo uno de los oficiales al ver lo que intentaba Candy— ...del prisionero, señorita. —Dándose cuenta de que ella le ignoraba, el agente de policía dio un paso adelante levantando una de sus manos—. Señorita, le he dicho…

—No la toque —chasqueó Anny, con tal ferocidad que causó un silencio momentáneo en la estancia. Incluso Cornwell y Johnson se interrumpieron sorprendidos.

Mirando enfurecida al atónito agente de policía, Anny se acercó a Candy y la apartó de un codazo. Le habló a los agentes de policía con manifiesto desprecio.

—Antes de que se atrevan a tocarme, les aconsejo que consideren lo que podría ocurrir con sus carreras si se corre la voz de que maltrataron a la Duquesa de Cornwell en su propia casa. —Ella extrajo un alfiler de su cabello y ocupó el lugar de Candy, arrodillándose junto a Terry . En cuestión de segundos el cerrojo se abrió liberando sus muñecas.

Antes de que Terry pudiera agradecérselo, Anny se levantó y continuó con su acalorada perorata contra los agentes de policía.

—Sin duda son ustedes un par de oficiales de primera, aceptando las órdenes de un yanqui maleducado que abusa de la hospitalidad de la familia que les ofreció refugio en medio de una tormenta. Obviamente, son demasiado estúpidos para ser conscientes del apoyo financiero y político que mi marido presta a la nueva policía. Con sólo mover un dedo, él podría reemplazar al Ministro del Interior y al Magistrado Jefe de Bow Street en cuestión de días. Así que yo en su lugar…

—Le pido disculpas mi lady, pero no tenemos elección —protestó uno de los fornidos agentes—. Tenemos órdenes de conducir al señor Baker a Bow Street.

—¿Quién malditos infiernos es el señor Baker? —exigió Anny.

Atemorizado por el elocuente juramento de la Duquesa, el agente de policía exclamó "aquél de allí", señalando a Terry .

Consciente de que era el centro de todas las miradas, Terry adoptó una expresión impasible.

Candy fue la primera en reaccionar. Cogió las esposas del regazo de Terry y se acercó a la puerta, dónde se había reunido un pequeño grupo de sirvientes curiosos. Después de un pequeño intercambio de palabras en voz baja, regresó y ocupó una silla cerca de Terry .

—Y yo creía que pasaría una tarde aburrida en casa... —dijo secamente Anny, tomando asiento al otro lado de Terry , dispuesta a defenderlo si era necesario.

Candy se dirigió a Terry con un murmullo. —¿Ese es tu nombre? ¿Terry Baker?

Él no podía contestar, cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso por el rechazo que le producía ese apellido.

—Lo es —gritó George Johnson.

El señor Johnson era uno de esos hombres desafortunados cuyas voces agudas resultaban inadecuadas para sus pesadas proporciones físicas. A pesar de ello, Johnson poseía el porte y el aspecto de un hombre distinguido, con una gruesa mata de cabello plateado, patillas perfectamente cortadas y una poblada barba blanca. Él apestaba al viejo Boston, con su traje pasado de moda y el costoso, aunque gastado, abrigo de lana. Poseía un aire de confianza en sí mismo fruto de pertenecer a una familia con generaciones de graduados en Harvard. Sus ojos eran como piedras de cuarzo sin pulir, duros y fríos, pero sin brillo alguno.

Abalanzándose sobre Cornwell, Johnson le arrojó un manojo de papeles.

—Esa es la prueba de mi autoridad sobre usted —dijo venenosamente—. Ahí tiene usted una copia de una solicitud diplomática de arresto provisional de la Secretaria de Estado Americana. Una copia de una orden del Secretario Británico del Interior, Sir James Graham, para el magistrado jefe de Bow Street, que autoriza el arresto de Terry Baker, alias Terry Grandchester. Además de la copia de una declaración jurada que atestigua…

—Señor Johnson —le interrumpió Cornwell con una suavidad que de ningún modo mitigaba la amenaza implícita en su voz—. Usted puede enterrarme hasta el cuello con copias de todas las órdenes de arresto impresas desde el manuscrito de Gutenberg. Pero eso no significa que vaya a entregarle a este hombre.

—¡No tiene otra alternativa! Él es un criminal Condenado que debe ser extraditado a los Estados Unidos, a pesar de sus objeciones.

—¿Que no tengo otra alternativa? —Los ojos oscuros de Cornwell se agrandaron, y un rubor cubrió su rostro—. ¡Juro que mi paciencia jamás ha sido probada como ahora! Esta propiedad en la que se encuentra ha estado en posesión de mi familia durante cinco siglos, y en esta tierra, en esta casa, yo soy la autoridad. Ahora, señor mío procederá a contarme de la manera más respetuosa posible, qué acusaciones tiene contra este hombre.

Era impresionante ver a Archie, Lord Cornwell, encolerizado. Terry dudaba incluso de que George Johnson, quien tenía amistad con presidentes y hombres influyentes, hubiera conocido jamás a un hombre con más autoridad natural. Los dos agentes de policía miraron ansiosos a los dos hombres alternativamente.

Johnson no miró a Terry cuando respondió, como si su vista le resultara demasiado repulsiva para tolerarla.

—Realmente no conocen al hombre que tienen ante ustedes y se hace llamar Terry Grandchester. Él ha engañado y traicionado a todos los que se han cruzado en su camino. El mundo será un lugar mejor cuando sea exterminado como la sabandija que es. Cuando llegue ese día…

—Discúlpeme, señor —le interrumpió Candy, con una exagerada cortesía que rayaba la burla—, pero al menos yo, preferiría escuchar la versión simple de los hechos. No tengo ningún interés en oír sus opiniones sobre el carácter del señor Grandchester.

—Su apellido es Baker, no Grandchester —replicó Johnson—. Y es hijo de un borracho irlandés. Fue abandonado en el orfanato Charles River cuando era un bebé después de que su madre hubiera muerto en el parto. Tuve la desgracia de entablar relación con Terry Baker cuando le compré a la edad de once años para que ejerciera como compañero y ayuda de cámara de mi hijo Harry.

—¿Usted lo compró? —repitió ásperamente Candy—. No sabía que los huérfanos podían ser comprados y vendidos.

—Le contraté, si lo prefiere —replicó el señor Johnson, mirándola—. ¿Y quién es esta señorita descarada, que osa interrumpir a sus mayores?

Repentinamente Williams Andley se introdujo en el debate, su bigote se movía nerviosamente a causa de la ira.

—¡Es mi hija —rugió— y tiene mi permiso para hablar cuando lo desee!

Sorprendida por que su padre saliera en su defensa, Candy le sonrió brevemente, dirigiendo de nuevo su atención a Johnson inquirió:

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo el señor Baker a su servicio?

—Durante un período de siete años. Él atendía a mi hijo Harry en el internado, cumplía sus órdenes, cuidaba de sus efectos personales, y volvía a casa con él en vacaciones. —Clavó la mirada en Terry , entornando los ojos acusadoramente.

Ahora que su presa estaba asegurada, la furia del señor Johnson dio paso a una severa resolución. Parecía un hombre que había sufrido un calvario durante demasiado tiempo.

—No imaginábamos que estábamos abrigando a una serpiente en nuestro seno. Durante las últimas vacaciones que Harry pasó en casa, una fortuna en dinero en efectivo y joyas fue robada de la caja fuerte familiar. Uno de los artículos era un collar de diamantes que había pertenecido a los Johnson desde hacía un siglo. Mi bisabuelo se lo había comprado a la Archiduquesa de Austria. El robo sólo pudo ser perpetrado por alguien de la familia, o por un sirviente de confianza que tuviera acceso a la llave de la caja. Todas las pruebas señalaron a una persona. Terry Baker.

Terry permanecía en silencio. Su actitud era serena pero sentía un caos en su interior. Lo contuvo con gran esfuerzo, sabiendo que no ganaría nada dejándose llevar por la desesperación.

—¿Y cómo sabe usted que la cerradura no fue forzada por un ladrón? —exclamó Anny algo más calmada.

—La caja fuerte tenía un mecanismo de seguridad —contestó Johnson— que la bloqueaba en el caso de que la cerradura fuera manipulada con una ganzúa. Sólo una llave maestra o la llave original podían abrirla. Y Baker sabía dónde estaba la llave. De vez en cuando se le ordenaba sacar dinero o bienes personales de la caja fuerte.

—¡Él no es ningún ladrón! —Terry oyó como Candy replicaba colérica, defendiéndole antes de que él mismo pudiera defenderse—. Nunca sería capaz de robarle nada a nadie.

—Un jurado de doce hombres no estuvo de acuerdo con esa valoración —ladró el Johnson, con renovada cólera—. Baker fue Condenado por hurto mayor y sentenciado a prisión durante quince años. Huyó antes de que pudieran encerrarle, y desapareció.

Habiendo asumido que Candy se alejaría de él al conocer la verdad, Terry se percató asombrado de que ella arrastró su silla más cerca de el. Una de sus manos presionó ligeramente su hombro. No exteriorizó su reacción ante ese ligero toque, pero sus sentidos absorbieron ávidamente el contacto de sus dedos.

—¿Cómo me ha encontrado? —preguntó Terry roncamente, obligándose a mirar a Johnson. El tiempo había cambiado al hombre de forma sutil. Las arrugas en su cara eran un poco más profundas, y sus pómulos eran algo más prominentes.

—He tenido a hombres buscándole durante años —dijo Johnson con un toque melodramático que sus colegas bostonianos seguramente habrían encontrado excesivo—. Sabía que no podría permanecer escondido indefinidamente. Se entregó una gran donación anónima al orfanato Charles River. Sospeché que usted estaba detrás de ello, pero fue imposible penetrar a través del ejército de abogados y testaferros. Luego pensé que usted podría intentar encontrar a su padre. Le seguimos la pista, y por el precio de unos cuantos tragos él nos dijo todo lo que necesitábamos saber, su nombre falso y su dirección en Nueva York. —La voz de Johnson destilaba desprecio cuando añadió—: Le vendieron por el equivalente de cinco raciones de whisky.

Terry contuvo el aliento. Sí... él había encontrado a su padre, y había decidido en contra de toda razón confiar en él. La necesidad de conexión con alguien, o algo, había sido demasiado abrumadora. Su padre era una ruina de ser humano, había quedado dolorosamente claro para el joven Terry que no podría hacer nada por él, salvo encontrarle un lugar para vivir y pagar su manutención.

Cada vez que Terry había logrado hacerle una visita en secreto, había botellas amontonadas por todas partes. "Si alguna vez me necesitas", le había dicho a su padre, presionando una nota doblada en su mano, "búscame en esta dirección. No debes dársela a nadie ¿Entiendes?". Su padre, bajo los efectos del alcohol, había dicho que sí, que entendía.

Si alguna vez me necesitas… Terry había deseado desesperadamente ser necesario para alguien.

Éste era el precio que tendría que pagar por aquella debilidad.

—Grandchester —le preguntó Williams Andley—, ¿son ciertas las acusaciones de Johnson? —su habitual vozarrón estaba teñido con una nota de pesar.

—No del todo —Terry paseó la mirada por la habitación. Lo que él había esperado ver en sus rostros, condenación, miedo, cólera, simplemente no estaba allí. Incluso Elizabeth Andley, que no era exactamente una mujer compasiva, le miraba con lo que él casi podría jurar que era amabilidad.

Repentinamente se percató que se encontraba en una posición diferente a la que tenía años atrás, cuando él era un hombre pobre y sin amigos. Él había estado armado sólo con la verdad, que había probado ser ciertamente insuficiente. Sin embargo, ahora él tenía dinero e influencia, además de aliados poderosos. Y sobre todo tenía a Candy, que permanecía en silencio apoyada en su hombro, fortaleciéndolo y confortándolo internamente.

Los ojos de Terry se estrecharon con desafío al enfrentarse con la mirada acusadora de George Johnson. Tanto si le gustaba como si no, Johnson tendría que escuchar la verdad.


	19. Cap 18

**Capítulo 18**

—Fui el ayuda de cámara de Harry Johnson —comenzó Terry bruscamente—. Y le serví fielmente, aunque siempre supe que él no me consideraba un ser humano. Desde su punto de vista los sirvientes éramos iguales a los perros. Existía sólo para su conveniencia. Mi trabajo consistía en asumir la culpa de todas sus fechorías, soportar sus castigos, reparar lo que él rompía, conseguir lo que él necesitaba. Incluso siendo tan joven, Harry era un derrochador arrogante que pensaba que podría salir impune de cualquier cosa, inclusive el asesinato, gracias a la posición de su familia…

—¡No consentiré que le difames! —exclamó el señor Johnson fuera de sí.

—Usted ha tenido su oportunidad —bramó Williams Andley—. Ahora quiero oír a Grandchester. —Ese no es su nombre…

—Déjele hablar —exclamó Cornwell con voz gélida, zanjando la cuestión.

Terry dedicó al Duque una breve inclinación de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Su atención se desvió hacia Candy que se sentó en una silla a su lado. Ella acercó poco a poco el asiento hacia Terry hasta que su pierna derecha quedó medio oculta bajo los pliegues de su falda.

—Fui con Harry al Boston Latin —continuó Terry — y luego a Harvard. Dormía en los aposentos de los sirvientes en el sótano. Estudiaba los apuntes de sus amigos para las clases a las que Harry no asistía, y redactaba sus tareas…

—¡Eso es mentira! —gritó Johnson—. Tú, que fuiste educado por las monjas de un orfanato, estás loco si piensas que alguien va a creerte.

Terry se permitió una sonrisa burlona.

—Aprendí más de esas monjas de lo que Harry aprendió jamás de su larga lista de tutores. Harry solía decir que él no necesitaba una educación puesto que disponía de un poderoso apellido y de dinero. Pero yo no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas, y mi única oportunidad era aprender todo lo posible con la esperanza de ascender algún día.

—¿Ascender? —le preguntó Johnson con manifiesto desdén—. No eras más que un criado, un criado irlandés, no tenías ninguna posibilidad de convertirte en un caballero.

Una media sonrisa cruzó la cara de Candy.

—Eso es precisamente lo que él hizo en Nueva York, señor Johnson. Terry se ganó un lugar por sí mismo en el mundo de los negocios y en la sociedad; y ciertamente se ha convertido en un caballero.

—Bajo una identidad falsa —replicó Johnson—. Este hombre no es más que un fraude, ¿acaso no lo ve?

—No —contestó Candy, mirando directamente a Terry , sus ojos verdes brillaban—. Cuando le miro veo a un caballero.

Terry quiso besar sus pies. En lugar de eso, apartó con esfuerzo la mirada y continuó. —Hice todo lo que pude para mantener a Harry en Harvard, mientras él parecía firmemente decidido a ganarse la expulsión. Era aficionado a la bebida, al juego y… —Terry vaciló al recordar que había señoras presentes—… a otras cosas —concluyó—. Sus vicios empeoraron. Sus gastos mensuales superaron con mucho su asignación, y sus deudas de juego aumentaron tanto que comenzó a preocuparse. Le dieron miedo las repercusiones que tendría que afrontar cuando su padre conociera la extensión de su problema. Como siempre, Harry, buscó la salida más fácil. Lo que explica lo que ocurrió aquellas vacaciones en las que la caja fuerte fue robada. Lo supe cuando Harry ya lo había hecho.

—Eso son sólo mentiras venenosas —explotó Johnson.

—Harry me señaló con el dedo —dijo Terry —, en lugar de admitir que se había visto obligado a robar la caja fuerte para cancelar sus deudas. Decidió usarme como chivo expiatorio para salvar su pellejo. Naturalmente su familia creyó en su palabra por encima de la mía.

—Tu culpabilidad fue probada en los tribunales —repuso Johnson severamente.

—Nada fue probado —Terry hervía de cólera, y respiró hondo para recuperar el control. Sintió la mano de Candy buscando la suya, y la cogió. La agarró demasiado fuerte, pero al parecer no podía controlarse—. Aquel juicio fue una farsa —dijo Terry —. Los informes se prepararon apresuradamente. Mi abogado de oficio se durmió, literalmente, durante la mayor parte del proceso. No se presentó ninguna prueba concluyente que me asociara con el robo. Un sirviente de uno de los compañeros de Harry me informó de que oyó cómo Harry y dos amigos más planearon incriminarme, pero estaba demasiado asustado para testificar. —Viendo que los dedos de Candy se volvían blancos por la presión, Terry se esforzó por relajarse. Acarició suavemente con el pulgar sus nudillos—. Tuve un golpe de suerte —continuó quedamente— cuando un reportero del Daily Advertiser escribió un artículo sobre las deudas de juego del pasado de Harry, y revelando que esas mismas deudas casualmente habían sido canceladas inmediatamente después del robo. Como resultado del artículo hubo una protesta pública por la obvia parodia del proceso judicial.

—¿Y aún así fue usted Condenado? —preguntó Anny indignada. Terry sonrió con amargura.

—La justicia puede ser ciega —dijo— pero adora el sonido del dinero. Los Johnson eran demasiados poderosos, y yo tan sólo un sirviente pobre.

—¿Cómo lograste escapar? —preguntó Candy.

La sombra de una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro.

—Fue algo inesperado tanto para mí como para todos los demás. Permanecía encerrado en un furgón, estaba previsto que saliera hacia la prisión estatal antes del amanecer. El furgón se detuvo sin motivo aparente en una zona desierta de la carretera. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió, y fui sacado hacia el exterior por media docena de hombres. Asumí que iba a ser linchado. Pero me dijeron que eran ciudadanos compasivos decididos a enmendar un agravio. Me pusieron en libertad y los guardas del furgón no opusieron ninguna resistencia, me dieron un caballo, al llegar a Nueva York, vendí el caballo, y empecé una nueva vida.

—¿Por qué escogiste el apellido Grandchester? —preguntó Candy.

—Para entonces ya había aprendido el inmenso poder que posee un nombre prestigioso. Y los Grandchester son una familia muy numerosa, con muchas ramas, creí que era algo que me ayudaría a pasar inadvertido.

Williams Andley habló entonces, con orgullo herido.

—¿Por qué me pediste un empleo? ¿Pensaste hacerme pasar por tonto?

Terry le miró a los ojos, recordando su primera impresión de Williams Andley… un hombre poderoso dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, demasiado ocupado con su negocio como para pedir referencias. Astuto, obstinado, imperfecto, resuelto… la figura masculina más influyente en la vida de Terry .

—Nunca —contestó Terry sinceramente—. Siempre lo he admirado. Quería aprender de usted. Y… —sintió un nudo en la garganta—… siempre ha tenido usted mi respeto y mi gratitud, y también mi afecto.

La cara de Andley enrojeció e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, con los ojos brillantes. Johnson tenía la apariencia de un hombre desecho, su compostura destrozada como un vaso barato. Fulminó a Terry con una mirada de odio.

—Estás tratando de manchar la memoria de mi hijo con tus mentiras —dijo—. No lo consentiré. Creíste que si viajabas a un país extranjero nadie podría…

—¿Su memoria? —Terry le miró con sorpresa, aturdido—. ¿Harry está muerto?

—¡Por tú culpa! Después del juicio hubo rumores, mentiras, dudas que nunca desaparecieron. Los amigos de Harry le evitaban. La mancha en su honor arruinó su vida. Si hubieras admitido tu culpabilidad, si hubieras cumplido tu condena, Harry todavía estaría conmigo. Pero las infames sospechas crecieron con el paso del tiempo, y vivir bajo esa sombra le hizo beber y vivir imprudentemente.

—Por lo visto —dijo Anny sarcásticamente—, su hijo ya se dedicaba a eso antes del juicio. Anny tenía un talento singular para empujar a las personas más allá de sus límites.

Johnson no fue una excepción.

—¡Este hombre es un criminal convicto! —Johnson cargó contra ella—. ¡Cómo se atreve a creer en su palabra antes que en la mía!

Cornwell le alcanzó en tres zancadas, pero Terry ya se había colocado delante de Anny, protegiéndola de la furia de Johnson.

—Señor Johnson —dijo Candy en medio del tumulto—, por favor contrólese. Seguramente es consciente de que está perjudicando su causa con ese comportamiento. —Su tranquila lucidez consiguió traspasar la furia del hombre.

Johnson dirigió a Candy una mirada extrañamente implorante. —Mi hijo está muerto. Y Baker es el culpable.

—Aunque así fuera, eso no le devolverá a su hijo —dijo ella quedamente—. Tampoco honrará su memoria.

—Me traerá paz —gritó Johnson.

La expresión de Candy era seria, su mirada compasiva. —¿Está seguro de eso?

Todos los presentes se percataron de que eso era algo que ya no le importaba. Johnson estaba más allá de toda razón.

—He esperado muchos años y he recorrido miles de millas para llegar a este momento — dijo Johnson—. No pienso renunciar. Usted ha examinado los documentos, Cornwell. Ni siquiera usted está por encima de la ley. Los agentes de policía tienen órdenes de usar la fuerza si fuera necesario. Usted me lo entregará ahora, esta noche.

—Creo que no. —Los ojos de Cornwell eran duros como una roca—. Sería una locura viajar en una noche como ésta. Las tormentas primaverales en Hampshire pueden ser violentas e imprevisibles. Usted pasará la noche en Stony Cross Park mientras considero qué debe hacerse.

Los agentes se mostraron vagamente aliviados por esa sugerencia, puesto que ningún hombre sensato querría aventurarse a través de un diluvio.

—¿Y dar a Baker la oportunidad de escapar de nuevo? —le preguntó el señor Johnson desdeñosamente—. No. Usted lo pondrá bajo mi custodia.

—Tiene mi palabra de que no huirá —replicó Cornwell.

—Su palabra no es suficiente para mí —replicó Johnson—. Es obvio que está usted de su parte.

La palabra de un caballero inglés lo era todo y por supuesto ponerla en duda era el peor insulto inimaginable. Terry estaba asombrado de que Cornwell lograra contenerse. Sus tensas mejillas temblaban a causa de la afrenta.

—Buena la ha hecho usted —masculló Anny, sonando bastante atemorizada. Incluso en las peores discusiones con su marido, ella nunca se había atrevido a dudar de su honor.

—Usted se llevará a este hombre... —le dijo Cornwell a Johnson con un tono letal—... sobre mi cadáver.

En ese momento Terry se percató de que la situación había llegado demasiado lejos. Vio la mano de Johnson introducirse en el bolsillo de su abrigo, la tela se abultaba a causa de algún objeto pesado, y vislumbró la culata de una pistola. Por supuesto. Un arma era un seguro contundente en caso de que los agentes resultaran ser ineficaces.

—Espere —dijo Terry . Él diría o haría lo que fuera necesario para evitar que sacara la pistola. Si eso llegaba a ocurrir, la confrontación se incrementaría hasta llegar a ser peligrosa para todos los presentes—. Iré con usted —clavó los ojos en Johnson, queriendo tranquilizarlo—. El proceso se ha puesto en marcha. El cielo sabe que no puedo eludirlo por más tiempo.

—¡No! —gritó Candy, arrojándole los brazos alrededor del cuello—. No estarás a salvo con él.

—Saldremos ahora mismo —le dijo Terry a Johnson, mientras cuidadosamente se deshacía del abrazo de Candy y la escudaba con su cuerpo.

—No puedo permitirlo —repuso Cornwell. Terry le interrumpió con firmeza.

—Será lo mejor. —Quería al enfurecido Johnson y a los dos agentes fuera de Stony Cross Park lo antes posible—. Iré con ellos, y todo se aclarará en Londres. Éste no es el momento ni el lugar para discutirlo.

El Duque juró quedamente. Como buen estratega, Cornwell comprendió que por el momento estaba en desventaja. Ésta no era una batalla que pudiera ser ganada por la fuerza bruta. Requeriría dinero, muchos trámites legales, e influencias políticas.

—Iré a Londres con ustedes —dijo Cornwell con decisión.

—Imposible —repuso Johnson—. El carruaje dispone de cuatro plazas. Lo ocuparemos tan sólo los agentes de policía, el prisionero y yo.

—Les seguiré en mi carruaje.

—Le acompañaré —dijo decidido Williams Andley.

Lord Cornwell apartó a Terry a un lado, posando la mano en su hombro con una presión fraternal y le dijo quedamente.

—Conozco bastante bien al magistrado de Bow Street. Veré que comparezca ante él tan pronto como lleguemos a Londres y pediré que sea puesto en libertad de inmediato. Nos hospedaremos en mi residencia privada mientras esperamos una petición formal del embajador americano. Mientras tanto congregaré a un regimiento de abogados y utilizaré cada brizna de influencia política de que disponga.

Terry apenas podía hablar. —Gracias —logró decir.

—Mi Lord —preguntó Candy insegura—, ¿conseguirán extraditar a Terry ? Las facciones de Cornwell se endurecieron con arrogante certeza.

—En absoluto.

Candy dejó escapar una risa insegura.

—Bien —dijo—, voy a confiar en su palabra, mi Lord, aunque el señor Johnson no lo haga. —Para cuando haya terminado con Johnson… —masculló Cornwell, negando con la cabeza—.

Discúlpenme pero debo avisar a los sirvientes para que preparen mi carruaje. Cuando el Duque salió, Candy levantó la mirada hacia Terry .

—Ahora comprendo tantas cosas —dijo ella—. Porque no querías contármelo.

—Sí —su voz era ronca—. Sabía que era algo muy malo. Sabía que te perdería cuando supieras la verdad.

—¿No pensaste que yo lo comprendería? —preguntó Candy con seriedad.

—No sabes lo horrible que fue. Nadie me creía. Los hechos no importaban. Después de haber pasado por eso, creí que nadie tendría fe en mi inocencia.

—Terry —dijo ella con sencillez—, siempre creeré en ti. —¿Por qué? —susurró él.

—Porque te amo.

Las palabras lo devastaron. —No tienes que decir eso. No…

—Te amo —insistió Candy, agarrando su chaleco con las manos—. Debería habértelo dicho antes; quise esperar a que confiaras en mí lo suficiente como para dejar de ocultarme tu pasado. Pero ahora que ya conozco lo peor... —Hizo una pausa con una sonrisa sardónica—. Porque esto era todo ¿no es cierto? ¿No hay nada más que quieras confesar?

Terry asintió con la cabeza, aturdido. —Sí. No. Esto es todo.

Su expresión se volvió tímida. —¿No vas a decirme que me amas?

—No tengo derecho a decirte eso —dijo él—. No hasta que esto se solucione. No hasta que mi nombre sea…

—Dímelo —exclamó Candy, dando un tirón a su chaleco.

—Te amo —masculló Terry . Maldita sea, que bien se sintió diciéndoselo.

Ella tiró fuertemente de él otra vez, esta vez como un gesto de posesión, una aseveración. Terry se resistió, colocando las manos en sus codos, sintiendo el calor de su piel a través de la tela húmeda de su vestido. A pesar de lo inapropiado de la situación, su cuerpo pulsó con deseo. Candy, no quiero dejarte…

—Iré a Londres contigo —la oyó murmurar.

—No. Quédate aquí con tu hermana. No quiero verte involucrada en todo esto.

—Ahora ya es un poco tarde para eso ¿verdad? Como tu prometida tengo algo más que un interés pasajero en el resultado.

Terry inclinó la cabeza sobre la de ella, su boca rozó ligeramente su pelo.

—Será más difícil para mí si estás allí —dijo quedamente—. Necesito saber que estás a salvo aquí en Hampshire. —Apartándole las manos de su chaleco, las acercó a sus labios y las besó apasionadamente—. Ve al pozo mañana —susurró—. Voy a necesitar otro deseo de cinco dólares.

Los dedos de Candy estrecharon los de él. —Mejor uno de diez.

Terry se apartó de ella al advertir que alguien se acercaba. Eran los dos agentes de policía, parecían malhumorados.

—Es obligatorio que los infractores de la ley lleven puestas las esposas durante el trasladado a Bow Street —dijo uno de ellos. Dirigió a Candy una mirada severa—. Discúlpeme, señorita, pero ¿qué ha hecho con las esposas que le quitó al señor Baker?

Candy volvió la mirada hacia él inocentemente.

—Se las di a una doncella. Me temo que es tremendamente despistada. Probablemente las ha extraviado.

—¿Por dónde deberíamos comenzar a buscar? —preguntó el oficial con un suspiro de impaciencia.

Con expresión impasible contestó:

—Le sugiero que empiece por los orinales.


	20. Cap 19

**Capítulo 19**

A causa de su precipitada salida, Archie y Andley llevaban pocos efectos personales, aparte de una muda de ropa empaquetada deprisa y los más básicos artículos de aseo. Sentados uno frente al otro en el carruaje de la familia, apenas conversaron. El viento y la lluvia golpeaban el vehículo, y Archie pensó con preocupación en el conductor y los caballos.

Era temerario viajar con este tiempo, pero Archie estaría Condenado si dejara que Terry Grandchester… Baker… fuera llevado lejos de Stony Cross sin ninguna protección. Y era obvio que la búsqueda de venganza de George Johnson había alcanzado extremos irracionales.

Candy había sido astuta en sus comentarios hacia Johnson, haciéndole ver que acusar a alguien por los crímenes que Harry había cometido no le devolvería a su hijo, ni honraría su memoria. Pero en su mente, esta era la última cosa que Johnson podía hacer por su hijo. Y quizás se había convencido de que encarcelar a Terry demostraría la inocencia de Harry.

Harry Johnson había tratado de sacrificar a Terry para encubrir su propia corrupción. Archie no podía permitir que Johnson tuviese éxito donde su hijo había fallado.

—¿Duda usted de él? —preguntó Williams Andley de repente. Lo miró más preocupado de lo que Archie lo había visto nunca. Sin duda esto era sumamente doloroso para Andley, que amaba a Terry Grandchester como a un hijo. Posiblemente aún más que a sus propios hijos. No era extraño que entre los dos se hubiese formado un fuerte lazo de unión. Grandchester, un joven huérfano de padre, y Andley, quien necesitaba de alguien a quien dirigir y servir de mentor.

—¿Pregunta usted si dudo de Grandchester? No, en absoluto. Encontré su versión infinitamente más creíble que la de Johnson.

—También yo. Y conozco el carácter de Grandchester. Puedo asegurarle que en todos mis negocios con él, siempre se comportó como un hombre de principios y demasiado honesto.

Archie rió ligeramente.

—¿Puede alguien ser demasiado honesto?

Andley se encogió, y su bigote se movió nerviosamente con reticente diversión. —Bueno… la honestidad extrema a veces puede ser una desventaja en los negocios.

El restallido de un relámpago sonó peligrosamente cerca, provocando en la nuca de Archie un pinchazo de advertencia.

—Esto es una locura —refunfuñó—. Tendrán que pararse en una taberna pronto, si todavía pueden hacerlo pasando la frontera de Hampshire. Algunas de los riachuelos locales tienen corrientes más fuertes que la de algunos ríos. Considerando la oleada de riadas, los caminos serán infranqueables.

—Dios, eso espero —dijo Williams Andley fervientemente—. Nada me complacería más que ver a Johnson y a esos dos idiotas incompetentes siendo obligados a volver a Stony Cross Park con Grandchester.

El carruaje aminoró la velocidad y se paró abruptamente, mientras la lluvia aporreaba como miles de puños contra el exterior lacado.

—¿Qué sucede? —Andley levantó la cortina tratando de ver algo a través de la ventana, pero no podía ver nada excepto la oscuridad y la lluvia que caía a cantaros sobre el cristal.

—Maldición —dijo Archie.

Después de unos golpazos nerviosos, la puerta se abrió de un tirón mostrando la pálida cara del conductor. Con su sombrero de copa negro y la capa que se mezclaba con la penumbra, parecía una cabeza sin cuerpo.

—MiLord — jadeó—, ha ocurrido un accidente ahí delante… debéis venir a ver…

Archie saltó del carruaje, un golpe de fría lluvia lo golpeó con fuerza. Arrancó el farol del carruaje de su soporte y siguió al conductor hasta un riachuelo que cruzaba justo por delante.

—Cristo —susurró Archie.

El carruaje que llevaba a Johnson y a Terry se había detenido sobre un sencillo puente de vigas de madera, uno de sus lados se había retorcido apartándose de la orilla y ahora estaba esquinado en diagonal al otro lado del río. La fuerza de la embravecida corriente había derrumbado parte del puente, dejando las ruedas traseras del carruaje medio sumergidas en el agua mientras los caballos luchaban en vano por salir. Balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el agua como el juguete de un niño, el puente amenazó con separarse de la otra orilla.

No había ningún modo de alcanzar el carruaje varado. El puente se había separado del lado más cercano a ellos, y sería un suicidio intentar cruzar la corriente.

—Dios mío, no —oyó exclamar a Williams Andley con horror.

Sólo podían observar con impotencia cómo el conductor del carruaje de Johnson luchaba por salvar a los caballos, desabrochando frenéticamente las correas de los ejes del carro.

Al mismo tiempo, la puerta más alta del carruaje que continuaba hundiéndose fue abierta a empujones, y una figura comenzó a trepar lentamente con evidente dificultad.

—¿Es Grandchester? —demandó Andley, acercándose a la orilla tanto como se atrevió—. ¡Grandchester! — Pero su bramido fue tragado por el ruido de la tormenta, el rugido de la corriente y los fieros crujidos del puente que se desintegraba.

Entonces todo pareció suceder simultáneamente. Los caballos saltaron del puente a la seguridad de la orilla. Sobre el puente, se movían una o dos figuras oscuras, y con una lentitud glacial, casi majestuosa, el pesado carruaje desaparecía en el agua. Se hundió por la mitad, conservando su endeble flotabilidad durante un breve momento… pero entonces las luces del carruaje se extinguieron y el vehículo flotó sin rumbo, de costado, a la deriva en la furiosa corriente que lo arrastró río abajo.

Candy había dormido sólo de manera intermitente, incapaz de detener la carrera de sus pensamientos. Se había despertado repetidamente durante la noche, preguntándose qué le pasaría a Terry. Temía por su bienestar. Sólo el conocimiento de que Cornwell estaba con él, o al menos cerca, la mantuvo razonablemente tranquila.

Seguía reviviendo los momentos en la sala cuando Terry finalmente le había revelado los secretos de su pasado. Qué vulnerable y solo parecía. Qué carga había llevado todos estos años… y cuanto coraje e imaginación había necesitado para reinventarse a sí mismo.

Candy sabía que no sería capaz de esperar en Hampshire por mucho tiempo. Quería ver a Terry desesperadamente, tranquilizarle, defenderlo contra el mundo si fuera necesario.

Más temprano, esa tarde, Elizabeth le había preguntado si las revelaciones sobre Terry habían afectado su decisión de casarse con él.

— Sí —había contestado Candy—. Estoy aún más decidida que antes.

Anny se había unido a la conversación, admitiendo que estaba mucho más predispuesta a aceptar a Terry Grandchester después de lo que habían aprendido sobre él.

—Aunque —había añadido—, sería bastante agradable conocer cuál va a ser tu futuro apellido de casada.

—¿Oh, qué es un apellido? —había citado Candy, sacando una hoja de papel del escritorio y moviéndose nerviosamente con él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le había preguntado Anny—. ¿No me digas que vas a escribir una carta ahora?

—No sé qué hacer —había admitido Candy—. Pienso que debería enviarles un mensaje a Eliza y Patty.

—Ellas lo averiguarán bastante pronto por Cornwell —dijo Anny—. Y no estarán ni un poquito sorprendidas.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Con tu afición por las historias con giros dramáticos y personajes con pasados misteriosos, era una conclusión obvia pensar que no tendrías un noviazgo tranquilo ni ordinario.

—Sea como sea —había contestado Candy irónicamente—, un noviazgo tranquilo y ordinario me parece muy atractivo en este momento.

Después de un sueño agitado, Candy se despertó por la mañana cuando alguien entró en su dormitorio. Al principio creyó que era la criada que venía a encender la chimenea, pero era demasiado temprano. El amanecer aún no había llegado, y la lluvia había ido amainando hasta una llovizna plomiza.

Era su hermana.

—Buenos días —dijo Candy con voz ronca, sentándose y desperezándose—. ¿Por qué estás levantada tan temprano? ¿El bebé está irritable?

—No, está descansando. —Su voz sonaba enronquecida. Llevando una pesada bata de terciopelo y su pelo en una trenza floja, se acercó a la cama con una taza de té caliente en la mano—. Toma.

Candy frunció el ceño y obedeció, mirando como Anny se obligaba a sentarse en el borde del colchón. Eso no era habitual.

Algo había pasado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con un sentimiento de pavor que descendía lentamente por su columna.

Anny cabeceó hacia la taza de té.

—Eso puede esperar hasta que estés un poco más despierta.

Era demasiado pronto para que hubiera llegado cualquier noticia desde Londres, reflexionó Candy. Esto no podía tener algo que ver con Terry . Tal vez su madre estaba enferma. Tal vez algo terrible había pasado en el pueblo.

Después de tragar unos cuantos sorbos de té, Candy se inclinó para poner la taza sobre la mesita de noche y le devolvió la atención a su hermana.

—Esto es todo lo despierta que voy a estar hoy —dijo ella—. Dímelo ahora. Aclarando ásperamente su garganta, Anny habló con una voz gruesa. —Cornwell y padre han vuelto.

—¿Qué? —aturdida, Candy la miró fijamente—. ¿Por qué no están en Londres con Terry ? —Él tampoco está en Londres.

—¿Entonces todos regresaron?

Anny forzó una pequeña sacudida con su cabeza.

—No. Lo siento. Me estoy explicando muy mal. Yo… te lo diré sin rodeos. Poco después de que Cornwell y padre dejaran Stony Cross, su carruaje tuvo que pararse debido a un accidente ocurrido delante, en el puente. ¿Conoces el viejo puente chirriante que hay que cruzar para llegar al camino principal?

—¿El que atraviesa el pequeño riachuelo?

—Sí. Bueno, el riachuelo no es tan pequeño ahora. Gracias a la tormenta, es un gran río impetuoso. Al parecer la corriente fue debilitando el puente, y cuando el carruaje de señor Johnson trató de cruzar se derrumbó.

Candy se quedó inmóvil, confundida. El puente se derrumbó. Ella se repetía las palabras, pero parecían tan imposibles de interpretar, como si pertenecieran a alguna antigua lengua ya olvidada. Con esfuerzo, ella puso en orden sus pensamientos.

—¿Se salvaron todos? —se oyó preguntar.

—Todos menos Terry . —La voz de Anny tembló—. Quedó atrapado en el carruaje cuando fue arrastrado río abajo.

—Él está bien —dijo Candy automáticamente, mientras su corazón comenzaba a golpear como un animal salvaje enjaulado—. Él sabe nadar. Probablemente terminó río abajo sobre una de las orillas… alguien tiene que buscarlo…

—Están buscando por todas partes —dijo Anny—. Cornwell está organizando una búsqueda a gran escala. Pasó la mayor parte de la noche buscando y volvió hace un momento. El carruaje se hizo pedazos río abajo. No había rastro de Terry . Pero Candy… uno de los guardias le confesó a Cornwell… —se detuvo y sus ojos verdes brillaron con furiosas lágrimas—… reconoció… —continuó con esfuerzo—… que las manos de Terry estaban atadas.

Las piernas de Candy se movieron bajo las sábanas, dobló sus rodillas, plegándose. Su cuerpo quería ocupar tan poco espacio físico como fuera posible, retrocediendo ante esta nueva revelación.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —susurró—. No había ninguna razón.

La decidida mandíbula de Anny tembló cuando trató de recuperar el control de sus emociones.

—Dados los antecedentes de Terry , dijeron que había riesgo de fuga. Pero creo que Johnson insistió en ello por rencor.

Candy se sintió mareada por el latido ensordecedor de su propio pulso. Estaba asustada, y al mismo tiempo una parte de ella se sentía extrañamente aislada. Brevemente evocó una imagen de Terry , luchando en las aguas oscuras, sus manos atadas, golpeando…

—No —dijo, presionando sus palmas contra el violento latido de sus sienes. Se sintió como si miles de agujas pincharan su cráneo. No podía respirar bien—. No tuvo ninguna posibilidad, ¿verdad?

Anny negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre la colcha.

Qué extraño, pensó Candy, que ella no llorase también. Una calurosa presión crecía detrás de sus ojos, en lo más profundo de su cabeza, haciendo que le doliera el cráneo. Pero parecía que sus lágrimas esperaban algún pensamiento o palabra que provocase su liberación.

Candy continuó presionando sus palpitantes sienes, casi cegada por el dolor de cabeza cuando preguntó:

—¿Estás llorando por Terry ?

—Sí —Anny sacó un pañuelo de la manga de su bata y se sonó la nariz—. Pero sobre todo por ti. —Se inclinó sobre Candy para estrecharla entre sus brazos, como si pudiera protegerla de todo daño—. Te quiero Candy.

—Yo también —jadeó Candy con voz apagada, lastimada y con los ojos secos, luchando por respirar.

La búsqueda continuó durante todo ese día y la noche siguiente, pero todos las rutinas habituales, las horas de dormir, comer y trabajar, habían perdido su significado. Sólo un incidente logró traspasar el pesado entumecimiento que oprimía a Candy implacablemente, y fue cuando Cornwell rechazó su ayuda en la búsqueda.

—No servirías de ayuda a nadie —le había dicho Cornwell, demasiado agotado y molesto para ejercer su tacto habitual—. Es peligroso y difícil buscar ahí fuera con el agua tan alta. En el mejor de los casos, serías una distracción y, en el peor, podrías resultar herida.

Candy sabía que él tenía razón, pero eso no evitó que se sintiese profundamente indignada y furiosa. El sentimiento, alarmante por su intensidad, amenazó con desintegrar su control, así que, apresuradamente, volvió a encerrarse en sí misma.

El cuerpo de Terry podría no ser encontrado jamás. La fatalidad de tener que resignarse a ello era demasiado cruel e insoportable. De algún modo una desaparición era aún peor que la muerte, era como si él nunca hubiese existido realmente, no dejando nada sobre lo que llorar su pérdida. Candy nunca antes había entendido por qué algunas personas tenían la necesidad de ver el cuerpo de un ser amado después de que hubiese muerto. Ahora sí lo entendía. Era el único modo de terminar con esa pesadilla viviente y quizás encontrar así la liberación en las lágrimas y el dolor.

—Sigo pensando que si él estuviese muerto yo lo sabría —le dijo a Anny cuando se sentó en el suelo al lado de la chimenea de la sala. Un viejo chal la envolvía consolándola con su gastada suavidad. A pesar del calor del fuego, las capas de ropa y el tazón de té con brandy en sus manos, Candy no conseguía entrar en calor—. Debería sentirlo. Pero no puedo sentir nada, es como si hubiese sido congelada viva. Quiero esconderme en algún sitio. No quiero pasar por esto. No quiero ser fuerte.

—No tienes que serlo —dijo Anny en voz baja.

—Sí, debo serlo. Pues la única otra opción es dejar que me rompa en un millón de pedazos. —Yo te mantendré unida. Cada uno de los pedazos.

Una débil sonrisa tocó los labios de Candy mientras miraba fijamente la cara preocupada de su hermana.

—Anny —susurró—. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? —Nunca tendrás que averiguarlo.

Fue sólo la insistencia de su madre y su hermana lo que indujo a Candy a tomar unos pocos bocados de la cena. Bebió una copa entera de vino, esperando que la distrajera de las interminables vueltas que daba de su mente.

—Cornwell y padre deberían volver pronto —dijo Anny con tensión—. No han tenido ningún descanso y es probable que tampoco hayan comido.

—Vayamos al salón —sugirió Elizabeth—. Podemos distraernos con algún juego de cartas, o quizás podrías leer en voz alta uno de los libros favoritos de Candy.

Candy le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

—Lo siento, no puedo. Si no os importa, me gustaría estar sola arriba.

Después de asearse y ponerse el camisón, Candy echó un vistazo a la cama. Aunque estaba algo achispada y cansada, su mente rechazó la idea de dormir.

La casa estaba tranquila cuando fue a la sala Marsden, sus pies desnudos rozaban las sombras que cruzaban el piso alfombrado como oscuras enredaderas. Una única lámpara enviaba un resplandor dorado a través de la sala, captando la luz en cristales biselados que colgaban de la pantalla y salpicaban dispersos puntitos blancos sobre las paredes empapeladas con flores. Un montón de libros y publicaciones habían sido dejados sobre el sofá: revistas, novelas, y un delgado volumen de poesía humorística que ella le había leído a Terry en voz alta, esperando ver las esquivas sonrisas en su rostro

¿Cómo fue que todo cambió tan rápidamente? ¿Cómo podía la vida tomar tan arbitrariamente a alguien y ponerlo sobre un camino radicalmente diferente y no deseado?

Candy se sentó sobre la alfombra al lado del montón de libros y comenzó a revisarlos y a clasificarlos lentamente… unos para ser devueltos a la biblioteca, otros para llevárselos a los aldeanos el día de visita. Pero quizás no era prudente acometer esta tarea después de tanto vino. En vez de formar dos montones ordenados, los materiales de lectura terminaron desperdigados alrededor de ella, como tantos sueños abandonados.

Cruzando las piernas, Candy se apoyó contra el sofá y descansó su cabeza sobre el borde tapizado. Sus dedos tropearon con la cubierta de tela de uno de los libros. Le echó un vistazo entrecerrando los ojos. Un libro siempre era una puerta a otro mundo… uno mucho más interesante y fantástico que la realidad. Pero ella finalmente había descubierto que la vida podría ser aún más maravillosa que una fantasía.

Y que el amor podía llenar de magia el mundo real.

Terry era todo lo que ella siempre había deseado. ¡Y había tenido tan poco tiempo con él!

El reloj de sobremesa racionaba su tic-tac con avara lentitud. Cuando Candy se apoyó contra el sofá medio adormecida, oyó el crujido de la puerta. Su perezosa mirada siguió el sonido.

Un hombre había entrado en la habitación.

Él se paró justo en la entrada, contemplando la visión de ella sobre el suelo, con todos los libros esparcidos a su alrededor.

De repente, Candy levantó la mirada hacia su cara. Y se congeló de deseo, miedo y un terrible anhelo.

Era Terry , vestido con ropas toscas, desconocidas, su presencia vital parecía llenar la habitación.

Temiendo que la visión desapareciera, Candy se mantuvo mortalmente quieta. Los ojos le escocían por las lágrimas pero los mantuvo abiertos, deseando fervientemente que él se quedara.

Él se acercó a ella con mucho cuidado. Poniéndose en cuclillas, la contempló con preocupación y una inconmensurable ternura. Una de sus grandes manos se movió, apartando algunos libros hasta que el espacio entre sus cuerpos estuvo despejado.

— Soy yo, amor, —dijo él suavemente—. Todo está bien. Candy logró susurrar a través de sus resecos labios.

—Si eres un fantasma… espero que me atormentes para siempre. Terry se sentó en el suelo y alcanzó sus frías manos.

—¿Un fantasma entraría por la puerta? —preguntó él suavemente, atrayendo sus dedos hacia su cara rasguñada y maltratada.

El tacto de su piel contra sus palmas liberó un baile de dolorosa conciencia en ella. Con alivio Candy sintió por fin el deshielo del entumecimiento, sus emociones desatándose, e intentó taparse los ojos. Su pecho pareció quebrase en sollozos incontrolados.

Terry tiró de su mano y la atrajo firmemente contra él, murmurando en voz baja. Candy continuaba llorando y él la abrazo más fuerte, pareciendo entender que ella necesitaba la dura, casi dolorosa, presión de su cuerpo.

—Por favor, dime que eres real — jadeó—. Por favor, dime que no eres un sueño.

—Soy real —dijo Terry con voz ronca—. No llores con tanta fuerza, no hay… oh, Candy, amor… —Él agarró su cabeza entre sus manos y presionó palabras consoladoras contra sus labios mientras ella luchaba para acercarse aún más a él. Él la apoyó con cuidado sobre el suelo, usando el tranquilizador peso de su cuerpo para subyugarla.

Sus manos entrelazadas con las de ella, sus dedos enredados. Jadeando, Candy giró su cabeza para mirar fijamente su muñeca expuesta, donde la carne estaba hinchada y enrojecida.

—Tus manos estaban atadas —dijo con una voz ronca que no sonaba en absoluto como la suya—. ¿Cómo te liberaste?

Terry inclinó la cabeza para besar la superficie surcada de lágrimas de su mejilla. —El cortaplumas —dijo él sucintamente.

Los ojos de Candy se ensancharon cuando siguió mirando fijamente su muñeca.

—¿Lograste sacar un cortaplumas de tu bolsillo y cortar las cuerdas mientras el carruaje se hundía en el río?

—Déjame decirte que fue mucho más fácil que luchar con un maldito ganso.

A Candy se le escapó una llorosa risita ahogada, que rápidamente se convirtió en otro entrecortado sollozo. Terry atrapó el sonido con su boca, sus labios acariciando los de ella.

—Comencé a cortar las ataduras a la primera señal de problemas —continuo él—. Y tuve unos minutos antes de que el carro se hundiera en el agua.

—¿Por qué los demás no te ayudaron? —preguntó Candy enfadada, restregando la manga de su bata contra su cara húmeda.

—Estaban ocupados salvando sus propios pellejos. Aunque —Terry añadió con pesar—, yo habría pensado que merecía un poco más de consideración que los caballos. Cuando el carruaje comenzó a moverse río abajo mis manos ya estaban libres. Los escombros golpeaban el vehículo reduciéndolo a palillos. Salté a la corriente y logré alcanzar la orilla, pero fui golpeado en el proceso. Me encontró un anciano que estaba fuera buscando su perro, y me llevo a su casa, donde él y su esposa cuidaron de mí. Perdí la conciencia y me desperté un día y medio más tarde. Para entonces, ellos ya se habían enterado de la búsqueda de Cornwell, y salieron para decirle donde estaba.

—Pensé que te habías ido —dijo Candy con su voz rota—. Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte.

—No, no… —Terry alisó su pelo y besó sus mejillas, sus ojos, sus labios trémulos—. Siempre volveré a ti. ¿Soy muy formal, recuerdas?

—Sí. Excepto por… —Candy tuvo que tomar aliento pues sintió su boca bajando por su garganta—… los veinte años de tu vida antes de que yo te conociese, yo diría que eres tan formal que eres casi pre… —su lengua había bajado hasta el hueco ubicado en la base de su cuello—… predecible.

—Probablemente tendrás alguna queja sobre ese pequeño asunto de mi falsa identidad y la Duquena por hurto mayor. —Sus exploradores besos fueron ascendiendo hasta la delicada línea de su mandíbula, absorbiendo las vagabundas lágrimas.

—Oh, no, —dijo Candy sin aliento. —Te p-perdoné incluso antes de saber lo que era.

—Mi dulce amor —susurró Terry , olisqueando su cara, acariciándola con su boca y sus manos. Ella se aferró a él ciegamente, incapaz de estar lo suficientemente cerca. Él echó hacia atrás la cabeza y la miró fijamente de manera inquisitiva—. Ahora que todo el asunto ha mostrado su cara amarga, voy tener que limpiar mi nombre. ¿Me esperarás, Candy?

—No.

Todavía sorbiendo las lágrimas, ella se dedicó a desabrochar los botones de madera de sus ropas prestadas.

—¿No?

Terry esbozó una media sonrisa y bajo su mirada hacia ella con curiosidad. —¿Has decidido que soy un problema demasiado grande?

—He decidido que la vida es demasiado corta… —Candy gruñó mientras tiraba de la basta tela de su camisa—… para desperdiciar un solo día de ella. Malditos botones...

La manos de Terry cubrieron las suyas, deteniendo su febril tarea.

—No creo que a tu familia le entusiasme mucho la idea de dejar que te cases con un fugitivo de la justicia.

—Mi padre te lo perdonará todo. Además, no serás un fugitivo para siempre. Tu caso será revocado una vez conocidos los hechos. —Candy liberó sus manos y se agarró a él fuertemente—. Llévame a Gretna Green —imploró—. Esta noche. Así fue como se casó mi hermana. Y también Patty. Fugarse con un amante es prácticamente una tradición de las floreros. Llévame…

—Shhh… —Terry la estrechó entre sus brazos, acunándola contra su sólido torso—. No quiero más fugas —susurró—. Finalmente voy a afrontar mi pasado. Aunque sería mucho más fácil solucionar mis problemas si el bastardo de Harry Johnson no hubiese muerto.

—Todavía hay gente que sabe lo que pasó realmente —dijo Candy con ansia—. Tus amigos. Y el criado que mencionaste. Y…

—Sí, lo sé. No hablemos de eso ahora. Dios sabe que tendremos tiempo de sobra en los próximos días.

—Quiero casarme contigo —insistió Candy—. Pero no más tarde. Ahora. Después de lo que he tenido que pasar… pensando que te habías ido para siempre… nada más importa. —Un pequeño hipo interrumpió su última palabra.

Terry alisó su pelo y emborronó un seco rastro de lágrimas con su pulgar.

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Hablaré con tu padre. No llores otra vez. Candy, por favor.

Pero ella no podía detener las dulces lágrimas de alivio que se escapaban de las comisuras de sus párpados. Un nuevo temblor la asaltó desde la médula de sus huesos. Cuanto más luchaba contra ello, peor se ponía.

—Amor, ¿qué pasa? —Él pasó sus manos por sus temblorosos brazos. —Tengo tanto miedo.

Él hizo un sonido bajo, involuntario y la acunó fuertemente, sus labios se movían sobre sus mejillas con una apasionada presión.

—¿Por qué, mi amor?

—Tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño. Tengo miedo de despertarme y… —otro hipo—… y estar sola otra vez y descubrir que tú nunca has estado aquí y…

—No, estoy aquí. No me marcharé. —Él bajó por su garganta, abriendo su bata con lenta deliberación—. Déjame hacerte sentir mejor, amor, déjame… —Sus manos eran tiernas sobre su cuerpo, calmantes y placenteras. Cuando su palma se deslizó sobre su piel, su roce envió dardos de calor a través de ella, y un gemido quebrado se escapó de sus labios.

Oyendo el sonido, Terry respiró forzadamente buscando autocontrol. No lo encontró. Sólo halló necesidad. Perdido en el deseo de llenarla de placer, la desnudó allí mismo, sobre el suelo, mientras sus manos acariciaban su fresca piel hasta que la pálida superficie se tiñó de un intenso rubor.

Temblando salvajemente, Candy observó como la tenue luz brillaba sobre la oscura cabeza de él cuando se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, sembrando besos por lentos caminos… sobre sus piernas, su estómago desnudo, sus trémulos pechos.

En todas partes donde él la besaba el frío que la sacudía quedaba disuelto por el calor. Ella suspiró y se relajó con el mitigante ritmo que marcaban sus manos y su boca. Cuando hurgó para abrir su camisa, él se movió para ayudarla. La basta prenda fue arrojada lejos revelando su masculina piel satinada. De algún modo, tranquilizó a Candy ver la sombra de los cardenales sobre su pecho, pues eran la prueba de que ella no podía estar soñando. Entonces presionó su boca abierta sobre una de las oscuras marcas, tocándolo con su lengua.

Terry la trajo con cuidado hacia él, mientras su mano recorría la curva de su cintura y de su cadera con una sensualidad que hizo que sus muslos se pusieran de piel de gallina. Candy se retorció entre el placer y la incomodidad cuando la lana de la alfombra raspó su hipersensible piel, causando puntos de dolor en sus nalgas desnudas.

Comprendiendo el problema, Terry se rió quedamente y la subió encima de él, sobre su regazo. Transpirando y con la boca seca, Candy presionó sus senos contra su pecho.

—No pares —susurró.

Terry ahuecó su mano en su hormigueante trasero. —Te rasparás contra la alfombra del suelo.

—No me importa, solamente quiero… quiero…

—¿Esto? —Él la colocó mejor en su regazo hasta dejarla sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con la tela de su pantalón tensa bajo sus muslos.

Avergonzada y excitada, Candy cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió acariciar los intrincados pliegues de su cuerpo, cubriendo suavemente de humedad y sensaciones su carne ardiente.

Candy sentía los brazos débiles cuando los deslizó alrededor de su cuello y envolvió los dedos de una mano alrededor de la muñeca de la otra. Sin el apoyo de su brazo en su espalda, ella no habría sido capaz de mantenerse derecha. Toda su conciencia estaba concentrada en el lugar donde él la tocaba, deslizando su nudillo alrededor de la diminuta cúspide sedosa y mojada…

—No pares —se oyó susurrar de nuevo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando Terry movió lentamente dos dedos dentro de ella, y luego tres, mientras el deseo se retorcía en su interior como llamas alimentándose de ardiente miel.

—¿Todavía tienes miedo de que esto sea un sueño? —susurró Terry . Ella tragó convulsivamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo… yo nunca tuve sueños como este.

Los ojos de Terry se arrugaron con diversión, y retiró los dedos, dejándola temblorosa y vacía. Ella gimió y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su fuerte hombro, y él la abrazó firmemente contra su pecho desnudo.

Candy se aferró a él, su visión se nubló hasta que el cuarto fue un mosaico de luz amarilla y sombras negras. Sintió que él la levantaba, la giraba, con las rodillas presionando la alfombra cuando él la ayudó a arrodillarse delante del sofá. Su mejilla rozaba la suave tapicería, mientras sus labios se abrían para respirar forzadamente. Él la cubrió, con su cuerpo grande y sólido encajado detrás y alrededor de ella, y entonces él empujó dentro de su interior, y el acoplamiento entre ellos resultó apretado, resbaladizo y exquisito.

Candy se puso rígida por la sorpresa, pero las manos de él se apoyaron sobre sus caderas, acariciándola con seguridad, alentándola para que confiara en él. Ella permaneció inmóvil, cerró sus ojos mientras el placer aumentaba con cada lento empuje que él acometía. Una de las manos de Terry se deslizó por su abdomen, y sus dedos encontraron la carnosa elevación de su sexo y la acariciaron hasta que ella alcanzó una brillante cumbre deslumbrante, sorprendida por estremecimientos de puro alivio.

Mucho más tarde, Terry la vistió con su camisón y la llevó por el oscuro vestíbulo hasta que entraron en su dormitorio. Cuando él la metió en la cama, Candy le pidió entre susurros que se quedase.

—No, amor. —Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo tendido boca abajo, en la oscuridad—. Aunque me encantaría, no podemos ir tan lejos, más allá del decoro.

—No quiero dormir sin ti. —Candy miró fijamente su cara en las sombras justo sobre la de suya—. Y no quiero despertar sin ti.

—Algún día. —Se inclinó para depositar un firme beso en su boca—. Algún día podré venir a ti en cualquier momento, de noche o de día, y te abrazaré tanto como quieras—. Su voz se hizo más profunda con la emoción cuando añadió—: Puedes contar con ello.

Abajo, el agotado Duque de Cornwell descansaba sobre un sofá, su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su esposa. Después de dos días de búsqueda implacable y muy poco sueño, Archie estaba cansado hasta los huesos. Sin embargo, estaba agradecido de que la tragedia hubiese sido evitada y que el prometido de Candy hubiese vuelto sano y salvo.

Archie estaba un poco sorprendido por el modo excesivo que su esposa lo había mimado. En cuanto había llegado a la mansión, Anny le había ofrecido emparedados y brandy caliente, había limpiado las manchas de suciedad de su cara con una toalla húmeda, había aplicado bálsamo sobre sus raspones y vendas a unos dedos cortados, e incluso le había quitado sus botas fangosas.

—Luces mucho peor que el señor Grandchester —había replicado Anny cuando él había protestado que estaba bien—. Por lo que sé él ha estado descansando en una cama en una casita de campo durante los dos últimos días, mientras que tú has cabalgado por los bosques entre el fango y la lluvia.

—Él no estuvo exactamente descansando —corrigió Archie—. Estaba herido.

—Eso no cambia el hecho que no has tenido ningún descanso y prácticamente nada para comer mientras lo buscabas.

Archie se había rendido a sus atenciones, disfrutando en secreto del modo en que ella se cernía sobre él. Cuando Anny estuvo satisfecha y él fue alimentado y vendado correctamente, acunó su cabeza en su regazo. Archie suspiró de satisfacción, mirando fijamente el ardiente fuego del hogar.

Los delgados dedos de Anny jugaban distraídamente en su pelo cuando comentó:

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el señor Grandchester fue a buscar a Candy. Y todo está demasiado tranquilo. ¿No vas a subir a averiguar cómo están?

—Ni por todo el cáñamo de la China —dijo Archie, repitiendo una de las nuevas frases favoritas de Candy—. Dios sabe lo que podría interrumpir.

—Buen Dios. —Anny pareció horrorizada—. No piensas que ellos están…

—No me sorprendería. — deliberadamente Archie hizo una pausa antes de agregar—. Recuerda como solíamos ser nosotros.

Como pretendía, la observación desvió su atención al instante. —Todavía somos así —protestó Anny.

—No hemos hecho el amor desde antes de que naciera el bebé. —Archie se sentó, llenando su mirada con la imagen de su joven esposa de cabellos morenos a la luz del hogar. Ella era, y sería siempre, la mujer más tentadora que había conocido nunca. La pasión contenida hizo que su voz sonara áspera cuando preguntó—: ¿Cuánto más debo esperar?

Apoyando el codo sobre el respaldo del sofá, Anny descansó su cabeza sobre la mano y sonrió disculpándose.

—El doctor dijo que al menos otra quincena. Lo siento. —Y se rió cuando vio su expresión—

. Lo siento muchísimo. Vayamos arriba.

—Si no vamos a acostamos juntos, no veo para qué —se quejó Archie. —Te ayudaré con tu baño. Incluso fregaré tu espalda.

Él estaba suficientemente cautivado por la oferta para preguntar: —¿Sólo mi espalda?

—Estoy abierta a la negociación —dijo Anny provocativamente—. Como siempre. Archie la llevó hacia fuera, la apretó contra su pecho y suspiró.

—En este momento tomaré todo lo que pueda conseguir.

—Pobre hombre. —Todavía sonriendo, Anny giró su cara para besarlo—. Sólo recuerda que… por algunas cosas vale la pena esperar.


	21. Epilogo

Epílogo

Finalmente, Terry y Candy no pudieron casarse hasta finales de otoño. Hampshire estaba vestido con el color de las hojas secas, la nueva temporada de caza había comenzado, los perros se sacaban cuatro mañanas a la semana, y ya se habían recogido las últimas cestas de fruta de los árboles. El heno había sido segado, las codornices habían dejado los campos y su canto fue sustituido por la alegre melodía de los tordos y de los verderones amarillos.

Durante todo el verano y una buena parte del otoño, Candy había tenido que soportar las continuas ausencias de Terry , por sus frecuentes viajes a Londres para resolver sus asuntos legales. Con la ayuda de Lord Cornwell la petición de extradición del gobierno americano fue denegada, permitiendo a Terry quedarse en Inglaterra. Después de procurarse un par de abogados hábiles e informarles de todos los detalles de su caso, Terry los envío a Boston para apelar al tribunal supremo.

Mientras esperaba noticias de ellos, viajó sin descanso, supervisando la construcción de la fábrica en Bristol, contratando empleados y estableciendo canales de distribución a lo largo de todo el país. A Candy le pareció que Terry no era el mismo desde que por fin se habían aclarado los secretos de su pasado … como si de alguna manera eso lo hiciera más libre, mas carismático y más seguro de sí mismo.

Siendo testigo de la energía ilimitada de Terry y su creciente lista de logros, Anthony Brower le informó de que en cuanto se cansara de trabajar para la compañía Andley, tendría un puesto en el Ferrocarril. Esto instigó a Williams Andley para proponerle a Terry un porcentaje superior de los beneficios de la empresa de jabón.

—Seré millonario antes de cumplir los treinta —le había comentado Terry a Candy—. Si consigo permanecer fuera de cárcel, por supuesto.

Sorprendió a Candy que toda su familia, incluso su madre, se hubiese unido en defensa de Terry. Si lo hacían en beneficio de Candy o en el de su padre, era algo que ella no tenía muy claro. Williams Andley, quien siempre había sido tan intolerante con todo el mundo, había perdonado a Terry por engañarle en el acto. De hecho, Andley parecía apreciarle sinceramente, como si de verdad fuera hijo suyo.

—Estoy segura —le había comentado Anny a Candy—, de que si Terry hubiera cometido un asesinato a sangre fría, papá diría inmediatamente: "Bueno, sin duda el muchacho tendría una poderosa razón".

Como descubrió que mantenerse ocupada hacía que el tiempo pasase más deprisa, Candy ocupó su tiempo en encontrar una casa apropiada en Bristol. Finalmente se decidió por una casa grande situada a la orilla del mar que había pertenecido al dueño de un astillero y su familia. Acompañada de su madre y su hermana, que adoraban ir de compras mucho más que ella, Candy compró muebles confortables y tejidos hermosos para confeccionar cortinas. Y por supuesto, se aseguró de comprar estantes suficientes para todos sus libros.

Terry procuraba ver a Candy cada vez que disponía de algunos días. Ya no había restricciones entre ellos, ni secretos o miedos. Tenían largas conversaciones mientras paseaban admirando el paisaje somnoliento del verano, encontrando un deleite interminable en su mutua compañía. Y en las noches en las que Terry visitaba a Candy en la oscuridad y hacía el amor con ella, él embargaba sus sentidos de un placer infinito y su corazón de alegría.

—He intentado mantenerme lejos de ti —le susurró una noche, abrazándola con ternura mientras la luz de la luna dibujaba sombras sobre las sabanas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Candy, echándose sobre él hasta que quedó tumbada sobre la superficie musculosa de su pecho.

Él jugó con la oscura cascada que formaba su cabello.

—Porque no deberíamos volver a hacer esto hasta que estemos casados. Existe el riesgo de que...

Candy le silenció con su boca, sin detenerse hasta que su aliento se aceleró y su piel empezó a arder. Ella levantó la cabeza y le sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

—O todo o nada —le dijo ella—. Así es como te quiero.

Finalmente llegaron noticias de los abogados de Terry , un comité formado por tres jueces de Boston, examinó minuciosamente las actas del juicio, tras lo cual decidieron anular la sentencia, y cerrar el caso. También dictaminaron que el caso fuera archivado, frustrando por consiguiente cualquier esperanza que la familia Johnson tuviera de apelar.

Terry había recibido las noticias con serenidad, aceptando las felicitaciones de todo el mundo y agradeciéndole a los Andley y a los Cornwell todo su apoyo. En privado, junto a Candy, la compostura de Terry se quebró, se sentía inundado de un inmenso alivio. Ella compartió con él la inmensa alegría de ser libre, en un momento íntimo que atesorarían por siempre entre los dos.

Y por fin llegó el día de su boda.

La ceremonia que se celebró en la capilla de Stony Cross Park fue inusualmente extensa, gracias al vicario, decidido a impresionar a todas las visitas ricas e importantes, muchos de ellos de Londres y cierta cantidad de Nueva York. El servicio incluyó un sermón interminable, un número inaudito de himnos.

Candy esperó pacientemente ataviada con un vestido de raso color champagne, sus pies se movían con incomodidad dentro de sus zapatos nuevos. Apenas podía ver a causa del velo de tul adornado con perlas elaborado en Valenciennes.

La boda se había convertido en una prueba para su paciencia. Ella se esmeró por permanecer con una actitud solemne, pero al dirigir una mirada furtiva hacia Terry , alto y hermoso vestido con una elegante levita negra y una corbata blanca almidonada… su corazón saltó de felicidad.

Después de pronunciar los votos, a pesar de la severa advertencia de Elizabeth de que el novio no debía besar a la novia, pues esa costumbre no era muy popular entre los miembros de la nobleza… Terry atrajo a Candy hacia el y la besó con ansia en los labios delante de todo el mundo. Se escucharon un par de suspiros y algunas risitas entre la multitud.

Candy levantó la mirada a los brillantes ojos de su marido. —Es usted un descarado, señor Grandchester —susurró ella.

—Aún no has visto nada, —contestó Terry con un murmullo, mirándola con ternura—. Reservo mi peor comportamiento para esta noche.

Los invitados se dirigieron al interior de la casa. Después de saludar a miles de personas, y sonreír hasta que le dolieron las mejillas, Candy dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Tras la ceremonia tuvo lugar un banquete de bodas que podría alimentar a media Inglaterra, después llegaron los brindis y las felicitaciones persistentes. Cuando todo lo que ella quería era estar a solas con su marido.

—Oh, no te quejes —escuchó que le decía Anny divertida—. Al menos una de nosotras tenía que tener una boda tradicional. Bien podías ser tú.

Candy se dio la vuelta y vio a Anny, Eliza y Patty, de pie tras ella.

—No iba a quejarme —repuso—. Sólo estaba pensando que hubiera sido mucho más fácil fugarnos a Gretna Green.

—Eso habría sido muy poco original, querida, teniendo en cuenta que Patty y yo ya lo hicimos ante que tú.

—Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa —le dijo afectuosamente Eliza.

—Y muy larga — respondió Candy con pesar—. Llevo horas de pie sin parar de hablar y sonreír.

—Tienes razón —le dijo Patty—. Ven con nosotras, las florero vamos a celebrar una reunión. —¿Ahora? —preguntó Candy aturdida, recorriendo con la mirada los semblantes animados de

sus amigas—. No podemos, tenemos que atender a los invitados.

—Oh, déjalos que esperen —repuso Anny alegremente. Agarró del brazo a Candy y la sacó del comedor principal.

Cuando las cuatro jóvenes salieron al vestíbulo para dirigirse al saloncito de mañana, encontraron a Lord St. Vincent, que iba en dirección opuesta. Lucía elegante y deslumbrante con su traje de gala, se detuvo y miró a Patty con una tierna sonrisa.

—Tengo la impresión de que estáis escapando de algo —comentó. —Así es —le dijo Patty a su marido.

Lord St Vincent deslizó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Patty y le preguntó con un susurro:

—¿A dónde vais?

Patty meditó la respuesta por un momento.

—A alguna parte donde Candy pueda empolvarse la nariz. El vizduque le dirigió a Candy una mirada dubitativa.

—¿Y sois necesarias las cuatro? Pero si es una nariz muy pequeña.

—Sólo serán algunos minutos, mi Lord —contestó Patty— ¿Crees que podrás excusarnos delante de los invitados?

Lord St. Vincent sonrió burlón.

—Tengo un suministro interminable de excusas, cariño —la tranquilizó él.

Antes de soltar a su esposa, él la besó en la frente. Su mano se demoró un instante sobre su vientre. La sutil caricia pasó desapercibida para las demás.

Pero para Candy no, ella supo de inmediato lo que significaba. Patty guarda un secreto, pensó, con una amplia sonrisa.

Llevaron a Candy hasta el invernadero, dónde la luz otoñal brillaba intensamente a través de las ventanas, y los perfumes cítricos inundaban el aire. La despojaron de la corona de flores de azahar y del velo, Anny los dejó sobre una silla.

Había una bandeja de plata colocada sobre una mesa cercana, con una botella de champagne enfriado y cuatro copas altas de cristal.

—Queremos hacer un brindis especial, querida —dijo Anny, mientras Eliza vertía el brillante líquido en las copas—. Por tu final feliz. Ya que has tenido que esperarlo más tiempo que el resto de nosotras, diría que te mereces la botella entera. —Sonrió abiertamente—. Pero vamos a compartirla contigo, de todos modos.

Candy rodeó con sus dedos la copa de cristal.

—Debería ser un brindis por todas nosotras —dijo—. Después de todo, hace tres años las perspectivas de contraer matrimonio, para cualquiera de nosotras, eran pésimas. Apenas conseguíamos una invitación para bailar. Parece increíble lo bien que han resultado las cosas...

—A pesar de haber t-tenido cierto comportamiento indecoroso y algún escándalo que otro —replicó Patty con una sonrisa.

—Y hemos seguido siendo amigas —añadió Eliza.

—Por la amistad —dijo Anny, de repente su voz adquirió un tono ronco. Y sus cuatro copas se unieron para compartir ese momento especial.


End file.
